Le monde d'Alice
by Mady-leen
Summary: Une adolescente perturbée en manque d'affection paternelle va se retrouver du jour au lendemain dans l'univers qui la fascine. Changée et fille d'un père un peu spécial... quels mystères se cachent derrière tout cela? Dérivera sur un HP/SS guardian. Warning:Contient punitions corporelles sur enfant/ado.
1. Découverte

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling mis à part quelques ingrédients à ma sauce, comprenant mon personnage principal et globalement tout ce qui gravite autour d'elle. **

**La trame originale de l'histoire ne sera pas respectée exception faite des tomes 1 et 2 pour les principaux évènements.  
><strong>

**J'utilise parfois les noms anglais pour les lieux ou les personnages comme Severus Snape. Celui-ci vous paraîtra très certainement OOC par moments, je le justifie par l'existence même de mon perso principal.  
><strong>

**Cette fiction contient des châtiments corporels sur enfant/adolescent, si cela vous gêne, abstenez-vous.  
><strong>

**L'essentiel est dit, bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 1 : Découverte<strong>**

Ce soir-là dans ma chambre, je repensais à ce qu'avait été mon existence jusqu'ici. A seize ans, j'étais déjà meurtrie par la vie, la mort de mon père quelques années auparavant avait jeté une funeste malédiction sur ma famille. Ma mère faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour que l'on ne manque de rien mais elle était faible et s'enivrait trop souvent pour oublier ses problèmes. Elle fréquentait un homme que je détestais et qui me menait la vie dure. Je n'avais pas d'amis et me sentais souvent très seule. Presque tous les soirs, mon lit était inondé de mes pleurs silencieux et le couteau de la cuisine régulièrement trempé du sang de mes cuisses, soigneusement écorchées par mes soins. Faire cela soulageait pour un temps ma douleur, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas la solution.

J'échappais parfois mon esprit en lisant des romans d'aventure, espérant secrètement être l'un de ces personnages fantastiques. Mon préféré était sans nul doute Harry Potter, l'univers me fascinait plus qu'aucun autre et j'imaginais pendant des heures ce que pourrait être ma vie si je vivais parmi eux.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres, je m'endormais la tête pleine de rêves d'un autre monde et les joues humides de larmes.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, éblouie par une forte lumière. Je cligne des paupières et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir un lieu que je ne connais pas.<p>

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans mon lit?_

Je réalise que je ne me trouve même pas dans un lit mais sur une chaise et qu'à ce qu'il semble je me suis endormie sur la table qui lui fait face. Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que je suis dans une salle de classe et qu'elle est remplie d'élèves. Le plus étrange c'est qu'ils portent tous des uniformes et qu'on dirait même... des robes. A y regarder de plus près, ils ressemblent beaucoup à ceux des films Harry Potter. Je commence à me demander sérieusement où j'ai atterri quand quelqu'un se plante devant moi et dit:

- Et bien Miss, mon cours est-il si inintéressant pour que vous vous endormiez?

- Euh..., dis-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu moins stupide.

_Là c'est sûr il y a un sérieux problème. Je ne reconnais ni le prof ni aucun des élèves, qui se sont tous tournés vers moi._

Comprenant que je suis en faute, et intimidée par tout ces regards braqués sur moi, je marmonne:

- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais soyez plus attentive, me répond-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma table et tente de me faire toute petite.

_Au moins, ce prof a l'air sympa, c'est déjà ça._

Peu après m'être fait cette réflexion, je l'entends murmurer:

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

J'acquiesce en silence et le vois s'en aller vers le devant de la salle.

- Nous allons donc reprendre la leçon sur les créatures dangereuses qui porte comme vous le savez sur les strangulots.

_Cette fois, il n'y a plus de doute, je suis dans l'univers d'Harry Potter! Waouh!_

Je sauterais de joie si je le pouvais mais en l'état actuel des choses, je vais plutôt éviter.

Mon cœur faisant des bonds dans ma poitrine, j'essaie de deviner dans quelle époque je suis tombée. Je ne vois aucun élève qui ressemble à une description du livre. J'examine le prof, il fait vieux mais il est sûrement plus jeune qu'il n'y paraît. Ses cheveux sont un peu grisonnants, son visage est barré de cicatrices et ses vêtements sont rapiécés de tous côtés.

_Je suis presque sûre que c'est Remus Lupin, je suis donc sûrement dans l'époque d'Harry! Je ne dois pas être dans son année car je ne le vois nulle part. D'ailleurs à quelle maison j'appartiens?_

Je regarde discrètement le blason sur ma robe. Serpentard...

_Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas dans la maison d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tant pis, je suis à Poudlard c'est déjà super!_

Observant mes mains, quelque chose me tracasse, elles sont plus petites que d'habitude. Je regarde mes jambes pour comparer et suis tout autant surprise.

_Elles sont plus courtes que d'habitude! J'ai rétrécie! Aurais-je changé d'apparence?_

Le problème est que je n'ai aucune glace pour vérifier.

_Dommage._

Je tire un peu sur mes cheveux, ordinairement châtains, et constate qu'ils sont blonds.

_Oh la la qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis quelqu'un d'autre! Tout ça est vraiment très bizarre._

J'ai hâte de voir à quoi je ressemble. J'espère que je suis jolie. En tous cas, je suis excessivement mince, pour ne pas dire maigre.

_Je suis sous-alimentée ou quoi ?_

Arrêtant là mes réflexions, je prends soigneusement note de tout ce que dit le prof, bien qu'écrire avec une plume soit différent de d'habitude.

La fin du cours finit par arriver et je me dirige vers le bureau de Lupin (enfin si c'est bien lui).

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'attends qu'il prenne la parole, ce qui paraît le plus poli.

- J'avoue que je suis surpris par votre comportement Miss, il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous endormir en classe.

_Première information sur moi, je suis une élève sérieuse._

Je me sens rougir un peu sous son regard pénétrant.

- Dormez-vous mal ces derniers temps ?

Ne sachant que répondre, je hoche vaguement la tête. Après tout, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis dans ce monde que depuis quelques minutes.

- Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, je n'en parlerai pas pour cette fois à votre père, ajoute-t-il en me gratifiant à nouveau d'un petit sourire.

_Mon père? Mais qui est mon père? Il le connaît apparemment, ça ne pourrait pas être un maraudeur quand même? James est mort et Pettigrew est un traître disparu. Quoique peut-être ne le sait-il pas encore? Enfin dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne colle pas. Sirius? Je doute qu'il est eu le temps de faire une fille avant d'intégrer Askaban, et puis je ne vois pas comment il pourrait lui dire. Il va falloir que je sache quand nous sommes exactement, que je me situe par rapport à l'histoire. Je dois éclaircir cela au plus vite pour éviter de faire des gaffes.  
><em>

Je finis par sortir de la salle en emportant ce qui est visiblement mon sac.

_Lupin est un professeur cool, il n'y a pas à dire!_

Tous les élèves sont partis et je me retrouve perdue en plein milieu d'un couloir.

_Comment je fais là ?_

Malgré le fait d'être pommée dans un endroit inconnu en ne sachant pas qui je suis, je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie.

Je me décide finalement à chercher des toilettes. Ce château est immense, et il faut l'avouer, magnifique! Je me promène en détaillant chaque centimètre carré de pierre.

Après plusieurs minutes, je déniche des toilettes et, tremblante d'impatience, je me penche sur un miroir.

-Waouh !

_Si je m'attendais !_

Il est clair que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas un visage désagréable à regarder, un peu émacié quand même, une peau pâle et des yeux très noirs qui contrastent avec mes cheveux blonds. J'ai d'ailleurs une coupe singulière, et démodée je dois dire, qui ressemble à une coupe au carré mais en plus court. Avec mon uniforme impeccable, je suis à la limite du cliché.

_Franchement, j'ai l'air d'une petite fille modèle !_

Le plus étonnant est surtout, mon âge. Enfin l'âge que j'ai l'air d'avoir. J'ai l'air jeune, très jeune.

_Je dois être en première année._

Je n'ai pas prêté une si grande attention aux élèves tout à l'heure. En y repensant, ils n'étaient effectivement pas très âgés, mais pas à ce point.

Ayant une idée pour vérifier, je vide mon sac sur le sol. En sortent des plumes, du parchemin, mes notes de tout à l'heure et plusieurs livres dont un s'intitulant "_Livres des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2_".

_Je suis donc en deuxième année. Si c'est bien Lupin le prof que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, alors Harry est en troisième année, j'ai un an de différence avec lui._

_Est-ce que le cours de l'histoire sera le même ici ? Puis-je le changer ? Voldemort est-il en train de revenir ? Pourrais-je empêcher les morts ?_

_Bah, je verrais bien ! Pour l'instant j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum. Espérons que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve car pour être honnête, le monde est trop beau pour être vrai._

Ravie de cette nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi, je sors des toilettes en quête d'aventure, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus et surtout de découvrir ce monde qui me fascine tant.

L'idée que je puisse avoir un autre cours me traverse l'esprit et je fouille mon sac dans l'espoir de trouver un emploi du temps, mais rien.

Me remémorant que je suis à Serpentard, je décide de chercher ma salle commune. Elle se trouve dans les cachots, je devrais descendre jusqu'à les trouver. Au bout d'un certain temps, je parviens effectivement dans les cachots, on ne peut pas s'y tromper.

_Seulement, où se trouve l'entrée?_

Au détour d'un couloir, j'entends des voix. Intriguée, je me dirige dans cette direction. Je remarque alors un jeune adolescent blond platine aux yeux gris et froids, entouré de deux grands garçons. A la limite du fou rire, je n'ai pas d'hésitation sur son identité.

_Draco Malfoy!_

Il a l'air de préparer un mauvais coup et je me dis que je ferais mieux de décamper, mais au son de mes pas, il détourne la tête. Son visage change d'attitude et il s'écrie:

- Alice!

Je m'empêche à temps de me retourner pour voir à qui il parle, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est à moi. Mon nom est donc apparemment, Alice. A son expression, il ne me veut pas de mal, après tout, je suis à Serpentard également. S'il m'appelle par mon prénom c'est qu'il doit bien me connaître.

Curieuse, je le vois s'approcher de moi de sa démarche fière.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas demander à ton père de nous avoir le terrain pour nous entraîner? me demande-t-il.

Sa question est étrange, du moins pour moi, et je le regarde d'un air abasourdi. Mon cerveau se met à fonctionner à toute vitesse, enchaînant les déductions.

_Mon père, encore lui! Draco aussi le connaît. Le terrain, quel terrain? De quidditch? Pour s'entraîner, oui, ça doit être ça. Je me rappelle que Malfoy est attrapeur, donc c'est très probable. La question est demander à mon père d'avoir le terrain de quidditch? Mais comment? Mon père est un joueur de quidditch? Ou...?_

Ne sachant que répondre, je bafouille pour la deuxième fois de la journée:

- Euh...

- Il y a un problème?

- Euh, non, enfin je...

Le garçon blond hausse les sourcils devant mon balbutiement, qui je dois l'avouer, est assez pitoyable.

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me reposer.

_Bon, voilà j'arrive à aligner une phrase, c'est déjà mieux._

- Je peux compter sur toi alors?

- Oui, bien sûr.

_Pourquoi je dis ça moi?_

- Merci, à plus tard.

Il me fait un sourire que je ne l'aurais pas imaginé faire et s'en va en compagnie de ses deux acolytes.

_Résumé: Je suis "copine" avec Draco Malfoy, il vient de me demander un service que je suis incapable de rendre et je suis toujours perdue au milieu des cachots de Poudlard. Ok..._

Peut-être serait-il judicieux de demander à quelqu'un où se trouve l'entrée de la salle commune?

_Et le mot de passe par la même occasion. Ah, mauvaise idée..._ _Je suis en deuxième année, je suis censé savoir par cœur ce genre de choses. Que faire? Peut-être devrais-je aller voir Dumbledore? Pour qu'il me renvoie dans mon monde, ça non! Je veux rester ici et en profiter. J'aimerais bien voir mon père, si ça se trouve, il est au château! _

C'est une conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée d'après les propos de Draco.

Je ne me rappelle pas de mon père dans l'autre monde, j'étais trop jeune quand il est décédé.

_Et si je retournais voir Lupin? Il pourrait m'aider, il est gentil. Oh, j'ai une idée! La salle sur demande, voilà ce qu'il me faut! Elle répondra à mes questions, en plus je me souviens exactement où elle se trouve. Au septième étage derrière le tableau des trolls qui font de la danse classique._

Ni une ni deux, je cours en direction des escaliers, compte mentalement les étages et trouve la fameuse tapisserie.

_" Je veux des réponses à mes questions", "Je veux des réponses à mes questions", "Je veux des réponses à mes questions"_

_Ça marche!_

Je pousse la porte qui mène dans une bibliothèque.

_Hum._

Je prends un livre au hasard dont la couverture s'intitule: "_le question-réponse_".

_Exactement ce qu'il me faut._

Je l'ouvre et manque de crier quand une voix déclare:

- Que désires-tu savoir?

- Génial! Alors, sais-tu mon âge?

- Oui, répond le livre.

- 12 ans?

- Non.

- 13 ans?

- Non.

- Quel âge alors?

Pas réponse.

- Plus que ça?

- Non.

_Ce livre est intriguant, pourquoi ne me donne-t-il pas une réponse à chaque fois?_

J'étudie quelques instants la couverture et trouve un message sur la deuxième page:

_"_ _J'apporte la vérité mais à toutes les questions je ne peux répondre. Formule correctement c'est la clé, positive ou négative sera toujours ma réponse._

_Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, prends garde à tes demandes. Je ne peux prédire l'avenir, le passé et le présent sauraient suffire, au reste tu devras attendre."_

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois, je pense avoir compris_._

_"Oui" et "non" sont les seules réponses possibles. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal._

Impatiente, je reprends mon questionnement:_  
><em>

- J'ai moins de 12 ans?

- Oui.

- 11 ans?

- Non.

- Moins?

- Oui.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible? 10 ans?

- Oui.

- Mais, les élèves ne commencent leur scolarité qu'à 11 ans, c'est étrange. Je suis bien en deuxième année?

- Oui.

- Je dois être douée! Suis-je une exception?

- Oui.

- Y a-t-il eu d'autres cas comme le mien?

- Non.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais l'air jeune. Pourquoi suis-je rentrée plus tôt? Suis-je douée pour la magie?

- Oui.

- Cool! A présent, mon père est-il à l'école en ce moment?

Mon cœur se met à battre très vite.

- Oui.

Je pousse un cri de bonheur, quelle joie!

- Mon père joue-t-il au quidditch?

- Non.

- Ah...

_J'aimerais tellement demander qui est mon père, mais ce livre ne répond malheureusement que par oui ou non._

- Est-ce que mon père... m'aime?

- Oui.

Je souris.

_J'avoue que ça me tracassait._

- Est-ce que je lui ressemble?

- ...

_Trop compliqué peut-être._

- Mon père est-il Sirius Black?

- Non.

_Bon, ça ne coûtait rien de demander._

- Remus Lupin?

- Non.

_J'avoue c'était stupide._

- Ai-je des frères et sœurs?

- Non.

- Ai-je cours cet après-midi?

- Non.

_Ouf!_

- Ai-je des amis?

- Oui.

- Suis-je appréciée des autres élèves?

- ...

_Ah, trop complexe encore._

- Suis amie avec Draco Malfoy?

- Oui.

_Ah ah, trop marrant!_

- Suis-je amie avec Harry Potter?

- ...

- Ah? Ron Weasley?

- Non.

- Intéressant. Hermione Granger?

- ...

- Quand tu ne peux pas répondre c'est parce que la réponse est plus compliquée qu'un oui ou non, c'est ça?

- ...

- Ou c'est au moins en partie ça?

- Oui.

- C'est un peu frustrant ce genre de réponses. Quel est le mot de passe de la salle de commune de Serpentard?

- ...

- Évidemment.

Prenant le livre avec moi, je sors de la salle sur demande et descends dans l'intention de me rendre à la grande salle, que j'ai entre-aperçue tout à l'heure.

Je croise une jeune fille qui me salue et me retiens par le bras en me disant:

- Alice, ton père te cherche.

- Ah...

- Il a l'air, en colère.

- Ah...

- Je serais toi, j'irais l'attendre à son bureau.

- D'accord, merci.

La préfète, car c'en est une, me sourit en me tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant, avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, j'assimile ce qu'elle vient de me dire: mon père a un bureau à Poudlard, ses paroles n'auraient pas de sens dans le cas contraire.

_Ce qui veut dire qu'il est prof!_

Ça c'est beaucoup moins marrant.

_Mais qui? Ce n'est pas Lupin, le livre m'a dit que non._

_Il n'y a qu'une solution, demander à quelqu'un où est mon père, je vais bien finir par le trouver. Moi, je veux bien me rendre à son bureau mais j'ignore où il se trouve._

_La fille m'a dit qu'il me cherchait, il va peut-être venir à moi. Le mieux serait alors de me mettre dans un lieu de passage fréquenté._

Je croise à nouveau quelqu'un en descendant l'escalier, un garçon, de Serdaigle. Il me sourit lui aussi en lançant:

- Tu viens au match samedi?

- Oui.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_J'ai bien fait de dire ça! De toute façon, j'ai bien envie d'y aller à ce match moi._

L'air joyeux, j'arrive dans le couloir du premier étage lorsque j'entends une voix crier sur un ton particulièrement froid:

- ALISON SNAPE!


	2. Rencontre

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre**

Je me retourne vers l'homme qui vient de hurler et vois... le professeur Snape, je suis absolument certaine que c'est lui et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air content du tout.

Il me fait peur et je suis soulagée de ne pas être la cible de sa colère quand, je le vois s'approcher de moi d'un pas rapide.

_Mais je ne m'appelle pas Alison Snape... Oh mon Dieu! Alice est un diminutif acceptable d'Alison et... Oh non!_

Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce couloir c'est forcément à moi qu'il s'adresse. Il est à présent face à moi et je suis absolument pétrifiée.

- Fière de toi j'imagine? me lance-t-il avec mépris.

Ne sachant évidemment pas de quoi il me parle, je n'ai aucune idée sur la réponse à donner.

Devant mon mutisme, il m'empoigne par le bras sans ménagement en marmonnant:

- On va voir si tu seras aussi muette tout à l'heure.

_Aïe, c'est qu'il me fait mal là!_

Il m'entraîne avec lui dans les cachots et je devine que l'on se rend à son bureau. Pendant le trajet, je réalise avec stupeur que mon père est...

_Snape? Mais, il n'a pas de fille normalement. En plus, j'ai apparemment fait une bêtise, super!_

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, je remarque que nous sommes arrivés et que le regard noir du maître des potions me transperce à nouveau. Je baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir ce regard.

- Puis-je savoir où tu as passé la nuit?

- Euh...

_Décidément ça devient une habitude cette réplique, il va falloir que j'arrête._

- Pardon?

- Je...

_Ce qu'il est intimidant, je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer._

- Ma patience n'est pas illimitée.

- Dans mon dortoir.

- Voyez-vous ça, et comment se fait-il que Miss Hathaway ne t'ait pas vu de la nuit?

- Elle devait dormir.

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi Alice, je sais parfaitement que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir cette nuit.

- Pourquoi me le demander alors?

Snape n'a pas du tout apprécié la réplique, j'ai dû aller trop loin là. Il ferme les yeux et les rouvre, il essaie de se calmer visiblement.

- Où étais-tu?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Evidemment c'est pas terrible du tout comme réponse, mais c'est la vérité.

- Tu te fiches de moi?

- Je... je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi exactement?

- Parce que je... je...

- Et bien quelle éloquence, jeune fille.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, je le jure!

Mon _père_ hausse les sourcils et me regarde bizarrement.

_D'un côté, je le comprends Alzheimer à 10 ans ça craint..._

- N'es-tu pas au courant qu'un tueur se promène en liberté?

- Si, mais...

- Et tu penses que c'est le meilleur moment pour rôder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit?

- Non, mais...

- Alice, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris...

- Mais, je...

- Non, ça suffit, je ne veux plus t'entendre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu dormiras dans mes appartements.

- Quoi?

_Il n'est pas sérieux là?_

- Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance, c'est la seule solution. Je te pensais suffisamment grande pour te traiter comme les autres élèves malgré ton jeune âge mais visiblement je me suis trompé.

- Mais...

- Nous avions un accord, tu devais être sage et responsable pour avoir le droit de dormir avec les autres, comme ce n'est pas le cas ce droit t'est retiré.

_Tiens, voilà un début de réponse à mes questions. Mais pourquoi suis-je scolarisée précocement?_

- Pourrais-je toujours aller dans la salle commune?

_Que je n'ai toujours pas vue, soit dit en passant._

Snape me regarde fixement avant de déclarer:

- Oui, mais tu devras être à mes appartements à 20h au plus tard.

- Oui... père.

_J'espère que j'ai l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Je ne me voyais pas dire "papa" de toute façon._

Il ne fait pas de commentaire, j'ai dû répondre correctement.

Je l'observe et essaye de le voir comme _mon père_. A son expression, il a l'air moins fâché que tout à l'heure. Il s'est inquiété pour moi.

Plus les minutes passent et plus, je me sens - comment dire - quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens mon raisonnement devenir moins cohérent qu'auparavant.

- Tu refuses toujours de me dire où tu étais cette nuit? lâche-t-il soudainement, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je n'ose pas répondre et d'ailleurs que devrais-je dire?

_Si je lui répète que je ne sais pas, il ne va pas me prendre au sérieux et si j'invente quelque chose c'est pire._

- Très bien, articule-t-il très calmement devant mon silence, me fixant bizarrement.

_Je suis censée faire quelque chose?_ _Son expression est indéchiffrable, c'est d'un frustrant!_

- Tu vas travailler ici cet après-midi, annonce-t-il. Va t'installer.

Je me dirige vers le bureau qu'il désigne.

_Travailler? J'aurais bien voulu faire autre chose. Explorer le château par exemple!_

- Je ne veux pas te voir bouger d'ici sans mon autorisation, c'est compris?

Je m'assois sur la chaise, un peu bruyamment.

_C'est l'armée ici! Pffff..._

- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse.

- Oui.

J'ai répondu d'un ton un peu plus insolent que je ne l'aurais voulu et Il fronce les sourcils.

_Ah... Je suis sûrement plus polie en temps normal._

Me faisant toute petite, je commence à sortir les livres de mon sac.

Le problème, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois faire.

_J'ai peut-être un agenda où j'ai écrit mes devoirs?_

Je fouille le fond de mon sac à sa recherche mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

_Après tout, j'ai du retard, je vais lire mon livre de défense et recopier mes notes._

Je passe ainsi deux heures à lire en prenant des notes. Les leçons sont très intéressantes!

Cependant, ce laps de temps passé, j'en ai un peu marre.

Je referme mon livre et me met à rêvasser en observant la pièce.

_La décoration est un peu sinistre mais sinon ce n'est pas trop mal._

Je me lève dans le but de me dégourdir un peu les jambes, néanmoins je n'ose pas trop visiter le reste des pièces.

_Ne pas bouger d'ici, il en a de bonnes lui! J'ai faim en plus._

Je me souviens que chatouiller la poire d'un tableau permet d'accéder aux cuisines.

_Mon "père" ne m'en voudra pas si je m'éclipse pour aller à grignoter?_

Je prends le parti que non et sors de l'antre du maître des potions.

Après des détours interminables et au moins une demi-heure de recherches, je trouve enfin les cuisines.

_Les elfes de maison grouillent ici!_

Ils sont amusants, ils veulent tous me servir en même temps.

Une fois rassasiée, je décide de retourner chez mon père. Je remercie chaleureusement les elfes, et tente de retrouver mon chemin.

_C'est grand ici!_

Je finis par trouver les appartements où je vais désormais séjourner.

J'ouvre la porte et entre. J'ai à peine le temps de la refermer que je vois le maître des potions fondre sur moi.

_Oh la la, je l'ai encore mis en colère!_

Je recule instinctivement mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose.

Il approche son visage tout près du mien et...

_Aïe, mon oreille!_

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de rester ici, murmure-t-il dangereusement.

- Je... J'avais faim. Aïe!

- Si tu avais déjeuné, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

_Ah mince, zut!_

- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me désobéir après ton escapade de cette nuit.

_C'est vrai que j'aurais mieux fait de me tenir à carreaux. Mais je suis nouvelle ici tout de même!_

- Tu cherches à être punie aujourd'hui?

- Je suis désolée...

- Tu es consignée ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit-il en me lâchant enfin.

- Ce n'est pas juste!

_Je n'ai presque rien fait, franchement._

- C'est une correction que tu cherches?

- Je...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?_

- Avise-toi encore une seule fois de me répondre...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais j'ai parfaitement compris, sauf que j'ignore ce qu'il entend par _correction_, il ne va pas me battre quand même? Dans tous les cas, ça ne doit pas être agréable.

Pour le coup, je ne dis plus un mot. Il est très à cheval sur l'obéissance, ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours avec lui.

- Bien, tu vas aller te calmer dans ta chambre.

Je devine à son signe de tête quelle porte mène à _ma chambre_ et me dépêche d'y aller.

C'est une pièce spacieuse avec un lit, une armoire, une commode, un miroir, une bibliothèque, deux gros fauteuils, un immense tapis vert et quelques coffres.

_Dis donc, je suis plutôt gâtée._

De toutes nouvelles questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je sais qui pourrait y répondre.

Je regarde si mon père a déplacé mon sac dans ma chambre et... _oui! Ouf!_ Je sors immédiatement le livre miraculeux.

- Est-ce que mon père m'a déjà battue?

- Non.

- Est-il toujours comme ça?

- ...

- Me punit-il souvent?

- ...

_J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je risque au maximum..._

- Ai-je déjà reçu ce qu'il appelle une _correction_?

- Oui.

- Souvent?

- Non.

_C'est déjà ça. Alors, ensuite..._

- Ai-je dormi dans mon dortoir la nuit dernière?

- Non.

- Etais-je avec quelqu'un?

- Oui.

- Je faisais quelque chose d'interdit?

- Oui.

_Oula!_

- De la magie noire?

- Non.

_Bon, si j'étais avec quelqu'un, cette personne va bien finir par m'en parler à un moment ou à un autre et je pourrais alors avouer à mon père où j'étais. Car je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas lâcher le morceau._

Je range le livre et m'assois par terre, un peu énervée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de _ma chambre_ s'ouvre et je vois Snape entrer.

- Tu es calmée?

Je ne réponds pas, il m'agace à me traiter comme une gamine.

A sa tête, il est outré que je me conduise de la sorte.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ton insolence, Alice. Tu as intérêt à t'assagir si tu ne veux pas que...

- De toute façon, je ne peux jamais rien faire avec vous! Allez vous faire foutre!

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire! Il va me tuer!_

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrive qu'il m'a saisi par ma robe et m'entraîne vers un fauteuil. Il s'y assoit et me met à plat ventre sur ses genoux.

_Il ne va pas faire ça quand même!_

Je me débats, tentant d'échapper à la punition, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne peux pas lutter du haut de mon corps d'enfant contre lui. Il resserre sa prise et sans attendre, m'administre une claque sur les fesses.

- Non..., dis-je désespérément.

_Pitoyable..._

Mais il continue sans prêter attention à ma résistance. CLAC! CLAC! CLAC!

Je me mets à secouer les jambes comme une forcenée et à crier, mais rien n'y fait.

Je remarque vite que plus je me débats, plus il frappe fort. Néanmoins, je ne cesse pas pour autant.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser faire!_

Au bout de quelques temps, mes cris sont remplacés par des sanglots et je commence à bouger nettement moins.

_Il parle non? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?_

Je mets une main sur mes fesses dans une vaine tentative de faire cesser la punition, mon père l'écarte immédiatement et me donne une claque bien plus forte que les précédentes.

Mais, têtue comme je suis, je recommence malgré l'avertissement.

Cette fois, il ne se contente pas de l'enlever, il soulève ma jupe et après une hésitation, baisse ma petite culotte. CLAC!

_Ah! C'est pire comme ça._

Je n'ai jamais reçu de fessée auparavant, et je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi humiliant. _Et douloureux..._

Mes fesses sont brûlantes à présent, et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Ma vue se brouille à travers mes mèches blondes. Je ne me débats plus du tout.

Et soudain, je n'en peux plus et je me mets à pleurer pour de bon avec des vrais sanglots. Je ne peux même pas me retenir. Je l'entends vaguement dire quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à l'écouter.

- Pardon, Pardon...

Je ne veux qu'une chose c'est que ça s'arrête. Mais les claques retentissent sans discontinuer.

- Je suis désolée! Pardon...

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas?_

- Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.

_Mes pleurs doivent être insupportables à entendre, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour continuer sachant que c'est de pire en pire._

- J'obéirai... je ne... ferai plus de bêtises... Je... Je...

_C'est horrible!_

- S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez! Je serai sage... Je suis désolée... Je regrette ce que j'ai dit...

Je suis à bout de souffle, à force de pleurer et crier des excuses. J'ai beau répéter sans cesse mon repentir, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

Quand soudain, la main de mon père cesse de frapper.

Moi, en revanche, j'ai toujours la même attitude, je pleure encore et encore. J'ai le nez qui coule, je respire comme une asthmatique.

Snape remonte ma culotte et mes vêtements et me laisse quelques instants dans cette position. Puis, il se met à me frotter doucement le dos en faisant des cercles.

Ensuite, bien que je ne sois nullement plus calme, il me relève et m'assois sur ses genoux.

Il sort un mouchoir et entreprend d'essuyer mes larmes et de me moucher le nez. C'est peine perdue, mes pleurs sont intarissables. Je dois avoir les yeux très rouges.

Voyant que c'est inutile, il m'entoure de ses bras en soupirant, et me serre contre lui en me berçant légèrement.

Après quelques temps, mon corps est toujours agité de sanglots, mais je réalise dans quelle position je suis, et me dit que c'est agréable, d'être dans ses bras. Les bras de mon père. Ils sont chauds, réconfortants.

Un peu calmée, je cale ma tête dans son cou et continue à pleurer, même si je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi.

Lui, me caresse les cheveux maintenant et je me serre encore plus contre son torse.

Je ferme les yeux, il me berce toujours, lentement.

Ma respiration a retrouvé un rythme normal et je sens Snape me relever la tête. Il passe son mouchoir sur mes joues et m'essuie le nez. Je le regarde et constate qu'il..., qu'il... sourit? Non? Evidemment personne d'autre n'appellerait ça comme ça, mais de la part de Snape, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire mieux.

Moi, je ne suis pas prête à sourire. Je fourre à nouveau ma tête dans sa robe et lui, se remet à caresser mes cheveux.

J'ignore combien de temps se passe ainsi, j'ai l'impression que ce sont des heures.

_Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas marre de me câliner comme ça? Moi, non, au contraire, je me sens si bien._

Je ne pleure plus à présent, je suis apaisée. Je profite de cet instant.

C'est alors que sans réfléchir, je murmure:

- Je t'aime, Papa.

Et c'est avec autant de surprise, sinon plus, que je l'entends murmurer en réponse, d'un ton si bas que s'en est presque imperceptible:

- Je t'aime aussi, Alice.

Juste après avoir dit ça, je sens qu'il m'embrasse les cheveux. Je ne le pensais pas si affectueux, _mon père_.

J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine, passer des heures dans les bras de Papa...

_Oh et puis après tout je suis une gamine! Je viens de me prendre une... euh bref, j'ai le droit de faire l'enfant._

En ayant cette pensée, je réalise ce qui vient de se passer.

_Oh la la, je me suis vraiment comportée comme un bébé. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde non plus._

_Et j'ai honte de l'avoir insulté finalement. Enfin je suppose qu'il m'a pardonnée vu qu'il m'accepte dans ses bras._

_Remarque, avec la... euh qu'il m'a mise..._

_En fait, je suis contente d'avoir été punie, je n'ai plus à me sentir coupable._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?_

- Tu n'es plus fâché, hein?

Snape me relève la tête et demande:

- Ai-je l'air fâché?

- Non, décrète-je en me serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors petit à petit et mon père me dépose avec douceur sur mon lit. Mais évidemment, je ne m'en apercevrai qu'à mon réveil.


	3. Vérité

**Chapitre 3: Vérité**

Le lendemain, je me réveille assez tard. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je constate qu'il est 10h.

Je fais un brin de toilette, m'habille et envisage d'aller manger.

Seulement, j'ignore si j'ai le droit de sortir de l'appartement, je n'en ai pas eu l'autorisation.

Du coup, je me mets à chercher mon père. Je découvre ainsi les différentes pièces. Deux salons, une bibliothèque, un bureau, la chambre de mon père et finalement son bureau d'enseignant, où il se trouve.

- Bonjour, père, dis-je poliment.

- Bonjour Alice, répond-t-il après avoir relevé la tête des copies qu'il corrige.

- Je... Puis-je prendre mon petit déjeuner?

Snape agite sa baguette et un plateau-repas apparaît sur son bureau.

- Assieds-toi.

J'obéis et m'assois sur la chaise en face de lui.

Un peu gênée, je commence à grignoter un toast, sans faire de bruit.

Après deux tartines et une gorgée de lait, je m'arrête, n'étant pas une grosse mangeuse.

- Mange un fruit et finis ton bol, m'ordonne mon père.

Je baisse la tête et prends une orange.

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Je..., commence-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut. Puis je réalise et tente:

- Oui, père.

Snape se replonge dans ses copies.

_Il est vraiment de la vieille école..._

Après avoir finit, je repense au fait qu'il va falloir que j'avoue à mon père où j'ai passé la nuit de l'avant veille. Je sais qu'il va me le demander.

Le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien et que visiblement je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'appartement.

_Tant pis, je vais dire la vérité._

- Père, murmure-je.

Quelques secondes se passent et il vient fixer ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Pour l'autre jour, je jure que je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai fait, la nuit où je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir.

Silence.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit cela, répond sèchement mon père.

- Je... je me suis rappelé que j'étais avec quelqu'un et que j'ai fait... quelque chose d'interdit.

- Tiens donc.

- Il suffirait de trouver cette personne et... elle pourrait dire ce que nous avons fait.

Snape hausse un sourcil.

_Il doit me prendre pour une folle._

- Je ne cherche pas à vous cacher quoi que ce soit, c'est vrai.

- Il y a un moyen très simple de savoir. Suis-moi, fait-il en se levant.

Je me lève à mon tour et le suis jusqu'à sa réserve de potions.

Il me tend une fiole contenant un liquide rouge sang.

- Bois-ça.

J'obéis et plein de petites étoiles se mettent à danser devant mes yeux.

C'est alors qu'une scène se matérialise.

_Je suis assise par terre sur des coussins et un garçon roux est à côté de moi. Son nom me vient à l'esprit "Clayton Flanders", j'observe la scène, nous rions beaucoup, un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. Je nous vois inhaler une substance bleue-verte et un mot me vient à l'esprit "Syvire bleue"._

Je nous vois ensuite, complètement souls, et enfin endormis comme des masses.

Pour finir, je nous vois repartir en courant de la tour de divination, pour se rendre à nos cours respectifs.

Ma vue redevient normale et je peux à nouveau observer Snape, qui me fixe, attendant mes explications.

Je me mets à rougir.

- Alors? aboie-t-il.

Mes jambes se mettent à trembler légèrement.

- J'étais avec Clayton Flanders.

- Cet abruti de Poufsouffle? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de l'éviter.

Je baisse la tête, penaude.

- Qu'avez-vous fait?

- Nous... nous... nous avons pris de la Syvire bleue.

J'ai dit ça d'un ton si bas que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait entendu.

- QUOI!

_Il a entendu._

Je recule de quelques pas, il me fait peur.

Mais, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi et sors de son bureau en claquant violemment la porte.

_Il va certainement trouver le fameux Clayton Flanders..._

Enfin, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, à son retour je n'ose pas imaginer la punition que je vais avoir. L'affaire a l'air sérieuse.

Il se passe une bonne heure avant que Snape ne revienne.

En le voyant, je me lève immédiatement du fauteuil où j'attendais.

Il a l'air plus calme.

- Bien, je suppose que tu as conscience de la gravité de ta bêtise. La Syvire bleue est une substance hallucinogène extrêmement dangereuse, vous auriez pu vous tuer! Évidemment, Clayton est bien plus en faute que toi, il est plus âgé et connaissait les effets de cette drogue. Il est renvoyé de l'école pour deux semaines et il s'en tire à bon compte. Je veux bien croire que tu te sois laissée entraîner dans ses magouilles, tu es jeune et influençable. Néanmoins, tu aurais pu avoir un minimum de jugeote. Sans compter que tu es partie avec lui en dehors du couvre-feu. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça! Étant donné que tu as été corrigée hier soir, j'allège un peu la punition.

_Bizarrement, à la manière dont il le dit, j'ai du mal à le croire._

- De surcroît, continue-t-il, il est bien entendu que tu resteras dans mes appartements jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Oui, père.

Snape se lève, sors de la pièce et reviens avec une canne souple dans la main.

_Oh, Oh..._

A la vue de l'objet, je panique complètement.

- Mets tes mains à plat sur le bureau et penche-toi légèrement vers l'avant.

Mes jambes tremblent tellement que je manque de trébucher en allant vers le bureau.

Voyant ma détresse, mon père me prend doucement par les épaules et m'y emmène. Il m'aide à me pencher et recule.

- Six coups, d'accord Alice?

J'acquiesce. C'est plus rassurant de savoir ce qui m'attend. Un peu.

Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer ou de réfléchir que j'entends la canne siffler dans l'air. La demi-seconde plus tard, je la sens sur une partie particulièrement sensible de mon arrière-train.

Je pousse un petit gémissement, plus de surprise que de douleur.

_Je ne pensais pas que ce truc était aussi douloureux!_

Un second coup s'abat sur mon postérieur.

CLAC!

_Troisième. A la réflexion, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, une fessée ou ça..._

CLAC!

_Sans hésiter, la canne!_

CLAC!

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je trépigne sur place.

_C'est terrible ce truc. Et pourtant, il retient ses coups, c'est évident._

CLAC!

_Ouf! _

Je n'ose pas bouger, je sais que c'est fini mais peut-être qu'il va juger que c'est insuffisant.

_La douleur est vraiment persistante, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.  
><em>

Les secondes se passent quand Snape parle enfin.

- Tu vas aller au coin réfléchir à tes actes.

_Hein? Je ne vais pas faire ça quand même!_

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

_Il est sérieux là._

Je me relève et obéis docilement.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à me calmer, mais j'espère que cette punition finisse bientôt. Et que la douleur passe, c'est insupportable.

Au bout d'un laps de temps interminable, j'entends Snape parler.

- Tu peux venir, Alice.

A l'instant où je me retourne, soudainement, je fonds en larmes et me précipite dans les bras de Snape.

Je pleure tellement que je n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot d'excuse que j'avais prévu de dire.

Mon père me frotte doucement le dos en soupirant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens que le tissu de sa robe est mouillé sous mes doigts.

- Je suis désolée...

Mes sanglots reprennent de plus belle.

_Ça doit faire un vacarme épouvantable! S'il n'y avait pas de sortilège de silence sur la porte, ça résonnerait à coup sûr dans tout le château._

Voyant que mes pleurs n'en finissent pas, Snape se met à me murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

_Enfin, peut-être ne l'avais-je pas entendu jusqu'ici?_

- Calme-toi Alice, tout va bien.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Ça va aller.

- Excuse moi... Je regrette.

- Je sais, mon ange, dit-il, sa réponse me surprenant.

- Pardon...

- Tu es pardonnée Alice, c'est fini maintenant.

- Je ne le ferais plus, c'est promis.

Snape m'embrasse les cheveux.

L'effet est presque immédiat, je pleure beaucoup moins.

- Ça va mieux, bébé?

Je hoche la tête. J'ai des petits papillons dans le ventre, j'adore quand il me donne des petits surnoms comme ça.

_Enfin, en l'occurrence, ce surnom m'a l'air tout à fait sarcastique. Pas grave, ça compte quand même._

- Papa? Tu m'aimes toujours?

- Oui, je t'aime toujours..., répond-t-il d'un ton las en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Snape secoue la tête mais ne dit rien.

Soudain, je me sens soulevée, mon père vient de se lever de son fauteuil et me porte dans ses bras.

Nous allons jusqu'à sa réserve et il prend une petite bouteille au liquide violet. Il me la fait boire et je me sens tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- Papa?

- Oui, Alice.

- Peut-on aller faire un tour dans le parc?

- Avec tes yeux tout rouges? se moque-t-il.

Je ris.

- Personne n'osera se moquer si tu es là.

- En effet, confirme mon père.

Il me fait descendre et arrange mes vêtements, avant de me signifier que nous pouvons y aller.

- Merci Papa.

- Alice?

- Oui, Papa.

- Pas de "papa" en public, compris?

- Oui, père, réponds-je d'une voix polie.

- Bien.

_C'est qu'il a une réputation à tenir, mon père. Ça m'amuse de jouer le jeu. Ils vont tous croire qu'il me tyrannise alors qu'en fait... enfin c'est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère._

Nous sortons des cachots, passons le hall d'entrée et nous retrouvons dehors. L'air est un peu frais mais Snape a pensé à mon écharpe. Une jolie verte et argent.

Nous marchons côte à côte, croisant de temps à autre des élèves qui nous évitent avec grand soin.

J'aimerais tenir la main de mon père, mais je suppose qu'il ne voudrait pas en public.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers le lac, Snape me prend le bras pour m'intimer de le suivre dans l'autre direction. Je m'interroge sur la raison quand je vois un trio bien connu, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_Ça fait bizarre de les voir eux aussi..._

- Que faites-vous là Potter? siffle mon père.

Je vois le garçon se retourner, son expression est à la fois inquiète et provocatrice, un mélange intéressant à regarder.

- Rien, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'aller étudier le devoir de potions qui vous attend lundi, plutôt que de rêvasser inutilement. Car voyez-vous, je doute que Miss Granger puisse vous sauvez la mise cette fois-ci.

Je vois Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais mon père la fait taire d'un seul regard.

_J'aimerais bien savoir faire ça aussi! Il faudrait que j'essaie._

- Quant à vous, Mr Weasley, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de faire de même. A moins que vous ne teniez à obtenir un T comme la dernière fois.

Ron se met à rougir et à ce que je vois il a une forte envie de répliquer.

Je serais bien restée encore un peu avec eux mais mon père s'éloigne déjà. Je regarde quand même quelques secondes les Gryffondors, qui commencent à se demander ce que je fais, quand mon père appelle:

- Alice!

Obéissant tout de suite, je cours jusqu'à lui.

_On dirait un petit chien! Bon, ça ne me déplaît pas. Si je peux renforcer son image de tyran, alors autant le faire._

Je jette un coup d'œil discret au trio et constate que Ron fait une grimace et chuchote quelque chose aux deux autres.

_Euh... non. Je vais peut-être éviter finalement._

Un détail me vient à l'esprit et je m'interroge pour la première fois sur ce fait intriguant. J'ai les cheveux blonds alors que mon père les a noirs. Bon, ça peut arriver, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas sa fille biologique... mais je ne lui ressemble pas. Ah, si j'ai ses yeux. Pas de doute, en me regardant pour la première fois dans le miroir, cela m'avait choqué car les blondes ont rarement les yeux foncés. Je demanderai au livre la confirmation mais je suis presque certaine.

Nous arrivons au bord du lac, je m'approche, espérant observer le fameux calamar géant.

- Alice, viens ici!

- Mais, je...

- Immédiatement!

N'osant pas le fâcher davantage, je reviens vers lui, un peu boudeuse quand même.

Alors que je le rejoins, j'aperçois mon professeur de défense et contente de le voir, je lui souris.

Il fait de même et s'approchant un peu plus de nous, me dit gentiment:

- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Miss. Pensez à vous reposer.

_J'aurais surtout les yeux moins rouges si je ne venais pas de me faire punir avec une maudite cane!_

- Ma fille se passera de tes conseils Lupin, lance froidement mon père.

- Je suis son professeur, il est normal que...

- Essaye déjà d'assurer tes cours, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

- Excuse-moi Severus mais je crois que...

- Laisse ma fille tranquille, ou il se peut que je laisse malencontreusement échapper une information à ton sujet.

Remus soupire et abandonne.

_Après tout, mon père lui prépare sa potion tue-loup tous les mois..._

Snape fait volte-face, me prenant par le bras, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, m'entraînant avec lui.

Tournant la tête, je fais un petit sourire d'excuse à Lupin, qui me rend la pareille.

J'entends mon père qui marmonne mais je ne comprends rien. Je sais bien qu'il déteste Remus, pourtant j'articule:

- Vous ne devriez pas traiter le professeur Lupin de cette façon, Père, il est...

- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

- Mais vous savez, il...

Mon père s'arrête subitement et me jette un regard noir, s'il ne me tenait pas le bras, j'aurais déjà reculé de plusieurs pas. La douleur de mon arrière-train est encore perceptible et je n'envisage plus une seule seconde d'insister davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire? aboie-t-il.

Je baisse la tête, intimidée.

- Pardon...

Je l'entends émettre un grognement et nous nous remettons à marcher, enfin moi je suis le mouvement, il n'a pas l'air décidé à me lâcher.

Je remarque que l'on reprend la direction du château.

- Oh non père, s'il-vous-plaît, ne rentrons pas tout de suite.

Il ne réagit pas, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il a entendu.

- S'il-vous-plaît... supplie-je.

J'entends Snape soupirer et le vois lever les yeux au ciel en s'arrêtant.

_Il accepte! Youpi!_

- Merci!

Nous marchons encore quelques temps. Le parc est vraiment très grand, et beau!

- Père, je peux courir? demande-je.

- Hum, marmonne-t-il en me lâchant enfin.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et détale comme un lapin.

_Ah, ça fait du bien!_

Tournoyant sur moi-même en écartant les bras, je me mets à rire. Le ciel est un peu nuageux mais il est agréable à regarder, c'est même un petit peu éblouissant. Je tente de faire une roue, mais avec la robe ce n'est pas très facile, et je tombe par terre.

Me relevant, je constate que mon père m'observe avec un sourire narquois.

Croisant les bras, je fais semblant de bouder, mais je finis par éclater de rire. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant! Mon père a l'air heureux de me voir comme ça.

Je me remets à courir, respirant à plein poumons le bon air frais. Je finis par m'essouffler, et souriante comme jamais, je reviens vers mon père. Et après avoir pris soin de vérifier que personne n'était autour, je l'enlace, ma respiration haletante et les joues rosies d'excitation.

Il me rend mon étreinte sans rien dire.

Ma tête enfouie dans sa robe, je sens son odeur particulière, un mélange d'épices et d'herbes.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que derrière les arbres un peu plus loin, invisible à nos yeux, Remus nous observe, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Mon père me lâche et me caresse la joue en esquissant un sourire.

Je le regarde, je le sais, avec des yeux plein d'amour et d'admiration et visiblement il n'y est pas insensible. Je ne comprends pas vraiment cet attachement aussi fort et surtout si soudain, mais c'est si agréable que je ne me pose pas la question.

- Rentrons maintenant.

J'acquiesce et nous reprenons le chemin de Poudlard.


	4. Débordements

merci pour vos reviews, je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur cette fiction ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Débordements<strong>

Installée sur les genoux de mon père, je mors joyeusement dans un sandwich pendant que lui sirote son thé. Une fois que j'ai fini ma deuxième part de cake que Snape m'a forcée à avaler, je demande:

- Je peux aller jouer maintenant?

- Je préfèrerais que tu travailles les potions, répond mon père.

Je me renfrogne.

- J'ai pas envie, marmonne-je.

- Pardon?

- J'ai pas envie, je répète plus fort.

Snape hausse les sourcils et me lance un regard du style "ose me contredire".

Je baisse les yeux et fais mon air de chien battu.

Me serrant un peu contre lui, il demande:

- Tu veux m'aider à préparer la potion pour le professeur Lupin?

Je relève immédiatement la tête, surprise.

- Oui, souris-je.

Mon père m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je proteste en riant.

Attrapant son bras je le serre contre moi, et pose ma tête sur lui.

Nous prenons la direction du laboratoire de Snape, quand trois coups sont frappés à la porte.

Je relève la tête et la tourne en direction de la porte, puis de mon père. Celui-ci, sans me repousser, va ouvrir la porte.

Je le lâche au dernier moment, et observe discrètement qui vient déranger mon père.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je devais avoir ma retenue avec Rusard mais il n'est pas là.

Me cachant derrière mon père, je m'approche un peu plus près.

_C'est Harry!_

- Êtes-vous allé en salle des trophées?

- Oui, monsieur.

Snape soupire et sors, agacé.

- Attendez-moi là Potter.

Ses pas résonnent quelques secondes dans le couloir, puis le silence revient.

- Salut Harry! dis-je en souriant, m'avançant sur le palier de la porte.

Celui-ci me répond par un signe de tête. Il semble un peu gêné.

- Rusard est peut-être tombé dans le trou des toilettes à force de les récurer, dis-je en plaisantant.

Le Gryffondor me regarde surpris, et se met à sourire, amusé.

- Ce serait bien, non? continue-je sur le même ton.

Cette fois Harry se met à rigoler.

- Remarque, tu serais obligé de faire ta retenue avec mon père, c'est pas forcément un cadeau non plus.

Le brun, souriant toujours, m'observe l'air surpris.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il mis en retenue?

- Balade nocturne dans les couloirs.

- Hum, je connais.

Et imitant la voix de Snape, je déclare:

- N'êtes-vous pas au courant qu'un tueur est en liberté? Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment?

Harry éclate de rire. Le voyant, je me mets à rire à mon tour.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? demande soudain une voix froide.

Nous arrêtons instantanément de rire.

- Rien, père, répond-je poliment.

Snape hausse un sourcil, mais reporte finalement son attention sur Harry.

- Étant donné que Mr Rusard semble absent pour une durée indéterminée, vous allez effectuer votre retenue ici. Comme j'ai plusieurs potions à préparer cet après-midi, vous allez venir au labo et nettoyer quelques chaudrons.

Mon père, qui semble réellement agacé, nous emmène à son laboratoire et montre son travail à Harry qui en reste bouche bée.

_Quelques chaudrons. Bel euphémisme!_

- Alice, tu m'attends je vais chercher des ingrédients.

- Bien, père.

Snape sort, nous laissant tous les deux. Harry s'est déjà mis au travail.

- Tu vas y passer la nuit! m'exclame-je.

- Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, Rusard avant prévu pire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, quoique mon père puisse être très inventif lui aussi.

- Tu en sais quelque chose? interroge Harry.

Je grimace.

- Ouais.

- Il est comment avec toi?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Il est... strict.

Je me remémore la correction de tout à l'heure, ce qui ne met pas longtemps étant donné qu'un léger inconfort subsiste encore.

- Crois-moi, il faut mieux éviter de faire des bêtises avec lui.

Harry ne dit rien mais à sa tête, il s'imagine le pire.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je sais qu'avec toi, il...

- Il est infect! s'écrie-t-il.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je joue la carte de la gentillesse.

- Je pourrais lui en parler si tu veux?

- Non, il me déteste vraiment, ça pourrait même empirer les choses.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux venir me voir.

Harry me regarde bizarrement, puis dit:

- D'accord, merci.

Quelques minutes se passent quand Snape revient enfin. Il a l'air passablement énervé.

Allumant le chaudron, il commence à m'expliquer les différentes étapes de la préparation, l'importance de bouillir et d'alterner à feu doux, et plein d'autres choses que j'ai du mal à mémoriser.

Il fait des réflexions particulièrement désobligeantes à Harry et je me retiens de répliquer. Puis, en ayant visiblement fini avec lui, il s'adresse à moi.

- Alice ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure au sujet des chenilles ?

- Euh...

- Tu enlèves la tête.

- Pardon.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais quelque chose l'a mis en rogne en chemin._

- Prends le couteau, tu en mets partout.

J'essaie de m'appliquer mais à chaque fois, je fais tout de travers.

- Alice, je t'ai dit de couper en morceaux les figues, pas les réduire en purée. Non mais regarde-moi ça!

- Désolée.

- Va en chercher d'autres et applique-toi!

- Oui, père.

- Alice! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de laver ton couteau entre chaque utilisation!

Potter! Activez-vous un peu, nous n'avons pas toute la journée!

Après un temps qui me paraît interminable, la potion est prête et doit maintenant reposer.

Harry, lui, n'a toujours pas fini ses chaudrons.

- Faites-vous exprès d'être aussi lent Potter?

Pauvre Harry, il en bave aujourd'hui.

- Quant à toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de relire le chapitre sept de ton manuel de potions de première année.

_Remarque moi aussi, je me fais disputer toutes les deux minutes._

Devant mon inaction, Snape me lance:

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu attends?

- Je... je ne sais pas où est mon livre.

Mon père lève les yeux au ciel et fais apparaître le manuel d'un coup de baguette.

- Je te préviens, je t'interrogerai tout à l'heure, tu as intérêt à connaître ton cours. Ce sont des révisions, tu en censée savoir cette leçon.

Au bout d'une heure, mon père s'exclame :

- Potter, votre retenue est terminée, partez!

Harry, trop content de son sort, se lève et part immédiatement.

- Alice, viens ici!

_Oh la la..._

- Donne-moi ton livre.

Je lui tends le manuel, en tremblant presque et attends la sentence.

- Bon. Comment faut-il éplucher une licate?

Je me tortille les mains, je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir lu ça.

- Et bien?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

- Je... je ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Très bien, puisque tu sembles incapable d'apprendre ta leçon toi-même, je vais te la faire apprendre. Viens ici!

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?_

Tremblante, j'approche un peu plus de mon père et je le vois, avec horreur, sortir une baguette.

- Tends tes mains.

_Hein? Mais pourquoi il me demande ça?_

- Tends tes mains, répète mon père en détachant chaque syllabe.

Tremblant encore davantage, j'obéis.

- Bien, pour la dernière fois, je te le demande. Comment faut-il éplucher une licate?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

A ma réponse, Snape lève sa baguette et l'abat sèchement sur mes mains.

Je me retiens de pousser un cri.

- On la fait bouillir, la peau se détache ensuite d'elle-même. A présent, combien de fois faut-il faire bouillir l'eau pour obtenir une base de bouillon?

- Deux... fois? murmure-je.

Avec angoisse, je vois mon père lever de nouveau sa baguette.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir.

Les questions se succèdent et j'ai rarement la bonne réponse. Le pire, c'est que parfois, il me repose les mêmes questions et que je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Papa, supplie-je après un énième "je ne sais pas". S'il-te-plaît...

J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais un nouveau coup s'abat sur mes mains malgré tout.

- Papa, crie-je en pleurant maintenant.

- Tu n'avais qu'à apprendre ta leçon.

- Mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Il ne faut pas des heures pour réviser quelques pages. Continuons.

- Non, s'il-te-plaît...

- Tant que tu ne sauras pas par cœur ta leçon, je n'arrêterais pas.

A cette annonce, j'éclate en sanglots et me jette aux pieds de mon père.

M'agrippant à ses jambes, je le supplie une nouvelle fois d'arrêter.

- S'il-te-plaît papa, s'il-te-plaît...

- Alice, cesse ta comédie tout de suite.

Je ne l'écoute pas, restant collée à lui.

C'est alors qu'il me relève et me donne un coup de baguette sur les fesses, ce qui ravive légèrement la douleur de ma récente correction.

Paniquée, je me dégage de son étreinte et m'enfuis dans le couloir.

Je cours, cours très loin, j'ignore où mais je veux partir. Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues et je ne vois pas grand chose à travers mes yeux embrumés.

Je me cogne à quelque chose de grand, dur mais un peu mou à la fois. Je tente de regarder ce que c'est, et discerne deux yeux qui me regardent.

- Où cours-tu comme ça, petite? demande une voix rauque mais douce.

Le ton m'apaise et je réponds :

- Loin de Snape.

- Hum, veux-tu venir chez moi?

- Oui...

- Et bien allons-y.

Je prends la grosse main que l'on me tend, ayant l'impression d'avoir trois ans, et c'est alors que je devine enfin à qui elle appartient.

- Hagrid?

- C'est moi.

- Ravie de vous voir, Monsieur.

Le demi-géant se met à rire.

- Vous me protègerez de lui, monsieur Hagrid?

- De qui?

- De Snape. S'il-vous-plaît.

- T'a-t-il fait du mal ma petite?

- Oui, et je crois qu'il va m'en faire encore. J'ai peur...

Je me remets à pleurer et tremble comme une feuille.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut jamais rien m'arriver de bien?_ _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas être moins méchant avec moi?_ _Finalement, je ne sais pas si je veux rester dans ce monde-ci._

Hagrid se baisse et tente de me consoler en me caressant la joue de sa grosse main. Voyant que je ne me calme pas, il me prend dans ses bras.

Épuisée, je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passe.

Quand je les rouvre, je suis installée dans un énorme fauteuil près d'une cheminée.

J'observe la pièce à la lumière tamisée et ouvre la bouche, contemplative de ce nouvel environnement.

- Veux-tu du thé, ma petite?

- Oui, je veux bien, s'il-vous-plaît.

Hagrid me tend une tasse que j'accepte volontiers, et déclare soudain:

- Oh, mais je te reconnais, tu es Alison n'est-ce pas?

Je baisse la tête, silencieuse.

- Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, ma petite.

Je fixe maintenant la porte de la cabane avec angoisse.

Voyant mon attitude, Hagrid me dit:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas que tu es ici.

- Mais s'il vient?

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

Je ne suis pas très rassurée, malgré tout.

- Il va être très en colère.

- Pourquoi le serait-il?

- Parce que je me suis enfuie...

J'ai à peine prononcé ces paroles qu'on cogne à la porte.

Je sursaute en criant presque et cours me cacher derrière le fauteuil. J'ai conscience que j'agis comme un bébé et ai un peu honte. Mais la vérité, c'est que Snape me fait réellement peur.

Hagrid se lève et va ouvrir.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione!

J'entends une voix mais ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit, puis Hagrid reprend:

- Mais bien sûr, entre.

La porte se referme et je jette un coup d'œil. C'est bien Hermione et elle est seule.

Rassurée, je sors de ma cachette. Plantée debout, j'observe la nouvelle arrivante.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, réponds-je. As-tu vu Snape dehors?

- Hum, non.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, oui, affirme Hermione après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Je soupire de soulagement.

Hagrid nous invite à nous asseoir et sers une tasse de thé à Hermione.

- Ça va mieux Alison? me demande Hagrid.

- Un peu, dis-je. Merci, pour le thé. Et, vous pouvez m'appelez Alice, tout le monde m'appelle Alice.

Ma voix est un peu faible, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer.

- Très bien, je m'en souviendrai, promet Hagrid avec un sourire.

Je tords nerveusement mes mains, me sentant seule et perdue. Cette action me fait mal à cause des blessures laissées par la baguette. Je grimace en gémissant un peu et pleure à moitié.

_C'est au cœur que j'ai le plus mal. Ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est vraiment injuste!_

- Arrête, me dit gentiment Hermione.

Elle s'approche de moi et prends mes mains dans les siennes.

- Oh, fait-elle d'un ton compatissant.

J'ai un peu honte de montrer mes mains, ayant la désagréable impression d'apparaître comme une enfant battue.

- Je dois avoir du dictame quelque part, articule-t-elle en allant fouiller dans son sac.

- Tu t'es fait mal Alice? demande Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne réponds pas et baisse la tête.

Hermione m'applique une lotion qui me fait un bien fou et je la remercie timidement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione? interroge Hagrid, comme je ne dis rien.

- Je dirais, des coups de... canne ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

_Elle est drôlement perspicace._

- C'est bien ça, Alice?

Je hoche la tête, sans relever les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuie? C'est Snape qui t'a fait ça? demande Hagrid.

Rougissant, je hoche à nouveau la tête. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me sens coupable de dénoncer ainsi mon père.

Hermione lance à Hagrid un regard qui en dit long.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça Alice?

Je ne réponds pas, n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler de ça.

Le silence se fait, puis Hagrid et Hermione se mettent à parler entre eux.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte et cette fois, j'ignore comment je le sais mais je sais que c'est _lui_!

Totalement affolée, je me mets à trembler et supplie :

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne lui dites pas que je suis là, s'il-vous-plaît...

Hagrid soupire et se dirige vers la porte.

De mon côté, je cours me cacher derrière Hermione, ayant conscience d'être complètement stupide.

Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, me regarde bizarrement puis, me sourit, l'air rassurant.

La porte s'ouvre et j'entends la voix froide de mon père, qui me fait frissonner.

- Où est ma fille Hagrid?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? réplique Hagrid d'un ton bourru.

Soulagée, je me remets à respirer normalement et n'entends même pas le reste de la conversation.

La porte finit par se refermer et Hagrid vient se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Alice, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ici. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne veux pas retourner avec lui.

_Ni dans mon monde._

- Écoutes, dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours tout ce que l'on a envie. Parfois, nous devons accepter... certaines choses, pas forcément agréables. Mais tu sais, il y a toujours une solution, peu importe le problème auquel on est confronté.

- Je sais que vous avez raison, murmure-je. Je sais qu'il faut que j'arrête de faire l'enfant.

_On ne me l'a que trop souvent dit. Dans l'autre monde.  
><em>

Hermione, qui est toujours à côté de moi, pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Alice, tu es encore une enfant, c'est normal d'avoir peur de temps en temps.

Je regarde la Gryffondor dans les yeux et prenant une décision, je dis:

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

- Où ça?

- A mon père.

- Bien sûr, sourit Hermione.

Je me dirige vers Hagrid et le remercie pour son accueil.

- De rien ma petite, reviens me voir quand tu veux.

Puis, plus bas il me chuchote:

- Je n'ai jamais vu de petite fille aussi courageuse que toi. Snape a bien de la chance de t'avoir. Je lui en toucherai deux mots fais-moi confiance.

Je lui souris, même si je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec ses paroles.

_Il est marrant Hagrid finalement._

Puis, respirant un grand coup, je me tourne vers Hermione:

- On peut y aller.


	5. Réconciliation

Merci à vivi, Saina et Syre pour leurs reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Réconciliation<strong>

En silence, Hermione et moi sortons de chez Hagrid.

Dans le parc, aucune trace de mon père. _Ouf!_

- Je... je crois que nous devrions nous rendre à son bureau, dis-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

Nous nous rendons donc dans les cachots et une fois devant la fatidique porte, la jeune fille me dit:

- Hagrid a raison, tu aurais eu ta place à Gryffondor.

Je lui souris timidement, comprenant l'allusion au courage.

Puis, elle frappe à la porte trois petits coups.

J'essaye de ne pas trop trembler et manque de partir en courant quand la porte s'ouvre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? aboie mon père.

- Je suis venue accompagner votre fille, Monsieur.

Snape hausse un sourcil et regardant à côté d'Hermione, m'aperçoit.

- Ah, je vois.

Je recule légèrement à la vue de mon père mais reste devant la porte.

- Je vous remercie Miss Granger, vous pouvez partir.

_Sa voix s'est adoucie, trop peut-être?_

Hermione me jette un dernier regard d'encouragement et s'en va.

Je tremble énormément à présent et me fait violence pour ne pas reculer davantage.

Mon père, lui, me regarde sans rien dire.

Comme le silence s'éternise, je déclare la voix aussi tremblante que mes jambes :

- Je... je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

- Approche.

J'obéis, ne tenant pas à déclencher sa colère, mais mon courage est parti au placard.

Je m'arrête à un mètre de lui.

- Viens là.

_Il n'a pas l'air fâché._

Je m'avance légèrement et il m'attire dans ses bras. Face à cela, je me raidis, n'étant pas prête à lui faire un câlin si tôt.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, mon ange. J'ai été trop dur avec toi, je le reconnais. Pardonne-moi.

Il m'embrasse le front et je me détends un peu.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Le directeur et moi-même avons eu une discussion à propos de Sirius Black tout à l'heure et j'admets m'être énervé. J'ai passé ma colère sur toi, ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

Rassurée, je pose enfin ma tête contre son torse.

- Tu m'as fait très peur, papa.

- Excuse-moi, murmure mon père en me caressant les cheveux.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues malgré moi. C'est trop d'émotions en un seul jour.

- Viens, je vais soigner tes mains.

- Hermione l'a déjà fait.

- Fais-moi voir.

Je lui montre mes mains d'enfant et il les examine de près.

- Oui, Miss Granger est une élève brillante. Mais elle m'empêche de dorloter ma petite fille, ajoute-t-il en me portant.

Suis-je si légère que ça pour qu'il me soulève aussi facilement?

- Papa?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu me promets de ne plus me punir comme ça?

- Comment?

- Tu sais, me taper sur les doigts...

Snape me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

- S'il-te-plaît.

- D'accord, c'est promis.

- Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant. Ça marche aussi pour... euh, les autres punitions? ajoute-je plus bas.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer petite chipie?

- J'aurais essayé, dis-je en souriant.

- Hum, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait correctement mon travail si tu les prends ainsi à la légère.

- Oui, j'ai encore mal, dis-je boudeuse en fourrant ma tête dans son cou et l'entourant de mes bras.

Snape me serre encore plus fort contre lui.

_Aurait-il plus de remords que je ne le pensais?_

_Si on m'avait dit que le tyran des cachots était si câlin, je me serais écroulée de rire._

Je passe le reste de la journée collée à mon père, c'est-à-dire sur ses genoux à le regarder corriger des copies ou accrochée à sa robe pendant qu'il prépare ses potions. A ma grande surprise, il accepte ma présence et ne me demande rien de spécial. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien et je commence à apprécier de nouveau ce monde-ci.

Le soir, au moment d'aller dormir, il m'annonce cependant le programme du lendemain.

- Tu ne te lèveras pas trop tard demain matin, je veux que tu travailles la métamorphose, Minerva m'a dit que tu avais très bien progressé et qu'il fallait que tu poursuives tes efforts.

- Très bien, père.

- Dors à présent, bonne nuit Alice.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Fatiguée par ma journée, je tombe presque instantanément dans le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, je dors mal, hantée par des cauchemars que je ne comprends pas et qui me font peur.

_Une femme est assise dans un fauteuil, une bouteille de vin bon marché dans une main. _

_- Harmonie? C'est toi? demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

_Je m'approche de la femme et la vois porter avidement le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche. Ses traits sont tirés et elle sent fortement l'alcool. Je recule et une émotion qui ne me paraît pas la mienne m'envahit, une profonde tristesse._

Je m'éveille légèrement mais replonge immédiatement dans le monde des songes.

_- Tu avais promis que tu arrêterais..._

_Je sens mes yeux devenir humides mais les larmes ne coulent pas._

Je me retourne dans mon lit, sans me réveiller cette fois.

_La lame du couteau de cuisine brille entre mes doigts, elle descend lentement vers sa cible. La peau blanchit, s'ouvre et saigne._

En sursaut, je me réveille et crie, la vision du couteau est encore imprimée devant mes yeux et est insupportable.

J'entends la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre et mon père en sortir.

Je le regarde venir s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar?

Je hoche la tête.

- Veux-tu en parler?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

- Très bien, rendors-toi dans ce cas.

Il écarte quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur mon visage en sueur, puis se lève et s'en va, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Je réussis à me rendormir, et passe le reste de la nuit sans autres mauvais rêves.

...

- Alice, debout, c'est l'heure!

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, et les referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever déjà.

- Je te laisse cinq minutes pas plus, articule sèchement la voix de mon père.

Fourrant ma tête dans l'oreiller, je me rendors instantanément.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis brutalement tirée du sommeil. Snape m'a agrippée par ma chemise de nuit et m'a jetée hors de mon lit sans plus de cérémonie.

Un peu choquée, je me relève en me frottant les yeux.

- Va t'habiller, lance-t-il en sortant.

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et l'ouvre.

_Euh… comment suis-je censée m'habiller? Nous sommes dimanche, je ne vais pas mettre mon uniforme, si?_

Indécise, je reste plantée là, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien mettre.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais? demande Snape, qui commence visiblement à s'impatienter.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

Mon père me regarde avec un air exaspéré et pointe sa baguette sur moi.

Une sensation bizarre me parcourt et ma chemise de nuit se transforme en une robe verte et argentée.

En la voyant, je souris, il a plutôt bon goût.

- Merci, papa.

- Viens là, m'intime-t-il.

Je m'approche et il m'emmène jusqu'à un fauteuil, où il m'assoit sur ses genoux. Puis, sortant une brosse, il se met à coiffer mes cheveux.

Il est doux dans ses gestes, ce qui m'étonne un peu après sa dureté de tout à l'heure.

_Peut-être veut-il se faire pardonner ? Mouais, tu parles._

Après le petit déjeuner, Snape m'autorise à aller à la bibliothèque chercher quelques livres pour l'après-midi.

- Ne traîne pas en chemin, prévient mon père.

- Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? réponds-je un peu insolemment.

- Si dans une demi-heure tu n'es pas revenue, tu risques de ne pas aimer que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher.

_Non, ça je le crois sur parole._

- Oui, père, marmonne-je d'un ton boudeur.

Je sors des cachots et monte les escaliers avec impatience, ayant hâte de voir la bibliothèque.

Parvenue au quatrième étage, où il me semble qu'elle se trouve, j'entends une voix criarde dans mon dos :

- Alice, ma chérie !

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me sens enlacée de tous côtés.

- On se demandait où tu étais bichette, tu vas bien ?

- Euh… oui. Pourriez-vous me lâcher s'il-vous-plaît ?

_Ouf ! Je peux respirer un peu._

Observant les nouveaux arrivants, en l'occurrence les arrivantes, je constate que ce sont des élèves de Serpentard.

- Où est-ce que tu as dormi ces derniers jours ? demande l'une d'elle.

- Euh… dans les appartements de mon père.

- On s'en doutait, lance une jeune fille blonde. Il ne peut pas te lâcher deux minutes!

- Quand reviens-tu avec nous ?

- Pas pour le moment…

- C'est pour quoi cette fois ? interroge une fille brune.

- Je… préfère ne pas en parler, réponds-je.

- Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec le renvoi de Flanders par hasard ?

Je la regarde l'air étonné.

_Tout le monde est au courant de ça ?_

Une des filles pousse une exclamation de surprise.

- Alice ! Tu en as pris toi aussi ?

- C'était comment ? demande la brune.

- Rebecca !

- Ça va, je suis sûre que toi aussi tu veux savoir.

- Arrête ! Elle a dû se faire tuer.

Je les regarde papoter, un peu amusée, et incapable d'en placer une.

Me souvenant que je n'ai guère de temps, je tire sur la robe de l'une d'elle, la plus grande qui paraît plus âgée.

- Je dois y aller les filles…

- Déjà ?

Je hoche la tête et commence à me diriger vers la bibliothèque, enfin vers l'endroit où je suppose qu'elle se trouve, mais mes camarades de dortoir, à ce que j'ai compris, me retiennent, voulant toutes m'enlacer en même temps.

_Elles sont gentilles mais un peu collantes quand même ! On dirait que j'ai trois ans !_

Je finis par m'en dépêtrer et arrive enfin à la bibliothèque.

Je reste bouche bée devant toutes les étagères remplies de livres.

_C'est immense !_

Les lieux sont un peu déserts, _en même temps un dimanche matin, ça n'a rien d'étonnant._

Je parcours les allées et prends autant de livres que possible. Ils ont l'air tous tellement intéressants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, chargée comme une mule, je décide de faire le tri et pose le tout sur une table.

Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle est déjà occupée.

- Tu comptes lire tout ça ? me demande le garçon brun qui y est installé.

- Pourquoi pas, réponds-je avec un sourire.

- Tu es comme Hermione, sourit-il à son tour. Venir à la bibliothèque un dimanche matin.

- Tu es bien là toi.

- Je fais des recherches, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Sur quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Désolée, pas la peine de t'énerver, réponds-je un peu vexée.

Harry semble faire la tête, mais me demande, après quelques secondes :

- Ça a été hier ?

- Euh…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'une jeune fille bien connue s'approche de nous.

- Comment vas-tu Alice ?

- Ça va.

Elle me lance un regard insistant et je comprends qu'elle n'ose pas me poser la question, identique à celle d'Harry par ailleurs.

- Il m'a pardonné et s'est même excusé.

Hermione sourit à cette réponse.

- Je dois y aller, dis-je en repensant soudain que je dois me dépêcher de rentrer.

Prenant mes livres, je me hâte en direction de la sortie. Je cours un peu en descendant l'escalier, persuadée que la demi-heure est passée.

Parvenue dans les cachots, j'arrive essoufflée au bureau de Snape.

La porte s'ouvre à mon arrivée.

- J'allais partir te chercher, siffle mon père d'un ton glacial. Tu as dix minutes de retard.

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Non, je ne veux rien entendre. Entre et dépêche-toi de te mettre au travail avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Oui, père.

_Ouf, c'était moins une !_

Après avoir rangé les livres dans ma chambre, je retourne au bureau de mon père où je sais que nous allons étudier la métamorphose.

Seulement quand il me demande de sortir ma baguette, je reste stupéfaite.

_Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareille ? Pas une seule seconde depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pensé à une éventuelle baguette magique. J'ai toujours observé Snape faire de la magie et j'en ai été fasciné à chaque fois mais, pas une seule minute je n'ai pensé en faire de même._

Je me mets soudain à paniquer.

_Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Si je n'arrive à produire aucun sortilège ?_

Anxieuse, je regarde mon père avec angoisse et sens ma respiration s'accélérer.

- Alice ? interroge Snape d'une voix soucieuse.

- Il faut que j'avoue quelque chose.

Mon père fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi.

Je tremble un peu. J'hésite. Dois-je tout avouer ?

- Je ne me souviens plus.

- De quoi ?

- De tout.

- Comment ça de tout ?

- De ma vie ici. Je reconnais certaines personnes et le château aussi, enfin il y a des choses que je sais, mais…

Snape me regarde bizarrement.

- Mais ?

- J'ai oublié ce que j'ai fait la semaine dernière et celle d'avant, et même les années avant.

Je m'arrête car mes yeux commencent à se remplir de larmes.

- A quand remontent tes derniers souvenirs ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me pose cette question, mais je tente de répondre malgré tout :

- Au cours du professeur Lupin vendredi.

J'entends Snape prendre une grande respiration, puis demander :

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je ne dis rien.

- C'était totalement stupide de ta part de me le cacher ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je baisse la tête, intimidée par son ton furieux.

- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas finir par m'en apercevoir ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Je relève les yeux vers lui mais c'est difficile de soutenir son regard.

- La Syvire bleue a eu un effet bien pire que ce que je pensais sur ton organisme. Quelle idée d'ingérer une telle drogue à ton âge !

- Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire ? demande-je d'une voix timide.

Snape me lance un regard noir mais finit par répondre.

- Tu as de la chance que le délai d'une semaine ne soit pas passé. Au-delà de celui-ci, les effets de la drogue sont permanents. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu aurais oublié de me parler ?

- Non.

Le maître des potions se retourne subitement et marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa réserve.

Il en revient avec un lot de potions impressionnant.

- Bois ça, m'ordonne-t-il en me tendant une fiole au contenu bleuâtre.

J'obéis tout de suite, impatiente des effets.

Ceux-ci ne tardent pas à se manifester. Ma vue se trouble et comme la dernière fois, des étoiles se mettent à briller devant mes yeux. En une demi-seconde, tout un tas d'évènements défilent devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle.

Lorsque ma vue redevient normale, des sensations étranges me parcourent. Je me souviens parfaitement à présent d'avoir vécu tout ce que j'ai vu.

Petit à petit, des souvenirs me reviennent et je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier tout ça.

Mon père me fait boire encore quelques fioles et des flots d'émotions, que je reconnais comme les miennes, m'envahissent.

- Merci, papa.

- Tu boiras ces potions tous les soirs, avec de la chance tu n'en garderas pas de séquelles.

- Je me sens bizarre.

- C'est un processus normal, retrouver des souvenirs d'un coup n'est jamais sans conséquence. Penses-tu avoir recouvré les grandes lignes ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Les détails te viendront par la suite.

- Maman… elle ne veut pas de moi, dis-je les larmes emplissant mes yeux à nouveau.

- Tu ne te souvenais pas de ta mère ? s'exclame Snape incrédule.

Je hoche la tête négativement.

Mon père s'approche de moi et me fais asseoir dans le canapé.

- Alice, ta mère n'est qu'une irresponsable qui t'a abandonnée il y a six ans et qui a fui comme une lâche avec un homme de la pire espèce. Je t'interdis de pleurer pour elle, tu m'entends !

Je lève les yeux vers Snape avec surprise.

- As-tu compris ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui.

J'ignore pourquoi mais ces paroles me rassurent. Je traverse l'espace qui me sépare de mon père et me serre contre lui. Il me laisse faire mais ne répond que brièvement à mon étreinte avant de me lâcher.

- Ne crois pas que je ne suis plus fâché contre toi.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû vous cacher ça.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû en effet.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'est plus question que tu me caches des choses aussi importantes, Alice.

- Oui père, c'est promis.

- Tu as sérieusement ébranlée ma confiance en toi.

Je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Non, mais tu l'as fait quand même.

- Je ne le ferais plus.

- Ça je l'espère bien. D'ailleurs tu me copieras cinq cents fois « Je ne dois rien cacher d'important à mon père ».

- Oui, père.

- Tu peux commencer tout de suite.

J'acquiesce et vais m'asseoir. Prenant une plume, je me mets à écrire et petit à petit, je sens des souvenirs et des pensées me traverser l'esprit.

_"Maman crée des tunnels de vapeur colorés, ils flottent dans l'air. J'essaie de les attraper avec mes mains mais je n'y parviens pas. Je ris en voyant les tunnels devenir des formes plus précises : bulles, nuages, dragons. Maman me sourit, ses longs cheveux blonds se parsèment de tâches de couleur causées par la fumée."_

_"Papa vient de rentrer, je me précipite vers lui et l'enlace. Avec surprise, je le vois me tendre un petit paquet que j'ouvre avec impatience et découvre des bonbons. Je ne peux jamais en avoir d'habitude alors je le regarde avec gratitude. _

_- Joyeux Anniversaire, Alice. "  
><em>

_"La grande salle m'impressionne, même si j'y suis déjà venue, elle est immense et le plafond magique me fascine. Le choixpeau va bientôt me dire dans quelle maison je serai. Mais je le sais déjà, je veux être à Serpentard, je veux que mon père soit fier de moi."_

Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça ?


	6. Le retour

J'ai décidé de changer de POV tous les cinq chapitres. C'est plus vivant à la première personne certes, mais un narrateur omniscient est plus objectif :)

Merci infiniment à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent, qui ont mis ma fiction en favori et bien sûr ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Le retour <strong>

Severus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un que l'on pouvait berner facilement. Non pas que qui que ce soit ait jamais réussi par ailleurs. Non, c'était un fait et quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu ne s'aventurerait jamais à penser différemment.

Seulement, il y avait bien une personne dans son entourage, Merlin l'en préserve il pouvait fort heureusement compter la totalité sur les doigts d'une main, qui s'engageait régulièrement sur cette pente, oh combien glissante, d'essayer de le mener en bateau.

En tant que chef de la maison Serpentard, Severus savait aisément reconnaître la sournoiserie lorsqu'il y était confronté. A fortiori quand celle-ci venait de son propre sang et de sa propre chair.

Oui, à l'évidence sa petite peste de fille venait de retrouver ses esprits.

Ces derniers jours s'étaient déroulés de manière tout à fait inhabituelle, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Tout avait commencé par cette histoire de Syvire bleue, étrange du début à la fin s'il devait être honnête. Sa provenance n'avait toujours pas été déterminée et avec le recul n'allait sûrement pas l'être avant un bon moment, si ce n'était jamais. Ce n'était pas comme si le jeune Flanders - un _Poufsouffle_ – avait pu avoir la moindre chance de tomber sur ce genre de substance _par hasard_. Un _Poufsouffle_, soyons sérieux, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance. Et si Dumbledore était assez fou pour envisager cette infinitésimale possibilité, Severus lui n'était certainement pas dupe.

Mais bien plus déconcertant encore que ce mystère-ci avait été le comportement de sa fille. Faire une bêtise pareille n'était pas son genre - en faire n'était pas un problème en soi, loin s'en fallait - mais aussi ouvertement et manifestement, ne l'était pas du tout.

Non, le choixpeau ne s'était pas fourvoyé en l'envoyant à Serpentard. Alice était une petite fille outrageusement manipulatrice et insidieuse sous ses airs - aussi prodigieux que trompeurs - angéliques.

Or, depuis cette nuit-là elle n'avait pas véritablement fait honneur à sa maison de ce point de vue. Aussi amèrement que Severus l'avait constaté, sa fille s'était comportée comme une insupportable Gryffondor. Le provoquant à chaque fin de phrase et agissant sans réfléchir la majorité du temps. Merlin, il avait fallu une séance sur ses genoux pour qu'elle daigne enfin se calmer. Il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait punie de cette façon. L'insulter avec ces mots-là vraiment, ce n'était plus de son âge. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était remise à l'appeler « papa », pas que cela lui déplaise mais depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle semblait le garder en réserve pour les_ Grandes Occasions_, à savoir quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui. Le pire était peut-être sa nouvelle propension à pleurnicher, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'en abstienne dans certaines circonstances -surtout lorsqu'il utilisait sa canne- mais ses réactions avaient été incontestablement excessives. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait été fort, cependant elle avait affiché un fort sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait troublé.

Rien d'étonnant quand on vient de perdre la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs en jouant aux apprentis junkies. A bien y repenser il avait été un peu trop gentil quant aux conséquences de toute cette affaire, nul doute que les récentes tendances cajoleuses de sa fille étaient en cause. La gamine n'avait à l'évidence pas tout oublié des qualités de sa maison, finalement. Mais si elle pensait qu'il allait se laisser amadouer plus longtemps, elle se trompait fortement, qu'elle essaie donc de faire un pas de travers pour voir.

Ses souvenirs avaient été un peu longs à revenir, pas le cadre fondamental cela avait été rapide, mais les précisions. Alors qu'elle tentait de copier ses lignes, sa fille était passée par tous les états possibles, joie, colère, peur, surprise et elle était à présent en train de bouder consciencieusement.

Severus en avait été amusé quelques temps, mettre en corrélation ses actions récentes avec son passé avait dû la perturber, mais la stupeur était passée maintenant, et son attitude commençait à l'irriter.

- Si tu ne tiens pas à copier le double, je te suggère d'accélérer la cadence.

Il vit sa fille enfoncer sa plume dans le parchemin avec une telle insistance que c'était un miracle que celui-ci ne comportait pas encore de trous. Alice se retenait résolument de proférer des paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait si elle avait été dans le même état d'esprit d'il y a quelques heures encore.

- Oui père, répondit-elle.

Le maître des potions la regarda se mettre à écrire frénétiquement et se demanda combien de temps elle allait encore tenir. Il ne parierait pas sur plus de cinq minutes.

Quand elle leva son regard vers lui, il savait exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, ou plus justement ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler mais se ravisa et replongea la tête sur sa feuille, faisant tomber quelques mèches blondes devant ses yeux.

Severus connaissait ses questions et elle connaissait les réponses. A quoi bon discuter vainement ?

Toutefois, il l'entendit marmonner quelques secondes plus tard, distinguant quelques bribes telles « _pas ma faute_ » ou « _trop grande pour ça_ ».

- Silence, somma-t-il sèchement.

Elle se tut et reprit ses lignes. Ce n'était pas cette punition qui la dérangeait, elle ne râlerait pas pour ce genre de choses, en revanche l'idée d'être en permanence surveillée par son père en était une autre.

Severus décida de corriger quelques copies pour se changer les idées, après tout il aurait le temps de réfléchir à cela plus tard.

Après environ une heure, Alison se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son père. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini ce qu'il était en train d'écrire et lui tendit ses feuilles de parchemin.

Severus les prit et les inspecta. L'écriture n'était pas parfaite par endroits mais tout à fait convenable, il acquiesça donc devant l'air impatient de sa fille.

- Père, pensez-vous que je pourrais réviser la métamorphose avec Violette cet après-midi ?

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit froidement le maître des potions.

Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retenta malgré tout :

- Peut-être pourrait-elle venir ici.

Severus prit une longue respiration avant de déclarer la seule et unique réponse qu'obtiendrait sa fille aujourd'hui.

- J'ai dit non, Alice.

La petite fille n'insista pas davantage, comprenant très bien qu'il était inutile de demander quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Elle se rendit à sa chambre et son regard se posa sur un livre à la couverture élimée. Fronçant les sourcils devant l'absence de titre, elle le prit entre ses mains et l'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait plus que des pages blanches, vierges, inutiles. Étrange.

Severus vit Alice revenir dans son bureau, un air perplexe sur le visage.

- Père, comment sait-on si un livre est ensorcelé ?

- Tu soupçonnes l'un de tes livres de l'être ?

Pour réponse, Alice déposa un volume sur le bureau de son père et haussa les épaules.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans la salle sur demande.

- La salle… pardon ?

- La salle sur demande, c'est une salle qui apparaît quand on en a besoin.

Severus resta songeur face à cette affirmation et examina le livre quelques instants. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation aux sonorités graves et sifflantes, rappelant un peu le fourchelang.

- Vous m'apprendrez à faire ça, père ?

- Nous verrons dans quelques années.

Reposant sa baguette, Severus demeura silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il caressa de ses doigts la reliure de l'ouvrage et déclara :

- Ce livre ne contient aucune magie noire. As-tu déjà réussi à le lire ?

- Je me souviens avoir écrit dedans et avoir eu une réponse ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je ne sais plus ce que j'avais demandé. Il y avait des inscriptions avant comme des instructions. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus les voir maintenant, père ?

- Je pense que seules certaines personnes, très particulières ou ayant certaines prédispositions, peuvent voir ce qu'il est écrit et interagir avec la magie que contient ce livre.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne suis-je plus capable de le lire ?

- Peut-être étais-tu dans un certain état d'esprit quand tu as obtenu ce livre, aujourd'hui tu en as changé, tu n'en as donc plus besoin.

Alice regarda son père l'air visiblement un peu perdue. Severus esquissa un sourire et écarta les mèches de cheveux sur le front de sa fille.

- Tu n'auras qu'à aller le remettre là où tu l'as trouvé.

- D'accord, je peux y aller tout de suite ?

- Alice…

- Oui, oui je sais. Je n'ai rien dit, père.

Alors que Severus soupirait et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, un hibou Grand duc pénétra dans la pièce survolant ses deux occupants avant de se poser sur le bureau avec délicatesse.

- Oscar ! s'écria Alison avec surprise.

Le maître des potions défit rapidement la lettre à la patte du volatile avant que sa fille ne puisse l'atteindre et fronça les sourcils en lisant le destinataire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus ne répondit pas et ouvrit l'enveloppe, dépliant la longue lettre qu'elle contenait.

Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qui pouvait bien être écrit mais son père n'avait visiblement aucune intention de la laisser y accéder.

Elle réussit néanmoins à attraper l'enveloppe et lu ce qu'il y était inscrit :

_Alison Selwyn-Snape, Poudlard_

- Laissez-moi lire !

- Attend que j'aie terminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, père ?

Severus afficha un air de plus en plus sombre en poursuivant sa lecture de la récente missive.

- Père ?

- Va dans ta chambre Alice.

Mettant sa curiosité de côté, la jeune fille obéit, se doutant bien du type de lettre dont il s'agissait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Alice se prépara et se rendit à la Grande Salle, non sans saluer son père auparavant.<p>

- N'oublie pas de rentrer pour vingt heures, fit celui-ci.

- Oui père, à ce soir !

Elle monta quelques escaliers et fit un détour par la tour de Serdaigle. Patientant non loin de l'entrée de leur salle commune, après quelques minutes, deux étudiants vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Alice ? fit une jeune fille au teint pâle.

- Où étais-tu ? Nous nous sommes un peu inquiétés, ajouta un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Emmy, Zachary, salua la Serpentard. Je n'ai pas pu vous tenir au courant mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien.

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, Alice leur raconta succinctement ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, prenant soin de parler à voix basse afin que personne d'autre n'entende leur conversation.

- Oh, murmura pensivement le dénommé Zachary. Alors rien de spécial n'est arrivé.

- Comme c'est dommage, se lamenta sa sœur.

- Vous appelez ça rien de spécial ? On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui aviez perdu la mémoire !

- Oui c'est vrai, excuse-nous Alice.

Ils étaient parvenus aux grandes portes du réfectoire et durent se rendre à leurs tables respectives. Néanmoins la plus jeune leur glissa discrètement :

- Au fait, Grand-mère m'a écrit. Je suppose que c'est encore pour que je passe les vacances au manoir.

- J'espère que tu viendras, répondit doucement Emmy tandis que son frère acquiesçait.

La Serpentard alla s'asseoir à sa table à coté d'une petite blonde à l'air espiègle.

- Salut Savannah !

Sa camarade l'enlaça joyeusement, l'air absolument ravi de la revoir.

- Oh Alice, comme tu m'as manqué ! Je commençais à en avoir marre que Violette me harcèle pour que je révise avec elle à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle à voix basse en vérifiant que la-dite Violette ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.

Cela fit bien rire son amie et elles commencèrent toutes deux à papoter de choses et d'autres.

- Mais alors tu ne vas plus pouvoir dormir avec nous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution, il n'est pas question que je reste dans les appartements de mon père !

- Je suis d'accord, je vais réfléchir à un plan moi aussi…

Severus observait minutieusement sa fille de la table des professeurs. Elle venait de retrouver sa meilleure amie, la petite Savannah, et à leurs airs, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles préparaient quelque chose. Évidemment c'était loin d'être la première fois, la jeune Welson était réputée pour ses mauvais coups et avec sa fille, elles formaient un duo formidable pour les manigances en tout genre. De nombreuses fois il avait failli se faire avoir, comme la fois où elles avaient mis de l'amortensia – dérobée dans son bureau, mais ça il ne l'avait su que bien plus tard – dans le verre de plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle, quand elles avaient enfermé le concierge dans un placard à balai ou encore quand elles avaient réussi à pénétrer dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall et "tagger", faute de meilleur terme, les murs car elle les avait mises en retenue. Il devait admettre que ce coup-là avait été très fort car elles avaient fait passer leurs actions comme celles de Gryffondors et la directrice des lions était tombée en plein dans le panneau, punissant tous ses étudiants. Severus lui-même s'y serait laissé prendre s'il n'avait pas surprit une conversation d'Alison, qui malheureusement pour elle le croyait en train de dispenser un cours. Sa fureur passée, il avait éprouvé une certaine fierté quant aux actions de sa fille, ce qui n'avait pas empêché celle-ci d'avoir du mal à s'asseoir pendant quelques temps, en revanche il n'en avait jamais touché un mot au professeur McGonagall.

Il décida de garder un œil, et même les deux, sur sa fille. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait pris ces derniers jours, et même si elle semblait effectivement s'être calmée, il ne lui laisserait rien passer.

D'ailleurs, un petit avertissement ne ferait sûrement pas de mal. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentards quand il vit les deux jeunes filles se lever pour se rendre à leur premier cours.

Il prit sa fille à part et lui dit sans préambule :

- Je te préviens Alice, tu as intérêt à te conduire convenablement. Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de bêtises ces derniers temps. Si j'apprends que tu as eu la moindre parole ou le moindre comportement déplacé, crois-moi je m'occuperai sérieusement de ton matricule, est-ce que c'est bien compris ?

L'air soudain renfrogné d'Alison lui apprit qu'elle n'accueillait pas avec joie ce rappel à l'ordre.

- Oui, père.

- Bien, passe une bonne journée.

- A vous aussi, père.

Severus prit le temps d'embrasser son enfant sur le front avant de retourner à ses cachots où il donnait ce matin cours aux quatrièmes années.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ton père ? demanda Savannah en rejoignant son amie.

- Me rappeler d'être une petite fille bien sage, répondit Alice en grognant presque.

- Tu l'es toujours non ? rigola la blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Évidemment, déclara l'intéressée en souriant.

En chemin vers la classe de métamorphose, puisque c'était le premier cours de la journée pour les deuxième année Serpentard et Gryffondor, elles rencontrèrent un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air assez peu soigné.

- Tiens une revenante, lança-t-il à Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Jake ! J'étais absente trois jours seulement, répondit l'intéressée, amusée.

- Ça m'a parut une éternité, affirma Jake avec nonchalance. Attends, laisse-moi prendre ton sac.

Alice le lui tendit comme à l'habitude, le garçon portait toujours ses affaires.

- Les jumeaux et moi, on se demandait si ton père ne t'avait pas transformé en ingrédient pour potion.

- Jake…

- C'est vrai à la fin, on ne savait même pas l'effet de… tu sais quoi.

La plus jeune Serpentard se tourna vers sa meilleure amie l'air un peu fâché :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit Savannah ? On s'est pourtant croisées dimanche avec les autres filles.

La petite blonde aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules.

- J'ai dû oublier.

Le garçon lança un regard noir à sa camarade et partit devant d'un pas rapide.

- Il est toujours si susceptible celui-là, déclara Savannah en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, Alice! C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, tu vas le fêter j'espère !

- Oui je suppose mais, j'ignore encore où je vais passer mes vacances de noël.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, je pourrais inviter Jake et les jumeaux.

- Je ne sais pas, père ne va peut-être pas vouloir. Déjà qu'on a reçu une lettre de ma grand-mère hier et ça l'a mis plutôt en colère.

- Justement ! Si tu viens chez moi tu n'iras pas au manoir Selwyn !

- C'est une idée, je lui en parlerai ce soir, promit Alice.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la salle de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall ouvrait justement la porte pour laisser entrer ses élèves.

- Je vais à côté de Jake d'accord ? chuchota Alison.

Son amie acquiesça, bien que l'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire particulièrement.

Le cours se déroula très bien, Alice reçu un O au dernier devoir qu'elle avait rendue et avait hâte de l'annoncer à son père.

- Quelle est ta note Jake ?

- E.

- C'est bien, tu n'as pas l'air content ?

- Je voulais un O, répondit-il l'air renfrogné.

- Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Allez, arrête de faire la tête !

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Alice resta bouche bée devant la réplique de son meilleur ami, il lui parlait rarement de cette façon.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Les dernières minutes de cours défilèrent rapidement et Jake sortit le premier de la salle de classe.

- Il te fait la tête à toi aussi maintenant ? s'étonna Savannah qui rejoignait Alice accompagnée des quatre autres filles de Serpentard de deuxième année.

- Oui mais je comprends pas pourquoi.

- Laisse-le, il a décidé de faire sa tête de cochon aujourd'hui.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque faire le devoir de métamorphose.

- Déjà ? soupira Savannah.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara une jeune fille à lunettes.

- Moi aussi, renchérit une autre de ses camarades au visage gracieux.

- Moi je vais faire un tour dans le parc, le petit brun de l'autre jour y est peut-être encore, fit une jeune brunette aux yeux gris avec espoir.

- Je t'accompagne Rebecca, tu viens aussi Savannah ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure les filles.

Alice se rendit donc à la bibliothèque accompagnée de deux de ses camarades et réussit à finir tous ses devoirs avant le déjeuner.

- Je vais remettre mes livres, vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

L'une de ses camarades affalée sur la table et à l'air désespéré leva les yeux vers elle.

- Si, de l'aide. J'en peux plus de cet essai de métamorphose !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant Cassandra ? On est là depuis deux heures, répondit sa camarade à lunettes.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas moi qui ait prit des cours particuliers cet été !

- Ah oui, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu…

Alice se détourna de ses camarades pour aller ranger ses livres, peu encline à prendre part à la dispute. Décidément c'était la période en ce moment. Cela la peinait beaucoup que Jake soit fâché contre elle, et surtout pour une raison qu'elle ignorait totalement. Il fallait qu'elle se réconcilie avec lui à tout prix et pour ça, elle était prête à tout.


	7. Douche froide

**Chapitre 7 : Douche froide**

Alice retrouva son père ce soir-là, absorbé par un chaudron contenant une potion ambrée qu'elle ne reconnue pas.

- Bonsoir père, lança-t-elle gaiement.

Il lui répondit brièvement en hochant la tête et en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du chaudron.

- Va chercher la passiflore en poudre dans la réserve.

- Oui, père.

Severus regarda s'éloigner sa fille avec une certaine perplexité. Alison n'était même pas encore adolescente et elle était déjà lunatique à souhait. Qu'on ne lui dise pas que sa précocité s'étendait aussi à ces choses là, il n'en croirait pas un mot. Toute petite déjà elle avait été en avance pour son âge, mais il ne s'en était pas spécialement inquiété, après tout lui aussi avait toujours été en avance sur ses camarades. Mais la placer dans ce pensionnat, le meilleur pourtant, n'avait pas été l'une de ses plus brillantes idées et il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Il aurait du la prendre avec lui à Poudlard beaucoup plus tôt, enfin rien ne servait de ressasser le passé il ne le changerait plus à présent.

Elle finit par revenir avec une petite bouteille et la lui tendit.

- Tu peux tout verser. Sais-tu ce qu'est cette potion ?

- Non, répondit Alice en faisant lentement tomber la poudre dans le liquide bouillonnant.

- Réfléchis.

- Est-ce que c'est une potion de sommeil ?

- Pas tout à fait, elle n'endort pas, elle crée un effet de somnolence. Ce qui diffère de la potion de sommeil par la possibilité d'être réveillé si nécessaire, contrairement à celle que tu connais qui te fait dormir profondément pendant plusieurs heures.

- Mais qui aurait besoin de cette potion, père ?

- Le directeur, par exemple.

- Est-ce que l'on pourra faire des potions ensemble pendant les vacances ?

- Bien sûr, fit Severus en esquissant un sourire. Autant que tu le voudras.

Alice lui rendit son semi-sourire.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez les Selwyn.

- Non ? fut la réponse surprise.

- Pas vraiment.

Après tout il y avait du vrai, elle n'était pas prête à retenter l'aventure de si tôt. Pas après le dernier épisode qui avait bien failli finir en amnésie permanente.

- Je croyais pourtant que tu les aimais bien.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je sais que vous non, alors…

- Tu pourrais inviter tes amis tu le souhaites, proposa Severus avec réticence.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, répondit le maître des potions d'un ton encore plus hésitant.

- Et les jumeaux ?

- J'ai dit tes amis, pas tes cousins.

- Papa ! Ils ne sont pas leurs parents et tu le sais.

- Oh très bien, abandonna Severus d'un ton agacé.

- Merci père, sourit Alice.

- Mais attention, c'est sous réserve que je n'ai rien à te reprocher d'ici là.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

On frappa soudain de petits coups à la porte.

- Vous n'allez pas ouvrir père ?

- Vas-y et si ce n'est pas important, je ne suis pas disponible.

Alice se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du bureau de son père et ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir qui venait le déranger à cette heure-ci.

Contre toute attente, c'était un étudiant de Gryffondor et pas des moindres. Celui que son père détestait le plus.

- Bonsoir, fit-elle.

- Salut, répondit timidement Harry.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre mais où le Gryffondor crut y déceler de l'agacement.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a envoyé chercher une potion de sommeil.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Madame Pomfresh ? Elle en a beaucoup en réserve.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de venir ici.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, mon père ne souhaite pas être dérangé.

Severus, qui malgré lui avait entendu toute la conversation, décida de se lever et de prendre la situation en main.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il en posant son regard perçant sur le garçon. Puis-je savoir combien de potions de sommeil avez-vous déjà pris cette semaine ?

Harry regarda son professeur de potions avec une certaine appréhension et répondit :

- Tous les soirs, monsieur.

- Je vois, fit Severus d'un ton glacé. Et qui vous les a données ?

- Madame Pomfresh.

- Ne me mentez pas Potter !

- Je… je les ai prises à l'infirmerie.

- Voler, vous voulez dire, siffla Severus.

Son visage se fit sérieux, du moins encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Entrez, Potter.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il fila en direction de sa réserve de potions, ses longues robes flottant derrière lui.

Alice, tout d'abord prise de cours par la réaction de son père, observa le Gryffondor avec circonspection mais finit par ouvrir la porte un peu plus grand pour le laisser entrer.

Celui-ci s'engagea à l'intérieur des cachots de son maître des potions avec prudence et faillit sursauter quand la porte se referma.

Severus réapparut aussi vite qu'il était partit et tendit une potion de couleur bleue au Gryffondor qui la prit précautionneusement.

- Buvez ça Potter, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry méfiant.

- Un poison mortel qui va vous faire cracher vos intestins à un à un et agoniser de longues heures avant de mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

Alice se retint de rire mais ne parvint pas à cacher son sourire devant l'air déconfit du jeune garçon.

- Dites-moi ce que c'est ! s'écria-t-il furieux.

- Mais regardez-vous Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que c'est à part un soulagement pour votre dépendance absurde !

- Ma… je n'ai pas de dépendance !

- Croyez-moi vous ne trompez personne avec vos yeux ahuris, vous êtes en manque Potter.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi !

- Et si vous croyez que je vais accepter de vous donner une seule potion de sommeil supplémentaire, continua Severus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, vous vous trompez lourdement. Maintenant allez vous coucher sans faire d'histoire dans la chambre de ma fille et laissez-moi en paix jusqu'à demain matin.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme ici ! s'insurgea Harry en avalant finalement le flacon. Et vous allez me donner ma potion de sommeil !

- Je n'ai nulle envie d'entendre vos protestations comme je n'ai envie de vous laisser errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de votre drogue favorite. Comme notre chère infirmière n'est visiblement pas capable de se rendre compte que les élèves pillent sa réserve, que j'ai moi-même approvisionnée, elle n'est sûrement pas capable de surveiller un adolescent tapageur en pleine crise et je ne tiens pas à être tenu pour responsable de la déchéance du sauveur du monde sorcier, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire ce que vous dit et maintenant Potter !

Harry sentit sa colère retomber comme un soufflé et des formes se mirent à danser devant ses yeux comme s'il était ivre. Il chancela et s'écroula sur un fauteuil que Severus venait de matérialiser pour éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Celui-ci allait soupirer de soulagement face aux effets de sa potion quand des protestations se firent de nouveau entendre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il dorme dans ma chambre !

- Alice, ne commence pas.

Le professeur de potions fit léviter le Gryffondor jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille et l'allongea sur un lit d'appoint qu'il venait d'installer.

- Dans ce cas, je pourrais retourner dans le dortoir avec mes camarades, lança Alice.

Severus la regarda l'air sombre et elle se tut immédiatement.

- Je peux concevoir que cet arrangement ne te plaise pas, fit-il sèchement. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Sa fille fit mine de bouder quelques secondes, réfléchissant à un argument convainquant.

- S'il-te-plaît, d'accord ? insista gentiment Severus en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce j'aurais en échange ?

- Il n'y a pas d'échange qui tienne, répliqua le maître des potions en la poussant dans sa chambre. Bonne nuit.

La porte se referma avec un claquement, faisant soupirer bruyamment Alice.

Elle se tourna vers le Gryffondor qui dormait à présent comme un bébé. Il faisait vraiment très jeune ainsi, on aurait presque dit qu'il allait se mettre à suçoter la couverture.

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui et l'observa en penchant la tête. Sa cicatrice était cachée derrière sa frange. Curieuse, Alice souleva quelques mèches de cheveux et contempla la marque en forme d'éclair qu'avait laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres bien des années auparavant.

Elle la frôla du bout des doigts, et au moment où elle allait retirer sa main, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. En réaction, une scène se matérialisa devant elle.

_Il faisait sombre, des silhouettes encapuchonnées formaient un demi-cercle au centre duquel se tenait une autre silhouette de laquelle émanait une aura maléfique. La scène silencieuse semblait se tenir dans un cimetière et être le théâtre d'une sinistre cérémonie._

_Sur le sol, une masse sombre était étendue, inerte comme un rocher. Soudain, un cri déchira le silence et un rayon vert jailli dans sa direction._

_Des sifflements se firent entendre et la haute silhouette au milieu des autres se déplaça, sa capuche glissant lentement de sa tête, dévoilant un visage reptilien à la peau diaphane et aux yeux rougeoyants comme des braises dans l'obscurité glacée._

_- Harry Potter, siffla la silhouette tel un serpent._

Alice revint dans le présent en poussant un cri d'horreur, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'éloigna vivement du survivant, sa respiration saccadée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, et un maître des potions inquiet en sortit.

- Papa, murmura Alice encore effrayée par sa vision.

Severus se dirigea vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il sentit son jeune corps trembler légèrement et attendit quelques instants qu'elle se calme avant de l'interroger.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu un homme avec des yeux rouges qui ressemblait à un serpent et des gens qui portaient des capes noires et on ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages et…

- Pas si vite, coupa Severus. Tu as eu une vision ? s'étonna-t-il, sa fille n'ayant jamais manifesté ce genre de dons.

- Oui, je pense, déclara-t-elle après réflexion.

Elle lui décrivit en détails la scène dont elle avait été témoin, jetant de temps à autres des coups d'œil au Gryffondor qui dormait toujours, d'un sommeil agité.

- Père, pensez-vous que j'ai vu l'avenir ?

- C'est possible, répondit Severus avec prudence.

Ce pourrait-il qu'Alice ait entrevu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? La description ne correspondait pas à celle dont il se souvenait, mais si le mage noir devait réapparaître, il y avait fort à parier que son apparence serait différente de la précédente. Il espérait juste que celui-ci resterait encore pour longtemps inactif, son passé de mangemort était déjà suffisamment lourd à porter.

- Est-ce que c'était… Lui ? demanda Alice en frissonnant.

Severus serra plus étroitement sa fille contre sa poitrine et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je l'ignore. Mais n'aie pas peur, s'il revenait au pouvoir je serais là pour te protéger.

- C'est promis ? insista sa fille en le fixant de ses yeux sombres.

- Oui, répondit-il en embrassant son front. Je te le promets.

Rassurée, Alice laissa son père l'emmener à son lit et la border. Elle tomba dans le sommeil avant même qu'il ait quitté la chambre.

Elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réveillée par des bruits voisins.

Des gémissements provenant de son colocataire d'une nuit la tirèrent de ses rêves. Elle cligna des yeux pour constater qu'il faisait encore sombre et chercha dans le noir la source de la nuisance.

- Harry.

Immédiatement après prononcé le nom du garçon, elle s'interrogea. Pourquoi appelait-elle le survivant par son prénom ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir partagé une certaine complicité avec lui ces jours derniers mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Agacée, elle observa de nouveau le Gryffondor. Il était en proie à un cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle en le secouant légèrement. Harry !

Le garçon se réveilla d'un seul coup et se redressa, manquant de percuter sa voisine de chambre.

Il était essoufflé et regarda la fillette d'un air effrayé, semblant à peine la voir.

- Ça va ? demanda Alice d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui, je crois.

L'adolescent avait l'air totalement chamboulé.

- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher une potion ?

- Non, bougonna Harry qui en avait assez avalé pour la soirée.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait une sorte de cauchemar tout à l'heure, se confia la Serpentard tout coup. Tu étais dedans.

Mi agacé mi intrigué, le Gryffondor manifesta un intérêt momentané à la fille de son maître des potions détesté.

- J'ai le pressentiment que ce que j'ai vu va arriver. Et, ça me fait un peu peur.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, elle continua d'un ton très bas.

- J'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était vivant à nouveau.

- As-tu déjà fait ce genre de rêve auparavant ?

- Non. En fait, c'était plus une vision qu'un songe. Si ce que j'ai vu est vrai alors tu seras en grand danger.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, fit Harry d'un ton amer.

Alice resta silencieuse un instant, le garçon n'était pas son ami mais pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression qu'il pourrait facilement le devenir. Les Gryffondors n'étaient généralement pas amicaux avec les Serpentards, alors elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se faire des amis parmi eux. Des autres maisons, elle ne connaissait que les Serdaigles car ses cousins en faisaient partie, les membres de cette maison étaient parfois rejetés tout comme les Serpents.

- Tu es plutôt courageux, affirma-t-elle.

Harry ne sembla pas prendre sa déclaration comme un compliment et fixa obstinément le sol.

L'observant, Alice se demanda à quoi il pensait. Elle n'avait plus du tout sommeil à présent.

- Comment cela fait-il de se retrouver devant… Tu-sais-qui ?

Le Gryffondor leva un regard sombre vers elle et sembla offusqué par la question.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton méchant.

- Je…, commença la jeune Serpentard avant de s'interrompre. Inutile de faire des révélations qu'elle pourrait regretter. Le garçon ne devait sûrement pas savoir que sa famille se composait principalement de mangemorts, d'ailleurs elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il sache ce que ce terme désignait. Mais elle, savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se ranger du côté de sa famille sous peine d'en être exclue. Ses cousins Zachary et Emmy le savaient bien eux aussi, c'est pour cela qu'ils espéraient tous trois que le Lord ne reviendrait jamais. Leur arrière grand-mère Lucy ne croyait pas aux valeurs du sang et leur avait narré la déchéance de son fils unique Terence qui s'était rangé aux côtés du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui avait été à une certaine époque l'un de ses camarades de classe. Les enfants n'avaient pas souvent discutés avec leur grand-père car celui-ci était très secret, mais quand il parlait c'était pour vanter les mérites de son ancien maître et affirmer qu'il reviendrait un jour.

Secouant la tête, Alice décida d'arrêter ici la conversation et alla se recoucher sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, la fille de Snape se leva en hâte et se prépara rapidement avant d'aller saluer son père, pressée.

- Où cours-tu donc ainsi ? demanda celui-ci.

- A ma salle commune.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une réponse que sa petite tornade blonde était déjà partie. Il soupira.

Alice courut presque dans les couloirs des cachots en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Elle entra en trombe dans la vaste pièce, où brûlait déjà un feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée, emplissant l'atmosphère d'une douce chaleur. Il n'y avait encore personne mais les diverses lampes vertes suspendues qui pendaient un peu partout, faisaient penser à de grosses lucioles, dont Alice s'amusait à croire qu'elles gardaient les Serpentards contre les intrus.

Sans ralentir le moins du monde, elle gravit les marches de pierre gris sombre qui menait aux dortoirs. Se dirigeant vers le sien, elle entra et découvrit ses camarades se préparant pour la journée. L'une d'elle était encore dans son lit à s'étirer, une autre en train de relire ses notes de cours, une encore essayait de plisser joliment sa jupe avec sa baguette, et les deux dernières se coiffaient mutuellement, l'une tenant le miroir, la seconde brossant les cheveux de l'autre.

A son arrivée, celle qui s'affairait avec sa jupe releva la tête et lui sourit amicalement. Ses cheveux courts, déjà parfaitement coiffés, lui donnait un air plus mûr que les autres.

Elle eut un regard désapprobateur devant la cravate à moitié défaite de sa plus jeune camarade et s'approcha d'elle pour la refaire correctement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape t'ait laissé sortir comme ça.

- Ashley, se plaignit Alice, cherchant à se dégager.

- Honnêtement, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à le faire toute seule.

Une fois que la dite Ashley eut finit, Alice se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, qui avait cessé de brosser les cheveux d'une petite brune et lui murmura à l'oreille à toute vitesse.

Savannah acquiesça avec empressement en pouffant de rire et elle se tourna vers celle à qui elle avait redonné la brosse et lui chuchota à son tour quelques mots. L'autre hocha la tête et toutes trois s'enfuirent bien vite à l'extérieur du dortoir sous le regard déconcerté des autres filles.

Elles se rendirent au couloir opposé et écoutèrent à la serrure de la deuxième porte.

- Tu l'entends ? murmura Alice.

- Chut ! Attends..., répondit son amie l'air concentré sur son écoute.

Elles restèrent quelques secondes collées contre la porte à tenter de percevoir les moindres sons provenant de la pièce. Soudain les yeux de Savannah se mirent à briller malicieusement.

- C'est son tour !

- Vas-y, vas-y !

- Encore un peu de patience.

Alice avait du mal à contenir son impatience mais elle attendit que son amie donne le signal, la questionnant du regard à chaque seconde.

Savannah finit par hocher la tête en souriant et la jolie brune se dirigea vers le couloir principal en courant. Puis, Savannah ouvrit la porte brusquement en criant :

- Les gars, Rebecca est tombée dans l'escalier ! Il faut quelqu'un pour l'aider !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et les garçons acceptèrent de la suivre avec une rapidité surprenante.

Alice qui était restée un peu en retrait, se faufila dans le dortoir désormais vide et chercha des yeux sa cible. La salle de bain était située tout à droite et un bruit d'eau régulier s'en échappait. Souriant de son plan diabolique, la Serpentard entrouvrit la porte et grâce à un _Wingardium Leviosa _quasi-silencieux, elle fit léviter la serviette de bain posée près du lavabo.

Elle l'attrapa quand elle fut à sa portée et fit un léger mouvement de baguette en direction de la salle de bain.

Un cri s'en échappa immédiatement ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Il fut suivi d'un autre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un adolescent trempé à l'air furieux à moitié caché derrière le battant de l'ouverture.

- C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ? se moqua Alice en désignant la serviette de bain qu'elle tenait.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux du garçon et l'instant d'après, il sembla doublement furieux.

- C'est toi qui m'a balancé de l'eau glacée !

- Oh vraiment ? répondit-elle avec un air innocent.

- Sale peste ! Rends-moi ma serviette !

- Non.

- Alice !

- Jake ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- A une condition.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna le garçon d'un air sombre.

- Que tu cesses de bouder.

Jake lui lança un regard noir.

- Et que tu me dises pourquoi, continua-t-elle.

Cette fois, le Serpentard détourna les yeux et parut hésitant.

- Je veux bien mais pas ta deuxième condition.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Contente-toi s'en, c'est la seule que tu auras.

Les deux Serpentards se toisèrent un moment, puis Alice abandonna.

- Oh très bien, soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit la serviette et Jake lui arracha des mains avant de claquer fermement la porte.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et prêt à partir.

- Tu me revaudras ça, grommela-t-il.

- Hé ! Tu as dit que tu arrêtais de bouder, fit joyeusement son amie en le prenant par le bras et l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Donne-moi ton sac, éluda-t-il.

En arrivant à la salle commune, ils virent un petit groupe de garçons entourant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris. Elle semblait enchantée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

- Oh Tommy, c'est tellement gentil de me proposer, tu es si adorable, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils. Et toi comme tu es fort Alexander.

Savannah, apercevant son amie lui fit un clin d'œil et voyant que Jake était avec elle, les rejoignit, laissant Rebecca aux bons soins de ses admirateurs.

- Bonne douche ? lança-t-elle.

- La ferme, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton méprisant.

- On peut bien rigoler un peu non ? En plus, ce n'était même pas mon idée.

Jake repoussa Alice, toujours accrochée à lui, la faisant presque tomber mais sans réussir à lui enlever son sourire.

- Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, tu aurais boudé pendant des siècles, se défendit la plus jeune.

- Pas du tout. Je comptais te reparler aujourd'hui.

- C'est ça.

Ils se rendirent au cours de botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serdaigles, discutant gaiement.

Ils retrouvèrent Zachary et Emmy, les cousins d'Alice avec qui ils étaient très proches.

Celle-ci leur parla des arrangements pour les vacances et ils se montrèrent tous enthousiastes de pouvoir se retrouver. Avec réticence, elle leur parla également de son étrange vision et tous restèrent perplexes.


	8. Tea Time

Merci chers lecteurs pour vos reviews, comme dirait-on you made my day ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Tea Time<strong>

- Il avait vraiment une tête de serpent ?

Alice hocha la tête, se remémorant pour la énième fois les détails des images qui avaient surgies dans son esprit la nuit précédente.

- Et il n'y avait personne d'autres ?

- Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages.

- Est-ce que tu as reconnu l'endroit où tu te trouvais ? demanda Emmy en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Non, ça ne me dit vraiment rien du tout.

- Peut-être que l'expérience t'a donné ce don ? réfléchit Savannah, appuyée contre la rambarde de l'escalier où ils aimaient s'asseoir pour discuter.

- Quel don ?

- Voir l'avenir évidemment !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que disait Mémé, articula Zachary à voix basse en se tournant vers sa sœur qui eu un air pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait déjà ? interrogea Jake qui tortillait sa cravate entre ses doigts.

- Un garçon et une fille d'âge opposé seront acteurs du changement, hum, qui se rappelle ?

- _Un garçon et une fille, opposés en âge et en lignée seront les acteurs du changement de sort. L'azur des rêves guidera l'un deux vers la clé…, _cita Emmy.

_- … à condition que leurs sangs fussent mêlés. Elle d'or et lui de bronze, car seule l'éternité peut voir le paradigme passé_, termina son frère.

- Ah oui, soupira Savannah.

- Peut-être que nous nous sommes trompés dans l'interprétation ?

- Je ne crois pas, Mémé avait l'air sûre d'elle.

- Elle n'est pas infaillible non plus, elle a pu se tromper.

- Reprenons depuis le début et vérifions une fois encore.

- Mais nous l'avons déjà fait ! Le garçon, la fille d'un âge différent, une famille différente, la Syvire bleue pour l'azur des rêves, tous deux sangs mêlés, un roux, une blonde pour l'or et le bronze…

- … formant la couleur de l'éternité, termina Alice. Mais que peut bien être cette clé ?

- Ce sont peut-être les visions justement, suggéra Emmy en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

- Je commence à croire que tout cela n'a servi à rien, marmonna Jake.

Les cinq étudiants se plongèrent dans la réflexion. Savannah plissait le nez, signe qu'elle était en grande concentration, pianotant ses doigts sur la grille en fer de l'escalier qui émettait de légers cliquetis. Alice était assise en tailleur sur la marche supérieure, les mains posées sur ses genoux, observant son meilleur ami affalé en travers des marches, qui arborait un air de profond ennui. Son uniforme était complètement froissé et les semelles de ses chaussures usées par le frottement régulier de sa démarche traînante. Quant à ses cheveux, longs jusqu'à sa mâchoire et heureusement raides comme des baguettes, ils ne paraissaient pas avoir été coiffés depuis des lustres. Comme aimait à le dire Severus, Jake était un garçon horriblement négligé et peu soigneux. Alice elle, trouvait que ça lui donnait l'air d'un aventurier revenant d'un dangereux périple à travers la jungle, et cela lui plaisait bien de le penser.

- Nous allons le refaire, affirma-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

- Tu es folle ! s'écria Jake en se levant brusquement.

- Ton père va te tuer pour de bon cette fois ! renchérit Savannah.

- Mais peut-être que Clayton ne correspondait pas ?

- C'est trop dangereux, je ne te laisserai pas le refaire, fit le Serpentard, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as raison, admit Alice. Mais…

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, dit Emmy et son frère hocha la tête. L'expérience a marché.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ?

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et se prirent la main, chose qu'ils faisaient fréquemment.

- Que faire dans ce cas ? demanda la plus jeune.

- Trouver un autre plan ? suggéra Savannah.

- Ecrivons à Mémé, elle saura quoi faire, affirma Zachary les yeux dans le vague.

Alice fouilla dans son sac et en sortit du parchemin et une plume qu'elle étala sur ses jambes.

_Chère M. L,_

_E, Z et moi-même avons fait ce que vous nous avez dit de faire, seulement nous ignorons si cela a fonctionné. Comment savoir ?_

_Hier, j'ai eu une vision, qui je le pense était une vraie. Cela peut-il être un signe ?_

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_A.S_

Elle tendit la lettre à ses cousins qui la lurent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Ils acquiescèrent, arborant leur habituel air détaché.

- Je vais l'envoyer tout de suite, fit Alice en se levant. Je reviens !

Elle fila dans le couloir en trottinant, le bruit de ses pas résonnant quelques secondes derrière elle.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va peut-être un peu loin ? demanda Jake l'air préoccupé. Je trouve qu'Alice prend des risques, qui ne sont sans doute pas nécessaires.

- Ils le sont, réfuta Emmy.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, approuva son frère.

- Il n'empêche que ce ne devrait pas être elle qui prend toujours tous les risques.

- C'est son choix Jake.

Le garçon jeta un regard noir sur son amie qui disait cela d'un ton presque indifférent.

- Et puis, elle a raison, continua Savannah. Si elle se fait prendre, elle ne sera pas renvoyée. On ne peut pas en dire la même chose de nous.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et ajoutèrent qu'eux aussi prenaient des risques, ils portaient simplement une moins grande responsabilité.

Pendant ce temps, Alice se rendait à la volière pour envoyer la lettre destinée à son arrière grand-mère. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans le bâtiment, un autre élève en sortit, manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

Elle allait faire une remarque désobligeante, bien décidé à montrer qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par les plus grands, quand elle reconnut son camarade.

- Salut Draco, fit-elle d'une voix timide.

Le garçon blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage dans un geste calculé.

- Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ?

Alice se mit à rougir ce qui fit rire le Serpentard. Mais son visage devint tout à coup sérieux et il lui lança un regard accusateur.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de réserver le terrain de quidditch pour l'équipe. A cause de toi ce sont les Gryffondors qui l'ont eu !

Devant le silence de la fillette qui s'était figée, il continua :

- On a eu l'air malin à déclarer que nous avions le terrain alors que ce n'était pas vrai ! Je revois encore l'air suffisant de Saint-Potter !

- Excuse-moi Draco, j'ai oublié. Pardon, fit Alice en baissant la tête.

- Ne me refais pas un coup pareil !

Elle secoua vivement la tête d'un air si sincère que le garçon se sentit obligé de sourire.

- Tu viendras m'encourager samedi ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Alice avec un grand sourire, retrouvant son entrain.

- Alors à samedi petite sœur ! lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

La Serpentard le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir.

Une silhouette noire au loin la sortit de sa rêverie et elle se dépêcha d'attacher la lettre à la patte d'une chouette et de presser celle-ci de partir.

Elle s'efforça ensuite de sortir le plus normalement du monde de la volière et vit sans surprise son père venir la rejoindre. Sans préambule, il s'avança vers elle et eut un air menaçant.

- A qui envoyais-tu une lettre ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je l'ai envoyé pour quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une lettre à moi, répondit Alice sur un ton un peu plus rapide que la normale.

- Et qui t'as demandé de l'envoyer ?

- C'est Savannah, c'est une lettre à ses parents.

- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas envoyé elle-même ?

- Elle ne voulait pas, enfin…, elle m'a demandé et j'ai accepté.

Severus ne parut pas convaincu par l'explication et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Vraiment ?

Alice hocha la tête, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop coupable.

- Tu sais ce que je pense des mensonges, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, père.

- Et tu sais ce qui arrivera si je découvre que tu m'as menti, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien, et si je te disais que tous les hiboux sont contrôlés cette année à cause de la menace représentée par Sirius Black, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Alice ne tomba pas dans le piège, elle doutait que les hiboux soient contrôlés. Elle était plutôt persuadée que son père essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau, il avait utilisé cette technique sur elle bien trop de fois pour qu'elle n'apprenne pas à se méfier.

- Non père, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Elle décela une légère lueur de déception sur son visage, qui ne dura cependant qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'il ne se recompose une expression neutre, ce qui la confirma dans ses soupçons. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu-là.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai, siffla-t-il visiblement mécontent.

Alice ne répondit pas et s'empêcha de gigoter autant que possible sous le regard perçant du maître des potions.

- Tu rentres à nos appartements, ordonna-t-il finalement en s'y dirigeant.

- Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien fait ! se rebella Alice.

- Peut-être pas, continua Severus sans s'arrêter. Mais tu prépares encore je ne sais quelle bêtise et j'ai bien l'intention de t'empêcher d'en faire autant que faire se peut.

Un peu dépitée, la jeune Serpentard suivit son père qui marchait d'un pas rapide sans l'attendre. Elle allait courir pour le rattraper quand elle aperçut dans le couloir opposé le professeur Lupin, qui venait justement dans sa direction.

- Bonjour Professeur, salua-t-elle poliment.

- Bonjour Alice, j'espère que tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, merci monsieur. Puis-je vous demander le sujet du prochain cours ?

- Nous étudierons le sortilège de désarmement. Je vais aller chercher d'anciennes baguettes pour que vous puissiez vous entraîner sans utiliser les vôtres.

- Je peux vous aider si vous le souhaitez, proposa la Serpentard en souriant.

- Avec plaisir, merci, répondit Lupin d'un air reconnaissant. Accepterais-tu de venir demain soir à 20h à mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr professeur, je serais ravie de vous aider.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur conversation. Snape se tenait entre eux, les bras croisés, une expression particulièrement maussade sur son visage.

- Ainsi donc, tu es devenu si incapable que tu as besoin de l'aide d'une fillette de dix ans pour préparer ton cours, Lupin, siffla Severus. Encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais.

Remus soupira et hésita à répondre. S'il voulut ajouter quelque chose, il n'en eu pas le temps, car le directeur des Serpentards avait agrippé sa fille et tourné les talons avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois parvenu à ses quartiers, Snape referma la porte brusquement et administra une claque sur les fesses de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

- C'est fini ces manières avec Lupin ? s'exclama-t-il.

Alice se mit à bouder mais ne nia pas l'affirmation. A la place, elle marmonna :

- Un jour il faut que je sois parfaite et un autre j'en fais trop, faudrait savoir.

- Pardon ?

- Rien,_ père_, répondit Alice en accentuant plus que nécessaire le dernier mot.

- Tu m'agaces aujourd'hui, lança Severus. Trouves-toi une activité calme à faire et reste tranquille jusqu'à ce soir.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le maître des potions fila en direction de son laboratoire, ses longues robes flottant derrière lui.

Alice alla dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire ses devoirs sur son lit, étalant toutes ses affaires sur sa couverture. Elle travailla pendant plus d'une heure, concentrée sur ses leçons et leva finalement sa plume après avoir rédigé, d'après elle, une excellente conclusion pour son essai de métamorphose. Un essai totalement facultatif par ailleurs. Mais elle était une élève très studieuse et aimait beaucoup les cours de magie.

Elle enroula soigneusement son parchemin et le rangea dans son sac ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait sorti pour étudier.

Soupirant d'aise, elle se laissa tomber en travers de son lit et observa le plafond de sa chambre en réfléchissant. Alors qu'elle se demandait si son arrière grand-mère répondrait rapidement, un flash passa devant ses yeux, durant quelques secondes seulement.

_Un quartier urbain moldu avec des… watures ? Des lumières éblouissantes et des bruits assourdissants, des cris…_et puis plus rien.

Un peu sonnée par cette manifestation soudaine, Alice cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et respira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur affolé.

Elle n'avait rien reconnu du tout et la vision avait été si fugitive qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle entendit Snape l'appeler.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les images qu'elle voyait encore devant ses yeux, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y trouva son père en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore, prenant tranquillement le thé.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, salua-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

- Bonjour mon enfant, répondit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Snape fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit, et une théière se déplaça pour venir remplir la tasse qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Parle-moi de tes cours, s'enquit le directeur. Arrive-tu à suivre ?

- Très bien monsieur, j'ai eu un Optimal à mon dernier devoir de métamorphose.

En finissant sa phrase, elle tourna la tête vers son père, attendant sa réaction.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, les yeux remplis de fierté.

- Félicitations, approuva Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Merci monsieur, répondit Alice en souriant.

- Je ne crois pas avoir commis une erreur en t'acceptant à un plus jeune âge que les autres.

- Certainement pas, assura Snape.

Dumbledore regarda son professeur de potions d'un air entendu avant de poursuivre.

- Cependant, j'ai entendu parler d'un petit incident qui s'est produit récemment.

Le directeur posa son regard sur son élève, la fixant avec intensité.

- Vois-tu de quel incident je veux parler ?

Alice sentit ses joues rosir légèrement, mais incertaine, fit signe que non.

- Il semblerait que tu te sois trouvée avec Mr Flanders il y a quelques jours, et que vous ayez ensemble, consommé une certaine substance, très nocive.

Le vieil homme avait prononcé cela d'une voix lente mais lourde de signification, sans jamais quitter des yeux son interlocutrice.

- Est-ce exact ? interrogea-t-il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Alice en baissant la tête pour échapper au regard perçant du directeur.

- Saurais-tu me dire d'où provenait cette substance ?

- Non, monsieur, répondit de nouveau la Serpentard, sans croiser son regard.

Il y eut un silence, puis Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Vois-tu, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

Comme il ne finissait pas sa phrase, Alice releva les yeux vers lui.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Et bien, il ne m'a pas semblé que Mr Flanders soit l'un de tes plus proches amis. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, c'est vrai, admit la petite fille.

- Il m'a également semblé que certains de tes camarades n'étaient pas très amicaux envers lui, pour ne pas dire davantage.

Alice hocha la tête, se rappelant les moqueries de deux de ses camarades de dortoirs à l'encontre du Poufsouffle, qui avait bien du mal à se défendre face au groupe soudé que formaient les Serpents.

- Tu admettras dans ce cas, ma perplexité quant à ton association avec ce garçon. Hum ?

- Je…, commença Alice qui sentait que non seulement Dumbledore mais aussi son père, étaient particulièrement attentifs à ses paroles. Il s'est trouvé que Clayton et moi nous trouvions ensemble et j'ai eu envie d'essayer, euh…

Snape fixait sa fille avec un air si menaçant qu'elle n'osa plus continuer.

- Et tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée ? hasarda Dumbledore.

Alice alterna son regard entre son père et le vieil homme, hésitante.

- Répond à la question du directeur, ordonna Snape.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose, fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Snape émit un sifflement de mauvais augure et Alice remua dans son fauteuil en ajoutant précipitamment :

- Je veux dire non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Comment connaissais-tu les effets de cette plante ?

- Je ne les connaissais pas, murmura la Serpentard.

Snape émit un grognement et cette fois, Alice se recroquevilla littéralement dans son fauteuil.

- Tu as donc pris une substance dont tu ignorais les effets et avec un garçon qui n'était même pas l'un de tes amis, c'est bien cela ?

Dit comme ça, cela paraissait complètement stupide, mais la petite fille acquiesça lentement sans oser regarder personne.

- Je vois. Néanmoins tu me pardonneras, et je m'avance peut-être, mais il ne me semble pas que tu aies pour habitude d'agir de la sorte. Et ton père a parut plutôt d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

Alice ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

- Il s'agit d'une affaire grave. Si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois nous le dire Alice. Tu comprends ?

L'intéressée hocha lentement la tête une nouvelle fois mais ne prononça pas un mot.

Snape et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Alice, insista son père d'un air sérieux.

- Je ne sais rien, répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Le maître des potions soupira mais Dumbledore prit la parole avant lui.

- Très bien, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, viens me voir à mon bureau. D'accord ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, reprit le directeur d'un ton gai. Dites-moi Severus, rappelez-moi le programme que vous avez prévu pour les dernières années, le ministère semble…

Alice se retint de soupirer de soulagement et ne prêta plus attention à la conversation des adultes. Cet interrogatoire l'avait mise dans une situation délicate mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Pas même à son père. Surtout pas à son père.

Elle regarda avec envie l'assiette de biscuits posée sur la table basse et en prit deux, discrètement. C'étaient ceux à la vanille, ses préférés.

Après les avoir engloutis avec délice, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui regardait fixement le directeur en hochant régulièrement la tête à ses affirmations.

Furtivement, elle prit donc un autre biscuit qu'elle dévora encore plus rapidement que les deux premiers. Elle s'apprêtait à en prendre un autre quand son père déclara sans même la regarder :

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui jeune fille.

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se renfrognant et se mit à bouder.

Après un moment, le directeur s'éclipsa en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Snape faillit sourire devant l'air dépité de sa fille et finit par céder :

- Très bien, tu peux en prendre un autre.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira d'un seul coup et elle se pencha immédiatement pour attraper les biscuits à sa portée.

- J'ai dit un seul, gronda Snape.

La Serpentard regarda son père avec défi et en prit deux. Puis soudainement, elle lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en riant vers sa chambre.

- Gamine infernale, se plaignit le directeur des Serpentards.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit sa fille dans sa chambre qui était allongée sur son lit à lire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la tête.

- Je suis content de voir que tu continues ton apprentissage du français.

- J'aime bien, répondit-elle nonchalamment. Même si c'est un peu difficile.

- Ecris-tu à ton amie Marion de temps en temps ?

- Non, fit-elle sombrement. Et ce n'est pas mon amie.

Snape s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il ne valait mieux pas raviver les mauvais souvenirs.

- Draco parle bien français, il pourrait t'aider, fit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Alice, ravie.

- Mais, oui.

- Et s'il n'accepte pas ? s'inquiéta la fillette.

- Oh, je ne crois pas qu'il refuse quoi que ce soit à son directeur de maison.

Sa fille eut un sourire espiègle.

- Oh, je ne crois pas non plus.

Son visage devint plus sérieux et elle demanda :

- Père, pourrais-je assister au match de quidditch samedi ?

- Voyons voir, as-tu été sage cette semaine ?

- Oui ! s'indigna-t-elle, malgré l'inexactitude de cette affirmation.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller. En revanche, il me semble que tu n'as pas été très honnête.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

- Alice, je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses.

L'intéressée prit un air coupable.

- Papa, j'ai juré de ne rien dire. Tu ne peux pas vouloir que je brise un serment.

- Tu n'as pas fait un serment inviolable j'espère ?

- C'est celui où on meurt si on le trahit ?

- Oui, répondit Severus l'air sombre.

- Non, ce n'est pas un serment inviolable.

Il se pencha pour atteindre la hauteur de sa fille et parla d'une voix sérieuse.

- On ne brise pas un serment, jamais.

Alice acquiesça l'air solennel.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en fasses un à moi aussi.

Nouvel acquiescement.

- Jure-moi que tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger à cause de ce serment.

- Je te le jure.

- Et que si jamais cela devait te mettre en danger d'une quelconque manière, tu viendrais me le dire.

- Mais, ce serait trahir le serment !

- Pas forcément, il existe bien des façons d'interpréter des paroles, railla Snape.

Alice demeura perplexe une fraction de seconde, puis comprit. Elle eut un petit sourire amusé. Evidemment, c'était une façon très Serpentard de penser.

- Je te le jure.

Mais après tout, elle en était une.


	9. Baguettes magiques

**Chapitre 9 : Baguettes magiques**

Le liquide orange se balançait d'un côté à un autre à travers les parois transparentes, allant et venant, de droite à gauche, de gauche à…

- Alice !

- Hein ? fit l'intéressée en relevant soudainement la tête de son jus de citrouille.

- Je disais que Rebecca ferait un beau couple avec Alexander, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, oui.

- T'es dans la lune toi ce matin, fit moqueusement sa meilleure amie.

- Où est Jake ?

- Ça fait au moins dix fois que tu me le demandes depuis qu'on est levées ! Je ne sais pas où il est. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes, il est toujours le dernier à se lever.

- On a potions ce matin.

- Oh, je vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda une de leur camarade de dortoir aux joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur en s'asseyant.

- Miss Snape veut faire bien voir son meilleur ami en cours de potions. Peine perdue à mon avis.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il commence par s'habiller un peu mieux.

- Cassandra ! s'écria Alice.

- Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Il fait ringard.

La plus jeune se leva et quitta la table.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire ça de cette façon, lança Savannah qui n'avait pas l'air ravie non plus par la remarque.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si certaines sont aussi susceptibles, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- N'empêche que Jake est très mignon et que c'est un bon parti, répliqua la jeune fille blonde en se levant pour suivre son amie.

Alice marchait d'un pas rapide en direction des cachots pour leur premier cours de la journée. Elle aimait bien Cassandra, comme toutes ses autres camarades de dortoirs, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle critique ses amis, et surtout pas Jake qui avait été, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, l'un de ses premiers amis.

- Alice, attend ! cria Savannah à l'autre bout du couloir.

La plus jeune se retourna et s'arrêta le temps que son amie la rejoigne.

- Cassandra disait ça comme ça, tu la connais.

- Oui je sais, répondit Alice pensivement. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de Jake et toi.

- N'y pense plus, ça n'a aucune importance, rassura Savannah en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Pense plutôt au cours de potions où tu vas encore être la meilleure de toute l'école !

- N'exagère pas, je ne suis qu'en deuxième année, répliqua la plus jeune en retrouvant son sourire. Et puis, si ton père était professeur, toi aussi tu serais la meilleure !

- Sans doute, réfléchit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus en plissant le nez. Finalement, je te laisse la première place.

- Je l'échangerais bien quelques fois, soupira Alice sur un ton mélodramatique.

Elles discutèrent gaiement pendant la demi-heure qu'elles avaient de libre avant le cours puis se rendirent dans les cachots.

Le professeur Snape était déjà là, attendant que tous ses élèves s'installent. Alice croisa son regard et lui sourit, comme souvent lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa classe. Il lui rendit, bien que ce sourire soit perceptible uniquement par ceux qui savaient décrypter son expression, à première vue imperturbable. Ce qui était le seul cas de sa fille en cet instant.

Celle-ci alla s'installer dans la deuxième rangée où elle eut la surprise de découvrir son meilleur ami déjà arrivé. Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés d'un air enjoué.

- Tu as vu, je fais des progrès, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui répondit en hochant simplement la tête et concentra son attention sur son père qui commençait à écrire les instructions pour la potion sur le tableau.

Le cours se déroula normalement, Snape retirant des points aux Gryffondors et en distribuant aux Serpentards. Alice était comme d'habitude en avance sur ses camarades et faisait bien attention à ne pas se tromper dans la préparation, auquel cas elle aurait droit à un sermon comme celui de l'année précédente sur le pourquoi du comment la potion était simplissime et qu'il n'était pas question que la fille du maître des potions n'excella pas dans sa matière.

Qu'elle obtienne des notes légèrement inférieures dans les autres domaines n'était pas un problème mais en potions, la question n'était pas ouverte à débat.

Elle termina sa potion quelques minutes avant les autres et Snape, qui arrivait justement à sa hauteur, posa la main sur son épaule comme pour la féliciter de son travail. Alice la serra discrètement, heureuse de ce geste d'approbation, qui n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Après déjeuner, les deuxièmes années avaient un cours commun Serpentard-Poufsouffle d'histoire de la magie. Le cours était toujours ennuyeux mais Alice essayait malgré tout de prendre des notes et de rester concentrée, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile avec ses amis.

Cet après-midi, Jake dessinait sur sa feuille de parchemin et Savannah mordillait le bout de sa plume en rêvassant.

Alors que le professeur Binns leur parlait pour la énième fois de la révolte des gobelins, Alice reçut sur sa table une petite note pliée en deux. Curieuse, elle la déplia et admira le dessin de son ami qui bougeait aisément d'un bout à l'autre du parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un serpent pourchassant un blaireau effrayé. La poursuite dura quelques secondes sous les yeux amusés d'Alice jusqu'à ce que le serpent finisse par avaler tout rond le mammifère.

La scène était plutôt comique et la fit rire.

Jake l'appela et lui fit signe de replier la feuille, puis de la rouvrir.

La Serpentard suivit ses indications et fut bien surprise de découvrir un autre dessin, totalement différent.

Une caricature de son père marchait de long en large, ses longues robes traînant par terre. Quand tout à coup, il se prit les pieds dedans et faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa cependant de justesse en battant des bras. Ses longues manches le sauvèrent en se gonflant soudainement et le firent s'envoler. Puis, il retomba par terre et recommença à marcher comme au début.

Alice ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, faisant se retourner tous ses camarades. Les Poufsouffles lui lancèrent un regard courroucé tandis que les Serpentards l'observaient d'un air intéressé.

Elle s'excusa de déranger le cours et plus personne ne lui prêta attention.

Jake semblait ravi de l'effet de ses griffonnages, il s'était entraîné pendant longtemps pour maîtriser cet art à la perfection.

Alice se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? C'est incroyable !

- C'est très facile, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?

- J'adorerais ! s'enthousiasma la plus jeune un peu trop fort.

Assise à la table voisine, Violette leur lança des regards furieux en leur intimant de se taire. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

Jake lui montra comment s'y prendre et la formule à prononcer sur un petit chat qu'il venait de dessiner. Alice essaya mais n'obtint aucun résultat.

- Je n'y arrive pas, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Chut ! fit Violette.

- Je suis sûre que tu triches ! insinua Alice.

- Jalouse, déclara Jake en haussant les épaules.

- Dis-moi comment tu fais vraiment.

- Je te l'ai dit, cela demande seulement de la pratique.

- Je peux le garder ? demanda la plus jeune en désignant le morceau de parchemin dessiné.

- Bien sûr, il est à toi.

- Combien de temps dure le sortilège ?

- Alice ! insista Violette. Arrête ou je le dis à ton père !

- Oh, je tremble, se moqua celle-ci.

- Je suis sérieuse.

Ignorant sa camarade, elle se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Ce sera la surprise.

Après le cours, alors qu'Alice rangeait ses affaires, Cassandra vint la voir, un peu hésitante.

- Alors tu as trouvé le cours drôle ? lança-t-elle en plaisantant.

- Quand Jake dessine ça peut l'être.

Elle lui montra les pitreries de son ami et Cassandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour notre directeur de maison.

- C'est seulement pour rire.

- Je doute qu'il apprécie, ironisa la Serpentard aux yeux verts.

- Je lui montrerai ce soir, on verra ce qu'il en dit.

Sa camarade la fixa pendant un instant, incrédule.

- Je plaisante, fit Alice en riant.

Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en riant également. Puis d'un ton plus sérieux, elle demanda :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non c'est bon, bougonna soudainement Alice.

- Excuses-moi, d'accord ?

- Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de recommencer.

- Alors je m'excuse pour les prochaines fois aussi.

- C'est Ashley qui t'a obligé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la petite blonde en souriant.

- Qui d'autre ? soupira Cassandra. Tu sais bien que je déteste m'excuser.

- Comme tout le monde.

Violette s'approcha des deux filles et tendit un rouleau de parchemin à Alice.

- Pour que tu rattrapes le cours.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de rattraper le cours.

- Ne me remercie pas, fit-elle en tournant les talons.

- Moi je le veux bien, déclara Jake en arrivant près d'elle suivit de Savannah.

Ils se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque pour le reste de l'après-midi, étudiant un peu et discutant beaucoup.

Le soir, Alice se rendit aux appartements de son père afin de lui rappeler qu'elle allait aider le professeur Lupin. Il ne serait évidemment pas ravi, d'autant plus que cela dépassait son couvre-feu mais elle avait promis, et en tant que professeur, il n'allait pas s'opposer à un collègue, même s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle entra dans le bureau du maître des potions qui était relié à leurs appartements. Après l'avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces sans le trouver, elle supposa qu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire. Alice retourna donc au bureau de son père et grimpa sur une chaise pour accéder au mécanisme caché derrière un livre de l'étagère. Celui-ci ouvrait une porte secrète débouchant sur le laboratoire de potions de Severus. Il avait installé cette ouverture dérobée afin de ne pas être dérangé, et surtout que d'imprudents visiteurs ne viennent pas par inadvertance gâcher son travail en cours de préparation lorsqu'il était absent. Seuls sa fille et Dumbledore avaient le droit d'y entrer sans sa permission, et il s'était assuré que personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire grâce à un sortilège placé sur la bibliothèque.

- Père, je vais voir le professeur Lupin ce soir, vous vous souvenez ? fit gaiement Alice en entrant.

- Quel dommage, répondit Severus en levant les yeux de la potion qu'il brassait. C'est justement ce soir que la fameuse potion que tu attends depuis des mois arrive à terme.

La fillette perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais être celle qui la testerait, continua Snape d'un ton affligé.

- La… la potion qui permet de parler aux animaux ? articula lentement Alice l'air hébété.

- Celle-là même.

- Mais, mais…

- Bien sûr je comprendrais que tu préfères aller aider ce cher professeur Lupin, dit Snape d'un ton volontairement léger.

Alice resta figée comme un roc, bouche bée, complètement désarçonnée.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la tester demain plutôt ? demanda-t-elle hésitante en murmurant presque.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? La potion restera-t-elle efficace demain ?

La plus jeune tenta de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit son père au sujet de cette potion cet été.

- Si la potion est mal préparée, elle peut causer des dommages irréversibles sur la capacité de la personne à s'exprimer, cita-t-elle. Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne seront pas permanents si la potion est fraîche de trois jours. Au-delà de ce délai, elle doit obligatoirement être conservée dans une fiole en cristal mélangée à une solution de potassium, sans quoi elle deviendrait inefficace.

Alice réalisa alors la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ça signifie que nous ne sommes pas obligé de la tester ce soir !

- Bravo, fit Snape en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, bouda Alice, vexée de s'être laissé piégée si facilement.

Elle avait beau bien connaître son père, il y avait quelques fois où elle se faisait encore avoir.

- A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous à son bureau ? interrogea Severus.

- A vingt heures.

- Tu as bien choisi l'heure, siffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Tu aurais pu indiquer une heure plus convenable que celle que ton couvre-feu.

Alice se retint de répliquer, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Je vais t'y conduire dès maintenant.

- Mais c'est seulement dans une heure, père.

- Et bien tu iras en avance, ainsi tu seras rentrée plus tôt. Allons-y.

Alice suivit son père, n'étant pas contre l'idée d'avancer le rendez-vous.

- Je peux y aller toute seule, je ne suis plus un bébé, bougonna-t-elle.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et précéda sa fille hors de leurs appartements.

En arrivant devant le bureau de Lupin, Alice devança son père et déclara :

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, maintenant je peux entrer toute seule.

- D'abord, j'ai deux mots à dire à ton professeur, fit-il en frappant à la porte.

Le visage étonné mais souriant de Lupin leur ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Severus, je ne t'attendais pas.

- Je te confie ma fille pour une heure, Lupin. Une heure. Pas une minute de plus. Et je te prierais de choisir des heures décentes la prochaine fois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alice et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'ajouter :

- Sois sage.

Et avant que sa fille ou Lupin aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée pour ça professeur.

- Severus est très protecteur envers toi mais c'est bien normal, répondit Remus en souriant. Après tout, tu es encore très jeune.

- Je vais bientôt avoir onze ans !

Lupin ne répondit rien mais conserva son imperturbable sourire.

- Bien, et si nous allions chercher ces baguettes ? proposa-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais professeur, pourquoi n'utiliserons-nous pas nos propres baguettes ?

- J'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle méthode afin de voir comment vous vous en sortez.

- Au cas où nous perdrions notre baguette lors d'un duel?

- C'est un bon exemple, oui.

- Mais, nous ne savons pas comment peut réagir une baguette qui n'est pas la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens avoir essayé plusieurs baguettes chez Mr Ollivander. L'une d'elles a cassé toutes les vitres de son magasin et une autre a mis le feu à la cape de mon père.

- Vraiment ? fit Remus l'air amusé.

Alice se surprit à rougir légèrement devant cet aveu.

- Tu as entièrement raison, chaque baguette est différente et possède des caractéristiques propres qui ne conviennent pas à tous les sorciers. C'est pourquoi lorsque l'on se retrouve en présence d'une baguette qui n'est pas la nôtre, il faut d'abord l'évaluer et la tester en jetant un sort inoffensif. Mais, nous verrons tout cela vendredi matin. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous mettre à la recherche des baguettes que l'un de mes prédécesseurs aurait laissé quelque part par ici.

- Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas lancer un sortilège pour les retrouver ?

- C'est une bonne suggestion. Malheureusement j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois sans parvenir à un quelconque résultat. Il nous faut donc les chercher manuellement.

- L'ancien professeur les aurait cachées ?

- J'imagine que ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision. Si des élèves étaient tombés dessus par hasard, il y aurait pu avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Commençons de ce côté, tu veux bien ?

Alice acquiesça et se mit à fouiller dans tous les recoins. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par demander :

- Professeur ? Comment saviez-vous qu'elles étaient là si l'autre professeur les a cachées ?

- C'est le directeur qui m'en a informé.

- Il sait toujours tout Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle pensivement.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, corrigea Lupin.

- Oui, pardon.

- Il est vrai qu'il est au courant de beaucoup de choses dans ce château. Je doute d'ailleurs que quoi que ce soit puisse lui échapper.

- Et bien moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait être au courant de tout. A moins d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps et avoir des oreilles dans tout le château.

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Alice sembla méditer sur la question en ouvrant le tiroir d'une vieille commode.

- Peut-être, admit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de chercher pendant de longues minutes sans trouver un seul indice sur la cachette des fameuses baguettes magiques.

- Il doit y avoir un sortilège de camouflage professeur, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est possible, mais j'ai plutôt la conviction que mon prédécesseur n'a pas utilisé la magie.

- Comme une ouverture secrète ? pensa-t-elle en référence à l'entrée du laboratoire de Severus.

- Ce serait tout à fait probable, oui.

- Si je devais cacher quelque chose à mes élèves…, réfléchit la petite blonde en observant la pièce. Je les mettrais en hauteur pour commencer !

Lupin leva la tête, trouvant son commentaire pertinent.

- Ensuite, je les mettrais dans un endroit où personne n'aurait envie d'aller fouiller.

Dans un recoin de la pièce, une grosse toile d'araignée était située juste au dessus d'une imposante armoire en chêne.

- Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? demanda-t-elle en lui désignant.

- Que c'est une excellente idée, approuva Lupin en dirigeant sa baguette sur la toile d'araignée.

Un rayon jaillit, atteignant sa cible en plein milieu, qui se décomposa en laissant apparaître quelque chose qui ressemblait à une porte de placard.

Lupin fit un geste de sa baguette pour l'ouvrir et ils purent voir un lot de baguettes enroulées à l'aide d'une ficelle grossière.

- Je crois bien que tu les as trouvées, affirma Remus l'air radieux.

Alice gigota légèrement, excitée par sa découverte. En vérité, elle était assez étonnée que son professeur ne les ait pas découvertes plus tôt.

Le professeur de DCFM les fit descendre et les posa sur une table toute proche.

- Est-ce que je peux les regarder professeur ?

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun sortilège n'avait été placé sur les instruments magiques, Lupin acquiesça.

La fille du maître des potions contempla chaque baguette avec une admiration non feinte.

- Elles sont belles, fit-elle en observant les motifs gravés sur chacune d'elles.

- Je ne reconnais pas le style de Mr Ollivander, je doute qu'elles proviennent d'Angleterre.

- La mienne n'est pas si jolie à côté, constata Alice en comparant sa baguette avec celles sur la table.

- En quoi est-elle faite ? interrogea Lupin.

- Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, 25 centimètres, récita-t-elle.

- Elle est plutôt jolie pourtant, sourit le professeur. Les trèfles qui la décorent sont finement sculptés.

- C'est vrai, répondit Alice en lui rendant son sourire.

Lupin observait son élève avec contentement. Severus avait de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi adorable, lui-même regrettait de temps en temps de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Mais il avait peur de transmettre ses gènes, et ne souhaitait pas se mettre en couple pour le même genre de raisons. Cette année, il avait Harry et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur de retrouver le fils de son ami disparu.

- Harry m'a parlé de son incursion dans les appartements de Severus et toi l'autre jour. J'ignorais qu'il était sujet à un problème de dépendance, fit-il avec tristesse.

- Vous êtes proche de lui, professeur ?

- Il est le fils d'un homme qui m'était très cher autrefois.

- James Potter ?

- En effet.

Alice n'ajouta rien. Son père n'était pas très expansif sur sa vie personnelle, mais elle savait très bien que James Potter était l'un de ses ennemis d'autrefois.

- C'est pour cela qu'il ne vous aime pas, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

- Je suppose que tu parles de ton père, soupira Lupin. C'est effectivement la raison principale.

La Serpentard ne sut que répondre alors elle reporta son attention sur les baguettes récemment découvertes. L'une d'elle possédait une gravure de serpent qui s'enroulait tout autour du manche et facilitait la prise. Elle espérait pouvoir prendre celle-ci lors du cours de vendredi.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, j'aurais sûrement mis plus de temps si j'avais été seul.

- Je vous en prie professeur, répondit poliment Alice d'une voix peut-être un peu trop enjouée. Lupin ne sembla néanmoins pas le remarquer.

C'est alors qu'on frappa des coups sourds à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je viens récupérer ma fille, annonça Snape sans préambule en entrant.

- Mais, certainement Severus, répondit amicalement le professeur de DCFM.

- Alice ? appela le maître des potions comme celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle salua Lupin et rejoignit son père, qui sortit sans un mot pour son collègue.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il sur le chemin.

- Nous avons cherché des baguettes cachées et c'est moi qui les ai trouvées ! déclara fièrement la petite fille.

- C'est très bien, félicita-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Père ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Lupin est un peu naïf parfois ?

Snape émit un petit ricanement.

- Comment crois-tu que tu arrives à le manipuler si facilement ? railla-t-il.

Alice rendit son sourire à son père. Elle ne pensait pas réellement manipuler le professeur Lupin, elle faisait simplement tout son possible pour qu'il l'aime bien. Comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres professeurs, d'ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas très difficile en fait, car son air de petite fille et son regard angélique suffisaient généralement à amadouer son entourage. Ajouté à cela des manières polies comme on lui avait appris depuis qu'elle était petite, le tour était joué.

Il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore qui n'était pas aussi dupe que les autres. Cependant, elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'estime pour son père, en toute logique, il ne pouvait donc pas la détester.


	10. Mutuelles confidences

**Chapitre 10 : Mutuelles confidences  
><strong>

Alice se réveilla en sursaut en début de matinée, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle avait encore eu une de ces visions étranges auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était tenue dans une petite chambre sombre où brillait une lampe de chevet pour tout éclairage. De ses doigts, elle avait effleuré des pages de livres, qui étaient différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ces pages l'avaient rendue triste et rêveuse, elle avait tenté de lire les lignes écrites mais n'y était pas parvenue, un brouillard flottait en continu devant ses yeux.

Elle se demandait si elle devait en parler à son père, elle l'avait fait pour celle où elle avait cru voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressuscité et il n'avait pas su lui en dire plus. S'il y avait un lien avec l'expérience, ce n'était peut-être pas prudent. Elle décida qu'à la prochaine vision, elle irait lui en parler mais que pour le moment, elle se tairait.

C'était jeudi et elle n'avait aucun cours de la journée. Elle s'étira donc dans son lit et se prépara, revêtant son uniforme de Serpentard.

Au salon, elle ne trouva pas Severus mais une note sur la table circulaire.

_« Réunion avec le directeur toute la matinée. _

_En cas d'urgence, n'oublie pas les fondants au chaudron. _

_S. Snape » _

Alice sourit devant le mot de passe de Dumbledore, qui était toujours une confiserie ou quelque chose du genre. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas très intelligent au fond, car il suffisait de citer les sucreries une par une pour deviner le mot de passe. Enfin, de temps en temps, il était vrai qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, car c'était probablement des spécialités moldues.

Dans l'intention de retrouver ses amis, elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, attablés pour le petit-déjeuner, se régalant des pancakes tout chauds que les elfes avaient préparés.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc à côté de Jake et se servit du jus de citrouille.

- Les jumeaux ont des nouvelles, Oscar est passé tout à l'heure, fit Savannah en enduisant son pancake de sirop d'érable.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai encore eu une vision cette nuit, soupira Alice un peu lassée.

- Quel genre ? demanda Jake à moitié affalé sur la table.

- Je n'ai rien compris.

- Raconte, exigea son amie.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

Savannah jeta un coup d'œil vers Jake, qui haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Alice observa la table des Serpentards et repéra Draco Malfoy qui discutait avec les autres troisièmes années. Elle le trouvait vraiment très gentil et il était plutôt beau garçon, mais elle ne pensait pas être amoureuse de lui comme les autres filles plus âgées. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse, comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que c'était ? Il finit par croiser son regard et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Elle se leva et demanda à Jake et Savannah s'ils pouvaient y aller car elle avait hâte de connaître la réponse de Lucy Selwyn.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé, protesta Savannah.

- Je n'ai pas faim. On y va ? insista-t-elle.

Ses amis cédèrent et prirent la direction du premier étage où ils devaient retrouver les jumeaux Selwyn.

Ce fut finalement à la bibliothèque qu'ils se réunirent, autour d'une table à l'écart des autres.

Alice lut attentivement la réponse que lui tendit Emmy, Savannah et Jake penchés sur son épaule, aussi curieux qu'elle.

_« Mes chers enfants,_

_J'espère que vous travaillez bien en classe, n'oubliez pas que cela est nécessaire pour devenir de grands sorciers et sorcières._

_A. ma petite chérie, sois patiente. J'ai senti un changement dernièrement, il se pourrait que ce soit ce que nous espérons._

_Z, E, mes petits anges, je ne crains que votre mère n'aie jeté votre collection de scarabées._

_N'oubliez pas que des temps sombres vont venir et qu'il n'est pas seulement bon de choisir son camp._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_L.S_

- Vous faites une collection de scarabées ? demanda Savannah aux jumeaux, mi-étonnée mi-exaspérée.

- Nous faisions, répondit Zachary, l'air un peu triste.

- Dommage que Mère les ai jeté, nous en avions beaucoup, poursuivit sa sœur sur le même ton.

- J'aimais bien le jaune et noir du Cambodge, sourit Alice.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette collection absurde.

- Mémé dit qu'elle a sentit un changement, cela voudrait donc dire que notre expérience à réussie ! s'enthousiasma la plus jeune.

- Mais que devons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda Emmy, l'air perdu.

- D'après elle, il ne faut pas… choisir son camp ? fit Alice en réfléchissant.

- Non, elle dit qu'il faut choisir, affirma Zachary.

- Mais _seulement_, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Choisir et ne pas choisir ?

- Cela me paraît difficile de choisir un camp sans en choisir un, non ?

Chacun y alla de sa théorie sur ce qu'avait voulu dire Lucy Selwyn, afin de déterminer ce qu'ils devraient faire par la suite. Mais, ils parvinrent finalement à une conclusion qui les concernait tous. Si la guerre devait de nouveau déchirer les sorciers, ils n'auraient pas le choix. Ils choisiraient le camp qu'on leur imposerait. Emmy, Zachary et Savannah étaient tous trois issus de familles se considérant comme ayant le sang pur et comptant des mangemorts parmi elles. Alice était de sang mêlé, mais autant du côté de sa mère que son père, se trouvaient des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La famille de Jake n'était pas l'une de celles qui se déclarait en tant que sang pur et d'ailleurs elle ne l'était sûrement pas. Néanmoins, elle était très considérée par les hautes familles de sorciers et leur était étroitement apparentée.

Il n'était pas ici question de choix. Alors, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que la doyenne de la famille Selwyn ne leur disait pas de choisir, ce qu'à l'évidence ils ne pouvaient pas faire, mais que peut-être le camp que l'on n'a pas choisit ne soit pas ennemi.

- Mais comment ? demanda Savannah. On ne peut pas être dans deux camps en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce serait très dangereux, confirma Alice.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi votre grand-mère vous dit cela maintenant, s'interrogea Jake. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre.

- Je pense que cela veut dire qu'il ne faut pas l'attendre, déclara Emmy de sa voix détachée.

- Car ce sera trop tard, continua son frère.

Finalement peu avancés, ils décidèrent de laisser là leur réflexion et de plutôt faire des recherches pour leurs devoirs.

Alice se dirigeait vers l'étagère réservée à la botanique et aux plantes magiques inoffensives quand elle entendit un bruit émanant d'une autre rangée de la bibliothèque.

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans rien apercevoir et sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où.

- Alice, murmura cette fois la voix.

L'intéressée faillit sursauter tant celle-ci était proche d'elle.

- Rejoins-moi à la section étude des moldus.

Méfiante, la jeune fille se dirigea au lieu indiqué. Ce coin de la bibliothèque n'était pas très fréquenté. Quand elle y fut parvenue, elle vit avec surprise qu'Harry Potter s'y trouvait. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint terne. Il paraissait également très agité.

- Il faut que tu me rendes un service, déclara-t-il sans détour à voix basse dès qu'elle fut près de lui.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'elle accepterait cette demande ? Ils n'étaient pas amis.

- Quel service ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

- Il me faut la potion que Snape m'a donné l'autre jour.

- Celle contre la dépendance ?

- Je ne sais pas laquelle c'était, mais il m'en faut une autre. Tu crois que tu pourrais la trouver dans la réserve de Snape ?

Le Gryffondor avait l'air réellement déterminé à obtenir son aide. Alice se retenait presque de rire devant son visage suppliant.

- Sans doute, fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras en échange !

- C'est un peu dangereux de faire un tel marché avec une Serpentard.

- Je ne pense pas que je demanderais à qui que ce soit d'autre qui appartient à ta maison.

- Pourquoi moi alors ?

- Je te connais un peu, répondit maladroitement le garçon. Et, Hermione pense du bien de toi.

Il avait dit cela en rougissant légèrement, probablement gêné par cet aveu.

Alice se rappela de quelques souvenirs vagues qui impliquaient en effet Hermione, une Gryffondor qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à la semaine précédente et encore moins parlé. Peut-être que les Gryffondors pouvaient être de bons amis, mais ils n'aimaient pas les Serpentards. Pourtant, le garçon qui se tenait devant elle semblait prêt à lui faire confiance. De là même à lui demander une potion alors qu'elle pourrait lui faire avaler n'importe laquelle sans qu'il le sache.

Alice se rappela ce qu'avait dit son arrière grand-mère dans sa lettre. D'après elle, il fallait nouer des contacts avec le camp qu'on ne choisirait pas si les Ténèbres devaient régner à nouveau sur le monde des sorciers. Harry Potter était un représentant éminent de cette catégorie. Peut-être était-il bon de le connaître voire de devenir son ami ? Alice avait une confiance illimitée envers Lucy Selwyn, alors si elle disait que c'était la chose à faire, elle suivrait ses conseils. Elle voulait qu'elle soit fière d'elle.

- S'il-te-plaît, pria Harry, la sortant de ses pensées. J'ai besoin de toi pour me procurer cette potion. Personne d'autre n'oserait fouiller dans la réserve de Snape.

- D'accord.

- Et puis, j'ignore si quelqu'un saurait reconnaître la potion et…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant ce que son interlocutrice venait de dire.

- Tu… tu es d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant son assentiment.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le bureau du professeur Snape dix minutes plus tard.

Alice inventa une excuse pour quitter ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en marchant d'un pas rapide. Elle réfléchissait à la promesse qu'elle venait de faire et plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait être une bonne idée. Après tout, on n'avait jamais trop d'amis, encore moins des amis qu'on voulait cacher. La Serpentard s'enthousiasma soudain à cette pensée et s'interrogea sur le meilleur moyen de se lier avec Harry Potter, qui semblait déjà tout disposé à faire partie de ses fréquentations.

Elle avait appris ce que cela signifiait d'être amis. Souvent, il suffisait de créer un lien particulier avec la personne, et pour cela il y avait un moyen infaillible. Partager des secrets.

Harry était un garçon qui savait garder les secrets, il n'y avait pas besoin de le connaître beaucoup pour le savoir. Il parlait peu et était très discret.

Alice et Harry se retrouvèrent à l'endroit convenu, chacun arrivant par un côté différent.

La Serpentard s'assura que personne ne les espionnait et fit entrer le Gryffondor dans le bureau de Snape, qui menait ensuite à ses appartements.

- Normalement, mon père ne reviendra pas avant cet après-midi, lança-t-elle à Harry. Mais, attends-moi ici au cas où il me faudrait un peu de temps pour trouver ta potion.

Elle tourna les talons, laissant le garçon seul dans un petit salon où brûlait un chaleureux feu de cheminée.

Harry ne se souvenait pas être venu ici la dernière fois, ce devait être le salon privé de Severus Snape. Il se surprit à appréhender que celui-ci le découvre dans ce lieu, malgré ce qu'Alice lui avait dit. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que la petite fille ne revienne, elle devait éprouver quelques difficultés à trouver qu'il lui avait demandé.

Le Gryffondor observa la pièce d'un œil distrait la trouvant plutôt agréable, un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour associer à Severus Snape, bien que les couleurs sombres lui donnaient un aspect sinistre. Il y avait deux portes en plus de celle par où il était entré, sans compter les précédentes qu'il avait aperçu furtivement en passant dans le grand salon relié au bureau du professeur de potions. Curieux, il s'avança vers la première porte à gauche et posa sa main sur la poignée. Avec délicatesse, il essaya de la tourner mais n'y parvint pas. Elle était fermée.

Il essaya donc l'autre porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté cette fois.

Ouvrant celle-ci en grand, il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il reconnut aussitôt pour y avoir dormi. C'était la chambre d'Alice. Elle était spacieuse mais guère moins sinistre que le reste des appartements de son professeur détesté.

Observant la pièce, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa dernière visite, un long ruban noir accroché à l'armoire. Une aura émanait de l'objet et il fut presque sûr que celui-ci était ensorcelé. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à en saisir l'utilité. Juste à côté, suspendu au mur, un bâton de belle fabrique pendait négligemment. Il devait bien mesurer un mètre de longueur et le Gryffondor avait l'inexplicable impression qu'il se balançait lentement comme le balancier d'une ancienne horloge.

Il était d'un noir profond mais les deux extrémités étaient argentées et semblaient scintiller de magie. Des dessins de la même couleur couraient sur toute la longueur comme une lumineuse plante grimpante qui y aurait élue domicile.

Il tendit la main pour toucher ces fascinants objets, mais Alice qui revenait enfin, entra dans la pièce à ce moment et arrêta son geste.

- Ne touche pas à ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des objets qui ne sont pas à toi, fit la jeune fille d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'objections.

Harry se renfrogna, et ne remercia même pas sa bienfaitrice quand elle lui tendit la potion qu'il désirait.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'en fournir tout le temps.

Le garçon avala d'un trait le contenu de la fiole et marmonna :

- J'ai dû me débrouiller seul pendant douze ans, alors je n'attends rien des autres.

Il ne semblait pas du tout vouloir discuter de ce passé qui à première vue le tourmentait encore. Mais Alice ne comptait pas arrêter ici leur entrevue, l'occasion était trop belle. Après quelques secondes de silence où elle observa le Gryffondor se détendre petit à petit sous l'effet de la potion calmante, elle décida de se lancer.

Inspirant profondément, elle s'adressa à lui sur un ton de confidence.

- Moi aussi j'étais très seule avant.

Harry ne posa pas de questions mais son silence la poussa à continuer.

- J'ai passé quatre ans dans un pensionnat, isolée de ma famille. Un endroit que je détestais et où les autres enfants me rejetaient.

Elle vit son interlocuteur soudainement intéressé, malgré son air grognon.

- Comme j'étais précoce, poursuivit-elle, ils étaient jaloux et ne m'aimaient pas. Certains avaient également peur de ma famille. Quant aux adultes, ils favorisaient leurs élèves préférés dont je ne faisais pas partie.

- C'était un établissement pour sorciers ? s'étonna Harry sortant de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, les familles aisées sont réputées pour y envoyer leurs enfants. D'ailleurs quelques uns de ceux que j'ai connus là-bas sont à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Le Gryffondor ressentit ce qui ressembla à de la compassion pour la Serpentard. Ce ne devait pas être facile de croiser ces enfants qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.

- Des Serpentards ?

- Pas seulement, il y en a de toutes les maisons. Mais heureusement ils sont peu nombreux et aucun de mon année.

- Pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils mis dans ce pensionnat ?

- C'est mon père qui a pris cette décision quand ma mère est partie.

Harry n'osa pas poser plus de questions malgré sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Sentant qu'il était intéressé, Alice inspira profondément et continua :

- Je suis née juste après la guerre, le climat n'était pas très bon chez les familles de... certains familles. Je ne me rappelle pas bien, j'étais trop jeune, mais à l'époque je passais beaucoup de temps avec la famille de ma mère, je ne voyais que rarement mes parents. Ensuite, ma mère est partie sans ne rien dire à personne du jour au lendemain. C'est à partir de ce moment que mon père a voulu couper les liens avec ma famille maternelle et il m'a envoyée dans cet horrible pensionnat.

Elle se tut alors et il y eu un silence pendant une bonne minute.

- Excuse-moi, rompit Harry. Quel était le nom de ta mère ?

- Selwyn. Samantha Selwyn.

Le garçon n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- Est-ce une famille... comme celle de Malfoy?

- Oui, si l'on veut. Les Selwyn n'ont pas une réputation aussi étendue que d'autres familles comme les Malfoy. Ils sont plus discrets sur leurs opinions politiques et ils n'ont pas tous été à Serpentard. Mes cousins par exemple sont à Serdaigle. Mon grand-père a beaucoup fait parler de lui pendant la guerre et à vrai dire, c'est ce qui a donné à notre famille la réputation qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de lui ? Il s'appelle Terence Selwyn.

Harry hocha la tête négativement.

- Tu n'es pas très au courant des rumeurs à ce que je vois, fit Alice amusée. Il paraît que tu habites chez des moldus, c'est vrai ?

- Oui. Ils sont horribles.

La petite fille ne le pressa pas mais le regardait, attendant qu'il continue. Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler des Dursley mais c'était à son tour de se dévoiler un peu, après tout la fille de Snape en avait déjà dit beaucoup sur elle.

- Ils me détestent. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont recueilli quand j'étais bébé et ils me font payer chaque jour que je passe sous leur toit. Je dois faire tout un tas de corvées et mon cousin m'a fait vivre un enfer toute mon enfance.

Il releva les yeux sur Alice, qui l'observait la tête légèrement inclinée, arborant un regard de compréhension.

- Personne n'a jamais pris soin de toi, comprit-elle.

- Non.

La Serpentard fit alors un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Personne ne l'avait jamais enlacé de cette façon. Jamais. Une fois sa stupeur passée, il sentit une vague d'apaisement l'envahir.

Quand elle le lâcha, Alice fut surprise de l'expression du garçon. En avait-elle fait trop ?

Elle constata que non quand elle le vit lui sourire timidement et lui sourit en retour.

- Ils ne te battent pas au moins?

- Non. Enfin... mon oncle, parfois.

Alice ne répondit rien et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Puis, il interpréta son silence autrement.

- Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise par la question, la Serpentard resta tout d'abord silencieuse. Ce n'était certainement pas un sujet dont elle avait envie de parler. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas gâcher ses efforts, elle consentit à répondre.

- Oui, fit-elle laconiquement.

Devant le regard interrogateur du garçon, elle ajouta :

- Les sorciers ne sont pas mieux que les moldus de ce côté-là.

- Ta famille ?

- Peu importe.

Cette fois, Harry sentit qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus. Il fut surpris quand elle ajouta d'un ton moins amical :

- Tu ne parles de ça à personne.

- Est-ce que ton père le sait ? demanda-t-il après avoir assuré qu'il ne dirait rien.

- Evidemment.

Sentant que la conversation était devenue tendue, il se tut. Après un instant cependant, il rompit le silence.

- Alice ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a des rumeurs, et tu m'as dit que tu étais née après la guerre. Je veux dire, il y a un problème d'âge. Tu ne devrais pas être en deuxième année, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je fais partie des enfants précoces comme je te l'ai dit. Dumbledore a fait une exception.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle sèchement.

Ce n'était pas très honnête, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à raconter toute sa vie non plus !

* * *

><p>- Et pour le plan ? murmura Savannah à sa meilleure amie lors du dîner dans la Grande Salle.<p>

- Laisse tomber, répondit l'autre.

- Mais…

- Je verrais plus tard.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus la regarda l'air soupçonneux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai, répondit-elle simplement.

Savannah doutait que ce soit le cas, mais n'ajouta rien. La plus jeune ne semblait pas disposée à en discuter, inutile de la presser. Pour l'instant.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Alexander tout à l'heure, déclara une voix excitée non loin des deux amies.

- Si tu pouvais cesser de parler de garçons à tout bout de champ, j'aimerais réviser, siffla une petite brune à lunettes d'un air mécontent.

- Tu es jalouse parce que personne ne s'intéresse à toi, rétorqua Rebecca.

Alice écouta leur conversation d'une oreille distraite en écrasant ses pommes de terre avec sa fourchette, ne mangeant presque rien. Les conversations sur les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine l'un de ses camarades qui s'asseyait à sa gauche.

- Je me demande bien ce que t'ont fait ces pommes de terre pour que tu les réduises à ce point en bouillie, fit moqueusement la voix d'un garçon.

Alice releva la tête de son assiette et vit Draco Malfoy qui la regardait l'air amusé.

Rougissant un peu, elle lui rendit un sourire timide mais sans détacher son regard de ses yeux gris.

- Snape m'a demandé si je pouvais t'aider dans ton apprentissage du français.

- Tu veux bien ? interrogea la petite blonde avec espoir.

- Bien sûr, sourit Draco. Il n'y a rien que je te refuserais, petite sœur.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux ce qui la fit rire et lui demanda si elle était prête à commencer ce soir.

Alice acquiesça vivement et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la bibliothèque un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Ce qu'il est mignon Draco, soupira Rebecca quand le troisième année fut parti.

- Il sort avec Pansy, rappela Savannah.

- Et alors, ça pourrait changer ! Elle n'est pas si jolie que ça.

- Je pense qu'il est avec elle parce qu'il veut se faire bien voir de sa famille, affirma Alice.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune chance à côté d'elle, fit tristement Rebecca.

- Et Alexander alors ?

- Oui, il est adorable mais il ne joue pas dans la même cour que lui voyons Alice, répondit sa camarade d'un ton maternel.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'Alice prit la direction de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Draco. Elle marchait dans le long couloir menant à l'escalier du premier étage quand elle entendit des éclats de voix, à peine quelques mètres devant elle.

- Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, Potter !

- Qui m'en empêche Malfoy ?

Alice vit les deux garçons face à face, entourés d'autres élèves, se préparant à un duel.

Elle pensa tout de suite à la potion qu'elle avait donnée à Harry, elle pouvait avoir des effets secondaires et un duel n'était pas du tout une bonne idée !

Dans le but de l'arrêter, elle s'approcha de lui en courant.

- Draco !

Mais à ce moment, le Serpentard brandit sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège.

Alice qui se trouvait malencontreusement déjà devant lui, fut percutée par le sort de plein fouet. Elle eut juste le temps de voir le visage horrifié de Draco avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.


	11. Un réveil difficile

Bonjour et merci pour vos reviews, elles me font immensément plaisir ! et ça motive pour écrire la suite plus vite (si si c'est prouvé). Ce chapitre va certainement vous surprendre car je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous y attendiez ^^ Ben oui, c'est pas drôle sinon pas vrai ? ;)

La chanson citée dans le chapitre est 74'75' des Connells.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : un réveil difficile<strong>

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, mais mes paupières sont si lourdes et je me sens si fatiguée.

La lumière m'éblouit, rendant mon réveil un peu brutal.

Je sens une présence à côté de moi et tourne vivement la tête, un peu surprise.

Un visage souriant m'accueille, me regardant avec douceur et je mets quelques secondes à trouver l'identité de cette personne que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié.

- Maman ?

- Tu es réveillée ma chérie, je commençais à me demander si je devais appeler le médecin.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dormi pendant des heures depuis ce matin. Il m'était impossible de te réveiller !

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as l'air un peu perdue, je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud et des muffins. D'accord ?

Elle m'embrasse et sort de la pièce.

Perdue c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire sur mon état. J'essaie de me rappeler mes derniers souvenirs.

J'étais dans un couloir avec des torches enflammées, il y avait un groupe de garçons et ils…

Soudain, je me souviens exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon réveil mais ça ne correspond pas du tout avec l'endroit où je me trouve en ce moment ! La pièce où je suis est ma chambre sauf que ce n'est pas celle de Poudlard ! Je pousse un cri de terreur en réalisant que mon nouveau monde vient de s'écrouler.

_C'est impossible, je n'ai pas rêvé !_

J'entends ma mère remonter l'escalier à toute vitesse et venir près de moi, l'air affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur ?

- Je...je…

Ma respiration s'accélère et je regarde ma mère avec des yeux effrayés.

- Où sont Draco et Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est s'est passé ? J'ai reçu un sortilège et…

- Cesse de t'affoler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sortilège ?

- C'est Draco qui me l'a lancé mais ce n'était pas intentionnel tu sais.

- Qui ça?

- Draco !

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là Harmonie, je t'assure.

- Mais il est…

Je m'arrête, réalisant tout à coup ce qu'elle vient de dire. Evidemment comment pourrait-elle le connaître ? Elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à mes lectures qui plus est.

_Non, je refuse d'y croire !_

- Où est le professeur Snape ? demandé-je, bien que je commence à perdre espoir. Je veux le voir !

Ma mère me regarde avec une expression bizarre.

- Maman dis-moi que c'était réel, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me racontes Harmonie, répond-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Je me lève d'un bond de mon lit et cours dans le couloir, je descends l'escalier et me retrouve en bas. Je reconnais cette maison mais…

Je me dirige en courant vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre brusquement, l'air s'engouffrant en tourbillon dans l'entrée. Je reconnais mon quartier, ma rue, ma boîte aux lettres.

Comment se fait-il que je sois ici ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment rêvé ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours ?

Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je retourne à l'intérieur et tremblante de tous mes membres, je me regarde dans le grand miroir fixé à la penderie dans l'entrée.

J'en reste figée d'horreur. Le reflet que j'observe n'est pas celui d'une petite fille blonde aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux courts d'une dizaine d'années, mais celui d'une adolescente de seize ans aux cheveux châtains arrivant au milieu du dos et aux yeux bleus.

Je reste pétrifiée pendant une seconde et pousse un hurlement avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

><p>Des voix lointaines résonnent dans ma tête.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être un peu perturbée, c'est normal à son âge.

J'émerge de mon sommeil et reconnaît la voix de ma mère.

- Nora, ta fille a vraiment un problème, ouvre les yeux…

_Pas de doute, je suis revenue à la réalité. _

Je soupire profondément et replonge la tête dans mon oreiller.

_Peut-être que si j'essaye de me rendormir je vais y retourner._

- C'est vrai qu'elle se comporte de façon étrange ces derniers temps. Mais ça va lui passer j'en suis sûre.

_Je n'ai rien inventé, je suis sûre que ce que j'ai vécu était réel. Pendant sept jours, j'ai vraiment été Alice Snape, mais pourquoi suis-je revenue ici ? Pourquoi suis-je revenue dans ce monde que je déteste ?_

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais la faire interner.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me relève d'un seul coup, manquant de tomber par terre en m'emmêlant les pieds dans ma couette.

- C'est la seule solution Nora, je t'assure…

_Daniel, je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille ! Mon stupide beau-père !_

Sans prendre la peine de m'habiller, je sors de ma chambre comme une furie et me rue au salon, où je trouve ma mère et Daniel assis dans le sofa.

- C'est toi qu'on devrait interner espèce de gland ! hurlé-je sur le petit homme grassouillet au crâne dégarni qui tient la main de ma mère dans la sienne.

- Harmonie, accueille-t-il avec une gentillesse feinte, tandis que ma mère retient son souffle, apparemment prise au dépourvu par mon arrivée soudaine.

J'éprouve tellement de haine à l'égard de cet homme que je me retiens de me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

- Maman, je peux te parler dans la cuisine ?

- Bien sûr, chérie, s'empresse de dire ma mère en se levant et en m'accompagnant dans la pièce attenante.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermée, je recommence à m'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Voyons ma chérie, tu sais bien que Daniel et moi-même entretenons une relation. Tu ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de trouver du réconfort auprès d'un homme.

- Pas auprès de lui !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas mon cœur, Daniel est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil.

- Enfin maman, tu ne vois donc pas qu'il fait semblant cet hypocrite !

- Harmonie, je sais que vous deux n'êtes pas partis sur de bonnes bases mais…

- Je le déteste ! C'est une ordure, un profiteur, un menteur et tu es incapable de le voir !

- Peut-être as-tu eu certaines impressions à son sujet mais je t'en conjure fais un effort.

- Maman, il faut que tu le fasses sortir de notre maison et tout de suite, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !

Ma mère soupire longuement et acquiesce avec résignation.

Elle se dirige vers le salon tandis que je vais ouvrir en grand la porte d'entrée.

Des murmures me parviennent et au bout d'une bonne minute, ma mère et mon beau-père émergent du salon. Alors que l'homme que je haie le plus au monde passe l'encadrement, je lui lance le plus méchamment possible :

- C'est ça dégage, pauvre type !

Il ne répond rien et sort tranquillement en nous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

A peine est-il dehors que je claque violemment la porte, faisant trembler le sol de l'entrée.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il vienne ici !

- Mais mon poussin, ce n'est pas…

- Arrête de m'appeler avec des surnoms pareils !

Ma mère tente de me calmer en posant sa main sur mon bras, mais je la repousse aussitôt.

- Ne me touche pas !

Avant de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter je monte jusqu'à ma chambre en courant, verrouille la porte et lance la clé à travers la pièce.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit et retient les larmes qui emplissent mes yeux. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser et je tente de respirer calmement en faisant le vide dans mon esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouve mon sang-froid et réalise que je ne m'étais pas énervée ainsi depuis longtemps. Une semaine en fait, la semaine que j'ai passée dans l'autre monde. Le monde d'Alice.

Je me rappelle mes tout premiers jours, quand j'ai rencontré mon père, Snape. Snape. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de mon attitude de tout à l'heure ?

Je me mets à rigoler en imaginant sa tête au moment où j'ai traité mon beau-père de gland et de pauvre type ! Assurément il n'aurait pas apprécié du tout.

A plat ventre sur mon lit, balançant mes jambes au dessus de moi, je réfléchis à ce qu'il aurait dit.

_« Comment as-tu pu parler à un adulte sur ce ton ? Je ne tolérerai pas que ma fille manque de respect à ses parents ! »_

_Ce n'est même pas mon vrai père alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?_

_« Tu dois te comporter respectueusement envers n'importe quel adulte, ton attitude a été des plus insultantes jeune fille ! »_

_C'était bien le but, qu'il se sente insulté le chauve à lunettes et qu'il ne revienne plus jamais !_

_« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec ta mère ? La peine que tu as due lui faire ? »_

Cette fois, la remarque me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ma mère a toujours été si gentille avec moi et en retour, je la traite si mal. Les remords m'envahissent en repensant à la manière dont je lui ai parlé, elle ne mérite pas ça.

_« Tu iras t'excuser pour ton horrible comportement et tu me rédigeras un essai sur le respect dû à ses ainés. »_

_Est-ce que je devrais aller m'excuser ?_

_« En attendant, je vais m'assurer que tu as bien compris la leçon. Viens ici et baisse ton pantalon ! »_

J'émets involontairement un son de surprise à ma propre pensée et un frisson me parcourt le corps.

_Non, non, non, ça c'est trop horrible pour y penser !_

Je décide de m'habiller et me préparer. Après avoir pris les premiers vêtements qui me passent sous la main, je prends la direction de la salle de bain.

J'entre et me dirige vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo, non sans traîner les pieds.

Le reflet qui m'accueille n'est pas celui que j'aimerais voir et je soupire si fort que je fais voler ma frange qui me retombe aussitôt devant les yeux.

_Non mais regarde-moi cet air ahuri._

Je détaille mon visage qui ne m'a pas manqué le moins du monde.

_Tu pourrais presque faire concurrence à Weasley avec ces tâches de rousseur !_

Je souris à cette idée, Snape serait sûrement ravi d'apprendre que sa fille ressemble à une Weasley !

Mais mon sourire s'efface vite devant mes yeux bleu intense, rien à voir avec le regard sombre du maître des potions.

_Tu crois que tu impressionnes avec tes yeux délavés ? _

Je renifle en lançant un regard méprisant au miroir.

Sans le vouloir, j'explose de rire. J'ai peut-être mes chances après tout.

Alors que je me détourne de la glace, j'entends une musique qui émane du salon. Tendant l'oreille, je reconnais l'air d'une des chansons préférées de ma mère.

Je me prépare et la chanson tourne en boucle sans discontinuer.

_« Got no reason for coming to me _

_In the rain running down, there's no reason _

_And the same voice coming to me _

_Like it's all slowin' down and believe me »_

Les paroles me rendent mélancoliques et je me dépêche de descendre pour arrêter cet air infernal. Je parviens finalement au bas des marches et entre dans le salon où ma mère est assise sur le canapé à siroter un verre de vin.

- Maman, fais-je timidement.

_« It's not easy, nothing to say _

_'Cause it's already said, it's never easy » _

Elle relève la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et me sourit faiblement.

- Oui, ma chérie ?

_« When I look on your eyes then I find that I'll do fine _

_When I look on your eyes then I'll do better. »_

_Si ça ce n'est pas une occasion de s'excuser, ça ne le sera jamais._

- Je venais, je venais…

_« __I was the one who let you know _

_I was your sorry ever after '74-'75 »_

- … m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment été détestable, pardon.

Ma mère pose son verre et me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.

_Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne m'arrive jamais de m'excuser qu'il faut me regarder avec des yeux exorbités. _

- Oh Harmonie…

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr mon cœur, fait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Son étreinte me fait un bien fou, je me sens tellement perdue tout à coup.

- M'man ? Faut que je te raconte quelque chose…

Je fais alors un récit de mon aventure mais sans trop de détails. A vrai dire sans détails du tout.

Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre et à la fin de mon histoire, elle reste silencieuse.

- Tu me crois n'est-ce pas?

Ma mère paraît soudain gênée et articule lentement :

- Oui, bien sûr chérie.

Je reste sans voix devant son manque de confiance évident en moi. D'accord ce n'est pas banal mais elle pourrait au moins essayer de comprendre !

- Menteuse ! Tu crois que je suis folle toi aussi, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Harmonie !

- Non mais tu le penses. Au fond tu es comme Daniel, je te déteste !

Furieuse, je cours à la porte d'entrée et m'enfuis dehors, courant aussi vite que me le permettent mes jambes.

- Harmonie ! Reviens !

Je n'entends même pas les cris de ma mère qui me supplie de revenir à la maison. Je suis beaucoup trop énervée contre elle, contre Daniel, contre tout le monde.

- HARMONIE !

Pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures, je cours comme une forcenée, à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu mais je ne veux surtout pas m'arrêter et encore moins me retourner.

Le ciel se met à gronder au dessus de ma tête, de gigantesques nuages noirs se forment et ne tardent pas à déverser leur semence.

Je m'écroule finalement de fatigue sur un trottoir et m'assois là, les pieds dans le caniveau, trempant mes chaussures et le bas de mes jambes.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues et se mêlent aux gouttes d'eau célestes, des larmes de peur, de tristesse et de désespoir.

_Personne ne veut de moi ici, tout le monde me méprise. _

J'enserre ma poitrine de mes bras car je commence à avoir très froid et la pluie qui tombe est glacée. Mais l'inconfort physique n'est rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens dans mon cœur, la douleur de ne jamais retourner dans ce monde magique qu'était celui d'Alice Snape.

Là-bas je me sentais à ma place, je savais ce que je devais faire et surtout j'étais acceptée.

J'éclate en sanglots et me recroqueville en boule sur moi-même, entourant mes jambes de mes bras et posant ma tête sur mes genoux.

- Et bien, ça ne va pas fort on dirait.

Surprise, je relève la tête mais ma vision est troublée par mes larmes et je distingue une forme floue devant moi.

- Tu vas attraper la mort à rester là.

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon j'en suis incapable, tout ce qui peut sortir de ma gorge en ce moment ce sont des sanglots et je replonge ma tête dans mes genoux.

- A moins que ce soit ce que tu aies prévu, mourir là ?

_Peut-être bien._

- Tu es un peu jeune pour cela tu ne crois pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant ou plus tard ?_

- Où sont donc tes parents ?

_C'est le cadet de mes soucis de savoir où ils sont._

- Pas très bavarde, hein ?

Un bruit métallique se fait entendre et je redresse à nouveau les yeux, intriguée malgré moi. Il faut dire qu'avec le bavardage de quelqu'un, il est plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses pleurs. Je réalise que c'est un grand parapluie que l'on vient d'ouvrir, et qui me protège à présent de la pluie.

- Allez lève-toi ! m'ordonne-t-on.

M'essuyant les yeux, je distingue enfin la silhouette qui s'adresse à moi. C'est une vieille dame enveloppée dans un poncho pour la pluie. Elle n'a pas l'air très sympathique, mais après tout, elle semble vouloir m'aider.

J'obéis et me relève lentement, la fixant de mes yeux rougis, incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage. Une fois debout, je réalise à quel point elle est grande, elle fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi.

Elle me prend le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à une maison, juste en face du trottoir où j'étais assise.

- Essuie tes pieds sur le paillasson et attend moi là que j'aille te chercher des vêtements propres.

Un peu sonnée, j'observe le lieu où je me trouve en essuyant mon nez avec ma manche.

- Il n'est pas question que tu fasses ça sur les vêtements que je te prête, menace-t-elle en me tendant un mouchoir.

- Pardon, madame.

Sans rien répondre, elle se met à me déshabiller.

- Hé ! m'indigné-je.

_Pour qui elle se prend la vieille ?_

- J'en ai vu d'autres crois-moi.

- Mais…

- C'est ça ou tu retournes dehors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

_J'hallucine ! Quel culot ! Parce qu'elle a choisi de m'héberger temporairement, elle pense avoir tous les droits sur moi ?_

Je baisse la tête devant son affront, vexée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

En deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouve affublée d'une robe vieillotte aux nuances bleuâtres et d'une paire de chaussettes à l'ancienne mode qui remontent jusqu'aux genoux.

- J'en étais sûre, elle te va comme un gant !

_La bonne blague ! J'ai l'impression d'être fringuée à la mode des années 30 ! _

- Elle était à ma fille quand elle avait une dizaine d'années.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle m'emmène jusqu'à la pièce attenante, qui s'avère être le salon, et me pousse devant la cheminée.

- Reste un peu devant, ça va te réchauffer.

Encore vexée du traitement qu'elle m'a fait subir, je reste muette et détaille plutôt la pièce.

Quelque chose cloche ici, mais je ne parviens pas à définir ce que ça peut bien être.

- Alors quel est ton nom et quel âge as-tu jeune fille ? m'interroge la vieille.

- Je m'appelle Harmonie Weslyn et j'ai seize ans.

- Tant que ça ? Tu ne m'en parais pas plus de douze, toute maigrichonne que tu es.

_Tu t'es regardée pauvre truie ?_

- Je ne suis pas maigrichonne ! m'insurgé-je.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu étais dans la rue toute seule et sous la pluie, à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps ? demande la vieille sans prêter attention à mes protestations.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes d'abord!

Ma logeuse plisse les yeux et me jette un regard perçant qui me fait aussitôt perdre mon assurance.

_Waw, elle pourrait presque concurrencer Snape au concours du regard le plus méchant. Presque._

- Je te prie de t'adresser à moi sur un autre ton, tu as compris ?

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, espérant ne pas l'avoir mis en colère.

- Bien. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée, je nomme Mary Collins.

- Et vous avez quel âge ? osé-je sur un ton de défi.

A mon grand étonnement, la vieille dame sursaute à la question et se lève d'un bond. Je retiens mon souffle quand je la vois s'approcher vers moi, l'air furieux.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite Miss Weslyn que je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d'insolence dans ma maison. Si j'entends encore une réflexion du genre, tu vas le regretter. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je déglutis difficilement et m'entends dire d'une petite voix :

- Oui, madame.

- Bien, reprend-t-elle d'une voix agréable. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je me suis enfuie de chez moi.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que ma mère et mon beau-père me prenne pour une folle, alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ah oui ? demande la vieille dame, visiblement très intéressée. Pourquoi cela ?

- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose et ils ne veulent pas me croire.

- Oui, les jeunes gens de ton âge sont souvent confrontés à ce problème.

- Mais comment faire pour qu'ils y croient ?

Mary Collins prend un cigare d'un étui sur la table basse et l'allume avec un briquet en argent avant de me répondre d'une voix lente.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'il faudrait leur montrer.

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Ah, dans ce cas, il y a peu de chances qu'ils te croient.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après mon expérience, les adultes ont tendance à ne croire que ce qu'ils voient.

La fumée du cigare devient de plus en plus épaisse à mesure que la vieille dame continue de fumer, ce qui m'amuse grandement.

_On dirait la chenille dans Alice au pays des merveilles !_

- Madame Collins ?

- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Mary.

- Mary, est-ce que vous avez déjà fait des rêves qui vous ont semblés tellement vrais, que vous aviez l'impression que c'était la réalité ?

L'intéressée tira une bouffée de son cigare avant de répondre.

- Non, jamais.

- Oh, fais-je d'un ton déçu.

- En as-tu déjà fait, Harmonie ? demande-t-elle en finissant le bout de son cigare.

- J'ai vécu quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rêve mais je suis sûre que ce n'en était pas un !

- Alors ce n'en était sûrement pas un.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi qui me le dit Harmonie, dit-elle en se prenant un deuxième cigare.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette dame m'inspire confiance et, au fond elle est plutôt drôle. Elle a également le mérite de m'écouter, contrairement à ma mère, et ne parlons même pas de Daniel.

- Mary ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

- J'ai exercé bien des métiers durant ma vie, aujourd'hui je me contente de voyager.

- Vous voyagez souvent ?

- De temps à autres.

- Où est-ce que vous voyagez ?

- J'aime découvrir de nouveaux horizons, des endroits où je n'ai jamais été. Désires-tu du thé mon enfant ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

La vieille dame se lève et quitte la pièce d'un pas lent, titubant presque et je me retiens d'éclater de rire.

_Les cigares ne lui réussissent pas très bien…_

N'ayant plus du tout froid, je m'éloigne de la cheminée pour aller inspecter la bibliothèque, qui a l'air assez bien garnie. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise d'y trouver toute la collection de livres de J.K Rowling ! Je touche leur reliure et en prend un au hasard.

_Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_

Je l'ouvre et me souviens en parcourant quelques lignes que c'était à ce stade de l'histoire que j'étais parvenue dans ce monde fantastique.

_Pourquoi celui-ci d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas mon préféré. Si ça avait vraiment été un rêve, j'aurais dû atterrir dans le premier tome, qui lui est mon préféré_.

En passant mon doigt sur la page, une étrange sensation de déjà vu s'empare de moi.

_Je ne suis pourtant jamais venue ici._

Tout à ma réflexion, j'entends les pas de Mary revenir dans le salon et je repose précipitamment le livre sur l'étagère. Pas question de me faire surprendre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires.

La vieille dame entre avec un petit plateau contenant deux tasses, une théière et une assiette de biscuits.

- Mary ? Vous aimez les _Harry Potter_ ?

- Oh, c'est ma fille qui me les a offerts, répond-t-elle en regardant l'étagère que je désigne.

- Vous les avez lus ?

- Pas encore non. Tu as l'air d'en avoir aimé la lecture.

- Oui, ce sont mes livres préférés ! dis-je enthousiaste.

- Dans ce cas, cela me fera une raison supplémentaire de les lire. Viens boire ton thé.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé et prend une tasse entre mes mains.

- Et si tu m'en disais plus sur ce fameux rêve qui n'en était pas un ? demande-t-elle en prenant un nouveau cigare.

- En fait, j'étais comme qui dirait, dans un autre monde.

- Intéressant.

- J'aimerais y retourner.

- Hum, voilà donc la véritable raison de tes pleurs dehors sous la pluie n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je le devine à la façon dont tu en parles, sourit la vieille dame. Mais, je t'en prie continue.

- C'est un monde que je connaissais pour être honnête. C'est ce qui est le plus étrange en fait.

- Comment le connaissais-tu ?

- D'un livre. De plusieurs livres pour être exacte.

- Etais-tu l'un de tes personnages favoris ?

- Non, je pense que c'est un personnage qui n'existe pas.

- Oh, dans ce cas c'est d'autant plus intéressant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu aurais été transportée dans ce monde. Ne crois-tu pas ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, admets-je.

La vieille dame se lève et regarde au dehors par la fenêtre.

- Il semble que la pluie ait cessée. Souhaites-tu rentrer chez toi maintenant ? Je pense que ta mère doit se faire du souci pour toi. Tu pourras passer me voir quand tu le désires bien sûr.

_Ai-je vraiment envie de rentrer ?_

Je soupire mais acquiesce, c'est sûrement plus sage.

- Tu peux la garder.

- Quoi donc ? demandé-je.

- La robe bien sûr.

- Oh. Oui, merci Mary.

Je passe la porte d'entrée et lance en sortant :

- Je reviendrai vous voir !

- Mais j'y compte bien, sourit la vieille femme en refermant sa porte.


	12. Affronter le passé

Merci pour cette gentille review la Louve ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Affronter le passé <strong>

Je retourne chez moi à pas lents, la tête embrouillée. Le ciel n'est plus menaçant et le soleil déclinant perce à travers les nuages, m'éblouissant quelques secondes avant de se cacher à nouveau.

_Quelle drôle de journée…_

Après de longues minutes, je parviens enfin devant ma maison et l'observe un instant avant de pousser doucement la porte.

Sans bruit, j'entre et me faufile dans l'escalier en entendant des voix dans le salon.

_- _Elle va revenir Nora ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas._  
><em>

_Lui n'a pas mis longtemps à revenir en tout cas !_

- Appelons la police Daniel, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise._  
><em>

- Mais non, elle est sûrement chez des amis.

Je remarque les chaussures de mon beau-père dans l'entrée. Elles ont l'air neuves, toutes lustrées, ce qui me donne plus d'une idée.

Redescendant, je les prends précautionneusement en réfléchissant à une farce machiavélique.

_Où sont les punaises déjà ?_

Cinq minutes plus tard, je replace les chaussures piégées au même endroit, plutôt fière de moi.

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec quelques punaises et un tube de glue._

M'enfermant dans ma chambre, je réfléchis posément à ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours et à ce que m'a dit cette drôle de femme, Mary Collins.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, je repense à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées et les amis que je me suis découvert dans l'autre monde. Je décide de tout consigner dans un carnet pour ne rien oublier et faire le point sur ma situation.

_« Ils ont chacun leurs qualités et leurs défauts mais je les aime tous. Savannah par exemple, est une jeune fille très agréable, toujours gaie et pleine d'entrain. Elle est plutôt perspicace pour son âge et sa réputation à préparer des mauvais coups est presque légendaire parmi les Serpentards. Elle est la meilleure amie idéale, on peut compter sur elle et elle a un grand sens de l'humour._ »

Je souris à l'évocation de mon amie car des souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire à son sujet.

_« Jake est également un ami digne de ce nom. Fiable malgré sa tendance à prendre un peu tout à la légère. J'aurais presque un faible pour lui, avec ses cheveux châtains raides comme des baguettes et ses yeux en amandes. Cela lui donne un petit air asiatique. » _

_« Concernant Emmy et Zachary, ils sont assez spéciaux. Pas le genre de personnes avec qui on lie facilement une amitié. Ils se comportent de manière bizarre, toujours à se tenir la main,_ _collés l'un à l'autre, c'est limite indécent. Et puis, ils se ressemblent tant que l'un pourrait se regarder dans un miroir en croyant voir son jumeau. Je suis sûre que la plupart des élèves ont peur d'eux, ils sont toujours si sérieux, je ne les ai pas vu une seule fois sourire ! Heureusement qu'ils aiment tendrement leur cousine… »_

Un pincement au cœur me rappelle à quel point je tiens à eux.

_« Passons ensuite aux camarades de dortoirs. La plus âgée Ashley, l'américaine, est très gentille, même si elle a tendance à se prendre pour la chef._ _Ensuite il y a Violette, elle c'est vraiment l'intello du groupe et pro-Serpentard autant qu'on peut l'être. Elle toise les élèves des autres maisons avec un de ces airs hautains !_

_Il y a aussi Rebecca, elle est sang mêlée mais elle est pourtant très populaire chez les garçons. Comme quoi, les préjugés sur Serpentard sont loin d'être systématiquement vrais._

_Pour finir, Cassandra. Elle est également sang mêlée et c'est sûrement la fille la moins intéressante des deuxièmes années, un peu trop suiveuse et jalouse. Mais, elle reste une bonne copine. »_

Je me rends compte que je suis plutôt en train d'écrire un journal intime qu'un compte-rendu de mon aventure.

_« A part Savannah et parfois Cassandra, les filles sont toutes protectrices à l'extrême, je veux bien croire que je suis un peu plus jeune, mais tout de même ! »_

Je me sens seule tout à coup, ils me manquent tous.

_« Je ne peux pas les laisser, ils sont mes amis, ceux qui m'ont montré la vie sous un autre jour et m'ont fait sourire à nouveau. Ils m'attendent, comptent sur moi. Ici, je n'ai rien à accomplir alors que là-bas… Là-bas, je pourrais empêcher Lord Voldemort de revenir au pouvoir. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on attend de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que les visions de mémé Lucy ont toujours dit. Enfin, elles ne m'ont pas désignées clairement mais c'est moi qui ai pris la Syvire bleue pour déclencher… quelque chose en tout cas. Mémé ne nous a pas tout dit, je sais qu'elle garde beaucoup de secrets pour elle mais c'est pour nous protéger. _

_Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait senti un changement… et si ce changement c'était mon arrivée dans ce monde ? Et si c'était moi qui devais apporter mon savoir au monde sorcier? Ça ne peut être que ça. J'ai la chance de savoir ce qui va se passer et je peux le partager. _

_Il n'y a pas que mon égoïsme en jeu mais des personnes bien réelles que je ne peux pas laisser tomber, il faut que j'y retourne ! »_

J'entends un grand cri dans l'entrée et sourit. Décidant finalement de me montrer pour assister au spectacle, je descends une nouvelle fois l'escalier.

Mon beau-père se tient le pied, essayant vainement de retirer sa chaussure dont la semelle est soigneusement collée à sa plante de pied par mes soins.

- Harmonie ! s'écrie ma mère en m'enlaçant. Tu es revenue.

- C'est bon maman, soupiré-je.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Daniel qui me lance un regard assassin, sachant très bien que je suis l'auteur de ses malheurs.

Je lui souris, l'air railleur, comblée dans mes plus hautes espérances.

- Sale gosse, murmure-t-il, de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Un problème beau-papa ? lancé-je sur un ton innocent.

- Nora emmène-moi à l'hôpital, j'ai des punaises enfoncées dans le pied et je ne peux pas retirer ma chaussure ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

Ma mère accepte et tous deux partent en vitesse dans la voiture sous mon regard amusé que j'essaie de dissimuler au mieux.

Je vais à la cuisine et me sers un coca en réfléchissant.

_Comment retourner là-bas ?_

Tout à coup un peu fatiguée, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Mes paupières deviennent soudain très lourdes et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors sur la table de la cuisine.

…

- …ice…

- …lice…

- Alice…

- Alice Snape!

_Hein ?_

- Réveille-toi un peu jeune fille, il est l'heure de prendre ta potion.

J'entrouvre les yeux. Un visage sévère mais compatissant me regarde, portant une fiole en verre au contenu bleu vif à mes lèvres.

- Allez bois, ça aidera la douleur à disparaître.

- Madame Pomfrey ?

- C'est moi oui, répond-t-elle calmement tout en me forçant à ingurgiter le liquide bleuâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je travaille ici à ce que je sache. Finis-moi cette potion, si ton père apprend que tu ne l'as pas prise, il va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… et… que tu… ail…do…ne…e…s…

…

Je me réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber de la chaise sur laquelle je m'étais endormie. Celle-ci bascule dangereusement vers l'arrière et je me rattrape de justesse à la table.

_Quelle idée de s'endormir ici. Mais le rêve était bien, c'est comme si j'y étais retournée. Sauf que ce n'était qu'un songe, ou peut-être une vision ?_

Je me remémore alors que j'ai eu plusieurs visions lors de mon séjour à Poudlard.

_J'avais totalement oublié ça… réfléchis, réfléchis, essaye de t'en rappeler._

Un fort pressentiment me pousse à chercher au fond de ma mémoire, enfin la mémoire d'Alice.

_Mais c'est aussi la mienne n'est-ce pas ?_

Pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, je me concentre uniquement sur Alice et oublie momentanément Harmonie.

Je bascule dans une transe et mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse à cause des émotions nouvelles qui me bombardent par leur puissance.

_Non, pas nouvelles, je les avais simplement oubliées._

Mes souvenirs les plus marquants me traversent l'esprit, la plupart sont de mauvais souvenirs et une boule se forme dans mon estomac. Mes yeux s'humidifient en repensant à ce qui a sans doute été le pire moment de ma vie, ce 11 mars 1987…

_« Il fait gris, le ciel est nuageux, la rue est déserte. Mon père tient ma main dans la sienne, nous marchons en direction d'un grand établissement austère._

_- C'est quoi ? demandé-je._

_- C'est une institution pour jeunes sorciers._

_- Pourquoi on y va ?_

_Mon père ne répond pas et nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à la grande grille de l'entrée où est inscrit quelque chose en lettres gothiques, difficile à déchiffrer pour moi._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit papa ?_

_- StormySpring Bording School._ (*)

_Nous entrons dans la cour et des enfants s'arrêtent pour nous regarder passer. Je les observe avec intérêt, détaillant leurs uniformes aux couleurs variées._

_Nous parvenons devant la grande porte d'entrée et mon père tire sur la corde suspendue à une grosse cloche en bronze._

_Une grande dame aux cheveux blonds et à l'air suffisant vient nous ouvrir. _

_- Mr Snape, quel plaisir de vous revoir._

_Son regard tombe sur moi et elle me fixe quelques secondes l'air indécise. _

_- Entrez, je vous en prie._

_Le vestibule est sombre, seulement quelques bougies permettent de voir où l'on met les pieds._

_- Amber ? appelle la dame blonde._

_Une petite fille d'environ douze ans vêtue d'une robe bordeaux apparaît à peine quelques secondes plus tard._

_- Oui, madame la directrice ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce._

_- Si tu veux bien conduire cette jeune fille à l'étage pour lui montrer votre chambre, dit-elle en me désignant._

_- Bien sûr, madame._

_La fillette se penche vers moi et me demande en souriant :_

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Alice._

_- Tu veux bien venir avec moi Alice ?_

_Je regarde mon père et celui-ci hoche la tête, m'incitant à y aller._

_La dénommée Amber prend ma main et m'entraîne dans l'escalier en bois._

_- Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour régler la paperasse, Mr Snape._

_Je n'entends pas la suite car nous sommes arrivées en haut des marches. De nombreuses portes donnent sur le couloir avec chacune un numéro inscrit en lettres dorées._

_Ma camarade ouvre la troisième porte sur la droite et me fait entrer._

_- Voici notre chambre. Tu la partageras avec moi et quatre autres filles._

_Elle lâche ma main et lance :_

_- Attend-moi ici, je vais les chercher._

_Perdue, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ni ce que je fais ici._

_La pièce est joliment décorée et six lits sont alignés le long des murs. _

_Soudain, une bande de fille débarquent en courant dans la pièce et m'entoure en me regardant avec curiosité._

_- C'est elle la nouvelle ?_

_- Oui, répond Amber. Elle s'appelle Alice. Alice, je te présente Stecy, Swann, Kimberley et Marion. _

_Je ne réponds pas, intimidée par tous ces regards braqués sur moi._

_- Tu es petite, quel âge t'as ?_

_- Quatre ans, dis-je sur la défensive._

_- Tu es l'une des plus jeunes. Comment ça se fait que tes parents t'ont laissés ici ?_

_- Mon père ne m'a pas laissé… je vais repartir bientôt._

_- Je ne crois pas non. Tu vas rester ici, à StormySpring comme nous._

_- Non, c'est pas vrai !_

_- Bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs tiens, c'est ton uniforme, articule lentement une petite fille aux cheveux d'ébène en me tendant un paquet de vêtements rouge et blanc qui semblent être les mêmes que les siens._

_Je ne le prends pas et lui lance un regard méchant._

_- Tu dois le mettre, c'est la règle. Selon ton âge ou ta classe, tu as une couleur différente._

_Méfiante, j'observe les uniformes des autres filles, aucune n'en a un pareil. Orange et blanc, vert et or, bleu marine et blanc, bordeaux et argent. _

_- Mais je ne vais pas rester ici moi, dis-je d'une petite voix._

_- Si, tu seras en classe avec Marion, elle a cinq ans. Elle est française alors parfois on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle dit, rigole une petite blonde qu'on m'a présenté comme étant Stecy._

_La fillette brune, qui a l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris, pousse violemment sa camarade, la faisant tomber par terre._

_- Tu vas apprendre le français Alice, poursuivit Amber sans se soucier de ses camarades. Ainsi que le latin, le violon et la théorie magique. Et à lire et à écrire bien sûr, puisque tu es petite._

_- Je ne suis pas petite et je te dis que je ne vais pas rester ici ! m'écrié-je et en tentant de m'enfuir._

_Malheureusement, l'une des filles me barre le chemin et me sourit méchamment._

_- Tu dois obéir Alice, sinon tu seras punie._

_- Non, je ne ferais rien du tout ! _

_Vive comme l'éclair, je me mets à quatre pattes et passe entre les jambes de Kimberley qui refuse de me laisser passer._

_- Rattrapez-la !_

_Je me relève et descends l'escalier à toute vitesse à la recherche de mon père._

_- Papa !_

_Heureusement, celui-ci sort justement du bureau de la directrice et je cours jusqu'à lui, m'enfouissant dans ses robes._

_- Alice, qu'y a-t-il ? demande-t-il en me caressant les cheveux._

_- Les autres filles disent que tu vas me laisser ici. _

_Snape soupire doucement mais me console encore quelques instants. Puis, il se baisse pour être à ma hauteur et me regarde dans les yeux._

_- Tu vas effectivement rester ici pour quelques temps. Je compte sur toi pour être sage et obéissante, d'accord ?_

_- Toi aussi tu vas habiter ici ?_

_- Non, Alice._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Severus parait agacé par la question et répond d'un ton un peu brusque :_

_- Parce que j'ai des choses à faire. _

_- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec Emmy et Zachary ?_

_- J'ai décidé que tu ne verrais plus la famille de ta mère, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi._

_- Mais…_

_Je sens un flot de larmes couler sur mes joues. _Mon père va me laisser toute seule ici ?_Je ne pourrais plus voir mémé Lucy ni Emmy ni Zachary ni…  
><em>

_Snape se lève en déclarant :_

_- Tu te feras de nouveaux amis._

_- Non, les autres filles sont méchantes, dis-je en continuant de pleurer._

_- Allons, je suis sûr que tu exagères, répond-t-il en essuyant mes pleurs. Je viendrais te rendre visite._

_Il m'embrasse sur le front et marche à pas rapides vers la porte d'entrée, visiblement pressé de partir. _

_Alarmée, je cours vers lui et m'accroche au bas de sa robe comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_- Papa ! Ne me laisse pas !_

_Snape me regarde d'un air un peu triste mais détache fermement mes mains de sa robe._

_- Tout ira très bien, tu verras._

_- Je ne veux pas ! Je veux être avec toi !_

_- Tu feras ce que je te dis, réplique-t-il sèchement._

_Un peu rebutée par son ton, je recule de lui et renifle bruyamment en le regardant avec des yeux embués._

_- Au revoir, Alice, déclara-t-il._

_- Non, m'écrie-je en le retenant à nouveau._

_J'entends mon père soupirer et il me serre finalement dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes._

_- Sois courageuse ma petite princesse._

_- Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi…_

_Severus me détache de lui et sans même m'adresser un dernier regard, passe la porte d'entrée sous mes yeux effrayés. Je le vois traverser la cour et un fort sentiment d'abandon m'envahit. _

_Alors qu'il passe le portail du pensionnat, je sors et cours pour le rattraper._

_- Papa !_

_Voyant qu'il ne se retourne pas, je me sens soudain trahie. Ma confiance envers mon père s'écroule brusquement et la profonde tristesse que je ressens est momentanément remplacée par la colère._

_- Je te déteste ! lui lancé-je en hurlant. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je te déteste ! »_

Combien j'ai pu détester mon père ce jour-là, et pendant les nombreux mois qui ont suivis sans qu'il ne vienne jamais me voir.

Mais il a fini par venir, un jour, enfin. Et je l'ai traité comme un inconnu, comme ce qu'il méritait pour m'avoir si lâchement abandonnée.

_« Mon père traverse la cour et vient vers moi. Au début, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lui mais sa démarche, sa silhouette, son air renfrogné… ne font pas de doute. Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir et cours me cacher sous le préau._

_Il me cherche et m'appelle, en vain._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Amber vient me trouver._

_- Ton père est là._

_- Je sais._

_- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?_

_Je ne réponds pas et la regarde méchamment._

_- Il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps, les cours vont bientôt reprendre à Poudlard._

_Voyant que je reste muette comme une carpe, elle poursuit de sa voix de Miss-je-sais-tout :_

_- Moi je n'ai pas hâte de le revoir en tout cas. Il n'aime que les Serpentards et il ne nous donne jamais de points à nous les Serdaigles._

_Je ressens une pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'elle peut voir mon père tous les jours à Poudlard alors que moi je ne le vois jamais._

_- Allez, va le voir !_

_Elle m'agrippe le bras en enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau et me ramène de force dans la cour._

_- Lâche-moi !_

_- Vas-y ou sinon je dis à la directrice que c'est toi qui a volé le livre de Kimberley, menace-t-elle._

_- Mais ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Ah non ? Qui penses-tu qu'elle croira, toi ou moi ?_

_N'ayant pas le choix devant cet odieux chantage, je traîne les pieds jusqu'à l'homme vêtu de noir qui m'observe de loin._

_C'est finalement lui qui vient à ma rencontre et il se baisse en me prenant par les épaules._

_- Alice._

_Je lève les yeux vers lui et il me lâche, ayant visiblement compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue._

_- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce._

_Il n'est pas question que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre. J'ai décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole._

_- Tu te plais ici ? _

_Mon père est mal-à-l'aise devant mon silence et le regard haineux, du haut de mes cinq ans, que je lui lance ne fait qu'accentuer son hésitation._

_- Je suis venu t'apporter ton cadeau de noël, tiens._

_Je baisse les yeux sur le paquet rectangulaire au papier argenté mais ne le prends pas, ce n'est pas cela que j'attends, ce n'est pas cela que j'espère désespérément depuis des mois._

_Reculant d'un pas, je plante mon regard dans celui de mon père et l'implore silencieusement de m'emmener avec lui._

_Mais non, cela ne fait pas partie de ses plans. Il finit par me mettre son cadeau dans les bras et m'embrasse sur le front avant de s'en aller._

_Je serre contre moi le paquet aussi fort que je peux et le regarde partir, des larmes silencieuses ruisselant sur mes joues. » _

* * *

><p>(*) StormySpring Bording School signifie « pensionnat de StormySpring », littéralement printemps orageux.<p> 


	13. Survivre au présent

**Chapitre 13 : Survivre au présent**

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai réfléchis depuis quelques jours et peu importe ce que j'essaye de faire pour penser à autre chose, je n'y arrive pas. Les souvenirs de l'autre monde, comme je l'appelle, me hantent chaque jour, chaque heure qui passe, chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Je compare sans cesse ma vie actuelle avec celle d'Alice et bien que les deux ne soient pas remplies de bons souvenirs, je ne veux pas continuer à être une moldue. Enfin, tu me comprends. Je me rappelle clairement les visions que j'ai eues, et tu sais quoi ? L'une d'elle s'est réalisée dans ce monde-ci. Quand j'étais chez Mary Collins et que j'ai feuilleté ce livre, j'ai eu ce sentiment de déjà vu et bien, c'est l'une des visions que j'ai eu ! Elle n'était pas exactement identique mais je n'ai aucun doute. Cela signifie que les autres sont vraies aussi ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir le jour où Harry était dans ma chambre et je sais que c'est vrai car j'ai lu les livres, et pour le moment je n'ai pas de raison de douter que l'Histoire se déroulera différemment. J'ai relu les sept tomes et ai gravé autant de détails que possible dans ma mémoire. Ainsi quand je reviendrai, je pourrais sauver mon monde ! Je tuerai cet affreux rat de mes mains ainsi il ne retrouvera jamais son maître et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendra jamais ! Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est un bon plan ? J'ai cherché une solution pour y retourner, et je me suis demandé si ça marchait comme dans les films ? Tu sais une personne subit un grand choc et elle oublie qui elle est, tous ses souvenirs disparaissent ! Crois-tu que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Après tout, je suis revenue dans ce monde après avoir été victime d'un sortilège. Et maman a dit que j'étais dans une sorte de coma, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me réveiller. Mais j'ai un peu peur car cela veut dire qu'il faut que j'ai un accident grave, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse une grosse chute par exemple ? J'ai le vertige, je n'ai pas envie de faire ça…_

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

_Et il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse parce que tu vois, après que Snape m'ait fait boire ces potions anti-amnésie, ma vie ici est devenue floue et j'ai même fini par l'oublier ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents, ni les réactions que j'avais eu. _

_Ce qui est drôle ce sont les premiers souvenirs qui me sont revenus, des moments de bonheur avec mes parents. C'étaient sûrement ce que je voulais me rappeler en premier. Les meilleurs souvenirs sont aussi les plus rares. Je crois que je peux compter sur les doigts de mes mains ceux avec ma mère. Samantha ne m'a jamais accordée l'attention qu'une mère aurait due. _

_Enfin, le pire c'est que Severus me manque, je me sens perdue sans lui. Même si je lui en veux encore de m'avoir abandonnée, je veux être près de lui et le serrer dans mes bras, sentir son odeur si spéciale d'épices et d'herbes. Il me manque tellement… _

* * *

><p><em>Le faire… ou ne pas le faire ?<em>

Assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, j'observe le couteau que je tiens dans ma main droite depuis plusieurs minutes, la lame effleurant ma jambe doucement. J'ai relevé ma robe de sorte que ma cuisse soit à moitié découverte, laissant voir de fines cicatrices linéaires sur ma peau claire. Leur vue ne m'émeut pas le moins du monde, elles me laissent totalement indifférentes et je me sens prête à en refaire de nouvelles, fraîches, sanglantes.

_Le faire._

Retenant mon souffle, j'appuie le côté tranchant du couteau sur ma cuisse et le glisse sans délicatesse, juste en dessous des cicatrices.

De la fine marque ainsi créée, se mettent à émerger lentement, trop lentement, de petites traces de sang.

J'enfonce la lame avec hargne, agrandissant la plaie, et une vive douleur me parcourt l'espace d'un très court instant, comme un électrochoc.

Le liquide rouge et chaud coule en un petit filet le long de ma jambe.

_Alice n'aurait pas fait ça… _

Un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure se fait entendre et je sursaute, lâchant le couteau qui tombe par terre avec un léger _clang._

_Maman qui rentre !_

Ramassant immédiatement le couteau, je le passe en vitesse sous l'eau du robinet et le remet hâtivement dans le tiroir.

La porte s'ouvre et à ma grande surprise, je n'entends aucun appel de ma mère.

_Etrange._

Quelques secondes plus tard, le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée qui se referme se fait entendre et le silence revient.

Je sors de la cuisine à pas de loup et à peine parvenue dans le couloir, j'aperçois mon détesté beau-père en train de fouiller dans le meuble de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'écrie-je d'un ton de surprise de le voir ici seul.

Il se retourne dans un mouvement brusque et me jette un regard haineux.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école toi ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton travail ? réponds-je sur le même ton.

Il grogne et me toise méchamment, avant de s'avancer vers moi l'air menaçant.

Surprise par cette soudaine agressivité, je recule de quelques pas et me trouve bien vite acculée au mur.

- Je te ferais payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, sale peste, murmure-t-il son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Malgré la peur qui s'insinue en moi, je lui réponds insolemment :

- Pas avant que _je_ te fasse payer pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer, sale brute.

Ma réponse ne le déstabilise aucunement et ses lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire sur son visage hideux.

L'homme a beau faire la même taille que moi, sa stature imposante et rondelette fait bien le double de la mienne et je me rends compte que je ne fais pas le poids contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je.

- Tu le sais très bien Harmonie, ne fais pas l'innocente.

- Tu n'auras jamais ma mère, elle est trop bien pour toi, craché-je. Qui voudrait d'un vieux con bigleux, obèse et chauve, si laid qu'il se fait peur lui-même en se regardant dans la glace ? Tellement en manque qu'il passe son temps à se masturber devant des films porn…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car Daniel vient de m'asséner une gifle monumentale. Portant la main à ma joue, je le regarde d'un air hébété, c'est la première fois qu'il ose faire une chose pareille.

- Cette fois s'en est trop, je vais t'apprendre à te calmer tu vas voir, siffle-t-il dangereusement, ses petits yeux brillants de rage derrière ses lunettes.

Déconcertée par la situation, je l'observe détacher la ceinture de son pantalon et ne réagit que quand il m'agrippe le bras férocement.

- Lâche-moi ! crie-je en paniquant.

Me débattant furieusement, je parviens à lui faire légèrement lâcher prise et tente de fuir vers la porte, m'apercevant cependant qu'elle est fermée à clé.

_Où est la clé ? Où est la clé ?_

Daniel me tire en arrière et me fait tomber par terre, heureusement sur le tapis qui amortit ma chute. Il m'a accidentellement lâché dans le mouvement et je me retourne vivement sur mes genoux, me retrouvant à quatre pattes. Sans réfléchir, je me glisse entre ses jambes ce qui n'est pas sans me rappeler une certaine scène de mon enfance, et allait réussir à lui échapper quand je sens une main m'agripper la cheville.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça, gamine ? ricane l'homme que je déteste plus au monde.

Il tire ma jambe ce qui me fait retomber à plat ventre sur le sol. Sa force m'impressionne et me fait soudainement très peur.

Sans attendre que je sois plus à sa portée, il lève son bras tenant la ceinture et l'abat sur mes jambes, me coupant le souffle. A peine a-t-il fini qu'il recommence, visant juste derrière mes genoux.

_Il faut que je me sorte de là !_

Ses propres chevilles étant à la portée de mes mains, je remonte le bas de son pantalon et m'apprête à faire la seule chose envisageable sur le moment, sauf qu'au même instant la ceinture frappe durement le derrière de mes cuisses et stoppe net mon mouvement.

Voyant Daniel lever à nouveau son bras, je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et je mors sa jambe aussi fort que possible, ce qui lui fait pousser un cri de surprise.

Me relevant d'un bond je cours vers la porte, qui malheureusement est toujours fermée à clé.

_Que faire ? Si seulement j'avais une baguette dans ce monde-ci !_

- C'est cela que tu cherches Harmonie ? sourit narquoisement mon beau-père en sortant la fameuse clef de sa poche.

Ni une ni deux, je me jette sur lui pour récupérer le précieux objet. Bien qu'il se soit visiblement attendu à cette réaction de ma part, ma rapidité a dû le surprendre car je réussis à lui voler la clef des mains. Néanmoins, il a enserré mon avant-bras gauche dans le même temps et avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sens la ceinture frapper le haut de mes cuisses à deux reprises.

- Aïe ! Lâche-moi !

Me débattant de nouveau, je me tourne vers lui en me contorsionnant légèrement et fait quelque chose de profondément déloyal, tirant sur mon bras de toutes mes forces pour atteindre son entre-jambes.

_Tu l'auras voulu tête de gland !_

Atteignant mon objectif, sa réaction est immédiate et il se met à crier de douleur. Profitant de ma liberté, je ramasse hâtivement la clé tombée au sol et me rue vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ça va te coûter très cher ma petite, gronde Daniel qui me rattrape malgré son inconfort visible.

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure mais au moment où je pose ma main sur la poignée, je me sens enserrée par la taille et entraînée bien trop loin de ma seule échappatoire.

Une pluie de coups s'abat alors sur moi sans que je ne puisse rien faire, n'ayant rien à portée de mes mains. Je tente de donner des coups de pieds, qui manquent leur cible une fois sur deux et qui ne lui font que peu d'effet.

_Que faire ? __Ç__a commence à faire vraiment mal…_

Je cesse de me débattre et réfléchis aussi vite que je peux pour trouver une solution.

- On fait moins la maligne maintenant, n'est-ce pas petite peste ? se félicite mon beau-père, interprétant mal ma soudaine soumission.

Je décide alors de changer de stratégie.

- S'il-te-plaît arrête Daniel…, pleuré-je.

- Oh non, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, crois-moi, répond-t-il d'un ton sadique sans même cesser de frapper.

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras, d'accord ?

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça, hein ?

- Daniel, je t'en supplie…

La lanière assène un coup si violent sur mon genou que je ne peux retenir un cri de douleur et me met à trembler.

- Et que va dire maman ?

- Ta mère n'en saura rien du tout car tu vas tenir ta langue.

- Tu peux toujours rêver espèce de sadique dégoûtant !

Enragée, je me remets à me débattre si brusquement qu'à ma grande surprise, j'échappe à son emprise.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, je cours aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent et réussis enfin à ouvrir la porte et à sortir dans la rue.

Tremblante, je regarde la maison où j'aperçois mon beau-père, toujours dans le couloir, tenant encore sa maudite ceinture dans sa main droite.

Je sais qu'il n'osera pas franchir la porte, mais le regard qu'il me lance ne me rassure en rien.

Haletante, je me mets à marcher aussi loin que possible de la maison. J'ignore où je vais et comme la rue est déserte en ce milieu d'après-midi, personne ne se préoccupe de mon sort.

Quelques rues plus loin, je décide de m'arrêter car mes jambes me font souffrir et ma tête commence à tourner.

C'est alors que j'aperçois une habitation familière et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

_Mary Collins !_

Je marche vers la maison en boitant et frappe à la porte, espérant de toutes mes forces que la vieille dame soit chez elle.

Après une bonne minute, la porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Madame Collins vêtue d'une élégante robe pourpre qui la rajeunit étrangement.

- Bonjour Madame, dis-je timidement.

L'intéressée me regarde d'un air un peu surpris et me détaille des pieds à la tête.

- Bonjour Harmonie. D'où sors-tu comme ça ? On dirait que tu viens de te faire battre !

Le ton est amical et je me demande si elle dit ça pour plaisanter ou si elle le pense vraiment.

Ne sachant que répondre, je la regarde l'air hébété puis baisse la tête pour cacher mon embarras.

- Serais-ce le cas ? demande-t-elle.

Voyant que je reste silencieuse, elle me fait entrer et asseoir sur le canapé avant d'examiner mes jambes nues sur lesquelles se dessinent de nombreuses marques rouges dont certaines commencent à bleuir et d'autres saignent.

- Je me doute que tu ne t'es pas fais cela toute seule.

Puis se levant, elle déclare :

- Reste ici, je vais te chercher de la pommade.

_Comme si j'allais aller quelque part…_

Je tente de m'asseoir plus confortablement mais grimace sous la douleur que cela me cause.

_Il était obligé de frapper partout l'abruti !_

Mary revient avec un gros pot de crème et se met à l'appliquer sur mes jambes avec douceur.

- Tu veux bien te mettre à plat ventre que je fasse l'autre côté ? demande-t-elle après avoir tartiné tout le devant et les côtés de mes jambes.

Je hoche la tête et m'allonge sur le moelleux divan qui me cause moins de mal dans cette position.

- C'est mon beau-père, dis-je finalement sur un ton neutre.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte à ce que je vois.

Je renifle dédaigneusement.

- De toute façon je me vengerai.

- La vengeance n'est pas toujours la solution Harmonie, crois-en mon expérience…

Tournant la tête vers la vieille dame, je constate qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

- … même si elle peut être teintée de réconfort parfois, finit-elle après quelques secondes.

Je m'attends à une explication, qui ne vient pas et je n'ose pas demander d'en savoir davantage.

Mary, qui applique à présent la crème sur le haut de mes cuisses, me demande sur un autre ton :

- A ce que je peux voir ça ne s'arrête pas là, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu gênant pour toi si je continue. Préfères-tu le faire toi-même ?

Je rougis, mais je songe que je suis bien dans cette position et que ce ne sera pas pratique pour moi de la mettre toute seule.

- Ça… ne me dérange pas, dis-je timidement.

- Très bien, fait Mary en continuant son travail sans faire de remarque.

Puis, comme pour dissiper la gêne, elle continue son histoire.

- J'ai eu un mari violent, il y a longtemps. Et, je lui ai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais, je me suis rendue compte que cette vengeance ne m'apportait pas autant de soulagement que je l'aurais souhaité, et trop de problèmes qu'il n'en valait la peine.

Elle remonte mon sous-vêtement et demande si j'ai d'autres marques de coups.

Je lui montre mon bras droit et ma tempe, qui ont par hasard pris un coup lorsque je me débattais.

- La crème te soulage-t-elle ?

- Un peu, dis-je. Merci, Mary.

- Elle t'évitera surtout d'avoir des bleus. Veux-tu du thé ?

J'acquiesce et elle s'en va en direction de la cuisine, d'où elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.

- Alors, veux-tu bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivée depuis que nous nous sommes vues la dernière fois ?

Je me mets alors à conter tout en détails et sous son insistance, je finis par dévoiler également ce qui concerne l'autre monde, en gardant cependant beaucoup de choses pour moi, comme je l'ai fait avec ma mère.

Mary me regarde avec des yeux brillants, l'air d'une enfant excitée, buvant la moindre de mes paroles.

Ce comportement me semble étrange mais je me sens en confiance avec elle pour une raison que je ne parviens toujours pas à déterminer.

Je vois très bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de me poser des questions, mais qu'elle se retient.

- Et c'est pourquoi je veux absolument y retourner, conclue-je.

- Hum, je comprends oui, déclare l'autre en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette qu'elle avait allumée pendant le récit.

- Mary, vous savez comment je peux faire ?

La vieille dame paraît réfléchir en me regardant fixement, ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

- Veux-tu un biscuit ? demande-t-elle soudainement sans répondre à la question.

Surprise, je la regarde sans comprendre.

- Harmonie, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, gronde-t-elle.

- Pardon, dis-je. Oui, avec plaisir Mary.

Je me relève en position assise, qui est bien moins confortable que la précédence et prends l'un des biscuits, que je mange en trempant dans mon thé.

La vieille dame m'observe l'air compatissant et sort de la pièce sans un mot.

_J'espère que je n'ai rien dit qui l'aie contrariée, elle est tellement susceptible !_

Madame Collins revient bientôt avec une petite bouteille contenant un liquide transparent et me la remet.

- C'est une boisson à base de plantes pour éviter les courbatures, ce genre de choses. Tu la boiras plus tard, elle t'aidera à détendre tes muscles. Je l'ai dosée assez forte pour toi, n'en donne pas à quelqu'un d'autre, cela pourrait lui faire l'effet inverse. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup Mary.

Celle-ci acquiesce en souriant et me tend à nouveau l'assiette de biscuits.

Nous discutons encore pendant un bon moment, quand la vieille dame déclare qu'il est peut-être temps de rentrer chez moi.

- J'ai peur que mon beau-père y soit encore…

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'accompagner, propose gentiment Mary.

Je souris et accepte. Normalement, ma mère devrait être rentrée.

* * *

><p>Nous marchons sur le trottoir le long des habitations en silence et parvenons enfin à ma maison. Je constate avec soulagement que la voiture de Daniel n'est plus là et que la porte d'entrée a été refermée.<p>

Mary m'accompagne jusqu'au portail et affirme qu'elle attendra quelques minutes que je ressorte lui confirmer que tout va bien.

Inspirant un grand coup, je tourne la poignée de la porte et entre, en faisant un petit signe de la main à la vieille dame qui me sourit.

A l'intérieur, j'entends la télévision et le bruit de casseroles dans la cuisine.

J'entre prudemment et vois ma mère occupée à préparer le diner.

_Ouf !_

Je sors discrètement et monte à ma chambre afin de confirmer à Mary que tout va bien par la fenêtre et pour me changer car j'ai décidé de ne rien dire à ma mère.

_Pas tant que je ne me serais pas vengée du vieux gland !_

Avec quelques grimaces j'enfile un pantalon qui cache toutes les traces laissées par la ceinture de mon beau-père et redescends en bas.

- Salut maman !

- Harmonie chérie, comment a été l'école ?

- Bien, mens-je sans scrupule.

Je sors la bouteille donnée par Mary et en verse un peu dans un verre.

_Ç__a ne fait rien du tout…_

Je m'en ressers donc et j'avale le tout d'un trait, m'attendant à un effet immédiat, qui ne vient malheureusement pas.

_C'est un pauvre remède de grand-mère moldu, pas une potion, andouille !_

Je soupire et songe qu'il est plus que temps de mettre mon plan à exécution. Seulement, je ne sais pas encore très bien comment faire.

Dans l'intention d'aller me planter devant la télévision, je me dirige vers le salon et passe de nouveau dans le couloir de l'entrée, en frissonnant.

_Et si Daniel revient ?_

Si auparavant, je pensais ce vieux schnoque faible et incapable de se défendre, je le voyais à présent comme un monstre sanguinaire armé de sa redoutable ceinture prêt à se jeter sur moi à tout moment, sortis d'un sombre recoin de la maison.

Fuyant finalement le couloir, je m'assois avec précaution sur le canapé et écoute distraitement les informations nationales.

_« … et on leur souhaite d'obtenir le score des précédents candidats. Cet après-midi, deux jeunes garçons fauchés par une voiture alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée, sont actuellement dans le coma. On estime cependant que leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, le conducteur de la voiture, Mr Lorenzo… » _

Je lève subitement les yeux vers le poste de télévision, réalisant la révélation qui m'était faite.

_Un accident de voiture, idéal pour provoquer un coma…_

Tenant une bonne solution, j'ai tout de même un peu peur, et si jamais ça ne marche pas comme prévu ?

* * *

><p>Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchis à mon plan de retour dans l'autre monde, faisant abstraction des douleurs que je ressens toujours dans les jambes et le bas du dos.<p>

De temps en temps, je jette des regards inquiets vers la porte de ma chambre, de peur de voir arriver Daniel et que l'envie lui prenne de continuer ce qu'il a commencé.

Ne réussissant ni à préparer un plan quelconque ni à dormir, je décider d'aller voir ma mère.

Entendant toujours la télé en bas, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas encore couchée.

Je descends l'escalier et entrant dans le salon, je vois ma mère assise dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de vin bon marché dans une main.

- Harmonie ? C'est toi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je m'approche de ma mère et la vois porter avidement le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche. Ses traits sont tirés et elle sent fortement l'alcool. Je recule et une profonde tristesse m'envahit, accompagné d'un sentiment fort dérangeant de _déjà-vu_.

- Tu avais promis que tu arrêterais, dis-je d'une voix faible.

En prononçant ces mots, je rends immédiatement compte de la raison.

_C'est l'une de mes visions !_

Je sens mes yeux devenir humides mais les larmes ne coulent pas.

- Daniel a appelé, dis ma mère, l'air ailleurs.

- Da…Daniel ?

- Oui il m'a demandé si tu étais rentrée et si tu m'avais parlé. Je n'ai pas très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait, il avait l'air bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, maman ?

- Qu'il passerait tard dans la soirée et… je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Je pousse un petit cri et regarde la grosse pendule au-dessus de la cheminée.

_Minuit et demi !_

- Maman, dis-je en m'accroupissant près d'elle en tremblant. Maman…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle de sa voix lointaine.

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser venir ici, il va me faire du mal.

- Allons Harmonie, de quoi tu parles ?

- Il… il a… tu ne sais pas mais je…

Je ne trouve plus mes mots et regarde anxieusement la pendule.

- Il va venir et… me frapper avec sa ceinture, dis-je en frissonnant.

- Qui ? Daniel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, ton beau-père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, je le connais et…

Entendant un moteur de voiture près de la maison, je panique et me rue vers la porte d'entrée.

_Pas question que je reste une seconde de plus dans cette maison ! Maman est trop ivre, elle ne peut pas me protéger et Daniel est si fort._

J'ouvre la porte le cœur battant, m'attendant à voir mon beau-père sur le pallier.

Mais non, il n'est pas là et la voiture que j'ai entendue s'est garée chez le voisin.

Cependant sur le trottoir d'en face, je vois une silhouette, petite et ronde dont les lunettes reflètent les phares de la voiture du voisin.

Terrorisée, je cours droit devant moi comme si le diable en personne me poursuivait.

Je ne m'aperçois pas que je dévie sur la route dans ma hâte et soudain une grosse voiture noire apparaît devant moi, me fonçant droit dessus. D'autres arrivent par une rue perpendiculaire et klaxonnent à tout va à mon encontre, leurs phares m'aveuglent et des passants m'interpellent, me hurlant de quitter la chaussée.

La berline noire qui roule à vive allure ne s'arrêtera pas et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je revois l'une de mes visions.

_Des lumières éblouissantes et des bruits assourdissants, des cris… Tout est là._

La scène se déroule en moins de cinq secondes, la voiture noire freine au dernier moment en émettant un crissement à glacer le sang et me percute de plein fouet.

La douleur est affreuse, un liquide chaud coule sur mon front et devant mes yeux et je sens que je vais m'évanouir sans tarder.

Juste avant cependant, j'ai le temps d'entrevoir le conducteur de la berline noire, qui ouvre sa portière.

_Je savais que c'était toi, tu arrives trop tard, Daniel…_

Je souris légèrement dans mon délire et tombe sans connaissance.

* * *

><p>Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe et je sommeille dans une profonde sérénité.<p>

J'entends ma propre respiration, lente et régulière.

Gémissant, je me retourne dans mes couvertures et sent mes paupières tressaillir légèrement, du fait d'une lumière allumée près de moi.

Difficilement j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois une forme noire devant moi, aux contours imprécis.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je prends conscience de mon environnement et une odeur très familière me chatouille le nez.

Je tends les bras devant moi, comme un petit enfant qui demande à ce qu'on le prenne, ne sachant vraiment pourquoi je fais ce geste.

C'est alors que je sens qu'on me touche les mains et je m'agrippe à ce contact, chaud et réconfortant.

Et soudain je me retrouve serrée contre la forme noire, des bras m'entourant et me berçant lentement. Je referme mes mains sur le tissu doux et léger de la forme noire et soupire d'aise.

C'est alors que je replace cette odeur dans ma mémoire, ce mélange d'épices et d'herbes que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Mon cœur s'emplissant de bonheur tout à coup, j'enlace encore plus fort celui me tient dans ses bras et qui m'a tant manqué.

_Je ne te quitterai plus jamais ! Jamais… _


	14. Prédire l'avenir

Un nouveau chapitre un peu tardif mais plus long que d'habitude. Quelques petites révélations au menu (je vous laisse juges), en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

merci pour vos reviews, j'adore les lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Prédire l'avenir<strong>

Une aura, grande et belle m'entoure. Nous entoure. Je la sens au fond de mon cœur, battre à un rythme régulier et je l'entends presque crépiter dans l'air, cette douce sensation. La _magie_.

Mon rêve est à nouveau réel et tout en moi, respire le présent retrouvé. Car fixant de mes yeux sombres leur identique reflet sur un visage pourtant différent, je sais qu'à nouveau je suis ce moi perdu. Moi, Alice Snape.

J'observe et j'admire l'ombre devant moi, qui me fait ressentir tant de joie à sa vue mais qui appuie si fort sur la cicatrice invisible que je porte.

Malgré tout, je parviens à sourire devant les traits frustrés de celui qui me tient lieu de père depuis assez longtemps déjà.

Car non, je ne peux pas le quitter, pas tout de suite. Pas après tout ça.

Severus Snape lève un sourcil impatient à mon encontre mais ses yeux ne traduisent que soulagement et affection sincère.

Je hausse les épaules sans perdre mon sourire, qui est sans aucun doute perçu comme de l'effronterie mais je m'en moque bien.

Hésitante, je m'éloigne lentement de lui, tenant seulement ma main dans la sienne, jusqu'à ce que nos bras soient tendus au maximum. Détachant mes doigts des siens, une étrange force magnétique m'empêche de les lâcher, un flux de magie nettement perceptible.

Fascinée, je fixe ce phénomène d'un regard ébahi et émerveillé. Levant les yeux vers mon père, je vois bien que lui aussi est surpris. Légèrement.

_Rien ne surprend jamais vraiment père…_

- C'est ma magie, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je, sachant déjà la réponse.

Le maître des potions incline légèrement la tête, comme en confirmation. Il a l'air ennuyé par la situation mais plutôt que d'arguer la question, il semble réfléchir.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je déclare d'une voix basse :

- J'ai fait comme un drôle de rêve.

- Quel genre de rêve ? demande mon père.

- J'étais quelque part ailleurs… et tu n'étais pas là.

L'angoisse perce à travers ma voix sans que je ne le veuille et une boule me tombe dans l'estomac.

- J'étais perdue, dis-je en tremblant. C'était comme si tu m'avais abandonnée.

A ces mots, je sens le corps de Snape se raidir.

- Il n'y avait personne pour me protéger et je croyais que je n'allais jamais vous revoir.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répond sèchement mon père. Tu vois bien que je ne vais nulle part.

Nos yeux se croisent et chacun se plonge dans le regard de l'autre. Je ne cille pas et attends clairement la bonne réponse, une quasi-lueur de défi brûlant dans mes prunelles.

Finalement, mon père vient se placer juste devant moi, bien qu'il ne fût déjà pas loin, en s'accroupissant pour être à ma hauteur. Lui non plus n'a pas détourné le regard.

_Je sais d'où vient mon entêtement. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier._

- Alice, tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. N'est-ce pas ?

_Question-piège._

Je le fixe sans répondre, mes yeux exprimant à présent franchement le défi. Mais ceux en face de moi sont bien plus déterminés et ont rarement été si sérieux.

Subtilement, je sens une présence dans mon esprit. Familière, si familière.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ma promesse…_

En réponse, je hoche lentement la tête.

_Je te protègerai, toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, tu pourras compter sur moi, et si un jour tu me perds de vue, ton cœur saura me retrouver et ce sera pareil pour moi._

Je connais ces paroles. Et pourtant, le doute revient toujours, tel un poison se distillant insidieusement dans mes veines. Mais en cet instant, mon père a trouvé l'antidote car plus aucune trace n'en reste.

Je me jette dans ses bras, enserrant sa taille de toutes mes forces, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, fermant les yeux comme pour imprimer ce moment dans ma mémoire.

- Je t'aime.

_Est-ce moi qui ai dit ça ? Ou bien lui ? Peu importe, je sais que c'est vrai._

Je sens ses bras se refermer sur moi et me soulever. Une partie de moi-même se rebelle contre ce traitement infantile, néanmoins vite effacé par un sentiment de profond contentement.

_Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours._

Quelques instants plus tard, le décor familier de ma chambre se dessine devant mes yeux. Mon bâton argenté scintillant comme un diamant sur le mur foncé et mon ruban couleur ébène paré de reflets noirs plus profonds encore.

Snape me pose devant et un discret sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres, suggestif.

- Cela te rassurerait-il davantage ?

Ma poitrine s'emplit soudainement d'une chaleur intense.

- Un rituel ? dis-je, excitée.

- Celui que tu connais le mieux me semble approprié.

Aussitôt, je cours vers mon armoire et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand une pensée surgit subitement dans mon esprit.

- Le sort… il n'agit plus ! m'écrié-je un peu affolée.

Snape hoche la tête, ayant visiblement espéré ce résultat.

- Tu as compris que je n'allais nulle part, mon ange.

_C'est vrai, j'avais si peur de te perdre à nouveau. Mais je n'ai plus peur.  
><em>

Heureuse de cette pensée, j'ouvre prestement mon armoire et en retire ma tenue de prédilection. Se composant d'une jupe plissée noire arrivant à mi-cuisse et d'un haut voilé blanc à manches courtes, elle est très simple mais indispensable. Je l'enfile prestement ainsi que la paire de chaussures fines assortie, pendant que mon père trace un grand pentacle blanc entouré de runes anciennes sur le sol.

Sa tâche accomplie, il me regarde avec attention alors que j'essaie d'attacher de longs rubans noirs dans mes cheveux.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approche et me les retire des mains.

- Qui a effectué le sortilège d'emplissage ?

- Grand-père Terence, dis-je en hésitant mais rien ne sert de mentir, il a l'air de s'en douter déjà.

- Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ceux-là, déclare-t-il catégoriquement.

- Mais ce sont ceux qui marchent le mieux !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Mais, père…

- J'ai dit non, c'est définitif.

Severus agite sa baguette en direction de mon armoire et de nouveaux rubans tout à fait similaires aux précédents en émergent et atterrissent dans sa main. Il m'interroge du regard.

- Tante Magdalena, dis-je. Ce sont ceux d'Emmy.

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, il les lace avec dextérité dans mes fins cheveux blonds. Puis, usant d'une extrême précaution, il décroche le long ruban noir qui paraît flotter dans les airs et me le tend solennellement.

Je glisse la douce étoffe entre mes doigts, sentant refluer la magie qu'elle contient.

- As-tu besoin d'Emmy ? demande mon père.

Je le regarde d'un air profondément vexé et rétorque d'un non si catégorique que Snape s'autorise un léger sourire. Puis, repoussant quelques mèches de mon front, il m'embrasse et s'écarte, laissant voir les larges symboles dessinés sur la pierre.

Après avoir enroulé le long ruban ébène autour de mes poignets, je me place à genoux au centre du pentacle, baissant la tête et tendant négligemment les bras devant moi, comme adressant une offrande.

J'inspire et expire doucement, cherchant la concentration nécessaire au rituel. Soudain une puissante énergie s'empare de mon corps et je me relève en déroulant le ruban en cercles, sentant la transe venir.

Lançant soudain le ruban d'un côté tout en le maintenant fermement dans ma main droite, j'entends de faibles notes emplir l'atmosphère et cela commence.

Je connais la danse par cœur, le rythme doit être parfait, un seul faux mouvement et le rituel ne fonctionnera pas. Ces pas, je les ai répétés tant de fois, Emmy était meilleure que moi mais aujourd'hui moi aussi j'y parviens. Moi aussi je sais faire onduler le ruban entre mes doigts, tel un serpent il doit glisser, ne jamais tomber, toujours se balancer en accord avec mes pas, ne jamais se déconcentrer, toujours vouloir la réalisation, ne jamais oublier qui on est, toujours y croire.

Une sifflante musique résonne et me prouve la validité du rituel. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que j'y arrive mais je reconnais la puissante transe dans laquelle les cérémonies de protection plongent inévitablement la danseuse. Le rituel de renforcement des liens familiaux, celui qui protège ses membres du rejet, de l'exclusion, de l'abandon…

Mes pieds se meuvent lentement mais avec aisance sur le sol, restant consciencieusement au sein du pentacle. Le ruban s'enroule gracieusement autour de mes bras, mes jambes ou dans l'air selon mes commandes, et juste avant la fin du rituel, comme je m'y attends, la musique se met à grésiller.

Pour une oreille non initiée, ce son est un véritable supplice, un déferlement de magie si ancienne, si précieuse pour ceux qui l'utilisent qu'on dit qu'elle peut même tuer. Mais moi, quand je l'entends, c'est une mélodie féérique qui se murmure à mes oreilles, l'enchantement véritable, la magie à l'état pur.

_Magic is might. Oui, la magie est puissante._

La dernière note se fait entendre et je tombe à genoux en travers du pentacle, déposant le ruban devant moi, très doucement, comme le rituel l'exige, craignant la magie qu'il renferme.

Je me relève et observe les runes disparaître une à une, chaque trait, chaque courbe du pentacle faisant de même jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Rien que la pierre grise et froide.

Immobile, je sens alors la main de mon père se poser sur mon épaule et sa voix murmurer :

- Je suis fier de toi.

Lui aussi l'a entendu, la magie. Comme chaque membre de ma famille a dû la ressentir, a dû être fier que l'une des héritières Selwyn pratique une danse rituelle et y parvienne.

* * *

><p>- Quel était le sort que m'a lancé Draco ?<p>

- Un vieux maléfice censé désorienter son adversaire pendant plusieurs jours.

- Mais il n'a pas fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si l'on considère le fait que tu sois restée trois jours dans le coma, on peut affirmer que Draco a été suffisamment stupide pour lancer un sortilège qu'il ne maitrisait pas, effectivement, grogne Severus.

Je ne réponds pas et continue de manger distraitement ma soupe. Je sais que mon ami a écopé de deux semaines de retenues, mais bizarrement je n'ai pas de pitié pour lui. A vrai dire, j'en veux un peu à Draco, s'il n'avait pas lancé ce stupide sortilège, je ne serais jamais retournée dans l'autre monde. Un frisson parcourt mon échine à cette pensée et des souvenirs douloureux me traversent l'esprit. Ma mère noyant ses problèmes dans la boisson, le dégoût que j'éprouve envers sa relation avec Daniel et… Daniel, me battant avec sa ceinture.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Tout cela est fini maintenant et jamais plus je ne retournerai dans ce monde maudit, jamais plus je ne reverrai Daniel.

_Qu'il aille crever en enfer cette ordure…_

Des gens tordus, il y en a aussi dans ce monde-ci. A la pelle. Tom Riddle par exemple, ou certains de ses partisans…

Inconsciemment, mon regard se porte sur le bras gauche de mon père, recouvert soigneusement par sa robe de sorcier. Cette marque ignoble me donne envie de vomir.

Je croise alors les prunelles sombres du maître des potions, qui m'observe d'une façon curieuse. L'ignorant, je m'apprête à plonger à nouveau ma cuillère dans ma soupe quand une pensée subite me traverse l'esprit et lâchant mon couvert, celui-ci entrechoque bruyamment le bord de l'assiette.

_Pettigrew !_

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande mon père d'une voix agacée.

- Rien, réponds-je.

- Etant donné la tête que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, je doute fortement qu'il n'y ait rien.

- Pas envie d'en parler, marmonné-je.

_Il faut absolument que je trouve le sale traître et que je me débarrasse de lui… Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux pas entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et voler le rat de Weasley. Même si je deviens amie avec Harry, jamais il ne me laissera pénétrer dans l'antre des lions. Et Weasley ne m'aime pas franchement, aucune chance qu'il me prête son rat ou bien…_

- Père ! m'exclamé-je brusquement.

- Je ne suis pas encore sourd, je te prie de baisser d'un ton, fait Severus en me jetant un regard noir.

Aucunement déstabilisée par son ton froid, je pose la question dont je meurs d'envie de connaître la réponse.

- Et la potion, vous l'avez essayée ? demandé-je, probablement beaucoup trop fort sous le coup de l'excitation.

- Premièrement, répond sèchement mon père, j'apprécierais que tu t'exprimes en utilisant un volume correct et deuxièmement formule tes questions de manière claire en précisant l'objet, je n'ai aucune intention de jouer aux devinettes.

- La potion animalia disserendum, pour parler aux animaux !

A peine ai-je finis mon interjection que je me rends compte de la façon condescendante dont j'ai parlé et je n'ai pas besoin de voir le regard de mon père pour me le confirmer.

- Euh… Pardon, marmonné-je.

Un silence s'établit pendant lequel je fixe obstinément le contenu de mon assiette et je m'attends à une réprimande bien sentie, mais qui ne vient pas.

Finalement, mon père prend la parole et bien que son ton ne soit pas des plus agréables, il n'est pas furieux.

- Elle a été testée lors de ton séjour à l'infirmerie, effectivement.

- Puis-je savoir qui l'a testée, père ? demandé-je d'une voix aussi polie que possible.

- Hagrid.

_Ah ! Ça ne m'étonne pas, le demi-géant a dû s'en donner à cœur joie !_

- Pourrais-je essayer moi aussi ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? m'écrié-je. C'est moi qui devais la tester en premier !

- Parce que, répond froidement mon père, cette potion spéciale exige plusieurs mois de préparation, qu'elle ne peut être brassée qu'en petites quantités et que je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher pour satisfaire tes envies.

- Il y en a un plein chaudron, je peux bien en prendre un petit peu pour essayer ! dis-je en me levant.

- Alice, tu baisses d'un ton s'il-te-plaît et tu te rassois, siffle mon père d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Furieuse de ne pas obtenir ce que je veux, je donne un coup de pied rageur contre la table. Cela a pour effet de faire lever mon père d'un bond et me fais prendre conscience pour la première fois de mon attitude. Ma colère retombe brusquement, pas tout à fait néanmoins. Pas assez pour m'excuser.

- Va te calmer dans ta chambre, ordonne le maître des potions.

- Non, dis-je en croisant les bras.

Mon père fait un effort visible pour s'efforcer de ne pas hurler.

_C'est moi qui ai une raison de m'énerver ici ! Lui il s'en fiche de cette potion. Moi j'en ai besoin pour approcher Croûtard !_

- Juste un petit peu, allez ! supplié-je en geignant.

- Ça suffit ! gronde mon père en élevant la voix pour la première fois. J'ai dit non alors cesse de répondre et va dans ta chambre.

- C'est pas juste !

- Ce qui va être juste en revanche, c'est ta punition si tu n'obéis pas _tout de suite_ !

N'étant pas assez stupide pour répliquer cette fois, je tourne les talons en prenant cependant le soin de bien faire savoir mon mécontentement en labourant le sol sur mon passage et en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Parvenue dans ma chambre, je m'assois brutalement sur mon lit en poussant un soupir de frustration.

_Comment vais-je faire ? Il me faut absolument cette potion !_

Je songe que dans le pire des cas, je demande à quelques garçons costauds de Serpentard de tabasser Weasley et je récupère le rat.

_Si Harry l'apprend, il ne voudra sûrement plus être ami avec moi. Sans parler des conséquences si mon père l'apprend. Mauvais plan._

_Si j'insiste encore pour la potion, il la mettra dans un endroit complètement inaccessible, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, il vaut donc mieux abandonner l'idée de lui faire changer d'avis. J'irai en prendre un échantillon dans sa réserve en cachette. Il est probable qu'il ne s'en aperçoive même pas, il en a un bon stock malgré ses dires. Puis, je mets Harry dans la confidence en lui disant qu'il faut impérativement faire l'expérience sur un rat. Il s'arrange pour amener le traitre et je m'occupe de le faire disparaître. Ainsi il n'ira pas trouver son maître et Voldemort ne renaîtra pas._

_Et puis, si père apprend que j'ai volé dans sa réserve et bien… tant pis, la paix du monde sorcier a un prix, je suppose qu'il y a toujours des sacrifices à faire._

Je tourne en rond quelques temps dans ma chambre et finit par m'asseoir à mon bureau dont j'ouvre les tiroirs que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis des lustres, faisant rarement mes devoirs ici.

Le contenu n'est pas extraordinaire, du parchemin, des plumes, de l'encre, quelques friandises et… une lettre.

Fronçant les sourcils, je la déplie et fais la grimace en voyant de quoi il s'agit, ayant complètement oublié la missive.

Le sceau qui y est apposé en bas de page représente un gros loup gris et juste en dessous en lettres scintillantes, est inscrit le nom de StormySpring.

Je jette un regard dédaigneux à cette inscription et relis en diagonale le contenu de la lettre, adressée au Professeur Severus Snape.

_« Suite au comportement inacceptable de votre fille, déjà reporté dans de précédentes missives, et malgré de nombreuses mesures prises pour l'endiguer, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous n'avons désormais d'autre choix que d'exclure Miss Snape de notre établissement. Si vous ne semblez pas considérer comme sérieuses les atteintes faites au personnel et aux élèves du pensionnat, sachez que ce n'est pas notre cas et que nous ne saurions tolérer la présence d'un tel élément perturbateur au sein de notre institution. Nous éprouvons du regret à devoir prendre de telles mesures, les capacités intellectuelles de votre fille étant, comme le savez, un peu au dessus de ses camarades et si elle les employait à autre chose qu'à ses présentes activités, elle pourrait sans difficulté exceller dans de nombreux domaines. »_

Ayant remué suffisamment de souvenirs, j'arrête là ma lecture et la remets négligemment dans le tiroir. Me faire exclure de StormySpring j'en avais rêvé à partir de ma troisième année là-bas et j'avais finis par y parvenir, non sans mal.

_Pauvre Kimberley, je l'ai sûrement traumatisée pour le restant de ses jours._

Me relevant soudainement, je décide de me rendre au salon pour voir mon père, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule.

Je le trouve finalement dans son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

_Pour changer._

- Puis-je savoir qui t'a autorisée à sortir de ta chambre ? demande-t-il sans même me regarder.

Je hausse les épaules.

- Ceci n'est pas une réponse appropriée, jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ma chambre.

- Et _je_ ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Allant près de lui, j'enserre son bras avec les miens et pose ma tête contre lui. J'ai subitement l'irrésistible envie de sucer mon pouce.

_Non, je ne vais PAS faire ça !_

- Pardon pour tout à l'heure, dis-je d'une voix basse, en contrôlant difficilement ma pulsion.

- Hum, grogne-t-il en réponse, mais je sens bien qu'il n'est plus vraiment fâché.

- Ma fête d'anniversaire tient toujours, papa ? demandé-je en passant du cop à l'âne.

Severus me jette un coup d'œil, puis retourne à ses copies en disant :

- Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

Je souris et affirme qu'alors elle aura bien lieu.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr avec un comportement comme celui que tu as eu tout à l'heure.

Me retenant de répliquer, je cache également mon sourire un peu moqueur.

_Quand père dis ça, en réalité ça signifie : Pour qui me prends-tu ? Evidemment que l'on va fêter ton anniversaire !_

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un balai, père ?

- Je ne prendrai pas la peine de répondre à cette question.

- Mais je vais avoir onze ans, dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, un balai ne te servirait à rien pour le moment.

- Je suis en deuxième année, normalement je peux jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Il n'y a que les premières années qui ne sont pas autorisés et…

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, coupe mon père en raturant de rouge la copie qu'il corrige.

- Mais père, je…

- Non, c'est inutile d'insister. Tu n'auras pas de balai de course.

- Harry Potter a été attrapeur à onze ans, _lui_.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne t'appelles pas Potter que je sache.

_Exact. Ce qui veut dire pas de statut spécial de la part de Dumbledore. Enfin, pas à ce niveau-là en tous cas._

- As-tu idée du nombre de Serpentards qui sont venus me voir en me demandant la même chose il y a deux ans ?

- Tous les premières années?

- Oui, et une bonne dizaine d'autres élèves, me demandant d'éjecter Potter de son équipe.

_Comme si c'était possible, avec le favoritisme excessif du vieux barbu._

- Ton amie Savannah m'a fait parvenir les cours que tu as manqués, dis Snape en changeant de sujet et en faisant léviter un petit tas de parchemins vers moi.

Je soupire en les attrapant au passage.

_Les cours, toujours les cours…_

- Oh non, je n'étais pas là pour le cours du professeur Lupin, me lamenté-je en repensant aux baguettes que nous avions dénichées.

Mon père s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais se retient à la dernière seconde. Je l'interroge du regard, sans résultat.

- J'ai aussi raté le match de quidditch…

- Serpentard a gagné, glisse mon père d'un ton faussement indifférent.

Souriant, j'emporte les cours de ma meilleure amie jusqu'au salon en trottinant.

_Il faut dire que les Serdaigles ont un bien piètre gardien cette année._

* * *

><p>Nous sommes le mardi 14 décembre aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire est dans cinq jours !<p>

Ce matin, moi et les autres Serpentards de deuxième année avons botanique avec les Serdaigles, je peux ainsi être avec mes cousins.

- Tu fais la tête à Draco ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu au petit déjeuner.

Eludant la question, je hausse les épaules et demande :

- Où est Savannah ?

- Avec son petit ami, répond négligemment Jake.

- Quoi ? m'écrie-je en m'arrêtant brusquement de marcher le long de l'allée menant aux serres. Quel petit ami ?

- Un quatrième année, John je crois. Elle est collée à lui depuis deux jours.

_Et elle ne me l'a même pas dit !_

Une pointe de jalousie m'enserre un instant l'estomac.

- Et bien qu'elle reste avec lui, dis-je soudainement d'une voix boudeuse.

Mon meilleur ami éclate de rire, avant de me prendre par la main pour m'entraîner vers la serre numéro 3.

_Vraiment, il n'y a rien de drôle._

Un peu à droite de l'entrée, j'aperçois deux fines silhouettes aux cheveux clairs que je reconnais sans peine.

J'enlace ma cousine, avec qui je partage un lien si particulier et celle-ci me chuchote à l'oreille de discrètes félicitations pour mon rituel de la veille. Zachary a les mêmes yeux pétillants que sa sœur et me fait un signe de tête.

Nous nous mettons ensemble pour le cours du professeur Chourave, qui vient juste de commencer la leçon du jour quand Savannah entre précipitamment, les joues rosies par une évidente course. Elle nous cherche des yeux mais comme toutes les places sont prises autour de notre groupe, elle va s'asseoir par défaut entre Violette et Ashley.

_Bien fait pour toi !_

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, ma meilleure amie cherche par tous les moyens à attirer mon attention, en vain.

_Si elle croit que je vais lui pardonner si facilement, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! De quel droit, est-ce qu'elle sort avec un garçon sans m'en parler ? C'est avec moi qu'elle doit être pendant son temps libre, c'est MA meilleure amie, je ne la partage pas comme ça._

Les jumeaux remarquent la scène qui se joue mais ne s'en mêlent pas.

- Oncle Severus t'a assistée hier ? demande Emmy en se penchant vers moi, ses cheveux courts frôlant mon épaule.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement et lui avoue que j'ai utilisé ses rubans.

- Ils ont fonctionnés à merveille on dirait, commente-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, réponds-je en arrachant une mauvaise herbe du pot de l'énorme cactus vénéneux devant moi. Aussi bien que les miens.

Ma cousine ne me pose pas la question que je redoute, je sais qu'elle devine la raison de ce rituel sans peine. Après tout, elle n'est pas une Serdaigle pour rien.

- Mémé Lucy nous a envoyés une missive, elle a appris ton état durant les derniers jours et elle est heureuse de savoir que tu vas mieux.

Zachary, ayant terminé son travail, me regarde attentivement de ses yeux bleus clairs et murmure :

- Elle propose que nous concoctions un philtre.

Jake, un peu plus loin, tend l'oreille pour entendre la conversation mais son absence de réaction suggère qu'il n'en intercepte que quelques bribes.

- Dans quel but ?

- Elle ne l'a pas dit.

_Mémé Lucy n'est jamais très expansive sur ces sujets-là._

- Avant les vacances ?

Mon cousin hoche imperceptiblement la tête d'un air grave.

_Cela ne nous laisse que très peu de temps. Pourquoi cette urgence ?_

- Nous la ferons à trois, déclaré-je à voix basse.

- Il nous faut des champignons fluorescents et ils ne poussent que dans la forêt interdite.

- De plus, ils doivent être frais pour la potion. Il est préférable que nous soyons au moins quatre, souligne Zachary de sa voix fluide, teintée en ce moment d'une légère inquiétude.

- D'accord, incluons Jake.

La conversation ne se poursuit pas. Les jumeaux, comme moi, réfléchissent intensément à propos de la requête de notre arrière-grand-mère, et de comment la mener à bien.

Cela fait beaucoup de choses à faire avant le début des vacances, et je songe que mon plan pour éliminer ce traître de rat, va peut-être devoir attendre, et cette pensée m'est insupportable.

_Non, il faut le faire au plus vite ! Mais, toute seule je n'y arriverais pas._

A la fin du cours, je remarque que Savannah est l'une des premières à sortir, et qu'elle n'a apparemment aucune intention de nous rejoindre.

_C'est ça, va retrouver ton quatrième année et fiche-nous la paix._

Jake et les jumeaux n'ont pas l'air de se soucier plus que nécessaire de son attitude.

Mes camarades de Serpentard m'adressent quelques mots en sortant, heureux de me revoir en cours.

Puis, nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre en direction du lac, préférant rester un peu dehors avant l'heure du déjeuner, malgré le vent frais hivernal.

- Il faut que je vous parle, dis-je alors que nous sommes tous assis sur des rondins de bois au bord de l'eau.

L'attention de mes amis se porte aussitôt sur moi et je décide de leur parler de Croûtard.

- J'ai eu une vision, annoncé-je sans préambule en mentant subtilement. Il y a un animagus non déclaré à Poudlard, et il est dangereux. Si nous ne faisons rien, cet être abject pourrait même provoquer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jake me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis qu'Emmy et Zachary arborent le même air grave, le regard méfiant.

- Il faut l'éliminer. Si possible avant les vacances de noël.

Un silence pesant plombe tout à coup l'atmosphère. Mes amis semblent digérer la nouvelle, mais ne mettent pas en doute ma parole.

- Quel est son animagus ? demande finalement Jake.

- C'est un rat, et il appartient à Ronald Weasley.

- J'ai entendu le Gryffondor parler de lui l'autre jour, dit Zachary. C'était samedi. Emmy et moi étions venus te voir à l'infirmerie et Harry Potter y était lui aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ses deux amis l'accompagnaient et Weasley a déclaré que son rat avait appartenu à son frère et qu'il n'était plus en forme.

- Je m'en souviens, confirme Emmy. Car cela m'a fait penser aux gros rats que Grand-père a tués cet été pour nourrir Heaven.

- La fille, Granger, a fait remarquer qu'il devait certainement être magique car il avait une incroyable espérance de vie pour un rat.

- Si c'est un animagus, alors tout s'explique.

Nous nous regardons en silence et je sais que chacun acquiesce, prêt à éliminer cette menace potentielle.

Cet après-midi, nous préparerons les plans de nos projets, et j'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons les mettre en œuvre.

Puis, Jake se lève, va ramasser un caillou un peu plus loin et s'approchant de la rive, esquisse un mouvement pour le lancer.

- Regardez l'athlète, se vante-t-il en effectuant un ricochet de sept coups sur la surface trouble des eaux du lac.

Zachary ne paraît pas impressionné et tente sa chance en lançant un gros caillou plat sans lâcher la main de sa sœur qu'il tient dans la sienne depuis la fin des cours.

Il réussit à effectuer cinq rebonds, et subit bon joueur, les gentilles moqueries de son ami.

- Tout est dans le mouvement Zach, enseigne-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Comment veux-tu y arriver avec un poignet souple comme ça! Regarde, prend exemple sur moi. C'est mieux. Voilà. Un peu plus à droite.

Me retenant de rire, je sors ma baguette tout en échangeant un regard complice avec Emmy.

Mon cousin retente l'expérience et cette fois, son caillou ricoche une dizaine de fois, de manière parfaite. Trop parfaite.

- Bravo Zach ! scandons en cœur Emmy et moi.

Jake en reste stupéfait. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire après quelques secondes devant son air déconfit.

Comprenant la supercherie, il sourit et se précipite vers moi.

- Toi tu vas voir !

Riant, je cours le long du sentier mais il me rattrape rapidement et se met à me chatouiller sans pitié jusqu'à ce que je plaide grâce.

Essoufflée, je m'appuie contre lui et il m'entoure de ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait un peu peur durant ces trois jours où tu ne te réveillais pas, chuchote-t-il d'un ton tout à coup sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant.

Me repoussant légèrement, il déclare d'un ton railleur que j'ai plutôt intérêt.

Puis, allant rejoindre les jumeaux, nous passons le reste de la matinée à faire un concours de ricochets.

Ainsi au milieu de mes amis, je me dis que c'est bon d'être de retour.


	15. Assumer ses actes

Coucou ! Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je poste si tôt :D et oui j'ai eu du temps ces derniers jours, rien que pour vous voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'en ai profité pour remanier les tout premiers chapitres dont la syntaxe me faisait horreur et ai corrigé quelques fautes au passage.

Au programme aujourd'hui : ne m'en voulez pas, un peu d'acharnement punitif de la part de notre cher professeur de potions et… en fait je vous avais prévu une révélation en fin de chapitre mais je me suis laissée emportée, j'ai trop écrit ! J'ai donc du le couper en deux.

Bonne lecture !

Mady-leen

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: Assumer ses actes…<strong>

_Potion de force, Pimentine, Potion de régénération sanguine, Potion anti-douleur._

_Non ce n'est pas sur cette étagère non plus._

Cela fait des heures que je cherche dans la réserve privée de mon père, la fameuse potion. Il y a tant de potions qu'il est bien difficile de s'y retrouver, sans compter que beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont pas étiquetées.

Je soupire doucement, découragée.

_Il est impossible qu'il l'ait rangée dans la réserve de sa salle de cours. Il ne laisserait jamais une potion qui ne soit pas au programme là-bas._

La grande pendule de notre salon sonne cinq coups, qui résonnent à grands bruits dans l'appartement silencieux, me faisant sursauter.

_Déjà ! Et je n'ai rien trouvé !_

Je poursuis mes recherches pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais sans plus de résultat.

Décidant d'aller me coucher, je marche à pas de loup vers ma chambre, faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller mon père qui a le sommeil léger.

Arrivant au salon, je constate avec horreur qu'il est déjà levé, assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes d'un regard absent.

Me figeant, je n'ose plus faire un mouvement, respirant à peine, cela pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que mon père prenne la parole d'un ton très calme, sans même me regarder.

- Explications, tout de suite.

- Je…

Snape plante alors son regard d'acier dans le mien, et je déglutis difficilement.

Intimidée, et surtout incapable de mentir en soutenant son regard, je baisse les yeux et feignant de pleurer, je murmure :

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, papa.

Pour la forme je sanglote doucement, mais voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, je m'avance lentement vers son fauteuil, d'où il n'a toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Papa…

- Ça suffit, va te coucher !

- Papa s'il-te-plaît, j'ai peur… je peux dormir avec toi ? demandé-je maintenant parvenue jusqu'à lui.

- Ça ne prend pas avec moi, file dans ton lit.

- Mais papa, dis-je en feignant de pleurer plus fort et en agrippant sa robe.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Je…

- Ne me fais pas l'affront de répondre !

Je baisse la tête, honteuse.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche presque jamais ? Je suis une bonne actrice pourtant._

- Nous en reparlerons demain, pour l'instant va te coucher.

Avec une moue boudeuse, je me dirige vers ma chambre en trainant des pieds. A peine me suis-je faufilée dans mon lit que je m'endors instantanément.

* * *

><p><em>Une petite brise me caresse le visage, le ciel s'est coloré d'un bleu éclatant et je souris de bonheur sur mon nimbus 2001 ! Je vole tellement vite que même Draco, qui est derrière moi, ne peut pas me suivre.<em>

_- Hé petite sœur, et si tu te mettais debout sur ton balai ?_

_- Debout ? dis-je en le regardant avec une grimace._

_- Oui, debout !_

_Quelque chose ne va pas. Draco a disparut et pourtant j'entends encore sa voix, non ce n'est pas sa voix._

_-Alice, debout !_

_Mon balai perd de la vitesse, oh non ! Je tombe, je tombe !_

_- ALICE !_

Mes paupières s'entrouvrent légèrement et se referme aussitôt.

_Il était bien ce rêve, je veux y retourner…_

- Alice, debout maintenant ! crie la voix de mon père en plein dans mes oreilles.

Je sursaute un peu à ce vif éclat de voix et entreprend avec difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Hum ?

- As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demande-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Ayant bien trop peu dormi, je replonge dans le sommeil avant même d'avoir pu répondre.

- Alice ! Lève toi tout de suite !

Je me sens secouée sans ménagement mais ne parviens plus à m'éveiller.

- Gamine insupportable ! grogne-t-il. Crois-moi, nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion à mon retour.

La porte de ma chambre claque dans un bruit sourd et c'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de me rendormir profondément.

* * *

><p>Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je me sens parfaitement reposée et m'étire comme un loir.<p>

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Pieds nus, je me rends au salon et constate que mon père n'est pas encore rentré.

_Il va me tuer pour avoir raté le cours de potions._

_A propos de potion, c'est le moment ou jamais d'aller fouiller sa chambre !_

Ni une ni deux, je cours chercher ma baguette sur ma table de chevet et murmure la formule à la serrure de la porte située à côté de ma chambre.

- Inite.

Un clic se fait entendre et je m'empresse d'ouvrir la porte, réalisant que je n'ai que peu de temps.

Observant attentivement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, je considère les différentes cachettes possibles.

_Il ne les aurait pas mis dans son armoire… la table de nuit !_

Sans perdre de temps, j'ouvre le tiroir et y découvre à ma grande joie, un lot de six petits tubes de verre estampillés _A.D_. Le contenu est majoritairement transparent mais de jolies volutes dorées nagent à l'intérieur, comme de petits poissons.

Je prends délicatement l'un deux entre mes doigts, fascinée.

_Comme elle est belle ! Je n'ai jamais vu une potion comme celle-ci._

Après quelques secondes de contemplation, je me rends compte de l'heure qui tourne.

_Oops, il faut que je me dépêche !_

Refermant prestement le tiroir, je retourne dans ma chambre me préparer afin d'aller mettre le précieux tube en sécurité.

Une fois prête, le cœur battant, je sors des appartements de mon père et marche à pas rapide jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard.

J'espère ne croiser personne quand malheureusement, j'aperçois mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui vient dans ma direction.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les cachots ?_

- Bonjour Professeur, salué-je d'une voix un peu crispée.

- Oui, oui, bonjour, grogne Lupin d'un ton brusque sans même m'adresser un regard.

_Ben… qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ?_

Etonnée, mais n'ayant pas le temps de m'attarder, je continue mon chemin, un peu perplexe.

Dans l'antre des serpents, je croise quelques élèves occupés à faire leurs devoirs ou à jouer aux échecs. Je monte rapidement à mon dortoir et contourne le lit le plus au fond, celui de Rebecca.

Examinant le sol, je repère la pierre que je cherche.

_Notre cachette secrète !_

Je soulève avec un peu d'effort la petite dalle, qui révèle alors un renfoncement, pas plus grand qu'un souafle de quidditch.

Mes camarades de dortoirs et moi utilisons souvent ce petit creux pour cacher des objets. C'est un secret qui se transmet de générations en générations parmi les Serpentards. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça peut toujours être utile.

J'y fourre ma trouvaille et remets la pierre en place, avant de décamper aussi vite que possible.

_Pourvu que père ne soit pas rentré !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis presque arrivée au couloir de nos appartements quand une voix froide et visiblement en colère m'interpelle.

- ALICE !

_Oh non… _

_Je me retourne ou je ne me retourne pas ? _

Décidant que ça ne sert à rien de retarder l'échéance, je regarde derrière moi et suis surprise de voir, non seulement Snape, mais également Harry.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec lui ?_

Le regard furieux de mon père ne me dit absolument rien qui vaille, et j'hésite un instant à partir en courant.

Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'agrippe l'oreille, m'arrachant un gémissement, et m'entraîne énergiquement vers nos appartements.

_Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal !_

- Toi, crois-moi tu vas m'entendre, gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

_Comment ose-t-il faire ça en plein milieu d'un couloir ? Et devant Harry en plus !_

Je sens mes joues rougir violemment, sûrement autant que ma pauvre oreille gauche qui va sans aucun doute se décoller d'un instant à l'autre.

Heureusement le trajet n'est pas long et mon père, après avoir ouvert la porte, finit par me lâcher.

- Bien, Mr Potter, je vais m'occuper de votre cas en premier.

Il s'apprête à se diriger vers sa réserve de potions quand il se retourne brusquement vers moi.

- Toi, en attendant tu vas aller réfléchir au coin, fait-il en claquant ses doigts dans la direction indiquée.

_Quoi ? Mais j'ai bientôt onze ans, il en est hors de question !_

- Mais, père…, supplie-je.

- Tout de suite ! siffle-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Sentant mes joues rougir encore plus, si c'est possible, je me dirige à pas d'escargot vers le fond de la pièce.

- Suivez-moi Potter !

_Père a l'air vraiment énervé._

Dans la pièce d'à côté, je n'entends pas tout ce qui se dit mais je perçois distinctement les bribes « dépendance », « drogué », « ne comptez pas sur moi, Potter » et « complètement irresponsable ! ».

_Oh, alors Harry est encore en manque. _

Quelques instants plus tard, lui et mon père, à peine plus calme, reviennent dans le bureau.

- Asseyez-vous ici Potter et ne bougez pas de cette chaise, dit-il d'un ton sec. C'est clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien.

Au son de ses pas, je devine qu'il s'avance vers moi et je sens bientôt sa main m'enserrer le bras.

- A toi, maintenant.

Il me pousse vers notre salon, qui arrive bien trop vite à mon goût, et s'assoit sur le sofa en me toisant sévèrement.

_Je n'aime pas du tout ce regard-là !_

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi la nuit dernière je t'ai trouvée hors de ton lit, venant de je ne sais où, à plus de cinq heures trente du matin !

N'osant pas répondre, je me contente de regarder mes chaussures avec intérêt.

- J'attends une réponse, Alice.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmuré-je sans relever les yeux.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi s'il-te-plaît.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, je répète après un silence.

- Très bien, tu as décidé de jouer à ça, dit-il en se levant. Je vais t'en faire passer l'envie !

Le voyant s'avancer vers moi, je recule instinctivement. Il m'attrape le poignet, m'entraîne vers le canapé et m'oblige à me pencher dessus.

_Non pas ça, pas ça !_

La scène se passe tellement vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de protester, et je sens mon père abattre sèchement cinq fois sa main sur mes fesses.

Il me remet debout aussitôt en face de lui et je me sens tout à coup complètement stupide.

- Excuse-toi, ordonne-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Pardon, murmuré-je.

- Mieux que ça.

- Pardon de vous avoir menti, père.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais la vérité.

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure, en fixant de nouveau mes pieds, et ne réponds toujours rien.

- Tu en veux cinq autres, peut-être ?

- Non, dis-je en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- Et bien, j'attends.

- Je… je…

Mon père hausse un sourcil, signifiant qu'il ne va pas tarder d'être à bout de patience.

- Jaiétédansvotreréserve.

- Pardon ?

- Je… j'ai été dans votre réserve.

Snape ferme les yeux et soupire avant de s'écrier soudainement :

- Tu es insupportable ! Quand vas-tu donc comprendre que quand je te dis non c'est non ? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller chercher cette potion, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te crois au-dessus des règles sans doute ?

Je hoche vivement la tête de gauche à droite, un peu effrayée par son ton.

- Et non seulement tu me désobéis, mais voyant que tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches, tu y passes la nuit ! Résultat, impossible de te réveiller ce matin et tu ne peux pas assister à tes cours ! Et peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu manigançais encore avant que je ne te retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Je… j'étais à ma salle commune.

- Vraiment ? Et peut-on savoir ce que tu allais y faire ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour voir tes amis, ils étaient en cours avec moi.

_Va falloir que j'invente, je n'ai pas le choix._

- Je voulais aller chercher mes affaires de cours pour cet après-midi.

- Et où sont-elles ?

_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise excuse… Ce que je peux être bête!  
><em>

- Je…je me suis souvenue que je les avais prêtées à Savannah et…

- Assez ! Viens ici.

_Oh non…_

Voyant que je ne fais pas un mouvement, mon père m'attrape par le bras et en une seconde, je me retrouve à plat ventre sur ses genoux.

Je subis le même traitement que précédemment et cette fois quand il me relève, je me retiens de sangloter.

- Ose me mentir encore une seule fois et je te corrige tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances, c'est clair ?

- Oui, père. Pardon.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais bien, commence Snape d'un ton égal, que tu…

Il s'interrompt soudainement comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, se lève et se dirige à grand pas vers sa chambre.

_Là, c'est sûr, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je savais qu'il finirait par le découvrir mais pas si tôt !_

- ALISON ! hurle-t-il depuis la pièce adjacente.

_Quand il m'appelle comme ça, c'est très très mauvais signe. Je peux peut-être encore fuir, partir à l'étranger ? _

Il revient encore plus vite qu'il est partit, et s'approchant de moi, me donne une impressionnante gifle.

Choquée, je porte une main à ma joue et me mets à pleurer.

_C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça, et le pire c'est que ça me rappelle Daniel… A cette pensée, j'éclate en sanglots. Non, il ne peut pas être comme Daniel !_

Mes pleurs ont l'air de calmer mon père. Pendant une bonne minute, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, ne pouvant pas m'arrêter.

Puis avec le plus grand étonnement, je sens Snape qui m'entoure de ses bras en me caressant le dos.

- Pardon ma chérie, pardon…

_Non, il n'est pas comme lui. Daniel n'aurait jamais fait ça._

Je me calme finalement et, me prenant par la main, Snape m'entraîne dans la pièce d'à côté, où se trouve Harry, qui visiblement était venu voir ce qu'il passait.

_Avec tout ce vacarme, ce n'est pas étonnant !_

- Potter ! siffle mon père. Je croyais vous avoir demandé de rester assis dans mon bureau !

- Oui, monsieur, mais j'ai entendu du bruit et…

- Et vous avez pensé que vous deviez vous en mêler. Cela ne vous regarde aucunement Potter, retournez vous asseoir ! Et ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je regarde avec amusement l'adolescent s'enfuir précipitamment.

- Allez viens, je vais te donner une potion calmante.

Il m'entraîne jusqu'à sa réserve et me fait boire la potion, qui me fait me sentir tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

Puis, nous retournons à son bureau et il fait apparaître un plateau de sandwichs au concombre et au cresson ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits accompagnés de deux verres de lait.

- Alice, tu manges et tu peux rester ici cet après-midi, je te dispense de ton cours d'histoire de la magie. Néanmoins tu ne sors pas d'ici, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien, je vais réfléchir à ta punition et nous en parlerons ce soir. Potter, vous prendrez ça dans deux heures, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole. Mangez là si ça vous chante.

Sur ce, mon père sort d'un pas brusque, refermant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

M'asseyant, je fixe Harry d'un regard noir, qui ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'effet avec mes yeux rougis, mais peu importe.

_Sale fouineur ! Qui sait depuis combien de temps il écoutait à la porte !_

Le Gryffondor a au moins le mérite de paraître gêné.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas écouter tu sais…

_C'est ça !_

- La vérité c'est que, quand j'ai entendu Snape crier, j'ai eu peur pour toi, avoue-t-il en rougissant.

Peu convaincue, je l'ignore et prend un sandwich.

- Tu ne me crois pas, hein? demande-t-il après un moment.

- Non, réponds-je de but en blanc.

Le Gryffondor ne semble pas étonné de ma réponse, et après avoir regardé les sandwichs avec envie, il se décide à se servir.

- Je peux? demande-t-il tout de même.

Je hausse les épaules, peu concernée avant de boire mon verre de lait et de m'approprier l'assiette de biscuits.

_Ceux à la vanille, mes préférés!_

- Alice?

- Hum?

- Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout a l'heure...

- C'est bon, arrête de parler de ça.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup?

- Evidemment que je t'en veux!

_L'idiot! Ce n'était pas assez humiliant à son goût?_

- En fait, je pourrais peut-être te pardonner. Pour ça, tu dois me rendre un service.

_Après tout, c'est le moment ou jamais...  
><em>

- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi mon père est en colère contre moi?

Harry affiche un air méfiant mais curieux.

- C'est parce que je lui ai dérobé quelque chose dans sa réserve.

- C'est vrai?

- C'est une potion qui permet de parler aux rats.

Incrédule, Harry me dévisage comme si je venais de lui annoncer que mon père allait l'adopter.

- Tu plaisantes?

- Pas du tout. Et je vais avoir besoin du rat de ton ami Weasley.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour la tester! Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès?

- Pas besoin de m'agresser! réplique l'adolescent.

- Alors t'es d'accord?

- Je ne sais pas, Ron va me poser des questions.

- Tu inventes une excuse, proposé-je.

- Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis.

_Ça va être plus dur que je ne le pensais..._

- D'accord, comme tu veux, dis-je d'un ton peiné.

Je baisse la tête et me retient de pleurer avec difficulté. Harry m'observe d'un air encore plus embarrassé qu'auparavant.

- Je savais bien que tu étais comme les autres Gryffondors. Tu ne m'aimes pas en fait...

- Non, Alice ne crois pas ça, s'il-te-plait. Je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé pour la potion l'autre jour.

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec un regard un peu triste et détourne finalement la tête.

- Hum, réponds-je avec scepticisme.

Puis, me levant, je déclare:

- Tu peux partir retrouver tes amis Gryffondors, moi je vais dans ma chambre maintenant.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas que l'adolescent se lève également et m'arrête en me retenant doucement par le bras.

-Non Alice, attends.

Je souris intérieurement.

_C'est trop facile de le manipuler._

- Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça de moi. Tu sais, quand on a discuté l'autre jour, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je me suis senti compris et je... j'aime bien avoir une confidente comme toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, je le considère d'un air sérieux.

- Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que... j'aimerais bien devenir ton ami.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux d'un ami qui refuse de me rendre un petit service.

- Je... je vais le faire.

- Promis? demandé-je d'une voix totalement enfantine.

- Promis.

- Merci Harry! m'écrié-je en l'enlaçant. Je t'adore!

Le garçon parait confus face à cette affirmation mais répond finalement à mon étreinte, avant que je ne le libère.

- Snape va... te punir tout a l'heure?

- Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non?

- Mais, est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas déjà puni?

- Non, pas encore... ce que tu as entendu, c'était parce que je lui ai menti et il déteste ca.

Harry me lance un regard compatissant et je devine qu'il s'inquiète de ce que mon père va bien pouvoir me faire.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-la, dis-je en souriant. Alors tu m'emmènes le rat de Weasley demain?

- Oui, d'accord.

- On se retrouve à l'escalier nord du sixième étage après le déjeuner?

L'adolescent n'y voit pas d'inconvénient et nous nous quittons finalement sur cet accord.

_Ce traître de Pettigrew ne va pas faire long feu!_

L'après-midi se déroule calmement, je fais mes devoirs, m'avance pour les cours de cette semaine et réfléchis au meilleur moyen de me débarrasser du rat.

Vers seize heures, je reçois une note de mon père.

"_Alice, je rentre bientôt. J'exige qu'à mon arrivée, tu me rendes la potion que tu as prise. Si ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi tu vas comprendre le sens du mot punition. Et ne pense même pas à répliquer l'une de celles qui sont dans mon tiroir. SS"_

Je soupire en repliant la courte lettre.

_Que faire? Si je ne lui rends pas, cela va le mettre hors de lui. Et je vais me faire punir pour rien car il va m'obliger à lui rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

Agacée, je laisse tomber la note par terre et l'écrase de toutes mes forces avec mon pied.

Résignée, je me résous à aller chercher la fameuse potion.

_Une minute, il m'a interdit de sortir de l'appartement._

Je décide donc de rester ici pour le moment.

_Il ne va sûrement pas tarder et si je ne suis pas là quand il rentre, il va encore criser._

Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte extérieure du bureau de mon père s'ouvrir.

- Alice?

- Je suis dans le salon, père.

A peine a-t-il fait un pas dans la pièce que je m'aperçois tout de suite qu'il n'est pas d'une humeur plus conciliante que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

- As-tu quelque chose à me rendre? demande-t-il sans plus de préambule.

- En fait père, je...

- Non? s'écrie-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, père, s'il-vous-plait.

- Tu as dix secondes, accorde-t-il en grognant.

- La potion est dans mon dortoir, je peux aller la chercher tout de suite, réponds-je précipitamment.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, j'ai déjà fouillé ton dortoir.

- Quoi! m'écrie-je, indignée. Vous n'avez pas le droit!

- J'en ai parfaitement le droit et tu changes de ton tout de suite!

_Mais je rêve! C'est lui qui fouille dans mes affaires et c'est moi qui devrais me calmer!_

- Ce sont mes affaires, répliqué-je d'un ton boudeur.

Mon père croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lance d'un ton railleur:

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, jeune fille.

Je le regarde un instant sans comprendre, puis détourne la tête en sentant mes joues rosir légèrement.

- Et quel effet penses-tu que cela m'a fait quand tu as fouillé dans ma réserve _et_ dans ma chambre?

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

_Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle..._

- Réponds-moi Alice.

- La même chose que j'ai ressenti quand vous avez dit avoir fouillé dans mon dortoir, articulé-je à voix basse.

- Oui, sauf que moi je suis ton père et que j'ai tout à fait le droit de le faire.

_Le droit, le droit... il ne faut pas exagérer non plus._

Snape me considère sévèrement, attendant clairement que je m'excuse.

- Pardon d'avoir fouillé dans vos affaires, père.

Celui-ci hoche la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Bien, à présent, où est cette potion?

- Dans mon dortoir père, je vous l'ai dit.

- Alice...

- Mais c'est vrai! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me croyez jamais? m'écrie-je insolemment.

Snape, dont la patience est à bout, me tire de nouveau l'oreille, au moins aussi fort que ce matin.

- Si je t'entends encore me parler sur ce ton, tu auras droit à une entrevue avec ma canne. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui, père. Très clair.

- Bien, reprend-t-il en me lâchant. Maintenant nous allons nous rendre à ton dortoir, et Merlin m'aide si la potion ne s'y trouve pas.

Bien que j'aurais préféré y aller toute seule, argumenter avec mon père ne me semble pas une idée particulièrement séduisante.

- Oui, père.

Sans un mot, nous partons donc en direction de la salle de commune de Serpentard. Marchant devant, j'espère de toutes mes forces que mon père ne m'oblige pas à lui montrer la cachette.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle commune, il y a malheureusement beaucoup d'élèves en cette fin d'après-midi. Un certain nombre d'entre eux nous regardent avec curiosité.

_Il était obligé de m'accompagner, évidemment. _

Je monte en vitesse à mon dortoir et parvenue devant la porte, je me retourne vers mon père en inspirant profondément.

- Père, s'il-vous-plait, est-ce que vous pouvez attendre ici?

L'intéressé hausse un sourcil.

- Je vous en supplie père, s'il-vous-plait..., implore-je à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Voyant mon air déterminé, il acquiesce finalement d'un brusque hochement de tête.

- Merci, père, fais-je d'un ton reconnaissant.

- Dépêche-toi donc.

J'entre dans le dortoir et y trouve trois de mes camarades dont Savannah, que j'ignore totalement, pour aller chercher directement ce que mon père attend impatiemment.

La fiole en main, je soupire de soulagement.

- J'ai sauvé notre secret de peu les filles.

La plus âgée sourit et m'embrasse en me disant qu'elle me fait confiance pour ça. Je salue mes amies, à l'exception de Savannah à qui j'en veux toujours autant, et retourne vers mon père avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

Avec une timidité qui ne m'est pas coutumière, je lui tends la potion à regret, contemplant de nouveau ses somptueux reflets dorés.

Snape me l'arrache des mains et me pousse devant lui.

- Vous pourriez dire merci, marmonné-je.

- Pardon ? s'écrie mon père, attirant tous les regards de la salle commune.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça à voix haute?_

- Excusez-moi père, je ne voulais pas dire ça, dis-je à mi-voix en espérant qu'il se calme.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, où mes poumons se retrouvent privés d'air, j'ai le sentiment terrible qu'il va me frapper devant tout le monde.

_Pitié, qu'il ne fasse pas ça !_

Mon père m'agrippe le bras avec une telle force que j'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans un étau et je dois me mordre la langue pour rester silencieuse.

Il me traîne jusqu'à la sortie en marchant si vite que c'est un miracle que je n'ai pas encore trébuché. Les autres Serpentards nous observent l'air interrogateur, certains me lancent des coups d'œil railleurs, d'autres au contraire sont plutôt compatissants.

_Ça pourrait être pire, bien pire._

- J'étais à deux doigts de te mettre une fessée devant tes camarades, grommèle-t-il une fois dans le couloir. La prochaine fois, je n'aurai pas de scrupules, tu es prévenue.

Mes joues s'enflamment à cette réplique, mais je suis grandement soulagée.

_Merlin, merci! Je n'y aurais pas survécu.  
><em>

En un instant, nous sommes de nouveau au salon et profitant que Snape m'ait lâchée, je masse mon bras endolori.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? ironise-t-il en croisant les bras. Les lignes ou la correction ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds, me demandant s'il fait de l'humour.

_Non père ne plaisante jamais, pas sur ces choses-là._

- Je ferai selon votre volonté, père.

- Très bien. Ecris ce que je vais te dicter, exige-t-il en faisant apparaître du parchemin et une plume.

M'asseyant, je trempe la plume dans l'encre et lève les yeux vers le maître des potions.

- « _Je ne dois pas mentir ni être insolente envers mon père, _commence-t-il._ En toutes circonstances, je dois lui obéir et lui montrer le respect qui lui est dû. Je ne dois pas me promener hors de mon lit la nuit ni fouiller dans la réserve de potions sans autorisation ou dans les affaires de mon père. Je dois me conduire comme une parfaite petite Serpentard et faire honneur à ma maison en toutes occasions. Si j'enfreins l'une des règles citées auparavant ou que je suis désobéissante de quelque façon que ce soit, mon père se réserve le droit de me punir de la manière qu'il juge la plus appropriée. » _Cela devrait suffire.

Je dévisage mon père avec incrédulité.

_C'est une blague ! Ce sont les lignes les plus longues que j'ai vu de ma vie !_

- Combien de fois? demandé-je, un peu douchée.

- Tu vas commencer par cinquante, nous verrons ensuite.

_Je vais y passer ma vie !_

- Lève-toi, tu copieras ça tout à l'heure. J'aimerais savoir, bien que je pense que c'est à présent le cas, si tu as bien compris pourquoi tu es punie.

- Oui, père.

- Bien, nous allons donc passer à la suite. Tu sais où je range ma canne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… père, admets-je en pâlissant.

- Va la chercher.

Obéissant à contrecœur, je traîne les pieds jusqu'à son bureau d'enseignant et ouvre le deuxième tiroir du secrétaire. Bien en évidence, se trouve l'objet tant redouté.

_Tu savais très bien ce que tu risquais, ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant !_

Sans trembler, je me saisis de la canne en rotin et me dépêche d'aller la remettre à mon père.

_Il faut vraiment que j'évite de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation._

La pensée que ce sont les paroles exactes que Draco m'ait dites un jour, me ferait presque sourire.

_Je me demande bien combien de Serpentards y ont eu droit._

N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, je tends l'objet à mon père qui me remercie d'une voix neutre.

Je relève la tête et ne voit plus aucune colère dans ses prunelles.

- Six ? risqué-je, bien que me doutant de la réponse.

Il hoche la tête sans un mot et m'embrasse le front, ce qui me rassure sur ses intentions.

_Il veut me punir, pas me blesser. Pas comme au pensionnat..._

- Allez, dit-il finalement en me poussant gentiment vers le canapé.

Je fais les quatre pas qui m'en séparent et me penche légèrement en appuyant mes bras sur le dossier.

Mon père ne me fait pas attendre et débute immédiatement la punition en faisant siffler la canne dans l'air avant de la faire retomber dans un bruit sec.

Il recommence encore deux fois et s'arrête pendant un bref instant. Au quatrième, je me raidis et m'empêche difficilement de gigoter. Au cinquième, les larmes me montent aux yeux et le dernier m'arrache un gémissement.

Mon père jette la canne sur le canapé et m'autorise à me relever.

Après avoir essuyé les quelques larmes qui ont coulées malgré moi, je m'avance un peu vers lui, hésitante.

- Papa?

Snape arbore un air totalement neutre mais prête attention à ce que je vais dire.

Ce n'est pas facile de le regarder dans les yeux après cela et la douleur de mon arrière-train n'arrange rien.

- Je peux venir dans tes bras ? demandé-je avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à mes paroles.

Je l'observe se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, mais je sais qu'il ne refusera jamais. Pas après une punition, il me l'a promis.

- Allez viens.

Souriante, je me précipite dans ses bras. Le tissu noir de sa robe est doux entre mes doigts et je respire l'odeur rassurante de mon _papa_.


	16. et ceux des autres

Coucou !

Pour ce chapitre je reprends un POV omniscient, histoire d'être cohérente avec ce que j'ai déjà fait. Cette fois vous avez droit à une révélation, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous allez en pensez, j'ai hâte de le savoir !

Vous connaissez la comptine anglaise "I am a little teapot"? Non? Ecoutez la, c'est plutôt drôle, je m'en suis inspirée pour le début du chapitre sauf que chez les sorciers c'est un chaudron, pas une théière n'est-ce pas? XD

Tiff: merci c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant J

Dadoumarine : n'est-ce pas ? ^^ je pense qu'elle n'a pas été répartie à Serpentard pour rien :)

Grumpfy : j'ai du mal à les laisser fâchés tous les deux enfin… généralement. Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : … et ceux des autres.<strong>

_Je suis un petit chaudron, dodu et rond,_

_Voici mon anse et voici mon fond,_

_Quand la potion bout, sens-moi vibrer_

_Retire-moi du feu ou j'exploserais!_

_Je suis un intelligent petit chaudron_

_Ça, personne n'osera dire non_

_Laisses-moi te montrer tout ce que je sais_

_Grâce à moi, tu seras un potionniste renommé !_

_Je suis un petit chaudron, dodu et rond,_

_Voici mon anse et voici mon fond,_

_Quand la potion bout, sens-moi vibrer_

_Retire-moi du feu ou j'exploserais!_

De grands éclats de rire retentirent dans une classe vide du sixième étage.

- Encore, encore! s'écria une fillette blonde en frappant dans ses mains.

- Ça fait trois fois qu'on la chante, tu veux me rendre fou? plaisanta un garçon aux cheveux un peu trop longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Cela fit rire la petite fille qui fit exprès de fredonner l'air pour agacer son ami, qui se mit à la poursuivre à travers la pièce. Deux autres jeunes adolescents se tenaient dans la salle habituellement inoccupée, penchés sur un chaudron en étain d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs verdâtres.

- As-tu bien ajouté l'ortie séchée, Emmy? demanda un garçon aux yeux bleus d'un air ennuyé.

La dénommée Emmy à coté de lui acquiesça en observant attentivement les réactions de la mixture.

- Arrête! hurlait la plus jeune des quatre enfants.

- Uniquement si tu cesses de chanter cette affreuse chanson, répondit son ami qui la chatouillait sans pitié.

- D'accord, d'accord, capitula l'intéressée, riant toujours à pleins poumons.

- Et va donc aider un peu les jumeaux au lieu de faire le bébé, déclara Jake en la libérant.

Alice lui tira la langue et alla voir ses cousins, qui s'affairaient autour du chaudron l'air concentré.

- Où en êtes-vous?

- C'est presque terminé, il va nous falloir les champignons très bientôt.

- Ce soir?

- Dans l'idéal, oui.

- Que reste-il à faire? demanda le garçon de Serpentard en s'approchant lui aussi.

- Remuer plusieurs fois et la première étape sera finie.

Les enfants restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, fascinés par l'étrange solution qui se tenait devant eux et dont ils ignoraient totalement l'utilité.

- Tu ferais mieux de copier tes lignes pour avoir fini à temps, Alice, déclara Zachary en levant la tête vers elle.

La petite blonde lui lança un regard noir, mais se dirigea sans un mot vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un très long rouleau de parchemin couverts d'écritures et s'assit par terre en soupirant, ce qui la fit involontairement grimacer.

Jake ricana légèrement.

- Tais-toi, siffla Alice.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-il, adoptant un air de pure innocence.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et examina son travail en comptant à voix basse.

- Quarante cinq ! Tu vois que ça avance, sourit-il.

- J'ai mal au poignet, se plaignit la Serpentard.

- Je t'aiderais bien mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape approuve.

- Non…, soupira-t-elle.

Alice reprit sa plume et traça de nouveau les mêmes lettres en prenant soin de ne pas faire de faute.

- Quand c'est comme ça, je me dis que j'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir un parent à Poudlard.

- Oui, alors ferme-la! s'écria soudainement la plus jeune, d'un ton agressif qui lui était peu coutumier.

- Tu pourrais me parler autrement, si ton père t'entendait…

- Ne me fais pas la morale, bougonna Alice.

Vexé que son amie lui parle sur ce ton, Jake se mura dans le silence. Pendant quelques minutes, seuls le léger bouillonnement de la potion et le grattement de la plume d'Alice sur le parchemin furent audibles.

Puis, les jumeaux virent s'asseoir près de leurs amis, leurs visages arborant un air satisfait. Zachary tenait dans ses mains un échantillon de la potion qu'il détaillait des yeux avec attention.

- Allons-nous nous occuper du rat ce soir? interrogea Emmy.

- Oui, Harry doit me l'apporter tout à l'heure.

- Tu l'appelles Harry maintenant? cracha Jake.

- Euh, rougit la Serpentard. C'est-à-dire que j'ai dû le pousser un peu pour qu'il accepte et…

- Quoi, t'es amoureuse de lui?

- Mais non! Ça m'a échappé c'est tout.

- Tu es amie avec lui?

- Non, mais… il est gentil pour un Gryffondor.

- T'es désespérante!

- J'ai le droit d'être amie avec qui je veux.

- Ah! s'écria le Serpentard d'un ton accusateur. Tu admets être amie avec lui!

- Je dis juste ça comme ça, et puis pourquoi ça te dérange?

- Parce qu'ils ne nous aiment pas, ils se croient les meilleurs et tu vas voir qu'il va bientôt te faire déchanter, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais Harry n'est pas…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler en réalisant qu'elle venait de répéter le prénom du survivant. Jake paraissait hors de lui et sans prévenir, il arracha le tube à essai des mains de Zachary et en versa le contenu sur le parchemin d'Alice, celui où elle avait écrit ses lignes. Il fut couvert du liquide fumant en une seconde, et la potion se mit à le ronger comme de l'acide, détruisant tout le travail de la jeune fille.

Bouche bée, Alice contempla avec horreur le rouleau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait mis si longtemps à écrire ses lignes, à présent complètement indiscernables. Son regard se tourna vers son meilleur ami qu'elle dévisagea avec incrédulité. Celui-ci se passa une main dans les cheveux en signe de gêne.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, ses yeux s'humidifiant tout à coup.

Jake ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre et les jumeaux observaient la scène sans rien dire.

- Je vais devoir tout recommencer…

Emmy s'approcha de sa cousine et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que son frère la regardait d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, Alice. Il est peut-être possible d'en tirer quelque chose.

La Serdaigle ramassa le parchemin et l'examina soigneusement, tandis que la fillette semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Ne pleure pas, Alice, fit gentiment Zachary en lui pressant le bras.

Tout en consolant sa cousine, il lança un regard insistant à son ami Serpentard, qui malgré sa fierté, n'en menait pas large.

- C'était stupide, désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Pas très malin, non, siffla Emmy. Et malheureusement, on ne peut rien récupérer.

- On va manger ? demanda Alice d'une voix morne bien qu'elle n'ait plus faim du tout, en se dirigeant vers la porte de leur salle d'expérimentation. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'incident pour le moment.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte où leur potion reposait, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, Jake les suivant d'un pas trainant.

* * *

><p>Severus se trouvait dans le Hall d'entrée à surveiller les morveux qui se rendaient en bande dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards dans l'intention de parler à sa fille. Elle avait très certainement terminé ses lignes à présent et il avait l'intention d'en finir au plus vite. La veille il avait déclaré qu'elle en copierait davantage, mais cela n'avait été que des menaces en l'air, sa fille avait été assez punie comme ça.<p>

Il l'aperçut en compagnie de ses camarades de dortoirs et de son ami Jake vers le milieu de la table réservée à sa maison. Décidément, ce garçon se laissait aller de plus en plus, il allait le convoquer à nouveau dans son bureau dès que possible. Comment pouvait-on user son uniforme à ce point ? Il était hors de question qu'un étudiant de _sa_ maison ait l'air d'un vagabond.

Saluant froidement ses élèves en les toisant comme à son habitude, il prit un ton sérieux et s'adressa à sa fille.

- As-tu fini tes lignes ?

A son grand étonnement, Alice détourna les yeux et hocha négativement la tête.

- Je ne t'en ai pourtant pas demandé tant que ça, fit-il sèchement, extrêmement contrarié. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ce matin au lieu de les faire ? Tu as préféré t'amuser ? Combien de fois faut-il que je te les fasse copier pour que tu me prennes au sérieux ? Tu crois que je plaisante peut-être ? A croire que la correction d'hier ne t'as pas suffit !

Il vit sa fille rougir et ses étudiants le regarder avec une crainte mêlée d'effarement. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée ? Il lui avait laissé un laps de temps bien au-delà de la durée nécessaire pour copier quelques phrases. A l'évidence, elle n'avait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, en petite peste qu'elle était.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez sévère avec toi, jeune fille. Nous allons régler ça tout de suite, lève-toi !

Alice se mordit les lèvres et tremblante, obéit en se relevant lentement de son banc. Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant qu'il ignora, et contourna ses camarades pour aller se placer devant lui.

Presque tous les Serpentards avaient les yeux rivés sur leur directeur de maison et même quelques Serdaigles de la table d'à côté s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui se passait.

Sa fille avait sensiblement pâli et sa respiration était saccadée. Malgré sa colère contre elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle possédait un certain courage. Néanmoins, il avait pris sa décision et il ne changerait pas d'avis, même s'il n'allait pas le faire de gaieté de cœur.

Alors qu'il attrapait le bras d'Alice, une voix masculine s'écria :

- Attendez Professeur !

Il haussa un sourcil en cherchant l'auteur de l'exclamation, et l'ayant trouvé, déclara :

- Oui, Mr Aston ?

- C'est de ma faute si Alice n'a rien à vous rendre, monsieur.

- Comment cela ? fit-il durement en lui lançant un regard glacé.

- Nous nous sommes disputés et sous le coup de la colère, j'ai renversé une potion sur ses lignes, qui malheureusement sont devenues illisibles. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de les réécrire depuis… s'il-vous-plaît, ne la punissez pas professeur, c'est de ma faute.

Snape baissa les yeux sur sa fille et lui demanda si c'était vrai.

- Oui, père, répondit-elle en le fixant avec assurance, bien qu'elle tremblait toujours.

Le maître des potions examinait la situation quand un élève de la table voisine vint vers lui en tendant un morceau de parchemin à moitié calciné sur lequel on devinait des écritures précédemment inscrites mais qui étaient à présent indéchiffrables.

C'était Zachary Selwyn, un rejeton de sa détestée belle-famille.

- En voici la preuve, professeur, déclara-t-il d'une voix légère.

Severus lui arracha le parchemin des mains et le contempla un instant. L'histoire était un peu abracadabrante mais ses étudiants avaient l'air tout à fait sincère, et Merlin savait s'il avait l'habitude de détecter les mensonges. Mais d'où venait donc encore cette potion qui avait malencontreusement détruit les lignes de sa fille ?

- Je vous remercie Mr Selwyn, retournez vous asseoir, fit-il d'un ton froid.

Le Serdaigle s'en retourna à sa table sans rien ajouter.

- Il semblerait que tu bénéficies de circonstances atténuantes, lâcha-t-il finalement en regardant sa fille. Avais-tu terminé avant cet incident ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien, dans ce cas cela suffira. Tu peux retourner manger.

Et sans ajouter un seul mot de plus, il prit la direction de la table des professeurs d'un pas rapide, ses longues robes flottant derrière lui. Il s'assit si brusquement sur sa chaise que Minerva lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur.

- Quelle était donc cette scène avec votre fille, Severus ?

- Rien qui vous concerne, cracha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

La vérité, c'était qu'il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir laissé le temps à sa fille de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini ses lignes. Il avait sauté aux conclusions et avait failli la corriger en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, Merlin ! Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait, bien sûr que non. En revanche, il avait bien prévu de l'emmener à son bureau et cela, ça n'aurait pas été pour faire semblant.

Il l'observa se rasseoir entre deux de ses camarades de dortoirs qui l'embrassèrent, semblant la rassurer. En toute honnêteté, elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin car il était clair qu'elle ne s'était pas bien remise de son coup d'éclat.

Elle n'avait rien dit par Morgane, _rien_ !

_C'est parce qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'une fois que tu as pris une décision, tu ne reviens pas dessus_, lui chuchota sa conscience. _Elle voulait éviter d'aggraver sa situation et avait probablement peur que tu ne la crois pas. Et tu sais bien que les Serpentards n'ont pas l'habitude de se dénoncer entre eux._

Pensif, il observa la jeune Savannah enlacer sa fille et lui parler avec une telle animation qu'on aurait dit qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des lustres. Quand elle se mit à murmurer à l'oreille d'Alice d'un air conspirateur et qu'elles se mirent toutes deux à rire discrètement, il soupira d'un air las, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient _encore_ inventer.

_Merlin, pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu un garçon ? Ils étaient bien moins compliqués. _

Il se massa les tempes, songeant qu'il était déjà fatigué alors que la journée commençait à peine…

* * *

><p>- Hé Snape ! héla un Serpentard en bout de table. Sois une gentille petite fille ou papa ne va pas être très content.<p>

Deux garçons assis à côté de lui ricanèrent, ils furent néanmoins les seuls.

- Je serais toi, je ferais attention Jerry, s'éleva une voix.

Alice leva la tête vers celui qui prenait sa défense et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir que c'était Draco.

- La dernière fois qu'un élève s'en est pris à Alice, continua le blond d'un ton railleur, le professeur Snape l'a convoqué dans son bureau et on ne l'a pas revu pendant une semaine.

A ces mots, le sourire dudit Jerry s'effaça et il se tourna vers ses deux amis en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

La fillette adressa un timide sourire au troisième année qui lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer vigoureusement, reconnaissant là sa meilleure amie.

- Oh Alice, je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec Jake.

Elle se tourna vers l'intéressé et lui lança un regard furibond.

- Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait, espèce d'idiot ! tempêta Savannah.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger en silence, conscient des regards que ses camarades lui jetaient en faisant des messes basses.

- Alice, s'agita-t-elle. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? J'ai rompu avec John, il était ennuyeux.

- C'est qui d'abord ? répondit son amie, un peu sur la défensive.

- Un garçon que mes parents m'ont présenté cet été, je crois qu'ils aimeraient bien se rapprocher de sa famille… Mais c'est fini, je suis toute à toi !

- Tu ne me laisseras plus tomber ?

- C'est promis. Et puis, on est meilleures amies pour la vie, pas vrai ?

- Oui, sourit Alice en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Savannah. Meilleures amies pour toujours !

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son cœur, son amie lui avait tant manquée ces derniers jours que cette réconciliation lui fit oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Bientôt, elles se racontèrent tous les évènements s'étant produits depuis leur séparation et Savannah se révéla, comme à son habitude, d'une grande aide dans la résolution de problèmes épineux.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que ton père apprenne ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais dit d'abandonner le projet mais nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

- Comment faire pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de mon absence ?

- Rien de plus simple, une potion de sommeil dans son thé et il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin ! murmura Savannah, follement excitée.

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire et continuèrent d'élaborer leurs plans pendant tout le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Harry marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du sixième étage, tenant le rat de son ami Ron entre les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de l'amener à la fille de Snape. Si ce qu'elle lui avait raconté était vrai, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de <em>ce<em> rat ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il devait bien y avoir des Serpentards qui possédaient des rats tout de même.

N'ayant pas réussi à trouver une excuse valable, il avait prétexté avoir besoin de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor pour chercher des affaires qu'il avait oubliées. Croûtard n'avait pas voulu se laisser prendre tout d'abord et il avait dû l'amadouer avec ses dernières friandises de chez Honeydukes pour parvenir à l'attraper.

Il espérait que l'expérience d'Alice ne durerait pas longtemps afin qu'il puisse retourner redéposer le rat dans le dortoir avant le début des cours.

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la Serpentard, il l'aimait bien, même si le fait qu'elle soit la fille de son détesté maître des potions le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

En réalité, il était plutôt facile de l'oublier car de prime abord, la ressemblance n'était pas flagrante. Pour Harry, Alice n'était encore qu'une petite fille, car bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus petite en taille que ses camarades de deuxième année, les traits de son visage étaient encore très ronds, très enfantins.

_Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle était à Gryffondor_, se disait-il.

Ron, avec ses préjugés inébranlables, refusait totalement d'admettre le fait qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'être _fréquentable._ _La fille du bâtard graisseux Harry ! _se tuait-il à lui répéter.

C'était ce qu'Harry pensait lui aussi, avant de lui avoir parlé. Mais, elle lui avait fourni la potion contre la dépendance et cela avait été un acte de pure générosité, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Et il lui avait raconté des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais dites à personne : sa vie chez les Dursley. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler et…

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre à l'autre extrémité du couloir où il se trouvait, coupant court à ses pensées, et il se retourna, vaguement inquiet. N'apercevant rien, il continua sa route en pressant le pas, sur ses gardes.

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il lui fallut pour arriver jusqu'au sixième étage, il eut la dérangeante impression d'être suivi. Cependant il n'entendit ni bruit de pas ni aucun autre son trahissant une présence.

Quand il atteignit l'escalier nord, il aperçu deux silhouettes dont une qu'il reconnu aisément pour la fille du maître des potions, l'autre lui disait vaguement quelque chose. En s'approchant, il distingua un garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la corpulence plutôt rachitique, ce devait être un de ces amis de Serpentard. Alice le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration pendant qu'il débitait ce qui semblait être un discours humoristique d'un air nonchalant.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'eux d'un pas hésitant, n'osant pas les interrompre mais voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

- Harry ! sourit Alice en remarquant sa présence.

Puis, s'adressant à son camarade, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien les laisser, ce qu'il fit sans dire un mot et en traînant excessivement ses chaussures sur le dallage.

La petite fille se pencha vers lui, enfin plus précisément sur le rat qu'il tenait dans les mains, avec un regard émerveillé.

- Comme il est mignon ! Quel est son nom, Harry ?

- Croûtard, répondit-il en se disant que le vieux rat, gros et au poil rêche, pouvait difficilement être qualifié de _mignon_.

- Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?

L'adolescent hésita un instant, puis acquiesça et lui tendit l'animal, qui se mit soudainement à se débattre avec force, tentant d'échapper aux mains qui le tenaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

Alors que le garçon tentait de maîtriser le rongeur affolé, une ombre surgit d'un coin sombre en haut de l'escalier et le descendit en s'avançant vers eux. Harry fut le premier à le voir et sursauta à la vue de l'homme qu'il reconnut à peine, manquant de lâcher Croûtard.

Le nouvel arrivant avait le visage horriblement pâle, un sourire dément déformait ses traits et ses yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur rouge.

- Professeur Lupin ? s'écria Alice avec panique, le remarquant enfin.

L'intéressé avait sa baguette pointée sur eux et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il allait s'en servir. Face à cette menace imminente, elle recula et allait s'enfuir quand elle vit qu'Harry, et par extension Croûtard, ne semblait pas décider à bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens, dépêche-toi !

Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et fit face à son professeur, qui toute évidence n'était pas dans son état normal.

_Il est fou !_ pensa Alice.

- Harry ! Ne reste pas là !

Soudain, le professeur lança un sortilège en direction de l'adolescent qui l'esquiva tant bien que mal et lâcha Croûtard qui n'avait pas cessé de se débattre.

Alice poussa un cri en voyant le rat s'échapper à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du couloir, et courut à sa poursuite. Elle entendit Harry lancer plusieurs sortilèges, mais bientôt elle fut trop loin pour deviner ce qui se passait. Croûtard courait très vite et elle le perdit de vue plusieurs fois avant de le retrouver à l'angle d'un couloir où il s'était arrêté, comme fatigué.

- Viens ici, sale petit rat, grogna-elle.

La course dura de longues minutes au terme desquelles il lui fut impossible de l'attraper, et elle le perdit complètement. Essoufflée, elle décida de se rendre aux cachots afin d'avertir son père de la situation, espérant qu'Harry n'était pas blessé, ou pire.

Une fois là-bas, elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur du bureau de son père, qu'elle trouva malheureusement vide. Faisant demi-tour, elle tenta la salle de potions, où il se trouvait fort heureusement.

- Père, il faut que vous veniez, vite !

Snape posa une fiole qu'il tenait à la main sur une étagère et regarda sa fille en haussant un sourcil.

- J'apprécierais que tu n'entres pas dans ma classe en criant comme une banshee.

- Mais c'est le professeur Lupin, il est possédé je pense et il a attaqué Harry !

- Quand ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, au sixième étage. Il avait un regard méchant et ses yeux étaient rouges et il…

- Es-tu blessée ? coupa Severus en prenant sa fille par les épaules et l'examinant sous tous les angles.

- Non, mais Harry Potter peut-être père. Il ne s'est pas enfuit comme moi et il se battait avec le professeur Lupin quand je…

- L'idiot, grommela le maître des potions entre ses dents. Reste ici pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Alice acquiesça et Snape sortit, tenant sa baguette prête dans sa main droite.

Néanmoins, la Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de rester ici à ne rien faire. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir perdu le satané rat et voulait absolument le retrouver. Le seul problème était son professeur de défense qui devait certainement rôder dans les couloirs et il lui avait semblé extrêmement dangereux. La possession était la seule explication possible, mais comment ? Et par qui ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu au dernier cours et la seule fois où elle l'avait croisé, il l'avait à peine salué et ne s'était pas montré aimable comme à son habitude.

Que faire ? Croûtard retournerait-il à la tour de Gryffondor ou s'enfuirait-il de Poudlard ? Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le cours des choses avait été changé, cette mésaventure n'était pas censée arriver. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui avait causé ce changement ?

Après quelques hésitations, elle décida de repartir à la recherche du rat, inquiète ce qui pourrait se passer s'il réussissait à sortir de l'école. Cela ne devait pas arriver, à aucun prix.

Quittant la salle de potion, elle prit soin de sortir sa baguette au cas où et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. La tour de Serdaigle serait la prochaine destination, ils ne seraient pas de trop de cinq pour chercher l'animal dans tout Poudlard.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- Alors c'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Alice sursauta vivement en voyant apparaître de derrière une tapisserie, une personne qu'elle reconnut immédiatement mais aussi la personne la plus improbable qu'elle s'attendait à trouver en ce lieu.

- Vous ? articula-t-elle, totalement incrédule.

Coiffée d'un chapeau de sorcière un peu démodé, ses cheveux noués de façon élégante, portant une longue robe émeraude, se tenait devant elle, la toisant de ses petits yeux gris, Mary Collins.

- J'ai senti ton énergie, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à te trouver car tu as effectué un important changement d'âge durant ton voyage.

- Mon… mon voyage ? Pas tant que ça, dit-elle en se remettant du choc.

- Oui le voyage de ton monde à celui-ci, naturellement. Quel âge as-tu présentement ?

- Je vais avoir onze ans, répondit machinalement Alice.

- Cinq ans de différence tout de même. Sache qu'il est rare de varier de plus d'un an, moi cela ne m'est arrivé que deux fois lors de mes nombreux voyages inter-mondes. Tu as sûrement dû vraiment vouloir cette régression à la fois physique et mentale.

Alice la regarda avec un air des plus ahuris, sonnée par cette arrivée et ce discours étranges. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je viens te surveiller naturellement.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée !

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, jeune fille. Mon aide te sera des plus précieuses tu verras.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, laissez-moi !

- Dis-moi, reprit Mary sans prêter attention à ses paroles. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour être à Poudlard non ?

Alice eut involontairement un mouvement de recul, stupéfaite.

- Mais, je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais lu les livres ?

- Je ne les avais pas lus quand tu es venue me rendre visite la première fois. Mais, j'ai vite compris que c'était ce monde-là que tu avais visité sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je me suis donc renseignée et me voici. Alors quel est ton nom et qui sont tes parents?

- Je… mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Je le découvrirai tôt ou tard ma chérie, tu sais.

- Alice, lâcha-t-elle. Alison Samantha Selwyn Snape, si vous voulez tout savoir, vieille pie !

- Oh voilà un nom très intéressant, laisse-moi réfléchir… Voyons Snape comme le professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui ressembles pas vraiment cela dit. Quant à Selwyn, Selwyn, Selwyn… Ah ! Un mangemort n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que nous n'en sachions pas beaucoup sur cette famille n'est-ce pas ? Voyons, Samantha doit être le nom de quelqu'un de ta famille sans aucun doute, tout comme Alison d'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que les sorciers se transmettaient systématiquement les prénoms de générations en générations. Ce serait-ce possible que… ?

Agacée par son babillement insupportable, Alice lui lança toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait à la figure.

- Oui je suis la fille de Samantha Selwyn, elle-même fille de Penny et Terence Selwyn. Mon prénom m'a été donné à cause de ma tante, la sœur jumelle de ma mère qui est décédée pendant la dernière guerre. Mais on m'appelle Alice par habitude car ma mère n'a jamais supporté d'entendre le prénom de sa sœur. Oui c'est une famille de mangemorts et oui je suis de la famille de Severus Snape puisque je suis sa fille ! Satisfaite ?

Mary resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes devant ces révélations croustillantes.

- Oh, fut finalement tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Alice se remit donc à marcher dans le couloir, souhaitant fuir à tout prix cette tornade ambulante, qui la perturbait au plus haut point, lui apprenant des choses qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré ignorer.

Malheureusement, celle-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et lui courut après.

- Quel choix intéressant que celui-ci ! Bien que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisi le sens de la famille Selwyn, pour le professeur Snape ça me semble tout à fait évident.

- Ah bon ? fit Alice, méfiante.

- Dans ta vie d'origine tes parents te laissaient faire tout et n'importe quoi. Tu devais d'ailleurs certainement les insulter à tout va, à la vue du comportement que je t'ai vue adopter.

- Ma vie d'origine ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est comme cela que tu devras l'appeler, le monde d'Harmonie, c'est le nom qu'on lui donne. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je pense que dans ce monde tu as voulu tout le contraire, un modèle parental qui serait radicalement différent avec toi.

- Mais je n'ai rien voulu du tout, c'est arrivé comme ça !

- Oui, j'en conviens. Néanmoins, ton opinion a influée sur le choix de ton nouveau toi, crois-le bien. On appelle celui-ci un personnage, mais cela n'a rien de péjoratif et ne diminue en rien sa dimension réelle.

- Un personnage ?

- Oui c'est comme cela que l'on appelle un corps qui n'est pas celui d'origine.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites Madame Collins.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là pour tout t'expliquer. Et je préfère que tu m'appelles Mary.

- D'accord, se résigna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas continuer cette discussion une autre fois s'il-vous-plaît Mary ?

- Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Il ne vaut mieux pas te donner trop d'informations à la fois.

Soulagée à l'idée d'écourter cette entrevue qui n'en finissait plus, et qui la retardait, elle s'apprêtait à lui fausser compagnie quand celle-ci reprit la parole.

- Une dernière chose. Fais attention à ne pas trop modifier le comportement d'Alice que tu as dans tes souvenirs. Enfin, fit-elle réfléchissant, de toute façon, fondamentalement c'est impossible. Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, apprendre à contrôler ton impulsivité te fera le plus grand bien.

La petite fille la dévisagea avec un air outré et partit sans répondre, boudant résolument.


	17. Promenade dans les bois

J'ai mis en ligne un petit arbre généalogique de la famille Selwyn sur mon profil, allez y jeter un coup d'œil si vous êtes perdus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17: Promenade dans les bois…<strong>

- Vous pensez à une possession Severus ?

- Je n'ai aucun doute Albus, répondit le maitre des potions d'un air sombre.

- Comment ?

- Un artefact, probablement.

- Quelqu'un aurait-il pu procéder depuis le château?

- Ce n'est pas à exclure, vous savez à qui je pense, directeur.

- Sirius Black, soupira Dumbledore. Je dois dire que le fait qu'il ait attaqué Harry ne joue pas en sa faveur.

- Voyez-vous Albus, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, il y a plus que cela. Lupin est un loup-garou et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas facile d'user de ce genre de magie contre eux.

- A moins que celle-ci ne soit particulièrement puissante…

- Ou qu'elle émane de quelqu'un qui connait parfaitement l'individu concerné.

- Ah, je dois admettre Severus que vous marquez un point.

- Je propose que nous fassions au plus vite l'inventaire des objets avec lesquels il a pu être en contact au cours des dernières semaines.

- Cela me semble raisonnable, avez-vous en tête quelque chose de particulier ?

- Peut-être, répondit Snape l'air vague.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, une petite fille blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon où se trouvaient les deux hommes, les bras chargés de volumes épais.

- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore, salua-t-elle en posant tous les livres sur la table basse.

- Va ranger ça dans ta chambre, protesta Snape en grimaçant devant le désordre.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, mais reprit finalement ses affaires sous le regard amusé du directeur, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

Elle déposa le tout sur son bureau et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche, l'observa un instant et la remit à sa place.

- Où étais-tu ? interrogea Severus quand il vit sa fille revenir.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit celle-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Ne prends pas cet air nonchalant avec moi. Qu'avais-tu donc de si urgent à faire là-bas à moins de deux jours des vacances ?

- Madame Collins m'a conseillée des livres, je voulais les emprunter.

- Qui ? demanda le maître des potions en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah, Severus, intervint Dumbledore. Je crains avoir oublié de vous mentionner l'arrivée de notre nouvelle assistante bibliothécaire. Voyez-vous madame Pince se plaignait depuis longtemps d'être surchargée de travail et j'ai rencontré cette charmante Mrs Collins lors d'une halte aux Trois Balais qui s'est gentiment proposée pour le poste. Les élèves l'adorent déjà à ce qu'il semble, n'es-tu pas de cet avis Alice ?

L'intéressée hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer en souriant poliment.

- Oui, continua Dumbledore. C'est une dame très cultivée, je pense que vous pourriez avoir d'intéressantes conversations avec elle, Severus.

Snape hocha vaguement la tête, ne faisant visiblement guère de cas de la nouvelle arrivante et reprit la parole, tandis que sa fille s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- Une chance que nous ayons attrapé Lupin avant qu'il ne blesse sérieusement Potter.

- Ils vont bien ? demanda Alice.

- Lupin se remet du choc quant à Potter, il devra rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

- Heureusement ils auront tous deux les vacances pour se reposer, déclara le directeur, les yeux pétillant. Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent et informer les autres professeurs des recherches à effectuer.

Il se leva, assura Severus qu'il le tiendrait au courant des avancements et sortit.

- Père, nous n'allons pas à Spinner's end* pour les vacances de noël, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, nous nous tiendrons éloignés de cette maison aussi longtemps que nous ne serons pas forcés d'y mettre les pieds.

- Tant mieux. Mais alors où est-ce que je vais fêter mon anniversaire ?

- Ici, soupira Severus comme si la simple idée lui coûtait un bras.

- Trop cool ! s'écria Alice avec enthousiasme en sautant sur le canapé.

- On se calme, il y aura des règles. Vous n'allez pas dans mon bureau ni dans ma réserve ni dans mon laboratoire ni dans mes appartements personnels et vous ne touchez pas aux livres de la bibliothèque au-delà de la troisième étagère.

- Oui père, je sais…

Le maître des potions lança un regard significatif à sa fille et continua :

- J'ai prévenu les parents de tes amis, ils les emmèneront dimanche à 13h et reviendront les chercher à 18h.

- C'est tout ? s'indigna Alice.

- Je crois être déjà assez tolérant comme cela, si ça te convient pas, il y a toujours la possibilité d'annuler.

- Non, c'est bon, bougonna la petite fille.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et vous ne mettrez pas le bazar partout, vous ne cassez rien, vous ne touchez pas à mes affaires, vous n'allez surtout pas dans mon laboratoire, vous ne…

- Papa…

Snape haussa un sourcil devant l'air à présent amusé de sa fille.

- Tu radotes, fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Dis donc, je ne te permets pas de me dire que je radote, fit-il d'un air faussement offensé.

Même si c'est vrai, ajouta-t-il en la chatouillant, la faisant éclater de rire.

Quand il consentit à mettre fin à la séance de torture, Alice l'enlaça avec affection, posant sa tête contre son torse, ce qui le surprit.

- Merci de m'organiser une fête d'anniversaire.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il savait bien que sa fille n'avait encore jamais invité d'amis pour son anniversaire, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette occasion, quel genre de parent ferait ça ? Evidemment, il n'avait pas toujours été un père idéal pour sa fille, à peine commençait-il à se rattraper ces dernières années. Si Samantha n'était pas partie avec ce chiromancien à la noix, il ne se serait pas mis en tête de lui courir après et il ne se serait pas laisser aller à remuer des idées noires, délaissant totalement son enfant. Samantha avait été sa maigre consolation après la mort de Lily, et si rien ne remplacerait jamais cette dernière, il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour l'une des filles Selwyn, qui elle aussi cherchait du réconfort après la mort de sa sœur jumelle, la jeune Alison.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un enfant, mais la famille de Samantha s'en était trouvée ravie, alors il leur avait laissé, peu enclin à prendre soin d'un nouveau né et trop occupé à ressasser sa peine. Sa compagne ne s'en souciait guère plus, mais contrairement à elle, avec le temps il avait fini par s'attacher à la petite fille qui l'appelait _papa_. Puis, sa compagne avait rencontré cet homme, Lary O'Kirk qui lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles, dont la possible résurrection de sa sœur et tout avait changé. La famille Selwyn s'était laissée entraîner dans une série de sombres expériences dont il avait encore la chair de poule, et cela s'était encore aggravé quand le charlatan avait déclaré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours vivant et qu'il savait où il se trouvait. Terence en était devenu complètement fou et plus d'une fois, Severus avait été tenté de couper les liens et d'emmener sa fille avec lui. Pour finir, le 18 février 1987, Samantha avait finit par s'enfuir avec ce O'Kirk, Merlin savait où, et elle n'en était jamais revenue.

- Père ? demanda Alice, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous avez déjà acheté mon cadeau ?

- Peut-être…, répondit-il mystérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta la petite fille, surexcitée.

- Si je te le dis ce n'est plus une surprise.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Est-ce que je peux avoir un gâteau d'anniversaire à la vanille ?

- Je me demande à quoi il pourrait bien être d'autre, répondit Snape ironiquement.

Alice sourit et changea finalement de sujet.

- J'ai croisé Draco à la bibliothèque, il me donnera des cours de français à la rentrée.

- Très bien, acquiesça Severus. Cela te fera une occupation de plus, et en parlant de ça, nous établirons un programme de révisions pour les vacances dès lundi quand je recevrai ton bulletin de notes.

- Papa…, geignit Alice.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser passer les trois semaines de vacances à ne rien faire ?

- J'ai plein de choses à faire !

- Comme quoi ? se moqua le maître des potions.

- Préparer mon anniversaire, fêter mon anniversaire, écrire à mes amis, aller acheter mes cadeaux de noël…

- Ce qui te laissera du temps libre à volonté. Veux-tu que j'aille chercher ton violon à Spinner's end ?

- Ha ha, très drôle, articula Alice avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Si tu t'entraînais avec sérieux, tu jouerais très bien, rétorqua Severus, amusé néanmoins.

- Non, je n'y arrive pas.

La petite fille se cala au fond du canapé et involontairement, se mit à sucer son pouce, jusqu'à ce que son père s'en rende compte et lui enlève de la bouche.

- Cesse de faire ça, réprimanda-t-il.

Il savait très bien que sa fille avait pris l'habitude de faire cela chaque fois que le sujet sensible de StormySpring était évoqué. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle continue, peu importe la raison. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il essayait de lui faire passer cette insupportable manie qu'elle avait prise au pensionnat, ou plutôt que personne ne l'avait incité à arrêter. Il avait vite compris, sans qu'elle ne le lui dise, que c'était son moyen de se rassurer et qu'elle avait dû en user de bien trop nombreuses fois pendant les quatre ans qu'elle avait passés dans l'établissement.

- Père est-ce que vous pourrez m'aider à apprendre une nouvelle danse rituelle ?

Le maître des potions demeura silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

- Oui si tu le souhaites, mais seulement avec ton bâton.

- D'accord, répondit sa fille, l'air rayonnant.

- As-tu toujours le livre d'apprentissage de ton arrière-grand-mère ?

- Bien sûr ! Et heureusement car vous n'êtes pas un aussi bon professeur qu'elle, père.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, s'offusqua Severus.

Alice éclata de rire. Elle savait bien que les garçons ne pouvaient pas effectuer les danses rituelles, néanmoins ils pouvaient contribuer à l'apprentissage de la danseuse de leur famille et son père avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui lui apprenne et non plus Lucy Selwyn qu'il voulait voir aussi éloignée de sa fille que possible. Heureusement, le grimoire contenant toutes les danses traditionnelles répertoriées, se transmettant de générations en générations, avait été gracieusement prêté par cette dernière afin que son arrière petite-fille puisse en profiter.

- Emmy en connaît huit déjà, se lamenta Alice. Et moi trois seulement…

- Ce n'est pas un concours.

- Et elle a même commencé à apprendre celle avec le voile…

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, c'est elle qui me l'a dit.

- Merlin ! s'écria Snape en se passant une main sur le front.

Cette famille n'arrêterait donc jamais, il ne fallait vraiment plus qu'Alice les fréquente outre mesure. Il aurait aimé lui interdire d'approcher les deux rejetons de Clarence mais il savait à quel point elle était attachée à eux et n'aurait pas le cœur de lui imposer une chose pareille.

- Je pourrais l'apprendre, moi aussi ? demanda timidement sa fille.

- Certainement pas ! Et si jamais ta cousine te propose de te l'enseigner, tu refuses. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Alice fut surprise, et un peu effrayée, par le ton extrêmement sérieux qu'employait son père et répondit par l'affirmative.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Severus fut plongé dans ses pensées et où elle ne sut que dire, n'osant pas le déranger dans ses réflexions.

- Père ? se lança-t-elle finalement. Madame Collins m'a invité à prendre le thé demain après-midi, je peux y aller n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, répondit vaguement le maître des potions.

L'horloge du salon sonna vingt et une heures trente et Alice réclama un chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher, ce qu'il lui accorda non sans réticence.

- Vous n'en prenez pas, père ?

Avisant la tasse de chocolat rempli de sucre, celui-ci allait décliner la proposition quand sa fille insista pour qu'il en prenne, soit disant pour lui faire plaisir car ils n'en buvaient jamais ensemble. Avec un soupir il fit donc apparaître une deuxième tasse pour lui-même quand trois coups lointains se firent entendre, probablement à la porte de son bureau d'enseignant.

Il se leva donc et partit voir qui venait le déranger à une heure pareille.

Dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Alice retira la petite fiole de sa poche, la déboucha avec précaution et en versa le contenu dans la tasse de son père. Une fois fait, elle remit le contenant dans sa poche et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui s'était brusquement accélérés.

Elle espérait que le _Guide Pédiatrique des jeunes sorciers_, était fiable quand il affirmait que le chocolat masquait le goût d'une potion de sommeil sans problème et qu'il n'altérait pas ses effets. Qu'un enfant raffolant de sucre se laisse tromper ne lui paraissait pas impossible, qu'un maître des potions en fasse de même était une toute autre chose.

Quand son père revint en grognant qu'un petit farceur s'amusait à venir frapper à sa porte, elle cacha son sourire en commençant à boire son chocolat chaud.

Savannah était particulièrement douée pour jouer ce genre de tours.

- Merci pour le chocolat père, il est délicieux.

- Tu peux remercier les elfes, fit Severus en portant à son tour sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Alice retint sa respiration pendant qu'il but une gorgée, puis deux et reposa enfin sa tasse sur la table basse avec un air circonspect.

- Tu aimes vraiment ça ? demanda-t-il comme si la chose était peu probable.

Elle sourit et lui assura que oui, en finissant sa tasse d'un air avide. Le chocolat était vraiment excellent et elle aurait bien aimé finir la tasse de son père, qui ne semblait pas trouver le breuvage à son goût, mais ça aurait été idiot, évidemment.

- Vous n'aimez pas, père ?

- Il y a trop de sucre là-dedans pour moi.

Il se souvenait que sa mère en préparait aux environs de noël parfois, le breuvage avait un petit goût de cannelle à l'époque mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

- Il est temps d'aller te coucher maintenant, déclara-t-il après en avoir avalé encore deux gorgées.

- Mais je n'ai pas cours demain, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Lupin est à l'infirmerie.

- En effet mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te coucher tard.

Il se leva et embrassa sa fille sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle se couchait bien dans son lit, il se dirigea lui aussi vers sa chambre car il se trouva tout à coup somnolent.

* * *

><p>Alice attendit vingt deux heures avant de se lever, à présent certaine que son père dormait profondément. Sous une impulsion, elle alla tout de même le voir, entrant discrètement dans sa chambre dont la porte était entrebâillée.<p>

Elle le trouva endormi comme elle le pensait, son visage affichait un air serein qu'il n'arborait que rarement mais des cernes étaient bien visibles sous ses yeux. Nul doute que ce repos forcé dont il avait grand besoin, allait lui faire du bien.

- Bonne nuit mon papa, dit-elle doucement en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front, comme il le faisait souvent avec elle. Dors bien.

Après cette vérification, elle prit sa cape d'hiver et sortit à pas de loup de leurs appartements.

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir de la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait Jake et Savannah, dissimulés dans l'ombre, de sorte que l'on ne les remarquait pas si on ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

Ils portaient eux aussi des vêtements chauds et dès qu'elle fut arrivée jusqu'à eux, ils se mirent à marcher en silence dans les cachots déserts. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'au hall sans embûches et virent que les jumeaux les attendaient déjà, non loin de la grande porte.

Zachary tenait dans ses bras un objet rectangulaire recouvert d'un drap foncé, qui remua légèrement à l'approche des nouveaux venus. Ils n'échangèrent que des regards, avant d'ouvrir la porte du hall qui les mènerait à l'extérieur, dans le parc. Jake la referma avec tant de précaution qu'aucun son ne put être entendu et les cinq enfants prirent soin de relever leur capuche sur la tête afin d'être le moins visible possible depuis le château. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne et parvinrent bientôt à l'orée de la forêt interdite, où ils s'arrêtèrent un instant.

- Allons-y, murmura Savannah d'un ton pressant en s'enfonçant la première entre les arbres.

Les jumeaux lui emboitèrent le pas, suivi d'Alice et de Jake, qui pour une fois ne trainait pas des pieds.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence total, la forêt devenant de plus en plus dense à chacun de leur pas, et le ciel de plus en plus noir. Aucune branche n'émettait le moindre craquement, ni les feuilles de bruissement, il n'y avait pas de vent et pas la moindre créature, amie ou ennemie ne se montrait.

- Nous pouvons faire un peu de lumière maintenant je pense, chuchota Savannah en sortant sa baguette.

Le faible _lumos_ qu'elle osa produire éclaira le petit sentier sur lequel ils se trouvaient sur un ou deux mètres.

- Les champignons fluorescents poussent dans les creux des arbres, déclara Zachary. Ils sont jaunes et brillants, nous devrions facilement les repérer.

- Tu en as déjà vu ? interrogea Alice.

- Attends, je vais te montrer, fit Emmy en fouillant dans son sac et en retirant un livre à la couverture élimée.

Allumant sa baguette, elle ouvrit le volume et montra à ses amis une photo taille réelle du spécimen qu'ils recherchaient, une courte description l'accompagnait.

- _Les champignons fluorescents, ou fungi clara_, lut-elle, _sont utilisés à peine cueillis dans la préparation de certaines potions. Plutôt rares, à cause des conditions spécifiques nécessaires à leur prolifération, néanmoins inconnues à ce jour, ils poussent exclusivement dans les forêts magiques de Bretagne, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande. Les plus grandes colonies connues et recensées se trouvent dans la forêt interdite de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ainsi que dans la célèbre forêt de Brocéliande, où ils poussent abondamment. _

- Est-ce qu'ils sont dangereux ? demanda Jake en observant l'image.

- Leurs spores sont irritants mais on peut les toucher en faisant attention de ne pas trop respirer, répondit Emmy en refermant son livre.

Un crissement sourd éclata loin devant eux, les faisant tous sursauter de frayeur, et Zachary faillit lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans les mains car son paquet venait de s'agiter furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Alice, mal-à-l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Jake en haussant les épaules.

Savannah s'approcha de Zachary et souleva le drap qui cachait la boîte rectangulaire. Celle-ci s'avéra être une petite cage dans laquelle remuait un gros rat qui tentait de s'échapper de sa prison.

- Tu n'es pas un courageux, toi, se moqua-t-elle.

- Sûrement aurait-il été plus à l'aise si nous l'avions laissé dans notre dortoir, fit remarquer Emmy en portant à son tour la cage.

- Nous ne pouvions pas, répliqua son frère. Et si quelqu'un l'avait libéré en notre absence ?

- Pourquoi ne pas l'abandonner dans la forêt ? proposa Jake.

- Il retrouverait son chemin, refusa Alice.

- En revanche, nous pourrions le tuer ici, affirma Zachary de son air détaché.

- Comment ? questionna sa cousine.

- Nous pouvons l'étouffer, l'écraser sous un rocher, le suspendre avec une corde à un arbre, l'étrangler avec nos mains, l'affamer, le faire brûler, le congeler, l'assommer avec un bâton, l'écarteler, le…

- Merci Zach, coupa Savannah. Ce sont de brillantes idées mais je crois que nous devrions d'abord chercher les champignons.

- Il bouge trop ! se plaignit Emmy.

- Evidemment il a compris ce qu'a dit Zach, lança Alice d'un ton railleur. Donne-le-moi.

La Serdaigle confia le rongeur à sa cousine, qui le cala contre elle et remit à moitié le drap sur la cage.

- Oh regardez ! s'écria Emmy, en désignant le bord du chemin.

Sur celui-ci, se déplaçaient plusieurs petits insectes de couleur bleue, agitant leurs ailes ou avançant simplement, émettant des jolis reflets azurés dans la nuit profonde.

- Des scarabées ! s'enthousiasma son jumeau en courant vers eux.

Savannah et Jake échangèrent un regard blasé mais allèrent voir de plus près ce qui causait tant d'émotions à leurs amis.

Alice resta en arrière, observant discrètement l'animal qu'elle avait entre les mains.

- Tu es fait comme un rat, pas vrai Peter ? ironisa-t-elle à voix basse. Tu pensais que te réfugier devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors serait une bonne idée ? Alors que c'est le premier endroit où nous avons été te chercher.

Le petit animal avait cessé de remuer et la regardait attentivement, d'étonnement ou de peur elle n'aurait pas su le dire.

- Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Je suis désolée de devoir te tuer mais je n'ai pas le choix, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas revenir, ajouta-t-elle en enveloppant cette fois la cage entièrement à l'aide du drap.

- Ils sont merveilleux ! ne cessait de répéter Emmy, approuvée par son frère qui était aussi fasciné qu'elle par leur nouvelle trouvaille.

- Prenez-en un ou deux et allons-y, somma Savannah, regardant autour d'eux, un peu inquiète.

Les jumeaux remplirent leurs poches de scarabées et les cousirent à l'aide d'un sortilège pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent.

Reprenant enfin leur route, les enfants pénétrèrent encore plus profondément dans la forêt, scrutant les arbres à la recherche d'une lueur jaune qui leur indiquerait la présence de champignons fluorescents. Mais plusieurs dizaines de minutes se passèrent sans que rien ne fût découvert et l'on pouvait à présent entendre des bruits dans les fourrés, des battements d'ailes dans les hauteurs des arbres et parfois, les pas d'un animal de grande taille se déplaçant à moins de cent mètres d'eux.

Les jumeaux se tenaient collés l'un contre l'autre en prenant soin toutefois de ne pas écraser leurs précieux insectes. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés mais continuaient ardemment les recherches, pressés de voir de leurs propres yeux ces champignons si particuliers.

Savannah menait la marche, ayant toujours été la plus téméraire d'entre eux, et certainement aussi la plus déterminée quand elle avait décidée quelque chose. Elle trouverait ces satanés moisissures, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

Et en fin de file, Alice et Jake avançaient un peu plus lentement, guettant un potentiel danger autant qu'ils s'appliquaient à découvrir les précieux ingrédients manquants de leur potion.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de les repérer ? demanda Savannah, alors qu'ils traversaient une petite clairière.

- Je n'en connais pas d'autres, répondit Zachary, ennuyé.

Soudain, un grognement rauque retentit derrière eux, faisant crier Alice qui était la plus en arrière. Tous se retournèrent pour voir d'où venait ce sinistre grondement, pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers eux.

Une grosse masse noire émergea d'un buisson de ronces, elle était trop loin pour qu'ils puissent en discerner plus avec de simples _lumos_, mais son attitude menaçante suffit à les convaincre de s'enfuir.

Zachary prit sa cousine par la main et se mit à courir en travers du sentier, incitant les autres à faire de même.

- Vite, vite !

Une grosse racine leur barra la route alors que l'animal décidait de les poursuivre, grognant plus fort que jamais.

- Il faut se mettre à l'abri en hauteur ! lança Alice en désignant les arbres au dessus d'eux.

Savannah grimpa sur la racine et tenta de sauter pour atteindre une branche, mais celle-ci était trop haute, et son pied glissa sur le bois lisse, la faisant tomber. Heureusement, Jake était juste en dessous et réussit à amortir sa chute tant bien que mal.

- Etes-vous idiots ? gronda Emmy.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre, la Serdaigle faisait léviter Savannah, Alice puis Jake sur une grosse branche à environ cinq mètres du sol. La bête sombre qui approchait était maintenant tout près et Zachary lui lança plusieurs _stupéfix_, avant que sa sœur, déjà en sûreté, ne le fasse atterrir lui aussi dans l'arbre, mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible.

Il faisait très noir, car ils avaient tous éteints leur baguette, on ne voyait même pas les étoiles. En revanche, on entendait très bien les grognements inquiétants de la forme noire en dessous d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? interrogea Jake.

- On regarde ce que c'est, offrit Savannah en projetant un _lumos_ sous leurs pieds.

Les contours de ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un monstre sanguinaire se dessinèrent et sous leurs yeux se dévoila un grand chien noir. Il était maigre et son poil était terne et hirsute, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air enragé et dangereux.

Les enfants l'observèrent un instant, et se regardèrent avec perplexité.

- Attendons qu'il s'en aille, fit Jake en s'installant confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Il ne s'en ira pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Alice ?

La jeune Serpentard ne répondit rien mais continua de fixer intensément le chien. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur la petite cage qu'elle tenait entre les mains et retira doucement le drap qui la recouvrait, provoquant des aboiements frénétiques sous leurs pieds.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

- Il me casse les oreilles, se plaignit Savannah en balançant impatiemment ses jambes dans le vide.

- Je vais le faire taire, murmura Zachary en pointant sa baguette sur le gros chien.

- Non ! s'écria Alice.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Laisse-le, ordonna-t-elle sans plus de détails.

Son cousin baissa sa baguette, sans poser de questions et vérifia que ses scarabées et ceux de sa sœur étaient toujours dans leurs poches.

- Voilà de beaux spécimens pour démarrer une nouvelle collection.

- Ce sont sûrement des bleus d'Ecosse, assez communs mais leur couleur est sans pareille, fit Emmy.

- Vos parents ne vont-ils pas se demander où vous les avez eus ? interrogea Savannah.

- Non, ils ne s'en soucient pas vraiment.

- Si mère avait su la valeur de notre ancienne collection, elle ne l'aurait pas jetée…, se lamenta Zachary.

Alice n'écoutait pas les bavardages de ses amis, trop absorbée dans sa propre réflexion, glissant pensivement ses doigts le long des barreaux métalliques. Le rat était recroquevillé dans un coin, sa respiration sifflante, son corps tremblant, terrifié.

- Je crois que le chien essaie de grimper, remarqua Jake sans toutefois s'affoler.

En effet, le canidé griffait furieusement l'écorce de l'arbre, tentant de s'y accrocher vainement. Il reculait, et s'élançait dans un mouvement calculé mais ne réussissait pas à se hisser à plus de deux mètres. Dans une ultime tentative, il sauta avec tant de vigueur qu'il atteignit trois mètres, mais retomba aussitôt dans un bruit sec et poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Alice l'observait, ne sachant si elle pouvait avoir une quelconque confiance en celui qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant Sirius Black ou si elle devait au contraire se méfier de lui. Levant la tête, elle contempla le ciel nocturne, partiellement masqué par les épais feuillages des géants sylvestres. Quelque chose attira son attention sur sa droite et quand elle porta son regard dessus, un cri de surprise lui échappa.

- Regardez ! fit-elle d'une voix émerveillée.

Les autres tournèrent la tête et virent qu'elle désignait un creux juste au-dessus d'eux dans le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel ils étaient perchés. Dans cette étroite cavité végétale, une myriade de petits champignons jaunes scintillaient faiblement, mais assez pour être distingués dans la noirceur des hauteurs de la forêt.

- Comment allons-nous les attraper ?

- Jake, essaie de les atteindre, tu es le plus grand, suggéra Emmy.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se mit debout sur la branche, tendant légèrement les bras pour trouver son équilibre. Il était le plus éloigné du creux, et pour éviter ses camarades, qui pouvaient difficilement se pousser pour le laisser passer, il grimpa sur une branche voisine et marcha en posant un pied après l'autre avec prudence.

- Tu as raté ta vocation de funambule, railla Savannah.

Comme en réponse, son pied gauche dérapa sur l'écorce qui semblait humide et il bascula périlleusement sur un côté.

Ses deux camarades de Serpentard poussèrent simultanément une exclamation d'horreur, mais il reprit finalement son équilibre avant de se mettre à rire devant l'expression encore affolée de ses amies.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'indigna Savannah, qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

Jake se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil moqueur avant de continuer sa progression pour enfin parvenir sous la cavité où se trouvaient les champignons. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et étira au maximum ses bras pour tenter d'en attraper, sans résultat. C'était trop haut.

- Alice, viens et monte sur mes épaules, proposa-t-il.

- D'accord, approuva celle-ci.

Après avoir posé la cage de Croûtard sur la branche, elle se leva à son tour et Jake lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne sur la branche voisine, ce qu'elle dû faire en sautant légèrement.

- Fais attention, avertit son cousin en entendant la dite-branche émettre un inquiétant craquement.

La Serpentard se rattrapa à son ami, qui l'aida ensuite à se hisser sur ses épaules, quoique maladroitement à cause de leur équilibre précaire. Une fois cela fait, elle put voir que les champignons étaient à sa portée, et tendit une main pour s'en saisir.

- Enveloppe-les dans quelque chose, conseilla Emmy.

En s'accrochant fermement à Jake d'une main, Alice fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir, brodé de ses initiales. Puis, retenant sa respiration, elle cueillit trois des champignons et les déposa délicatement dans le tissu. Elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que son mouchoir en contienne une bonne dizaine, les enveloppa, puis les cala contre elle.

Son ami la fit redescendre, ce qui prit une bonne minute car Alice ne pouvait se servir que d'une main, l'autre étant prise par sa récolte, et également car la branche qui les soutenait craquait de plus en plus souvent.

- Remontons sur l'autre branche, fit-il en contournant le tronc.

Au moment où il allait poser le pied sur celle où se trouvaient les autres, un sifflement l'arrêta net. Là où il s'était apprêté à poser le pied, venait d'apparaître un petit serpent vert et jaune, qui glissa en s'enroulant autour du branchage, dévoilant à intervalles sa minuscule langue fourchue.

- Salut confrère, lança Jake avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, soupira Savannah en roulant des yeux.

Le reptile se déplaça avec une rapidité surprenante, et se dirigea tout droit sur la cage du rongeur, qui paniqua et s'agita en tout sens, la faisant dangereusement bouger. En moins de dix secondes, le serpent se glissa entre les barreaux, et le rat se débattit tant et si bien que la cage bascula dans le vide, allant se fracasser au sol.

- Il s'enfuit ! s'écria Alice.

Aussitôt, le chien qui n'avait pas cessé de guetter sa proie, avisa le rongeur à présent libre et se jeta sur lui.

Les enfants l'observèrent l'air atterré, gober tout rond le petit animal, avant de s'enfuir dans les ténèbres, poussant de sinistres jappements.

* * *

><p>* en français l'Impasse du tisseur<p> 


	18. mauvaises rencontres font loi

**Chapitre 18 : … mauvaises rencontres font loi**

- Courez, courez !

La forêt interdite était très sombre malgré le clair de lune qui brillait intensément cette nuit-là.

Alice se prit le pied dans une racine, manquant de tomber pour la énième fois, tenant fermement contre elle son mouchoir rempli des précieux champignons pour lesquels ils avaient pris le risque de venir en ce lieu. Heureusement Zachary la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne trébuche.

- Vite, ils nous suivent ! cria Savannah d'une voix affolée.

- On ne les sèmera pas, haleta Emmy à bout de souffle.

- Il fallait vraiment que vous ramassiez ces scarabées, fit Jake d'une voix exaspérée.

Un gros fourmillement se faisait entendre derrière eux, comme des milliers de petites pattes et de mandibules claquetant et piétinant le sol.

- Ils sont là ! cria Alice, paniquée.

Elle avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'énormes scarabées bleus entourèrent les cinq enfants, leur coupant toutes retraites possibles. Les insectes possédaient d'énormes carapaces de deux mètres de largeur pour les plus gros, qui luisaient comme de grosses lampes colorées.

- Merlin, murmura Jake qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils sont énormes !

- Ce doit être leurs bébés que vous avez pris, rendez-les leur ! somma Savannah aux jumeaux.

Emmy et Zach se regardèrent avec hésitation mais finirent par découdre leurs poches contenant les petits scarabées qu'ils avaient ramassés plus tôt. Ceux-ci s'en échappèrent avec une vitesse impressionnante, rejoignant leurs compagnons à carapace.

Loin de calmer la meute d'insectes, celle-ci se mit à s'agiter encore davantage, émettant de forts claquements inquiétants.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Alice qui était loin d'être rassurée.

Personne ne répondit mais tous tenaient leur baguette pointée sur ces nouveaux adversaires. Les jumeaux se tenaient par la main comme d'ordinaire mais celles-ci tremblaient légèrement et leur yeux étaient remplis de crainte.

Savannah et Jake furent les premiers à lancer des sortilèges en direction des insectes, rapidement suivis par les trois autres. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre cette attaque et se trouvèrent rapidement dépassés, leurs sorts se révélèrent inefficaces, tout juste les maintenaient-ils à distance.

- Essayez Incendio !

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, leur carapace les protège, fit remarquer Zachary.

A ce moment, deux des énormes scarabées se rapprochèrent d'Alice et d'Emmy et entreprirent de les attraper avec leurs mandibules, qu'elles tentèrent de repousser vainement, se faisant égratigner profondément les bras à travers leurs robes. Leurs amis se précipitèrent pour les aider, mais se firent eux aussi attaquer par d'autres scarabées, insensibles à tous leurs sortilèges.

Alice sentit son bras droit s'engourdir et observa, impuissante, sa baguette lui glisser des doigts. Puis relevant la tête pour voir où étaient ses amis, la vision de sa meilleure amie attaquée par l'un des insectes, s'apprêtant à la piétiner, lui coupa la respiration un instant.

Un horrible craquement retentit dans le vacarme de claquement et de grincements, et la jeune Serpentard s'écoula par terre.

- Savannah !

- Leurs mandibules sont empoisonnées, évitez-les, articula Jake dont le visage et le cou étaient légèrement entaillés, en ramassant plusieurs grosses pierres.

Les jumeaux, qui l'avaient imité, les lancèrent avec force sur leurs assaillants, sans parvenir à en assommer aucun.

Quelques secondes de plus et ils furent tous prit au piège des insectes, qui commencèrent à les attaquer violemment à l'aide de leurs pattes et leur mandibules. C'est alors qu'un puissant jet de lumière vint frapper trois des scarabées, suivit d'un autre encore plus impressionnant qui tua tous les insectes en les faisant éclater en morceaux, provoquant de funestes crépitements.

Alice, dont la respiration était haletante, leva la tête pour apercevoir l'origine de cette intervention inespérée. Sa vision était brouillée mais elle finit par distinguer, au milieu des cadavres, un homme grand et maigre, vêtu de haillons et au visage émacié. Elle l'observa, un peu hébétée tandis que les autres se remettaient difficilement de leur combat inégal.

Emmy et Zachary, qui semblaient les moins blessés, étaient penchés sur Savannah, toujours inconsciente et pâle comme un fantôme. Jake quant à lui, semblait souffrir énormément de sa jambe gauche, qui saignait et avait gonflée au niveau du genou.

- Vous êtes Sirius Black ? articula-t-elle, en le fixant avec intensité.

L'homme ne répondit pas et alla directement en direction de la Serpentard évanouie, s'accroupissant auprès d'elle. Il pointa une baguette, qu'Alice reconnut comme la sienne, sur le thorax de la jeune adolescente quand Zachary l'écarta vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'essaie de sauver ta copine, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard, répondit-il avec mépris, lui jetant un regard noir.

Le Serdaigle ne sembla pas impressionné mais s'écarta malgré tout, fixant l'homme avec méfiance.

Emmy entoura de ses bras la taille de son frère et observa attentivement elle aussi les gestes du nouveau venu.

Celui-ci prononça plusieurs incantations tout en dessinant, au dessus de la blessée, des cercles avec le bout de la baguette. L'opération dura une bonne minute, durant laquelle tous les enfants retinrent leur souffle. Finalement, Savannah remua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit sursauter en voyant l'homme devant elle et voulu reculer instinctivement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Celui qui vient de te sauver la vie, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Se relevant, il contempla en grimaçant les quatre autres élèves.

- Trois Serpentards, deux Serdaigles, en pleine nuit dans la forêt interdite, fit l'homme en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette, exigea Alice.

Le sombre individu se tourna vers la plus jeune du groupe et la dévisagea d'un air mauvais.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un toi. On ne se serait pas déjà vu par hasard ?

- Vous êtes bien Sirius Black ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai vu votre photo dans les journaux.

- Oui, bien sûr, fit-il d'un ton doucereux en s'approchant tout près d'elle. Et tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Alice ne répondit pas car elle était en effet assez effrayée par celui qu'elle savait être le parrain d'Harry Potter. Avisant sa baguette, elle tenta de s'en emparer dans un geste rapide, mais l'homme avait de bons réflexes et attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse la toucher.

- Elle me convient très bien ta baguette, murmura Sirius non loin de son oreille. Je pense la garder.

- Lâchez-la, ordonna Jake, en s'avançant vers l'homme en boitant.

- Tu m'as l'air bien amoché, petit serpent.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir, avant de demander:

- Vous avez soigné Savannah. Pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez rendu un service, je vous rends la pareille.

- Lequel ? interrogea Zachary l'air suspicieux.

- Vous m'avez apporté ce sale traitre sur un plateau, je me suis fait une joie de le tuer, s'écria Black avec un regard dément.

Aucun des enfants ne fit de commentaire face à cette affirmation. Certains croyant Black réellement fous, d'autres tentant de deviner la vérité. Seule Alice comprenait parfaitement la situation.

Elle s'avança vers Black et murmura :

- Je me demande bien ce que cela vous a fait d'avaler votre meilleur ami.

Surpris par cette déclaration, l'homme regarda un instant la petite fille en face de lui avec un profond étonnement, puis changea d'expression pour arborer un regard menaçant.

- Tu m'as l'air d'en savoir un peu trop pour ton bien, toi.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Alice, ce qui la fit reculer en direction de ses amis.

- Vous pouvez continuer à nous soigner, oui ou non ? s'exclama soudainement Savannah en croisant les bras et frappant son pied sur le sol impatiemment, malgré son air toujours très pale.

Sirius Black tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et lentement, dévisagea les enfants l'un après l'autre.

- Viens là que je m'occupe de ta jambe, lança-t-il à Jake.

L'intéressé hésita, mais il paraissait avoir bien trop mal pour s'interroger sur la fiabilité de l'homme plus longtemps. De plus, s'il avait voulu les tuer, pourquoi les aurait-il sauvés ?

Les jumeaux se tenaient à l'écart, n'osant pas parler davantage à cet assassin renommé.

- C'est en train de s'infecter, constata l'évadé de prison en examinant la blessure.

Avec précaution, il découpa sa robe pour laisser voir l'étendue des dégâts. Puis, avec une surprenante habileté, il lança plusieurs enchantements qui soulagèrent grandement le garçon.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jake Aston.

- Comme Jasper Aston ? demanda Black d'une voix antipathique.

- Oui, c'est mon père.

L'homme grogna et releva finalement sa baguette.

- Voilà, c'est fini mais il te faudra un onguent.

- Merci, fit Jake avec reconnaissance, même si son soigneur ne lui inspirait que peu de confiance.

- Et ta mère, c'est qui ?

- Lauren Anderson.

L'ancien prisonnier éclata de rire, qui n'avait cependant rien de joyeux, et eut une grimace dédaigneuse.

- Le monde n'a décidément pas tourné rond en mon absence.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? lança Alice, qui aimait de moins en moins le soi-disant parrain d'Harry.

- J'étais ami avec elle, répondit Black en haussant les épaules.

Zachary et Emmy, qui s'étaient jusqu'ici tenus en retrait s'avancèrent et demandèrent à voix basse à leur cousine ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de leurs précieux champignons. Celle-ci leur désigna un emplacement près d'un arbre à environ cinq mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait réussi à y déposer leur trouvaille avant l'attaque.

- Nous devrions y aller, je n'aime pas rester ici et Black ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et allèrent ramasser sans tarder les champignons. Savannah, qui avait silencieusement suivi la conversation alla aider Jake à se relever.

- Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? demanda Black, presque amusé.

- Nous aimerions sortir d'ici si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit Alice d'un ton cassant.

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes incapables de vous repérer dans cette forêt.

- _Vous_ pouvez nous faire sortir ? demanda Zachary, sceptique.

Sans répondre, Black se dirigea vers la gauche et se mit à marcher d'un bon pas. Les cinq élèves se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de le suivre.

- Emmy et toi devriez le laisser regarder vos bras, vos blessures sont profondes et ta tempe saigne, murmura Jake à Alice.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, répondit celle-ci. Et il a toujours ma baguette.

Le groupe avança à bonne allure, malgré les diverses blessures et égratignures que chacun, excepté Black, supportait en silence. L'ancien prisonnier était à présent totalement muet et affichait constamment un air des plus sombres. Des hululements se faisaient entendre dans les arbres, et le feuillage s'agitait de temps à autre sans qu'aucune brise ne se manifeste. Mis à part cela, la forêt interdite était tout à fait calme.

Discrètement, Jake et Savannah accélérèrent le pas pour être plus près de leur guide, suivi par Alice qui ne quittait pas sa baguette des yeux. Les jumeaux allèrent au devant, se tenant la main.

- Vous êtes sûrs du chemin, Mr Black ? demanda Zachary d'un ton peu aimable.

- Je viens de passer trois mois dans cette forêt, gamin. Si tu penses savoir mieux que moi, libre à toi d'emprunter une autre route.

- C'est impossible de survivre si longtemps ici, soit vous mentez soit vous avez un secret.

Black parut légèrement déconcerté par la réponse du Serdaigle, mais une seconde seulement. Néanmoins, cet instant d'inattention lui valut d'être attrapé brusquement par les deux jambes et projeté à terre par trois Serpentards particulièrement déterminés. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, l'ancien prisonnier se retrouva privé de la baguette qu'il avait volée à la plus jeune d'entre eux, et malgré sa rapidité, quand il se releva, il était déjà trop tard.

- Tu es une petite maligne, toi, siffla-t-il à Alice en la fixant de ses yeux cernés.

- Je reprends ce qui est à moi.

- Tu ne t'en plaignais pourtant pas quand je vous ai sauvé toi et tes petits amis.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, répliqua la Serpentard.

Black s'approcha d'elle avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon, la mettant sur ses gardes.

- Tu sais que je pourrais très bien vous laisser ici, tous seuls.

- Faites-le.

L'homme s'apprêtait à répliquer quand les traits de son visage se contractèrent subitement, puis passèrent de la stupéfaction au dégoût.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Alice ne comprit pas tout d'abord la raison de sa stupeur, mais voyant qu'il continuait de la fixer avec insistance, la cause lui parut rapidement évidente.

- Vous vous souvenez à présent, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle sèchement.

- Tu es de la famille de Servilus, renifla Black dédaigneusement. Et dire que j'ai utilisé ta baguette…

Sa répugnance était telle qu'il s'éloigna d'elle de quelques pas, comme craignant d'attraper une maladie contagieuse.

- N'insultez pas mon père, grinça Alice.

L'homme éclata de rire à nouveau, mais d'une façon démentielle, que seuls ceux qui connaissent Askaban et leurs détraqueurs sont capables de produire.

Savannah, Jake et les jumeaux frissonnèrent légèrement, regardant l'évadé de prison avec des regards inquiets, mais s'approchèrent plus près de leur amie, qui elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur du tout.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce bâtard ait pu se reproduire, fit Black, l'air hagard.

- Vous vous croyez mieux sans doute ? attaqua Alice.

- Je crois surtout que t'as pas eu de chance, ma petite.

Sur cette réplique, il se retourna et reprit son chemin, semblant à la fois renfrogné et pensif.

Fronçant les sourcils, la plus jeune du groupe décida de lui emboîter le pas, suivie par les quatre autres qui restèrent silencieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur, à l'écart du reste du groupe.

- Quand je l'ai connu, il n'était déjà pas capable de s'occuper de lui, se moqua Black. Je le vois bien mal s'occuper d'un enfant.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout.

- Ah non ? Tu vas me dire qu'il s'est parfaitement occupé de toi depuis que tu es née ?

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

L'homme eut un petit rire méprisant mais n'ajouta rien.

- Et ta famille maternelle, Flint, Rosier, Avery… ?

- Selwyn, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Famille de cinglés, marmonna Black.

- Et la vôtre alors ? répliqua vivement la fille du maître des potions

- Je peux bien en dire la même chose. Ce sont tes cousins ?

Il désignait les jumeaux qui marchaient à quelques pas derrière eux.

- Oui, comment vous le savez ?

- Intuition.

En vérité, il avait assez fréquenté ces familles lors de sa jeunesse pour reconnaître leurs traits sur leurs descendants.

- Ta mère c'est laquelle, Samantha ou Alison ?

- La première.

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle était au goût de Servilus. Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour que tu te fracasses bêtement le crâne contre une racine.

Alice, qui avait manqué de trébucher, lui jeta un regard noir et retourna vers ses amis.

Ils marchèrent encore de longues minutes avant d'atteindre enfin la lisière de la forêt, où Sirius Black s'arrêta et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les ténèbres des arbres, avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un seul mot.

- Nous allons terminer la potion, déclara Zachary en se désignant lui et sa sœur.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et repartirent chacun leur tour vers le château. Ils ne valaient mieux pas, si jamais ils se faisaient prendre à cette heure-ci, qu'ils restent ensemble. En outre, ils étaient plus discrets séparément.

Alice prit la direction des cachots, en marchant aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. Ses blessures aux bras lui faisaient mal et sa tempe saignait encore par moments, sans parler des bleus et des diverses égratignures laissées par les scarabées géants.

Quand elle aperçut la porte, elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Cette aventure dans la forêt l'avait éreintée et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment rassurée.

C'est pourquoi ce ne fut pas dans sa chambre qu'elle alla, mais dans celle de Severus. Elle frappa doucement avant d'entrer mais se douta qu'il dormait toujours profondément.

En entrant, elle s'approcha de lui et murmura son nom, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seule dans son lit, car pour être honnête, elle avait eu très peur ce soir et craignait de faire des cauchemars, elle se faufila dans les draps à côté de son père. Sa présence la rassura instantanément, et se serrant contre lui, elle s'endormit très vite.

* * *

><p>Quand Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut étonné de sentir une masse chaude contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que c'était sa fille, roulée en boule dans <em>son<em> lit. Le plus surprenant était le fait qu'elle soit totalement habillée, en soulevant la couverture il constata qu'elle avait même gardé ses chaussures, et surtout qu'elle était blessée, couverte de poussière et de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira-t-il.

Il tenta de la réveiller en la secouant doucement, avant de constater qu'elle avait d'importantes blessures sur les bras qui semblaient s'être infectées. Il se leva et partit chercher diverses potions et pommades dans sa réserve.

Quand il revint, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit, il s'aperçut que sa fille était à moitié réveillée.

- Père, j'ai mal, se plaignit-t-elle.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il avec désapprobation. Tu as intérêt de me fournir une bonne explication de ton état.

- J'ai rencontré Sirius Black.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Severus en lâchant brusquement le bras d'Alice qu'il avait commencé à soigner, ce qui la fit grimacer.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

- Tu as vu Black dans le château ?

- Il était… à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Et que faisais-tu là-bas ? demanda sèchement le maître des potions en appliquant une crème pâteuse sur les bras de sa fille. Celle-ci la soulagea grandement et elle remercia son père avec gratitude.

- Comment t'es-tu fait cela ?

- C'était dans la forêt interdite, des scarabées géants m'ont attaquée…

Severus eut un air découragé, puis continua de soigner sa fille sans ajouter un mot. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se concentra sur sa tâche silencieusement, guérissant la moindre égratignure, puis l'envoya prendre un bain d'un air indifférent.

Celle-ci obéit en se demandant bien pourquoi son père n'avait pas encore hurlé pour son escapade de la nuit.

Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, elle le trouva occupé à préparer ses cours de la journée.

- Père, vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

Le maitre des potions émit un vague grognement, sans relever la tête de ses parchemins, ce qui ne la renseigna pas le moins du monde.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Mais…

Le reste de sa phrase demeura coincé dans sa gorge, la réaction de son père était totalement nouvelle et déstabilisante.

- Je peux manger ici avec vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement après un long silence.

- Va à la Grande Salle s'il-te-plait, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

Surprise, Alice le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de son père, elle se résigna, se sentant un peu désemparée.

- Bien, père.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la sortie de leurs appartements d'un pas lent et s'éclipsa en refermant doucement la porte.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à sa salle commune, encore déserte à cette heure matinale, où elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et replia ses jambes contre elle.

C'est ainsi que Jake et Savannah la trouvèrent une heure plus tard quand ils descendirent pour le petit déjeuner.

- Alice, ça ne va pas ?

Celle-ci releva la tête et aperçut les visages inquiets de ses amis, qui portaient encore quelques traces de leur aventure nocturne.

- Si, répondit-elle pensivement.

- Tu viens manger ?

La jeune Serpentard hocha la tête et les suivit hors de la salle commune. Le long du chemin, ils discutèrent de la nuit précédente, les scarabées, le chien, Sirius Black, les champignons,… mais Alice ne participa pas à la conversation, trop occupée à réfléchir sur l'étrange réaction de son père. Pourquoi avait-il parut si indifférent ?

- Toi, Snape ! hurla une voix masculine alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrée.

La petite fille chercha ses yeux qui l'appelait de cette façon quand elle vit que c'était le garçon Weasley, Ron et un petit groupe de Gryffondors.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon rat ? Je sais que c'est toi ! Un de mes amis t'as vu toi et d'autres s'en prendre à Croûtard autour de notre salle commune !

Alice haussa les épaules pendant que Savannah et Jake souriait devant l'expression comique du Gryffondor.

- Où est mon rat ? Rend-le moi !

- Je ne l'ai pas désolée, s'excusa la Serpentard qui ne paraissait pas du tout chagrinée par sa perte.

- Rend-moi Croûtard !

- On ne l'a pas ton sale rat, répliqua Savannah. Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous l'avez tué j'en suis sûr !

- Nous n'avons pas eu cet honneur, fit Jake d'un ton narquois. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé…

Le rouquin devint rouge de colère et allait se jeter sur le Serpentard quand une voix glacée l'en empêcha.

- Mr Weasley, les bagarres sont interdites au sein de l'école. Cela fera vingt points de moins pour Gyffondor.

- Mais monsieur, objecta Seamus Finnigan, ils ont pris le rat de Ron et…

- Mes Serpentards ne sont pas des voleurs Mr Finnigan, maintenant circulez avant que je ne retire vingt points supplémentaires pour fausse accusation.

Ne voulant pas faire perdre davantage de points à leur maison, les Gryffondors abandonnèrent la partie contre leur professeur de potions et partirent vers la Grande Salle, non sans jeter des regards assassins envers les trois Serpentards.

- Quelle est cette histoire Miss Welson ?

- Oh rien du tout Professeur, assura Savannah.

- Bien, bien. Mr Aston, n'oubliez pas de passer à mon bureau avant votre départ.

- Oui, professeur.

Sans même un regard pour sa fille, Severus se retourna, faisant tournoyer ses robes derrière lui et alla rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Alice le regarda partir, sentant un poids s'installer dans son estomac. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à elle ? D'habitude, il lui adressait toujours quelques mots, surtout dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Elle se laissa entraîner dans la Grande Salle par ses amis, qui eux semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué.

Pendant tout le repas, elle jeta des regards insistants vers la table des professeurs mais son père ne tournait jamais les yeux vers elle, ce qui était totalement anormal. Severus vérifiait toujours scrupuleusement son comportement et ce qu'elle mettait dans son assiette. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond aujourd'hui.

Plus tard dans la matinée, elle apprit que les jumeaux avaient réussi la potion et qu'ils l'emporteraient ce soir lors du départ du Poudlard express. Leur arrière-grand-mère serait à coup sûr très fière d'eux.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises dans la journée de parler à son père ou d'attirer son attention mais rien ne marcha. Il n'affichait qu'un air d'indifférence chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple étrangère, ce qui la vexa beaucoup.

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'elle était occupée à lire à la bibliothèque, une voix fluette l'interpella.

- Alice chérie, tu n'as pas oublié mon invitation ?

La petite fille leva les yeux de son livre et dévisagea d'un air ennuyé la nouvelle assistante bibliothécaire, Mrs Mary Collins.

- Viens vite, j'ai demandé aux elfes des biscuits à la vanille spécialement pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas vous parler, déclara Alice du tac au tac.

Mary fronça les sourcils et lui prit le livre des mains avant de l'obliger à se lever en la prenant par la main.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de refuser une invitation. Allons-y, nous devons parler.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, la jeune Serpentard la suivit jusque dans le petit deux pièces qu'elle occupait désormais. Ce n'était pas très grand mais l'ambiance y était chaleureuse.

Mary servit le thé pendant que la petite fille s'asseyait dans un gros fauteuil en velours bordeaux, scrutant la pièce avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup repensé à leur conversation de la dernière fois.

- Bois ton thé, ma chérie, incita la vieille dame.

Alice n'aima pas le ton doucereux qu'elle employa et jeta un regard peu avenant au breuvage fumant.

- N'as-tu pas des questions à me poser ?

- Non.

- Allons, allons, ne sois pas timide. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé comment tu t'étais retrouvée dans ce monde ?

La Serpentard hésita, dévisageant fixement Mary qui fumait à présent un gros cigare, et ouvrit finalement la bouche pour parler.

- Vous dites que l'on peut voyager entre les mondes ?

- C'est juste, certaines personnes privilégiées ont ce pouvoir.

- Comment ?

- Il existe de nombreux moyens. Néanmoins, on peut différencier les voyages intentionnels de ceux accidentels.

- Mon premier voyage était de la seconde catégorie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il l'était.

- Mais, comment cela peut-il arriver ?

- Pour faire simple, il existe de nombreux mondes dans l'univers. Ceux-ci peuvent être assimilés à de grands flux lumineux, qui circulent indépendamment les uns des autres, sans se toucher. Cependant, en de très rares occasions, il arrive que deux flux se frôlent, rendant le passage d'un monde à l'autre, théoriquement possible. Les voyageurs inter-mondes, comme on les appelle, peuvent alors quitter leur monde d'origine pour un autre, mais cela n'est pas sans conséquences. La structure de chaque monde est différente et possède ses caractéristiques propres, auxquelles les voyageurs doivent s'adapter. Lorsque le voyage s'opère, un voyageur changera d'apparence et intègrera un personnage propre à son nouveau monde, il obtiendra une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle place, de nouvelles aptitudes.

- Mais vous, vous n'avez pas changé d'apparence ? questionna Alice avec perplexité.

- En effet, fit Mary avec un sourire satisfait. Mais, laisse-moi tout d'abord t'expliquer le principe des voyages accidentels.

La Serpentard hocha la tête et écouta avec attention ce que la vieille dame allait dire, complètement captivée.

- Des personnes, pardonne-moi, totalement ignorantes de ces faits, ont bien peu de chance d'effectuer un tel voyage. Les conditions que je t'ai déjà expliquées doivent être réunies et il y a également un autre critère très important.

- Lequel ?

- Il faut être dans un état d'esprit particulier, il faut _vouloir_ changer de monde.

- Mais, si on ne sait pas qu'ils existent, comment le vouloir ?

- Tu serais surprise du nombre de gens insatisfaits de leur vie, qui désireraient vivre ailleurs. C'est pourquoi les voyageurs accidentels sont très souvent des adolescents ou des personnes dépressives.

Alice se mit à sourire, comprenant parfaitement et trouvant la chose plutôt amusante, en fait.

- Alors, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de voyager, n'est-ce pas ?

- Chance ou malchance, selon les circonstances. Il y a des mondes que tu ne souhaiterais jamais visiter, crois-moi.

- Combien y a-t-il de voyageurs inter-mondes, Mrs Collins ?

- Voilà une question à laquelle je serais bien incapable de répondre. Très peu, très, très peu.

- En avez-vous déjà rencontré d'autres ?

- Cela m'est arrivé, tu n'es pas la première. Une petite dizaine de personnes au total, répondit Mary en aspirant une grosse bouffée de son troisième cigare.

- Vous avez visité beaucoup de mondes ?

- Trop pour t'en donner un nombre, mon enfant. Et je ne me rappelle pas de tous.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Vous devez voyager tout le temps, alors !

- Ah, n'as-tu pas remarqué que l'écoulement du temps d'un monde à l'autre n'est pas le même ?

Alice fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à cette affirmation.

- Si, c'est vrai, il s'écoule plus vite.

- Correct. Tu viens de citer l'une des règles du Code des voyages inter-mondes, la numéro 4. _« Le temps s'écoule toujours plus vite dans un monde qui n'est pas celui d'origine. »_

- Il existe un Code ?

- Oui, et tu dois absolument connaître la règle numéro 1. _« Il est interdit de parler des voyages inter-mondes»_

- Pourquoi ?

- Car c'est un secret, et qui se doit de le rester.

- Pourquoi en parlons-nous alors ?

Mary émit un petit rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec la fumée de son cigare.

- Car une autre règle autorise les voyageurs à en parler entre eux bien sûr, fit-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Que se passe-t-il si on enfreint une règle du Code ?

- Cela dépend de la gravité de l'infraction, dans le pire des cas, la personne peut mourir. Mais, la plupart des règles ne peuvent pas être enfreintes, elles existent plus à titre informatif qu'autre chose.

- Combien y en a-t-il ?

- Des centaines et des centaines, mon enfant…

- Madame Collins, puis-je savoir maintenant comment vous avez fait pour conserver votre apparence ?

- Disons que les voyageurs expérimentés tels que moi, ont le savoir nécessaire pour réaliser ce genre de choses.

- Et vous pouvez voyager comme vous le voulez ?

- Je le peux, confirma Mary.

- Mais, comment ?

- Chaque voyageur possède ses méthodes personnelles, souvent propres à son monde. Généralement, nous buvons ce que tu appellerais probablement des _potions_.

Alice la considéra avec étonnement, assimilant toutes ces informations et elle se sentait très intéressée par tout cela, en fin de compte.

- Mon père pourrait brasser une potion pour voyager entre les mondes ? s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

La vieille dame éclata de rire, agitant son cigare, qui enfuma toute la pièce.

- Je suis au regret de te dire que non, ma chérie.

- Et pourquoi pas ? fit Alice, soudain sur la défensive.

- Car ce n'est pas un voyageur, évidemment.

- Et comment vous le savez ? Peut-être que si !

- Pour te répondre, je vais te citer la règle numéro 23 du Code. _« Les voyageurs inter-mondes émettent une aura spécifique qui leur permet de se reconnaître entre eux. »_

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est comme cela que je t'ai trouvée.

- Mais, si mon père était un voyageur, il pourrait, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle.

- C'est fort probable oui, sourit Mary.

- Elles sont comment, les potions que vous faites ?

- Ah, mais tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'en boire une, Alice.

- Moi ? s'étonna celle-ci.

- Comment crois-tu être revenue ici, hum ?

- Je… j'ai provoqué un coma, avec un accident de voiture.

- Vraiment ? ironisa la vieille dame.

- Non ? demanda-t-elle, à présent peu sûre d'elle-même.

- Il est vrai que voyager d'un monde à l'autre comme tu l'as fait, provoque un _état de latence,_ assimilable à un coma. Néanmoins, ça ne se provoque pas comme cela. Je t'ai expliqué les conditions nécessaires au voyage inter-monde accidentel, n'est-ce pas ? Il peut se produire une fois dans la vie de quelqu'un mais jamais plus, les mondes ne se frôlent que très rarement.

- On ne peut voyager accidentellement qu'une seule fois ?

- Absolument.

- Mais, alors pourquoi suis-je retournée dans mon monde d'origine ?

- Tu apprends vite, constata Mary avec satisfaction. Pour te répondre, il arrive que les voyages accidentels soient instables et la personne peut, sans son consentement, être renvoyée dans son monde d'origine. Ces cas sont rares, tu n'as pas eu de chance.

- Alors, ce n'est pas Draco qui m'a fait retournée dans l'autre monde ?

- Oh non, fit Mary en riant.

Alice analysa ces nouvelles informations et resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. La vieille dame ne la dérangea pas, continuant tranquillement de fumer et de boire son thé.

- La boisson que vous m'avez donné pour les courbatures, c'était cela ! s'écria la petite fille soudainement.

- Bravo, en effet.

- C'est à vous que je dois mon retour ici.

- Exact.

- Merci, Mary.

- Ne me remercie pas, cela me permet de découvrir un nouveau monde, ce dont j'étais à la recherche. J'ai servi mes intérêts par la même occasion.

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? Je veux dire, ce monde-ci.

- Il y a des choses à prendre et d'autres à laisser, comme partout.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à voyager ?

- J'aime cela, répondit Mary en soufflant une grosse bouffée de fumée.

- Moi, je n'aimerais pas en visiter d'autres.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je veux rester ici, pour toujours.

- Pour tout t'avouer, la plupart des voyageurs ne visitent qu'un seul monde. Soit ils s'y plaisent et y vivent jusqu'à la fin de leur jours, soit ils y meurent rapidement.

Cette dernière remarque interpella la petite fille.

- Mary ? Si je mourrais ici, est-ce que Harmonie mourait aussi ?

- Oui, c'est l'une des règles.

- Au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose, murmura Alice songeusement.

- Non, en effet. Encore du thé ?

- Oui, merci Mary.

Après avoir versé un peu plus de liquide bouillant dans leur tasse qui en contenait déjà, la vieille dame se remit à parler.

- Comment vas-tu en ce moment ?

- Bien, répondit la petite fille sans grande conviction.

- Il m'a pourtant semblé que ça n'allait pas fort tout à l'heure.

Alice haussa les épaules.

- Parle-moi ma chérie, je sais garder les secrets.

- C'est juste que… père m'ignore en ce moment.

- As-tu fais quelque chose qui aurait pu le contrarier ?

- Non, enfin oui, je… j'ai été dans la forêt interdite la nuit dernière et je… j'ai été blessée.

- Vraiment ? Et comment l'a-t-il su ?

- Ce matin, il a soigné mes blessures. Mais quand je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, il n'a pas réagi.

- Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, d'habitude il se met en colère et… il me punit, murmura Alice qui avait un peu honte de l'avouer.

- Qu'aurait-il fait en temps normal selon toi ?

- Je pense qu'il aurait… sorti sa canne, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Tu aurais donc préféré qu'il agisse ainsi ?

La petite fille s'agita inconfortablement sur le fauteuil avant de répondre positivement d'une voix si basse que c'est à peine si elle fut audible.

Mary afficha un air compatissant et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune Serpentard, en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule.

- Je pense que tu lui as fait peur, ma chérie.

- Vous croyez ?

- Que dirais-tu si ton père mettait sa vie en danger de la sorte, n'aurais-tu pas peur pour lui ?

- Si, répondit Alice que la simple pensée terrorisait.

- Comment peux-tu croire que ce ne soit pas son cas ?

- Pourquoi m'ignore-t-il alors ?

- Je pense qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle forme de punition, qui semble fonctionner excessivement bien, déclara la vieille dame avec un sourire.

La jeune Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds en dévisageant son interlocutrice.

- Il m'ignore pour me punir ? C'est cruel, protesta-t-elle.

- Un peu, oui.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça…

- Allons, allons, rassura Mary qui sentait la plus jeune sur le point de pleurer. Cela va s'arranger.

- Comment ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être aller t'excuser ?

- Vous pensez ?

- Ce serait un bon début.

- J'y vais tout de suite ! s'écria Alice, subitement excitée.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et allait partir quand elle se rassit et enlaça la vieille dame.

- Merci Mary.

- Reviens donc me voir.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle le ferait, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe en direction des cachots, ses pas raisonnant à grand bruit dans le couloir désert.

- Ah, ces jeunes, sourit la vieille dame en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.


	19. Entre père et fille

Hello!

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance pour le cliffhanger de la fin ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'essaye d'écrire au plus vite, ce n'est pas toujours facile avec un emploi du temps surchargé.

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19: Entre père et fille<strong>

- Bien sûr que je comprends Albus, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

- Loin de moi cette idée, mon ami.

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Le garçon n'a qu'à retourner chez sa famille.

- Nous y avons pensé, mais Harry semble éprouver une certaine réticence à y retourner. De plus, les Dursley ne sont aucunement qualifiés pour s'occuper d'un adolescent ayant des problèmes de dépendance.

- Envoyez-le à Sainte Mangouste, il y sera parfaitement bien.

- C'est d'Harry Potter dont nous parlons, que dirait l'opinion publique ? Non, sa dépendance doit rester secrète, pour le bien de tout le monde.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que pensent les gens, vieil homme.

- Je vous demande cela comme une faveur, Severus. Seulement le temps des vacances de noël.

- Seulement Albus? J'avais prévu de passer ces trois semaines avec _ma fille_. Et je ne compte y inclure personne d'autre.

- Une semaine, je vous demande une semaine.

- C'est non, vieillard. Je ne m'occuperai pas de Potter un point c'est tout.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre à l'entrée des appartements du maitre des potions et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se sentit étouffé par une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Papa, murmura la voix de sa fille. Excuse-moi.

Severus mit un instant à réaliser la situation, puis s'adressa au directeur.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez un instant, Albus.

- Bien sûr mon ami, bien sûr, fit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

Le maitre des potions entraina sa fille, qui était toujours fermement accrochée à lui, dans leur salon privé, qu'il protégea d'un _assurdiato_.

- Et bien, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû te dire que je devais aller dans la forêt interdite. Mais s'il-te-plait, ne m'ignore pas comme aujourd'hui, c'est trop dur.

- Comment ça tu _devais_ y aller ?

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais fait un serment ?

- Oui et crois-moi, j'ai bien mon idée sur la personne qui te l'a fait faire, grinça Severus entre ses dents. Mais tu m'en as fait un à moi aussi, il me semble.

- Je devais te dire si ça me mettait en danger, confirma Alice, toujours enfouie dans ses robes.

- Exactement.

- Tu n'as pas précisé quand je devais te le dire. Aïe !

- La prochaine fois tu as plutôt intérêt à le faire avant d'agir. C'est clair ?

- Oui, père, répondit-elle avant de se détacher finalement de lui, non sans se frotter légèrement l'arrière-train.

- Bien, et maintenant si tu me racontais en détails ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne veux pas dénoncer les autres…

- Crois-moi, j'ai bien peu de mal à imaginer qui sont tes acolytes dans cette affaire, fit Severus en levant les yeux les au ciel.

Convenant qu'elle avait déjà caché trop de choses à son père, Alice décida de tout lui dire. Concernant Sirius Black, leur aventure dans la forêt, la potion qu'ils souhaitaient confectionner et Croûtard, pour lequel elle inventa avoir eu des visions, comme elle l'avait dit à ses amis.

Severus resta silencieux pendant tout le récit, bien qu'il parut extrêmement intéressé par l'histoire du rat de Ron qui se révélait être un animagus.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alice.

- J'aimerais que tu m'en parles la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien, je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

- Père ? S'il-vous-plait, ne faites plus ça. Je… j'ai eu l'impression que vous ne vouliez plus de moi aujourd'hui.

- Alice, nous n'allons pas encore reparler de ça. J'étais fâché contre toi, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais…

- Non, ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Je ne vais _pas_ t'abandonner ! Cela dit, je suis assez déçu par ton comportement ces derniers temps.

Alice baissa la tête et se mit à fixer ses chaussures avec insistance. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait c'était se faire réprimander par son père.

- Te rends-tu comptes que tu aurais pu te faire tuer la nuit dernière ?

La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment considéré le danger qu'il y avait à se rendre dans la forêt interdite.

- Visiblement non. Je pensais pourtant t'avoir appris à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Il se baissa pour arriver à la hauteur de sa fille et lui releva la tête.

- Il n'est pas question que tu mettes ta vie en danger. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui, père.

- Je tiens à toi, Alice, dit-il à voix basse en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'y a personne de plus important pour moi au monde que toi.

Face à cette déclaration, sa fille le dévisagea d'un air sérieux avant de juger qu'il était sincère et lui adresser un sourire qui l'était tout autant.

Après quelques secondes, Severus se releva et changea de ton.

- C'est pourquoi tu m'écriras trois rouleaux de parchemin sur le pourquoi du comment ce que tu as fait cette nuit était totalement irresponsable et stupide. Tu pourras signaler à tes quatre camarades qu'ils devront me rendre la même chose pour la rentrée.

Alice se retint de grimacer et acquiesça en silence.

- Je te préviens que je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre de bêtises de ta part. Si jamais tu recommences, je t'enferme dans ta chambre jusqu'à ta majorité, est-ce que c'est clair ?

L'intéressée ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne sachant plus très bien si son père était sérieux ou non.

- Tu commences tout de suite ta punition, quand ce sera l'heure tu pourras aller retrouver tes amis pour le diner.

- Oui, père.

Sans grand enthousiasme, Alice alla dans sa chambre et fit ce que son père avait demandé.

* * *

><p>Severus rejoignit Dumbledore dans le salon et entreprit de lui raconter brièvement ce que sa fille lui avait dit à propos de Sirius Black, il se garda néanmoins de parler de Peter Pettigrew et d'autres détails qu'il ne jugea pas utile de révéler au directeur, telles les visions qu'Alice disait avoir. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, comme elle en avait déjà eu auparavant et que Lucy Selwyn était elle-même une voyante reconnue.<p>

- Sirius Black rôde dans la forêt interdite depuis trois mois et nous ne l'avons jamais remarqué…

- Cela expliquerait l'incident avec le professeur Lupin, il a pu agir aisément en étant si près.

- Nous n'avons pas encore de preuve, mon ami.

- Les recherches n'ont-elles rien données ?

- Pas encore. Cependant j'aimerais que vous vérifiiez vous-mêmes les appartements de Remus, Minerva et Filius ont pu passer à côté de quelque chose.

- Très bien, accepta Severus.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

- Une chance que votre fille n'ait pas été plus gravement blessée.

- A qui le dites-vous. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle, Albus…

- Plait-il ?

- Ne faites pas la sourde oreille, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. C'est loin d'être la première fois, elle ne sait pas se tenir tranquille, par moments elle est insupportable.

- Je suis sûr que vous exagérez…

- Vous vous rendez compte que ma fille de dix ans a, en l'espace de deux semaines, prit de la syvire bleue, fait un minimum de quatre escapades nocturnes dont une dans la forêt interdite, voler une potion dans ma réserve, fouiller dans mes affaires sans mon contentement, rencontrer un meurtrier en cavale, m'a menti et désobéi un nombre incalculable de fois et Merlin sait quoi d'autre dont je ne suis pas au courant et vous trouvez que j'exagère !

- Cette petite a besoin de se tenir occupée, sourit Dumbledore.

- Albus…

- Non, j'admets que vous avez raison Severus.

- Dois-je être plus indulgent ou au contraire plus ferme avec elle ? Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas comme il faut ?

- Les jeunes sorciers précoces ont besoin d'être fréquemment voire constamment stimulés intellectuellement, vous le savez.

- Elle a deux années d'avance à Poudlard, que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus ?

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'école Severus. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'avoir une responsabilité ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Un petit animal peut-être ?

- C'est absolument hors de question.

- Allons, tous les jeunes sorciers aiment avoir à s'occuper d'un petit compagnon.

- Ce ne sera pas chez moi, un point c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes appartements se transformer en zoo, merci bien.

Dumbledore fixa son professeur de potions avec un regard amusé, avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Et si nous reparlions d'Harry ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit non, Albus.

- Et je vous ai déjà expliqué mon cher ami que vous étiez la seule option possible.

- Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas chez les Weasley ?

- Arthur et Molly ont déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs propres enfants et ils ne sont pas qualifiés pour le soigner correctement. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui contrôle régulièrement son état de santé et l'aide en cas de crise.

Snape demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis reporta son attention sur le directeur.

- Admettons que je prenne en charge le garçon pendant les vacances, commença-t-il. Vous n'interfèrerez pas dans ma façon d'agir avec lui ?

- Vous avez ma parole, Severus.

- Et vous ne sonnerez pas chez moi à chaque occasion pour vérifier que Potter va bien ?

- Je dois partir pour un voyage en Roumanie dès lundi, vous ne me verrez donc pas des vacances. Cependant, si vous acceptez, il y a une chose que j'aimerais vous demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Je me sentirais mieux si je savais Harry loin de Poudlard, avec Sirius Black qui rôde à nos portes…

- Vous voulez que je passe mes vacances à Spinner's end ?

- Ce serait une sécurité supplémentaire.

- Vous me demandez beaucoup de choses, vieil homme, fit Snape d'un ton froid.

- Je sais, mon ami. Je sais.

- Cependant, je dois vous avertir que je pense aller au manoir Selwyn durant la deuxième semaine. Il vous faudra trouver quelqu'un pour le garder cette journée-là.

- Remus sera ravi de veiller sur lui, j'en suis certain.

- Je ne suis pas enthousiaste à l'idée, mais Alice doit voir sa famille maternelle, j'y tiens.

Le directeur fixa longuement son collègue d'un air entendu.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je sais parfaitement l'influence qu'ils ont sur ma fille et c'est bien pour cela que je compte surveiller tout ça de près.

- J'ai entendu dire que Terence s'était mis à fréquenter quelques endroits, suggestifs.

- Vous voulez dire ?

- La nécromancie, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne laisserai pas Alice prendre part à cela, je peux vous l'assurer.

- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles Severus.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Elle fréquente beaucoup les jumeaux de Clarence, je la vois souvent en leur compagnie.

- Ne me dites pas ce que je sais déjà.

- Vous ne devriez pas l'encourager.

- Alice est très proche d'eux, je ne peux pas lui demander…

- Vous devez faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle, pas ce qu'elle veut, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Arrêtez de vous en vouloir de ne pas avoir été présent lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, vous êtes là maintenant.

Snape observa le vieil homme un instant avant de déclarer d'une voix lasse :

- On voit bien que vous n'avez pas d'enfant Albus.

* * *

><p>Alice écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis d'une heure déjà. Malheureusement, elle n'avait même pas encore rempli un seul rouleau de parchemin. Soupirant, elle abandonna pour le moment et rêvassa en faisant voler sa plume dans les airs.<p>

Elle entendit des voix en provenance du salon et devina que le professeur Dumbledore était toujours là. Un peu curieuse et en ayant marre d'écrire, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui s'y passait.

- Expliquez-lui vous-même, Albus. Et dites-lui que je l'attends lundi à dix heures à mon bureau.

Severus s'arrêta de parler quand il vit sa fille entrer dans la pièce.

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de faire ta punition, dit-il sèchement.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais je n'ai pas encore terminé…

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Mais, vous avez dit qu'il fallait la rendre à la rentrée.

- J'ai mentionné cela pour tes camarades, pas pour toi.

Alice allait répliquer quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu souhaites que j'ajoute un rouleau de parchemin supplémentaire peut-être ?

- Non, père.

- Dans ce cas, retourne dans ta chambre.

- Oui, père.

Trainant les pieds, elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir devant son rouleau de parchemin, se creusant la tête pour trouver de nouvelles idées.

Ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt sur les vacances. Elle se demanda comment ces trois semaines allaient se passer avec Harry Potter chez eux, nul doute qu'elles seraient mouvementées.

Heureusement, dimanche c'était son anniversaire et elle pourrait le fêter avec ses amis. L'année précédente, elle l'avait passé juste avec son père. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été un peu impressionnée par ses premiers mois en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, mais les autres Serpentards avaient été très gentils avec elle et l'avaient vite intégré parmi eux malgré son jeune âge. C'était cette année-là qu'elle avait rencontré ses premiers vrais amis, Savannah et Jake.

L'anniversaire de ses neuf ans s'était passé au manoir Selwyn, très formellement. Et avant cela, et bien il y avait eu le pensionnat…

Alice n'aimait pas repenser à cette période et elle chassa les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Mais ces derniers jours, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il était devenu plus difficile de les mettre de côté. Instinctivement elle se mit à sucer son pouce, même si elle savait qu'elle était trop grande pour cela maintenant.

C'est ainsi que Severus la trouva peu de temps après, en venant lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait aller à la Grande Salle.

- Tu m'as l'air très concentrée, railla-t-il. Et enlève-moi ça de ta bouche.

- C'est trop long, fit sa fille en boudant.

- Serais-tu par hasard en train de te plaindre de ta punition ?

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, ce qui n'engageait à rien.

- Allez, va manger, autorisa Severus. Et n'oublie pas d'informer tes amis sur la leur.

- Oui, père, répondit Alice en se levant.

Après avoir jeté un regard espiègle à son père, elle sortit en trottinant en direction de la Grande Salle.

Les couloirs étaient presque déserts car la majorité des élèves étaient déjà en train de manger. Quand elle y arriva, elle trouva en effet ses amis attablés.

* * *

><p>Severus marchait d'un bon pas en direction de la bibliothèque avec l'intention d'aller y vérifier quelques points concernant la dépendance chez les jeunes sorciers. Merlin, il avait déjà du mal à s'occuper de sa fille, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à présent avec un adolescent à problème à charge. Et pas n'importe quel adolescent, l'insupportable fils de <em>James Potter<em>. Les vacances s'annonçaient désastreuses et il n'avait pas encore dit à sa fille qu'elles devraient se passer à Spinner's End. Sans parler de la réaction de Potter. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé au directeur de lui expliquer lui-même.

Il pénétra dans l'immense bibliothèque du château, qui était presque vide dû au départ des étudiants le soir même. Ceux qui s'attardaient encore choisissaient des livres à emprunter pour les vacances.

- Mr Snape, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Severus se retourna avec agacement vers la source de la voix qui l'avait appelé et aperçu une vieille dame, de grande taille et à l'air plutôt imposant. Malgré son apparence vieillotte, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur d'intelligence rare.

- Mrs Collins je présume ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Vous devinez juste, répondit Mary en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, professeur.

- De même, articula lentement le maitre des potions, dévisageant la nouvelle arrivante avec méfiance.

Quand Albus lui avait parlé de la nouvelle assistante bibliothécaire, il n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il lui semblait qu'elle dégageait une aura particulière et qu'elle n'avait aucunement sa place en ce lieu.

- Je connais déjà votre fille, bien entendu.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, une petite très vive d'esprit, continua-t-elle en sortant une boite de cigare. Elle est très attachée à vous.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle était assez perturbée hier. Vous permettez ? demanda Mary en s'apprêtant à allumer un cigare.

- J'ignorais qu'Albus autorisait ce genre de _choses_ au sein de l'école.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne surveillez pas suffisamment Alice, continua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Votre fille a très peur que vous l'abandonniez.

Le maitre des potions toisa la vieille femme d'un regard méprisant mais ne dénia pas.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible bien sûr, déclara-t-elle en prenant une grosse bouffée de son cigare. Vu son passé.

- Cela m'étonne que ma fille ait été expansive sur le sujet.

- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de m'en dire beaucoup, j'ai deviné le reste. Croyez-moi, je connais bien les enfants Mr Snape.

- Et vous pensez connaitre ma fille ?

- Je crois qu'Alice a besoin d'un cadre pour s'épanouir, vous devez lui fixer des limites claires, attendre quelque chose d'elle comme elle attend certaines choses de vous.

- C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire, siffla Severus.

- Je n'en doute pas, Mr Snape. N'oubliez pas qu'Alice est encore jeune, et je crois qu'elle cherche à rattraper ces quatre années qu'elle n'a pas passé avec vous.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien renseignée pour une assistante bibliothécaire, grinça Severus.

- Une bibliothèque est un endroit idéal pour se raconter les derniers potins, se plaindre de ses professeurs ou encore échanger des secrets. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas choisi ce poste par hasard. Puisque c'est votre travail, chercher donc ces références, et amenez-moi les à mon bureau, fit Severus en lui tendant une feuille de parchemin.

- Avec grand plaisir professeur Snape, répondit Mary en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perçant avec de s'en aller en direction de la Grande Salle, ses longues robes flottant derrière lui.

* * *

><p>- Trois rouleaux de parchemin ? s'écria Savannah.<p>

- Ça aurait pu être pire, fit Jake en haussant les épaules.

- Cessez de vous plaindre, si vous aviez été dans une autre maison, vous auriez pu être renvoyés, déclara Ashley, l'aînée des deuxième années. Arrête de te goinfrer, Cassandra.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts redéposa la part de gâteau au chocolat dans son assiette avec déception.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rusard ? Il est tout excité.

- Peut-être parce que tout le monde s'en va ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna Ashley. Sa nièce doit venir ce soir.

- Sa nièce ? fit Cassandra d'un air dégoûté.

- Elle est cracmol aussi ?

- Ch'ais pas, répondit Jake la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse.

A ce moment, Dumbledore demanda le silence et les Serpentards cessèrent de parler.

- Vous venez toujours dimanche, hein ? chuchota Alice à sa meilleure amie.

- Evidemment, sourit-elle. J'ai demandé à ma mère si tu pouvais passer quelques jours à la maison, mais nous partons en Russie voir ma sœur.

- Celle qui est musicienne ?

- Hum, répondit Savannah sans développer.

La plus jeune s'empêcha de sourire devant l'air grognon de son amie. Elle savait très bien que celle-ci détestait ses sœurs, particulièrement la plus âgée, Eléonore, qui était très douée pour les arts magiques.

- … et c'est pourquoi je vous demande la plus grande prudence, continua le directeur. Bonnes vacances à tous!

Les plats s'évanouirent et les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour se rendre à leur salle commune respective.

Alice alla saluer ses cousins à la table des Serdaigles et repartit avec Savannah et Jake en direction des cachots.

- Tu nous accompagnes au train ? demanda son amie.

- Non, je crois que père veut que je rentre tout de suite.

- D'accord, à dimanche.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, elle retourna aux appartements de son père, qui n'était pas encore rentré.

Voulant l'attendre avant d'aller se coucher, elle alla chercher un livre dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Néanmoins, après quelques pages, ses paupières se firent lourdes et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Quand Severus revint à ses appartements ce soir-là, il était un peu tard car il avait dû aller chercher la maudite nièce du concierge. Une idiote sans cervelle incapable de transplaner devant l'enceinte de l'école, si elle n'était pas cracmol, c'était tout comme.<p>

Il pénétra dans son salon et trouva sa fille endormie sur le sofa, tenant encore le livre qu'elle lisait dans ses mains. La vision le fit sourire et il s'approcha d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Elle paraissait si sage quand elle dormait.

Délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, trouvant qu'elle était encore bien trop maigre pour son âge. Ces trois dernières années, il avait pourtant veillé à ce qu'elle mange correctement mais elle ne prenait que peu de poids et il avait remarqué qu'elle sautait régulièrement des repas. Il fallait qu'il soit plus ferme sur ce point, d'autant que ces carences nutritionnelles avaient affectées sa croissance, Alice aurait dû être plus grande que cela, Samantha et lui étant tous deux de grande taille.

Il l'allongea sur son lit, retira ses chaussures et transforma son uniforme en pyjama.

La vérité, était qu'il s'en voulait encore énormément de ne pas s'être mieux occupée d'elle auparavant, quel père indigne il avait fait. Il n'avait pas été mieux que Tobias, son propre père, et cela c'était extrêmement dur à avaler.

Mais il allait se rattraper, il se rattrapait.

Caressant la joue de sa fille, profondément endormie, il murmura :

- Bonne nuit ma princesse.

* * *

><p>Il était neuf heures du matin lorsqu'Alice se réveilla, de très bonne humeur. D'une part parce que c'était les vacances et d'autre part car le lendemain elle aurait onze ans. Enfin !<p>

Toute excitée, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre chercher son père. Elle n'eut pas loin à faire puisqu'il était assis dans le salon occupé à boire son café et à lire son journal.

Sautant sur le canapé, elle bouscula Severus qui renversa la moitié de sa tasse sur son pantalon.

- Bonjour père !

- Bonjour, grogna-t-il en constatant avec agacement les dégâts sur ses vêtements.

- Demain, c'est mon anniversaire !

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard s'il-vous-plait ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à régler.

- Oh, fit-elle d'un ton déçu. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ?

- Tu peux commencer par nettoyer ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant, fit Severus d'un ton moqueur.

- Comment ?

- Va chercher ta baguette.

- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle en repartant à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

Le maitre des potions eut à peine le temps de souffler que sa fille était déjà revenue. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il l'occupe ou il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette journée.

- Quelle est la formule, père ?

- Tu la connais, réfléchis.

Alice se concentra mais ne parvint pas à se rappeler.

- Quelle est la première lettre ?

- R, répondit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. Dépêche-toi donc un peu.

- Oh, je sais ! _Récurvite_ !

Malgré la formulation correcte de son sortilège, celui-ci n'eut aucun effet.

- Impressionnant, railla Snape.

Sa fille lui lança un regard vexé et se mit à bouder.

- Ne tiens pas ta baguette de cette façon, fit-il en corrigeant l'inclinaison de son poignet. Réessaie.

S'y reprenant une nouvelle fois, Alice retenta l'expérience, qui cette fois, fut un succès.

- J'ai réussi !

- Je vois cela, répondit Severus d'un ton satisfait.

- Papa…, hésita la petite fille avec une soudaine timidité. Est-ce que je peux avoir un balai de course pour mon anniversaire s'il-te-plait ?

- Je ne prendrai pas la peine de répondre à cette question, répliqua-t-il en se replongeant dans son journal.

- S'il-te-plait, insista Alice en tirant doucement sur sa manche.

- Tu en auras un quand tu seras sage. Va t'habiller.

- Je suis déjà sage.

- Prouve-le moi, défia le maitre des potions avec un sourire ironique.

Se retenant de répliquer, sa fille hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

Peu de temps après, alors qu'il finissait juste son café, elle réapparut, vêtue d'une robe en laine bleu ciel et portant un nœud assorti dans ses cheveux.

- Approche un peu, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Obéissant, Alice vint un peu plus près de lui et laissa son père examiner sa tenue.

- Elle est un peu petite cette robe, il va t'en falloir de nouvelles.

Agrandissant magiquement celle-ci à l'aide de sa baguette, il constata que sa fille avait en effet un peu grandi ces derniers mois.

- J'ai préparé quelques potions pour le professeur Lupin. Pourras-tu aller lui remettre ?

- Oui, père.

Voyant qu'elle était déjà partie mettre ses chaussures pour y aller, il la rappela.

- Une minute, tu prends ton petit-déjeuner d'abord.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, viens ici.

Réticente, Alice obéit tout de même, se rappelant sa promesse d'être sage.

- Je peux avoir des pancakes ?

- Non, tu vas manger du porridge et un jus de fruit, décréta Severus en les faisant apparaitre sur la table.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est plus nourrissant.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Arrête de bouder et mange.

Sous le regard intraitable de son père, Alice finit par se résoudre à avaler son petit déjeuner, bien que cela lui prit un certain temps.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Severus acquiesça et alla chercher les potions pour Lupin dans sa réserve. Il retrouva sa fille dans sa chambre en train d'enfiler ses ballerines.

- Non pas ces chaussures-là. Celles qui ont des lacets.

Alice le regarda d'un air incertain et se rappela qu'elle avait malencontreusement laissé sa baguette dans le salon.

- Je ne sais pas faire, bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu vas avoir onze ans, il est grand temps d'apprendre. Allez, montre-moi.

- Mais, papa…

- Je ne cèderai pas Alice, enfile ces chaussures.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle obtempéra mais resta bloquée au moment de les attacher.

- Vas-y, je t'ai déjà montré comment faire.

- Tu peux le refaire s'il-te-plait ? murmura-t-elle.

- Très bien, accorda-t-il en s'agenouillant. Tu fais une boucle puis tu l'entoures et passes dessous. A toi, maintenant.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa fille attrapa les deux bouts de lacets mais fut incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Fais une boucle, répéta Severus calmement.

- Je ne sais pas faire…

- Tu n'essaies même pas, allez.

- Non.

- Ça n'a rien de compliqué, essaie.

- Je peux le faire avec ma baguette ?

- Non, Alice. Maintenant dépêche-toi avant que je me fâche.

- Je ne peux pas, fit-elle en s'accrochant soudainement à lui et enfouissant sa tête dans ses robes.

Le maître des potions poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il essayait et trois ans qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa fille était totalement incapable de lacer ses chaussures, ainsi qu'accessoirement nouer sa cravate, faisant un véritable blocage. Comme toujours, il se résigna donc, avant que cela ne finisse en crise de larmes.

- On va le faire ensemble d'accord ?

Alice approuva et mettant ses mains sur les siennes, il laça ses chaussures en prenant soin d'aller lentement. Ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui…

Se relevant, il lui mit dans la main les potions et lui embrassa le front.

- Ne traine pas trop.

- Oui, père.

Elle sortit en trottinant et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où le professeur Lupin se trouvait toujours.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu viens me voir ! s'exclama la voix perçante de l'infirmière alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci avait ses mains sur les hanches et observait la jeune arrivante d'un regard d'aigle, prête à fondre sur sa proie à tout moment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué tous les cinq ? continua-t-elle de sa voix criarde. Les jumeaux qui sont venus me voir en pleine nuit à cause de sévères égratignures, la petite Savannah qui était pâle comme un fantôme et le fils ainé Aston qui boitait comme un ivrogne ! Oh vous n'êtes pas venus ensemble, mais croyez bien que je ne suis pas dupe.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut immédiatement coupée par Mrs Pomfrey, qui s'était rapprochée d'elle et était à présent trop proche à son goût.

- Et toi où as-tu mal ? demanda-t-elle en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Mon père a déjà…, commença-t-elle en repoussant l'infirmière.

- Il va falloir arrêter de donner autant de soucis à Severus, jeune fille, reprit celle-ci sans baisser le ton et prenant un regard particulièrement menaçant. Je sais parfaitement que tes amis et toi ne cracherez pas le morceau, mais crois-moi bien que la prochaine fois que je vous retrouve dans un état pareil, vous aurez affaire a moi ! Toi, tout spécialement, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, madame, acquiesça vivement la jeune Serpentard, pas très rassurée.

- Bien, que viens-tu faire ici si ce n'est pas pour mon aide ?

- Je viens rendre visite au professeur Lupin, répondit-t-elle d'un ton timide.

L'infirmière sembla surprise mais ne commenta pas et la mena jusqu'au lit de l'enseignant, qui était allongé, lisant tranquillement une revue.

- Alice, je suis content de te voir, dit-il avec un grand sourire en levant les yeux de sa lecture.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Ne me le fatigue pas, prévint Mrs Pomfrey avant de se retourner vers son bureau.

- Je suis heureux de ta visite, n'en ayant que rarement ici.

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur ?

- Mieux, je te remercie. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop peur lors de notre dernière rencontre, soupira Lupin d'un ton las.

- Un peu, répondit la Serpentard en souriant. Mais pas autant que Madame Pomfrey à l'instant.

Remus fut amusé par la remarque et lui rendit son sourire.

- Il est vrai qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se la mettre à dos. Tes camarades et toi devriez éviter ce genre de bêtises à l'avenir.

- Euh, hésita Alice en rougissant, prise au dépourvu. Oui professeur…

Lupin observa son élève avec bienveillance, remarquant une fois de plus sa ressemblance avec son père. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient clairement celles du maître des potions, tout comme son front un peu haut, camouflé par sa frange. Et puis, elle avait ses yeux bien sûr, d'un noir d'encre, reflétant une froideur peu commune. Néanmoins, quand elle souriait, ils se mettaient à pétiller et n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux de son père.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Severus, sourit-il. Mais tu as hérité des cheveux clairs des Selwyn.

- Vous connaissez ma famille ?

- Bien sûr, j'étais étudiant à la même époque que ta mère et ta tante.

La Serpentard hocha lentement la tête, cherchant à imaginer sa mère, dont elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs, lorsqu'elle était étudiante.

- Je suis navré qu'elle soit partie alors que tu étais si jeune…

- Elle n'a jamais été très gentille avec moi, répondit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

Remus parut attristé un instant et allait reprendre la parole quand elle le coupa en changeant de sujet.

- Je vous ai apporté vos potions, professeur.

- Merci beaucoup, je me demandais justement quand Severus allait me les faire parvenir.

Il les but une à une, sans grimacer, ce qui surprit grandement Alice. Les potions de son père avaient rarement bon goût.

- J'ai hâte d'assister de nouveau à vos cours à la rentrée, dit-elle quand il eut fini.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne pense pas rester enseigner à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec l'incident de la dernière fois, je ne me sens pas capable de continuer. J'ai failli blesser plusieurs élèves, dont Harry et toi, si jamais un autre se produisait… Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risques.

- Ce n'était pas de votre faute.

- Probablement pas, mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, soupira-t-il. J'étais déjà réticent à venir enseigner ici, à présent je le suis plus que jamais.

- Mais qui vous remplacera, professeur ?

- Je l'ignore. Le directeur doit recruter un nouvel enseignant pendant les vacances.

- Je suis sure qu'il ne sera pas aussi bien que vous, déclara Alice en souriant.

- C'est gentil, mais je suis certain que le professeur Dumbledore saura trouver quelqu'un de compétent, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Savez-vous qui vous a ensorcelé ?

- Les soupçons se portent sur Sirius Black, répondit Lupin, paraissant soudain plus vieux que d'ordinaire.

- Vous le pensez vous aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être…

Le professeur se perdit dans ses pensées un instant, durant lequel la Serpentard observa l'infirmerie et repéra un autre lit occupé un peu plus loin.

- Tu peux aller le voir, si tu le souhaites, je sais qu'il s'ennuie.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, fit Alice en haussant les épaules.

Le regard qu'elle reçut de son interlocuteur lui indiqua que celui-ci en savait sûrement plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Elle se prit à penser qu'Harry avait dû se confier à lui, après tout, il était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père et elle les savait proches.

Après quelques minutes de discussion avec son professeur, elle alla finalement saluer le Gryffondor, qui apparut être de mauvais humeur.

- Madame Pomfrey ne veut pas me laisser sortir, grogna Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Le garçon avait la mine fatiguée et on distinguait clairement ses yeux rougis et cernés. Alice songea que si elle était infirmière, elle ne le laisserait pas sortir non plus. Elle se garda cependant bien de le lui dire.

- Rends-moi un service, chuchota-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, va me chercher une ou deux potions de sommeil s'il-te-plait.

C'est alors que la petite fille eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, Harry était en manque, _encore_.

- Je suis sure que Madame Pomfrey t'en a déjà donné.

- Tu plaisantes ! Elle refuse de m'en donner une seule. S'il-te-plait, va m'en chercher une…

Le ton du garçon était si suppliant que la Serpentard hésita à accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

- Ce que tu voudras…

Les yeux d'Alice se mirent à briller à cette annonce, soudainement très intéressée.

* * *

><p>Ne voyant pas revenir sa fille au bout d'une heure, Severus commença à se demander ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne fallait tout de même pas autant de temps pour remettre quelques potions et il commençait à craindre qu'elle ne soit encore en train de faire une bêtise.<p>

Il décida donc de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où il arriva très vite.

Après avoir passé la grande porte en bois, la première chose qu'il vit fut Lupin allongé dans un lit, lisant un épais magazine. Ce dernier lui désigna un autre lit un peu plus loin dont les rideaux étaient tirés et d'où s'échappaient des murmures insistants.

Severus s'en approcha et tira l'un des rideaux brusquement, faisait sursauter les deux étudiants qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'ils y étaient, la scène qu'il eut devant ses yeux n'était pas celle qu'il s'était attendu à trouver.

Potter était littéralement en train de secouer sa fille, ses mains agrippées à sa robe comme un forcené et sur son lit s'étalaient plusieurs fioles vides dont il n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner le contenu. A l'évidence, il exhortait Alice de lui en apporter davantage.

- Lâchez ma fille tout de suite, Potter.

L'adolescent obéit mais le regarda avec des yeux hagards, ses mains tremblant convulsivement.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ces potions de sommeil ? demanda-t-il sèchement, s'adressant à sa fille.

- Je les ai prises dans la réserve de Madame Pomfrey, répondit-elle timidement.

- Mr Potter est en proie à un problème de dépendance, due à une trop grande prise de potion de sommeil comme tu le sais parfaitement. Il lui est interdit d'avaler ce genre de potion, sans quoi cela provoque une crise, qui peut se révéler très grave.

- Mais, j'ai pensé…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'as poussé à le faire, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Alertée par le bruit, l'infirmière était elle aussi venue auprès de son malade.

- Bravo, à nouveau en crise.

Elle administra une potion à Harry, qui l'avala difficilement mais qui eut le mérite de faire cesser ses tremblements.

- Juste une s'il-vous-plait, s'écria-t-il. Une seule…

- Mr Potter, je vous saurais gré de cesser ces supplications pitoyables. Croyez-moi, pendant les vacances vous n'aurez pas intérêt à adopter ce genre de comportement.

- Vous avez accepté de le prendre Severus ? se réjouit Mrs Pomfrey.

- Le directeur ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry d'un ton hystérique.

- Vous allez venir faire votre petite cure de désintoxication chez moi, railla Snape. Trois longues semaines sans aucune dose de votre drogue favorite.

- Vous plaisantez ? hurla le Gryffondor dont les tremblements reprenaient à nouveau sous le coup de l'excitation.

- Je doute que le moment était choisi pour annoncer la nouvelle, Severus, reprocha l'infirmière.

- Il est hors de question que je passe mes vacances avec vous !

- Cette situation ne me ravit pas plus que vous, Potter. Remerciez donc le directeur, il viendra vous expliquer tout cela dans un moment. Poppy, vous pensez pouvoir gérer cette crise ?

- Je me débrouillerai, ne vous en faites pas.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête et fit signe à sa fille de le suivre hors de l'infirmerie.

Une fois dans le couloir, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Harry Potter va passer les vacances avec nous ?

- Effectivement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a besoin d'un suivi régulier et le directeur n'est pas disposé à l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. De plus, il souhaite l'éloigner de Poudlard à cause de la menace représentée par Sirius Black.

- Nous irons à Spinner's End ?

- Je suis désolé, Alice.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit celle-ci d'un ton déçu.

- Nous partirons en début de semaine, tu pourras fêter ton anniversaire ici.

La petite fille sourit et se rapprocha de son père qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Severus avait remarqué que sa fille était particulièrement demandeuse de contact physique ces derniers temps.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop y aller, soupira-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Alice songea que ce serait surtout pour son père que ces vacances allaient être dures, cette maison, celle de son enfance, était remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Elle savait que son grand-père paternel, même si elle ne l'avait pas connu, avait été quelqu'un de violent et elle devinait sans peine le genre d'enfance que son père avait dû avoir. Il n'en parlait jamais, toutefois elle percevait bien son malaise chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient là-bas.

En descendant dans le hall, ils croisèrent le concierge, Rusard, qui adressa quelques mots de remerciement à son père. C'est alors qu'Alice vit pour la première fois, la jeune dame qui se tenait à ses côtés, celle qui devait être sa nièce. Elle était plutôt grande et mince, possédant de beaux cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus et sa peau était très pâle.

Aussitôt, Alice ressentit un flot d'émotions et de souvenirs l'envahir et demeura figée devant cette apparition totalement inattendue.

Alors qu'elle entendait vaguement son père répondre au concierge, elle planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et murmura :

- Maman… ?


	20. Anniversaire, notes et carte

**Chapitre 20: Anniversaire, notes et carte**

- Maman…?

Son visage était si semblable, presque inchangé, à quelques détails près c'était exactement sa mère. Celle d'Harmonie. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Alice observa cette jeune femme avec fascination, ne comprenant pas si la situation était réelle ou non. Celle-ci lui lançait des regards gênés, ne la reconnaissant à l'évidence pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait tellement changée lors de son voyage…

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler quand elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son père, qui lui prit le bras.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter un dernier regard à la jeune femme que Severus l'entrainait déjà dans les cachots. Celui-ci avait vaguement remarqué le comportement un peu étrange de sa fille mais ne s'en était pas formalisé.

Néanmoins, quand ils parvinrent à leurs appartements et qu'elle arborait toujours le même air un peu ahuri, cela l'agaça quelque peu.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, c'est juste que la nièce de Mr. Rusard ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, répondit-elle avec hésitation en levant les yeux vers lui.

Severus n'insista pas et lui proposa de brasser des potions avec lui dans son laboratoire, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils y passèrent le reste de la matinée après quoi ils déjeunèrent dans leurs appartements, mais furent interrompus à la fin de leur repas par des coups frappés à la porte du bureau d'enseignant du maitre des potions.

- Finis ton assiette, lança-t-il à sa fille en se levant pour se diriger vers la pièce adjacente.

Alice le regarda partir puis tendit l'oreille pour deviner qui venait voir son père en ce premier jour de vacances. Malheureusement elle n'entendit rien, leur salon étant éloigné de deux pièces du bureau de son père. Elle se leva donc pour aller écouter à la porte et perçut distinctement la voix de Mary Collins, ce qui la fit sourire.

Curieuse, elle se faufila discrètement dans le bureau de son père et observa les deux adultes, dont la discussion paraissait un peu houleuse.

- Ces livres seront amplement suffisants, je vous remercie, déclara sèchement Severus en toisant la vieille dame d'un air menaçant.

- Ma sélection vous satisfera, j'en suis certaine, répondit Mary en souriant. Oh, bonjour Alice.

La petite fille s'avança vers elle et la salua également.

- Je venais apporter quelques volumes à Severus. Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire pendant les vacances ?

- Nous ne serons pas à Poudlard, coupa froidement Snape avant qu'Alice ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Quel dommage, j'aurais aimé que nous discutions à nouveau autour d'une tasse de thé. Peut-être cet après-midi ?

L'intéressée s'apprêtait à accepter avec joie mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Nous avons des choses à préparer, j'ai peur que cela soit impossible.

- Mais…, commença Alice avant de s'arrêter de parler sous le regard menaçant de Severus, qui semblait totalement hostile à l'idée.

- Cela ne fait rien ma chérie, assura Mary. Nous aurons d'autres occasions.

Une légère tension s'établit dans la pièce un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée traverse l'esprit d'Alice.

- Demain c'est mon anniversaire ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Elle avait envie d'en informer tout le monde depuis quelques temps.

- Charmant, je veillerai à te faire parvenir un présent, promit la nouvelle assistante bibliothécaire.

- Si vous voulez bien nous laisser à présent, congédia Severus.

- Bien sûr, en vous souhaitant d'excellentes vacances.

Alice lui fit un signe de la main en la voyant partir, et son père referma la porte dans un bruit sec, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller la voir tout à l'heure, père ?

- Parce que je l'ai décidé.

La petite fille le regarda avec une moue boudeuse mais ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour se disputer avec lui, pas la veille de son anniversaire. Elle aurait souhaité discuter avec Mary à propos de la prétendue nièce du concierge, mais peut-être était-ce mieux de lui parler directement en premier lieu. Cette idée ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le matin, il fallait qu'elle sache. Etais-ce une simple coïncidence ?

- Et je te rappelle que tu as ta punition à finir, continua Severus, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Maintenant ? râla Alice.

- Mieux vaut en finir au plus vite, tu ne crois pas ? Tu peux rester ici avec moi si tu le souhaites, j'ai les dernières copies des examens à finir de corriger.

- Celles des deuxièmes années ? demanda innocemment sa fille, très intéressée.

- Entre autres, fit Severus avec un sourire moqueur. Mais non, tu ne sauras pas ta note avant les autres.

- S'il-vous-plaît, insista-t-elle.

- Tu la verras lundi dans ton bulletin de notes.

Alice soupira, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas espéré davantage, et alla chercher le parchemin sur lequel elle avait déjà commencé à rédiger son essai. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté du bureau de son père et se concentra sur son travail.

La pièce demeura silencieuse deux bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles seul le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin fut audible, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice s'arrête finalement d'écrire.

Elle relut avec attention ses trois rouleaux de parchemin et se leva pour les porter à son père, plutôt fière d'elle-même. Ça n'avait pas été si dur en fin de compte.

- Tu as déjà fini ? s'étonna Severus en acceptant le travail que sa fille lui tendait.

- Oui, père, sourit-elle.

- J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas bâclé.

Plus intriguée par la copie que corrigeait son père que par ce qu'il disait, Alice jeta un coup d'œil sur celle-ci.

- Vous n'avez mis que E à Violette ! s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

- Attends donc ta note avant de juger les autres, déclara Severus d'un ton soudain sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas eu O ? demanda-t-elle, regardant son père avec appréhension.

- Tu verras, répondit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas percevoir d'affirmation ou de négation.

Peu rassurée par cette réponse, Alice le dévisagea nerveusement. Elle savait parfaitement que si elle n'obtenait pas la note maximale, son père en serait _très_ contrarié.

Voyant sa fille s'inquiéter pour sa note, Severus faillit sourire et se leva en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûr que tu as fait de ton mieux.

Grandement soulagée, Alice n'ajouta rien.

- Le bureau du professeur Lupin a besoin d'être inspecté de nouveau, préfères-tu venir avec moi ou rester ici ?

- Venir avec vous, père.

- Très bien, allons-y, dit Severus en prenant la main de sa fille.

Ils sortirent de leurs appartements et montèrent jusqu'à ceux du professeur de défense contre les force du mal, qui se trouvait actuellement toujours à l'infirmerie.

La porte d'entrée était verrouillée mais le maître des potions l'ouvrit sans peine à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'Alice ne connaissait pas.

En entrant, elle vit un grand aquarium contenant d'étranges créatures vert pâle aux longs doigts, qui nageaient en faisant des mouvements brusques, se cognant parfois aux parois vitrées. S'approchant et collant sa tête contre la vitre, elle les reconnut comme étant des strangulots.

- Ne touche à rien, il y a peut-être des objets potentiellement dangereux, prévint Snape. C'est compris ?

- Oui, père, répondit-elle en suivant des yeux le plus gros des strangulots, qui remuait plus vivement que les autres.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à les observer, puis se lassa et inspecta la pièce, où elle n'était que rarement venue. Il y avait peu d'objets intéressants alors elle suivit son père qui s'était rendu dans la pièce adjacente.

Celle-ci était déjà nettement plus fournie en curiosités et son attention fut vite attirée par une grosse horloge qui semblait arrêtée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et en s'approchant plus près, Alice constata qu'elle tournait mais dans le sens inverse de celui où elle aurait dû tourner. Juste à côté, se trouvait une petite grenouille toute en métal, dans laquelle une clé dorée était insérée. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, la petite fille tendit sa main pour la remonter, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la toucher car Severus, qui était non loin, lui attrapa brusquement le poignet.

- Que t'ai-je dis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- De ne rien toucher, hésita Alice.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire quelque chose pour m'entendre parler.

- Excusez-moi, père.

Snape lui lança un regard noir mais la relâcha en grognant légèrement.

- Fais attention, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner à son inspection.

Il sentait la présence de magie noire dans les appartements de Lupin, mais il ne parvenait pas à en identifier l'origine. Il savait que cette forme particulière de magie pouvait demeurer longtemps en un lieu même si la source ne s'y trouvait plus, néanmoins il avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Alice déambulait parmi les étagères de livres et divers objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle fit attention de ne rien toucher cette fois.

Alors que Severus était dans la pièce d'à côté, quelque chose l'attira vers un placard entrouvert non loin de l'aquarium des strangulots. Elle fit une dizaine de pas dans cette direction, puis se stoppa en s'interrogeant sur le bien-fondé d'aller voir à l'intérieur. Après tout son père lui avait dit d'être prudente car cela pouvait se révéler dangereux.

_Viens…_

Alice sentit ses pensées précédentes s'évanouir et ses jambes avancèrent de nouveau vers le placard, où il lui semblait qu'une lumière scintillait faiblement.

_Viens vers moi…_

Elle était près de la porte à présent et elle la poussa légèrement de ses mains, découvrant une toute petite pièce, très étroite où trônait un vieux secrétaire poussiéreux et sale.

_Avance encore…_

Traînant ses pieds sur le parquet glissant, Alice étendit son bras vers l'un des tiroirs qui s'ouvrit tout seul à son approche.

Une intense lumière verte fut visible une vingtaine de secondes, puis disparut, laissant voir un petit bâton de bois sculpté.

Surprise, elle le prit entre ses doigts et ressentit une étrange impression, de déjà-vu.

Cette baguette semblait familière dans sa main et elle l'observa avec fascination, une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'étourdit un instant. Comme un sentiment… de pouvoir.

Elle caressa de ses doigts le serpent sculpté autour du manche, pensivement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle pouvait presque sentir la baguette vibrer sous ses doigts, elle devait être incroyablement puissante.

_Essaie-moi._

Les yeux d'Alice se firent brillants et elle voulut absolument faire ce que la voix lui disait, c'était si tentant…

Elle leva son bras, prête à lancer un sortilège quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher du placard où elle se trouvait et rangea précipitamment la baguette dans l'une de ses poches, ses yeux se ternissant instantanément.

Severus apparut devant elle une seconde plus tard, le regard suspicieux.

- Que fais-tu ? interrogea-t-il.

- Rien, père, répondit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu crédule.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

Alice secoua la tête de gauche à droite et retourna la question.

- Non, il y a bien eu de la magie noire pratiquée ici mais la source semble s'être évanouie.

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu par ses propres propos et scruta avec attention le secrétaire derrière sa fille. Tournant finalement les talons, il lui intima de le suivre en direction des cachots.

* * *

><p>- Prends ta fourchette et mange doucement par Merlin !<p>

Alice leva les yeux vers son père, et laissa retomber dans son assiette la moitié de son pancake qui se trouvait dans sa main. Regardant ses doigts pleins de sauce au chocolat, elle avait bien envie de les lécher mais elle hésita.

- Fais ça et je t'assure que je les trempe dans la solution pour les enfants qui sucent encore leur pouce.

La petite fille grimaça, se rappelant le goût extrêmement amer de la préparation, qui restait pendant des semaines.

- Juste cette fois ?

- Non, va te laver les mains.

Soupirant légèrement, elle se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain, avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard s'asseoir à table.

- Tu as reçu du courrier de la part de tes grands-parents et de ta tante, annonça Severus en lui désignant plusieurs paquets dans un coin du salon.

Alice s'étonna de leur nombre et demanda la permission d'aller les ouvrir tout de suite, ce qu'il accepta, sachant très bien que sa fille serait intenable dans le cas contraire.

Elle se précipita sur l'amont de colis et de lettres et s'empressa de tout ouvrir sans distinction. Sa famille maternelle lui avait offert un peu d'argent et des vêtements, surtout des robes, qui étaient toutes à l'évidence taillées à ses mesures exactes.

La petite fille les détailla avec émerveillement, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer laquelle était sa préférée.

- Elles sont jolies, vous ne trouvez pas, père ? s'enquit-elle en souriant.

- Splendides, railla-t-il, en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur du salon d'où il observait sa fille depuis un bon moment.

Celle-ci était à présent occupée à lire les lettres qui accompagnaient ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

_Ma petite Alice,_

_J'espère que les robes que nous t'avons choisi ta tante et moi-même te plaisent, nous ne savions pas quelle était ta couleur préférée alors nous en avons pris une de chaque. Je ne doute pas qu'elles te seront utiles, puisqu'on ne peut pas compter sur ton père pour t'habiller correctement. Tu pourras les porter lorsque tu viendras au manoir après noël, j'aurais aimé que tu passes ces vacances ici avec ta famille, mais comme à son habitude Severus a refusé. Il a néanmoins promis que vous passeriez durant ta deuxième semaine de vacances, j'espère donc que ce sera le cas._

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire et ai hâte de te revoir. _

_Penny S._

Alice tourna un regard étonné vers son père en repliant la lettre de sa grand-mère.

- Nous allons au manoir Selwyn ?

- Une journée ou deux, confirma-t-il avec un regard sombre.

- D'accord.

Semblant heureuse de cette nouvelle, elle reprit la lecture de ses lettres. Il y en avait une de son arrière-grand-mère et de sa tante, qui ne disaient rien de plus que celle de sa grand-mère.

La matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur et aux environs de treize heures, les amis de sa fille commencèrent à arriver. Bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère de voir ses quartiers envahit par une bande de pré-adolescents excités, il avait consenti à ce que les camarades de dortoir d'Alice viennent également. Ils avaient tous apportés un petit cadeau et bien qu'il aurait souhaité superviser les enfants l'après-midi, il finit par céder devant l'insistance de sa fille.

- Au moindre problème, tu m'appelles.

- Oui, père.

- Et vous n'allez pas dans mon laboratoire ni dans mon bureau ni dans ma réserve ni dans…

- Je sais, père, coupa Alice qui avait déjà entendu cela une dizaine de fois depuis le matin.

Severus ne parut pas offusqué et après avoir lancé un dernier regard menaçant à tout le monde, il se retira dans son bureau personnel. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait généreusement accepté de laisser le petit groupe sans surveillance, était la présence d'Ashley. La jeune fille était très mûre et responsable pour son âge et il comptait sur elle pour surveiller ses camarades. Elle ferait très certainement une excellente préfète dans le futur. Cela l'ennuyait un peu qu'elle soit dans la même année que sa fille car cette dernière ne pourrait pas de fait, être préfète elle-même. Néanmoins, il doutait fortement qu'elle soit assez mature d'ici là pour cette tâche. Après tout elle n'aurait que treize ans.

Il avait remarqué avec plaisir que le jeune Jake Aston s'était, pour une fois, correctement habillé.

S'installant à son bureau, il se mit à lire l'un des livres que Mary Collins avait apporté, traitant des jeunes adolescents dépendants, et se perdit rapidement dans la lecture.

* * *

><p>Alice poussa une exclamation de joie en ouvrant le paquet offert par sa meilleure amie.<p>

Celui-ci contenait un pendentif en forme de licorne, qui pouvait se séparer en deux, chaque partie étant accrochée à une chaine argentée très fine.

- Comme cela, nous pouvons en garder chacune une moitié, affirma Savannah en souriant.

- Il est vraiment très joli, déclara Cassandra.

Toutes les filles étaient penchées sur le bijou, tandis que les garçons observaient la scène, assez peu intéressés.

- Ouvre le mien, fit Jake après un moment.

Alice reposa son cadeau avec les autres, au-dessus du livre sur les scarabées que ses cousins lui avaient offert, puis prit celui que lui tendait son ami.

Il s'agissait d'un petit album, ressemblant à une bande-dessinée dont les images en noir et blanc étaient animées. L'histoire détaillait les aventures d'une sorcière nommée Azeral, que la petite fille adora immédiatement.

- Tu l'as fait toi-même ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, spécialement pour toi.

Ressentant soudainement un élan d'affection pour Jake, Alice l'enlaça en le remerciant. Jamais personne ne lui avait _fait _un cadeau rien que pour elle.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur étreinte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la double-porte du salon, où se trouvaient le professeur Snape.

- Je venais apporter le gâteau, fit-il d'un ton détaché, agitant sa baguette en direction de la table où un gros gâteau nappé de glaçage à la vanille apparut.

Onze bougies étaient disposées sur le dessus, émettant de petits feux d'artifices multicolores qui illuminèrent toute la pièce, émerveillant Alice et les plus jeunes de ses amis.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour du gâteau, à l'exception de Severus qui demeura légèrement en retrait, observant sa fille qui semblait rayonner de bonheur.

- Souffle les bougies, pressa Savannah.

- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, précisa Violette.

La petite fille s'approcha et après une seconde de réflexion, souffla sur les bougies qui pétillaient toujours joyeusement. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois car les flammes rejaillissaient systématiquement après avoir été éteintes, mais y parvint avec l'aide de ses amis qui trouvèrent cela très amusant.

Elle découpa ensuite son gâteau à l'aide de sa baguette grâce à un sortilège que le maitre des potions trouva particulièrement réussi.

Une fois les parts distribuées, il restait encore plus de la moitié du gâteau et Alice s'avança vers lui.

- Vous n'en prenez pas, père ?

Devant le regard déçu que lui lança sa fille, il ne put se résoudre à dire non et accepta d'en prendre un petit morceau.

L'après-midi passa très vite et bientôt les Serpentards et les jumeaux Selwyn durent se résoudre à partir. Severus avait exceptionnellement connecté la cheminée du salon au réseau de cheminette afin de leur permettre d'accéder à ses appartements.

- Encore joyeux anniversaire Alice, déclara Ashley qui était la dernière, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Passe de bonnes vacances.

Quand elle eut disparu dans la cheminée, la petite fille se tourna vers son père et l'enlaça.

- Merci, père.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu ferais une scène pour que tes amis restent plus longtemps, railla Severus.

- J'ai onze ans, il n'y a que les bébés qui font cela, fut la réponse catégorique.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, répondit-il ironiquement.

- Merci d'avoir permis aux filles de venir, c'était une belle surprise.

Ils se séparèrent et le maitre des potions sortit sa baguette, faisant venir à lui un grand paquet rectangulaire de couleur bleue, qu'il tendit à sa fille.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Ravie, Alice s'empressa de l'ouvrir, éparpillant des bouts de papier cadeau au sol, qui en était déjà couvert par endroits.

Elle découvrit une jolie boite à dessin en bois gravée de petits trèfles animés, remplie de crayons de couleur de toutes sortes et de papier à dessin.

- Je sais que tu aimais bien celle que tu avais étant plus jeune, hésita Severus.

- Elle est magnifique, déclara Alice, subjuguée par toutes les nuances de couleurs que contenait sa boite. Merci, père.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait un peu craint que ce ne soit pas le cadeau qu'aurait voulu sa fille, mais celle-ci semblait tout à fait heureuse de son présent.

- J'ai autre chose pour toi, fit-il. Ce n'est pas spécialement pour ton anniversaire, mais j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour te l'offrir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la petite fille en relevant la tête de sa boite à dessin.

- Attends ici.

Severus se rendit à sa chambre et en revint avec deux objets qu'Alice reconnut immédiatement. Un long ruban noir d'environ deux mètres et un bâton de même couleur aux extrémités argentées. Les accessoires rituels.

Il les lui remit solennellement et guetta sa réaction.

A peine les eut-elle prit dans ses mains, qu'elle ressentit une intense magie s'agiter dans les deux objets.

- Il était grand temps que je t'en fasse moi-même, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Je les préfère à ceux de grand-père Terence, confirma Alice.

Severus se baissa pour être à la hauteur de sa fille et mis une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de le faire. Les danses rituelles doivent être un choix, pas une obligation.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est une grande chance d'avoir un héritage comme celui-ci, mais ce ne doit pas pour autant être un fardeau.

- J'ai envie d'apprendre…

- Et je fais tout mon possible pour cela, termina Severus en se relevant. Tu pourras t'entrainer dans le grenier à Spinner's End, il est assez grand.

- N'est-ce pas dangereux de le faire avec Harry Potter à la maison?

- Je veillerai à ce qu'il ne nous dérange pas.

- Vous m'apprendrez laquelle, père ?

- Nous verrons, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour rivaliser avec ta cousine, c'est compris ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais la rattraper de toute façon, répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- Alice…

- Oui, j'ai compris père.

Severus passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et lui murmura :

- Je suis déjà très fier de toi.

Celle-ci sourit et alla de nouveau enlacer son père.

- As-tu faim ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

- Un peu. Puis-je manger le reste du gâteau, s'il-vous-plait père ?

Le maitre des potions leva les yeux au ciel mais n'objecta pas, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter quitta sa salle commune, une grosse boule à l'estomac. Le portrait de la grosse dame se referma derrière lui et il soupira profondément en prenant la direction des cachots.<p>

Le château était désert, presque tous les élèves étaient partis pour les vacances de noël. Mais Harry n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, Privet Drive n'avait jamais été accueillant, certainement pas un lieu où il aurait pu se sentir chez lui. Son oncle et sa tante ne l'avaient accepté que par défaut et jamais leur maison n'avait été la sienne. Toutes ces années, ils l'avaient rejeté, maltraité, affamé, tout le contraire de ce qu'une famille normale aurait dû faire.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller passer ces vacances chez son ami Ron, mais son abominable professeur de potions en avait décidé autrement. Cela l'enrageait rien qu'à l'idée de rester trois semaines avec ce bâtard graisseux qui n'avait de cesse de le rabaisser et de l'insulter. Il avait passé ces dernières heures à imaginer le calvaire qu'il allait vivre et s'était rappelé que le maitre des potions avait également une fille et celle-ci devait logiquement passer ses vacances avec lui. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien Alice, elle lui avait rendu service plus d'une fois et elle était plutôt amusante. Néanmoins, l'histoire de Croûtard l'avait rendu un peu méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle. Ron lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait vu s'en prendre à lui avec l'aide de quatre de ses amis et le rat était à présent introuvable. Après tout, c'était une Serpentard, elle avait très bien pu le mener en bateau depuis le début, et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il espérait qu'elle le protègerait un peu contre Snape, qui lui faisait peur par moments. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pendant cette longue période qu'ils allaient passer ensemble ? Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à aller mieux mais il en doutait fortement. Comment quelqu'un qui le détestait pouvait-il l'aider à vaincre sa dépendance ? Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'aller mieux après tout ?

Son arrivée devant la porte du bureau du maitre des potions interrompit ses pensées. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, de colère ou d'anxiété, il n'en était pas sûr.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son professeur de potions détesté. Il arborait un air méprisant comme à son habitude et ses yeux le fixaient méchamment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, sa voix était neutre.

- Vous êtes à l'heure, Potter. Entrez.

Harry s'attendait à recevoir l'un de ses habituels sarcasmes, mais rien ne vint. Un peu surpris, il entra dans le bureau de Snape, puis le suivit jusqu'à ses appartements.

Il reconnut les murs sombres et la décoration sommaire de l'antre du maitre des potions. En arrivant au salon, où brûlait un ardent feu de cheminée, il remarqua Alice assise par terre sur le tapis, dessinant sur la table basse. Elle était très concentrée car elle ne releva pas la tête à son arrivée.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Potter ? demanda soudainement Snape.

- Bien, répondit-il machinalement, fixant toujours la Serpentard dont quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Mais encore ? insista le professeur en haussant un sourcil.

Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant pourquoi Snape s'intéressait tout à coup à son bien-être.

- Etes-vous fébrile ?

Le Gryffondor tourna les yeux vers lui avec un regard confus.

- Etes-vous nerveux, agité ? reprit-il, voyant que son élève n'avait pas compris la question.

Un nouveau haussement d'épaule lui répondit, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

- Quand avez-vous pris une potion de sommeil pour la dernière fois ?

Voyant qu'Harry s'apprêtait à formuler la même réponse, il poussa un léger soupir.

- Si vous commencez de cette façon, nous n'allons pas progresser beaucoup.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa fille, toujours plongée dans son dessin, il reprit :

- L'une des règles que vous aurez à suivre sous mon toit sera de venir me voir chaque fois que vous vous sentez trop nerveux ou que vous avez mal quelque part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne souhaite pas avoir à subir constamment vos petites crises de dépendance.

Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, malgré la douce chaleur qui circulait dans la pièce, des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Snape sembla le remarquer car il fronça les sourcils.

- Je… je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, monsieur.

- Attendez-moi ici, ordonna le maitre des potions, s'en allant dans la pièce attenante.

Se retrouvant seul avec Alice, Harry l'observa quelques secondes, puis s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut, fit-il.

La deuxième année releva la tête vers lui, et il put voir qu'elle dessinait un gros chien noir dans une forêt.

- Salut, Harry.

- C'est le sinistros que tu dessines ?

- Le quoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oh rien, un mauvais présage que le professeur Trelawney m'annonce sans cesse, répondit-il. Tu dessines bien.

- Pas vraiment, fit-elle d'un air sceptique.

- Mieux que moi dans tous les cas, déclara-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui annonça de but en blanc :

- Tu as ta carte ? J'en ai besoin aujourd'hui.

Harry mit un instant à se rappeler de quoi elle parlait. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait promis en échange de potions de sommeil la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, à l'infirmerie. Sa carte du maraudeur. C'était quelque chose qu'il regrettait à présent.

- Un marché est un marché, fit Alice implacablement comme si elle avait lu ses pensées.

- Je ne me défile pas, protesta-t-il.

- Alors où est-elle ?

- Dans ma malle, les elfes doivent l'apporter ici.

La Serpentard s'apprêtait à répondre quand Snape revint dans la pièce, et elle se replongea dans son dessin sans autre attention pour Harry.

- Buvez cela Potter, somma-t-il.

L'intéressé prit la potion qu'on lui tendait et la but d'un trait, avant de rendre le flacon au maitre des potions.

- J'ai des affaires à régler à Poudlard aujourd'hui, mais dès demain nous partirons pour…

- Nous ne restons pas à Poudlard ? s'horrifia Harry.

- Ne me coupez pas la parole, Potter, siffla Snape. Croyez-moi je n'ai aucune envie de quitter mes quartiers, mais le directeur semble penser que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment en sécurité ici.

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Dans un endroit sûr.

- Et ma malle, est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ?

- Je m'en assurerai. A présent, cessez de poser des questions.

- J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce qui va m'arriver, s'écria Harry sur la défensive.

- Oui, je vais vous le dire. Tant que vous serez sous ma responsabilité, c'est-à-dire ces trois prochaines semaines, j'exige de vous le plus grand respect et une obéissance totale, sans quoi il y aura des conséquences.

- Vous allez prendre votre pied, hein ? marmonna le Gryffondor.

- Souhaitez-vous réellement tester mes limites aujourd'hui, Potter ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas, la potion que lui avait donnée Snape ayant des effets calmants, il parvint à maitriser sa colère.

- Bien, le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure.

Severus se pencha vers sa fille et lui murmura quelque chose qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Celle-ci acquiesça en hochant la tête, sans s'arrêter de dessiner et le maitre des potions caressa affectueusement ses cheveux avant de se redresser.

Puis, sans même un regard pour Harry, il repartit en direction de son bureau.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le Gryffondor s'assit sur le canapé et observa la petite fille dessiner.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire en attendant ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu peux faire tes devoirs de vacances.

- C'est ça, ironisa-t-il en pensant aux vacances catastrophiques qu'il allait vivre. Je parie que tu as déjà tout fini ?

- Non, pas encore.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hésita.

- Tout à l'heure, nos bulletins de notes vont arriver…

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir de mauvaises notes ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne, du moment qu'il passait dans les matières les plus importantes, ça lui était bien égal.

- Moi, j'ai peur…, avoua Alice.

- On dirait Hermione.

La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se retint au dernier moment et retourna à son dessin.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au déjeuner, l'un perdu dans ses pensées, l'autre dessinant d'un air concentré.

* * *

><p>- Qu'y a-t-il Potter, ces sandwichs ne sont-ils pas à votre convenance ?<p>

- Je n'ai rien dit ! s'indigna celui-ci.

- Non, mais votre tête parle pour vous.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et allait répliquer quand deux hiboux arrivèrent et déposèrent deux lettres sur la table.

Aussitôt, Alice qui mangeait tranquillement son sandwich le laissa tomber dans son assiette et les regarda avec une anxiété flagrante.

Une lettre était adressée à chacun d'eux. Le Gryffondor prit la sienne et entreprit de l'ouvrir tandis que la fille de Snape fixait celle restante, totalement pétrifiée.

- Quelles sont vos notes, Potter ? interrogea le maitre des potions.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi.

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Pour pouvoir me dire à quel point je suis aussi nul que mon père c'est ça ?

- Baissez d'un ton, siffla Snape. Cela me permettra de savoir dans quelles matières vous éprouvez des difficultés afin de les travailler en priorité durant les vacances.

- Comme si vous vous souciez de ma réussite scolaire !

- Assez ! Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, par conséquent vous ferez ce que je…

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner !

Le maitre des potions se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer juste devant lui avec une rapidité surprenante, parlant d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Potter, que vous aillez cette attitude avec vos autres professeurs ne me pose aucun problème, mais tant que vous serez sous mon toit, il n'y aura pas d'insolence de la sorte de votre part. Dans le cas contraire, croyez-moi votre séjour se transformera vite en enfer car je n'aurais pas de scrupules à vous faire obéir par tous les moyens possibles. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harry déglutit et fit signe que oui.

- Je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse.

- Oui, monsieur.

Snape retourna s'asseoir et jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire.

- Préfères-tu que j'ouvre ta lettre ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et son père décacheta l'enveloppe. Il lut attentivement le contenu et le tendit à sa fille.

- C'est bien, approuva-t-il.

Alice prit le parchemin et découvrit avec soulagement que son bulletin était en effet très correct.

_Alison Samantha Snape a obtenu les résultats suivants :_

_Astronomie : E_

_Botanique : E _

_DCFM : O _

_Histoire de la magie : A_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Potions : O _

_Sortilèges : O _

- Néanmoins, je suis assez mécontent de ton A.

- Mais je n'aime pas l'histoire de la magie, râla Alice.

- Là n'est pas la question, je ne veux pas voir de A sur ton bulletin, rétorqua Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Et tu pourrais faire mieux en botanique également.

L'intéressée se retint de soupirer, à chaque bulletin de notes, c'était la même histoire.

Harry regarda son propre bulletin, commençant à comprendre pourquoi la fille du maitre des potions s'était inquiétée plus tôt.

- A vous, Potter.

Celui-ci lui remit et attendit les critiques qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

_Harry James Potter a obtenu les résultats suivants :_

_Astronomie : A_

_Botanique : A_

_DCFM : O_

_Divination : P_

_Histoire de la magie : D_

_Métamorphose : E_

_Potions : A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges : E_

- Vraiment Potter, j'ai rarement vu un bulletin aussi pitoyable.

- Comme si Crabbe et Goyle pouvaient faire mieux, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

- Etonnamment oui, railla Snape.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Ne commencez pas, Potter.

Harry dut mettre toute sa volonté pour ne pas exploser, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

La fin du repas se déroula plus calmement et Snape annonça que la malle d'Harry avait été disposée dans la chambre de sa fille.

Celle-ci le regarda avec un regard brillant, visiblement impatiente.

Le maitre des potions annonça qu'il serait dans son bureau et les deux plus jeunes purent se rendre dans la chambre d'Alice.

- Alors tu la trouves ?

- Une seconde. La voilà.

Sortir la carte qu'il avait récemment acquise des jumeaux en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et Hermione lui sembla étrange.

Il l'ouvrit, sous les yeux intrigués d'Alice, mais hésita au moment de prononcer la formule.

- Tu peux sortir un moment s'il-te-plait ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour dévoiler la carte.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre, c'était une question-piège. En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée.

- D'accord, tu peux rester.

Puis pointant sa baguette sur la carte, il murmura :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La fabuleuse carte de Poudlard se dévoila et Alice poussa un cri émerveillé. Même si elle connaissait son existence, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

- Je peux te l'emprunter pour une heure ?

- Maintenant ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant quelque chose parmi les nombreux dessins représentant le château. Après un moment, elle vit se déplacer le point indiquant _Laura Swinter_.

Assurément, elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom-là, mais sa présence dans les appartements du concierge ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

L'investigation allait pouvoir commencer.


	21. Au delà des apparences

Coucou chers lecteurs,

Merci de vos commentaires, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! :)

A bientôt et bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Au-delà des apparences<strong>

Marchant depuis quinze bonnes minutes, je tente de me repérer grâce à la carte du maraudeur qu'Harry m'a généreusement prêtée. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air.

Trouvant l'entrée des appartements de Rusard, dont j'ignorais jusqu'à présent l'existence, je frappe à la porte. C'est une vielle porte en bois dont la poignée est à moitié rouillée, aucune barrière magique, aucun mot de passe.

_N'importe qui peut entrer. Cela dit qui aurait un quelconque intérêt à venir ici ? _

Ayant vérifié la carte, je sais que le concierge n'est pas dans son bureau, il rôde dans les couloirs du quatrième étage.

Presque immédiatement, on entrouvre la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? murmure une voix hésitante.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Snape. Nous nous sommes croisées l'autre jour.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre plus grande et laisse apparaitre une jeune femme mince au visage pâle. Elle m'observe tout d'abord avec méfiance puis demande :

- La fille du professeur Snape ?

J'acquiesce en souriant, voulant la mettre à l'aise.

- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

Mon interlocutrice se raidit instantanément à cette demande et jette nerveusement des coups d'œil aux alentours.

- Lau…ra… Swin…ter, articule-t-elle avec difficulté.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la nièce de Mr Rusard.

- Oui…

- Avez-vous déjà visité l'école ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je pourrais vous montrer si vous le souhaitez, propose-je d'un ton avenant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Vous étiez dans une autre école, laquelle était-ce ?

- Je n'ai pas été à l'école, mes parents m'ont… appris la magie.

Trouvant l'expression un peu étrange, je me demande si elle est vraiment cracmol.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens aider mon oncle, répond-t-elle d'un ton étonnamment ferme.

- Pour cela, je pense que vous devriez connaitre tout le château, Mrs Swinter.

- Mon oncle me montrera plus tard.

La jeune femme semble à présent plus sûre d'elle-même et pose ses yeux sur moi, d'une façon qui ne me plait pas beaucoup.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Onze ans, depuis hier, certifie-je fièrement.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ?

_Il va falloir jouer subtilement…_

- Je connais quelqu'un qui vous ressemble beaucoup et j'aimerais savoir si elle est de votre famille. Elle s'appelle Nora, vous la connaissez ?

La nièce de Mr Rusard se met à pâlir subitement, ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement et elle se met à trembler imperceptiblement.

Mon propre cœur bat la chamade, mais je fais tout mon possible pour conserver mon calme. Je peux encore me tromper.

- Co… comment dis-tu ? bafouille-t-elle.

- Nora. Elle a une fille nommée Harmonie.

Cette fois-ci, Laura tremble vraiment et doit s'accrocher à la porte pour ne pas tomber, son regard paniqué fixé sur moi.

_C'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être elle !_

Je reste figée de stupéfaction. Pendant un instant, le monde s'arrête autour de moi.

_Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Père me dit toujours que les coïncidences n'existent pas. _

Voyant l'état de faiblesse extrême de la jeune femme, qui semble sur le point de s'évanouir, je m'approche d'elle et lui touche gentiment le bras.

- C'est moi, maman.

- Harmonie ?

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix douce.

- Tu ne lui ressembles pas.

- J'ai un peu changé, comme toi.

Laura m'observe attentivement, et se détachant lentement de la porte, la referme.

- Viens t'asseoir, articule-t-elle si bas que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé.

Elle se dirige lentement, toujours tremblante vers un fauteuil, et se laisse tomber dedans comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux se ferment et elle reste prostrée une bonne minute avant de les rouvrir.

Avisant un vieux fauteuil mité, je m'y installe et détaille le visage de Laura. Ses cheveux sont plus blonds, sa peau plus pâle, ses yeux plus bleus, mais la ressemblance est incroyable.

En la voyant, je réalise qu'elle m'a manqué.

_Pourtant, je ne pensais jamais à elle._

Prise d'un soudain élan, je me précipite sur ma _mère_ et la prend dans mes bras.

La jeune femme se met à pleurer et me serre fort contre elle.

- Après cet affreux accident de voiture, tu es tombée dans un coma profond. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète.

- Je sais, je suis désolée…

_En réalité, pas vraiment, mais c'est la chose à dire n'est-ce pas ?_

- Les médecins ont dit que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Ce qui est sûrement vrai car je compte rester ici.

- C'est cela dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je me rappelle qu'après mon retour j'avais conté une partie de mon aventure à ma mère.

- Tu ne me croyais pas, dis-je d'un ton cassant.

- Tu dois admettre que c'était une drôle d'histoire.

- Et alors ? J'étais ta fille !

Laura semble prise de court par ma réplique et je lis dans ses yeux que je viens de la blesser.

- Dans ce monde, je ne suis pas ton enfant.

Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues et elle détourne ses yeux de moi.

_Exactement comme dans l'autre monde, faible…_

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es arrivée ?

- Quelques jours…, murmure-t-elle.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas….

_Mary m'a dit que les voyages inter-mondes accidentels étaient très rares. Ce serait-elle trompée ? Non, elle a trop d'expérience pour cela. Et la coïncidence est trop grande, quelqu'un de ma famille, dans le même monde… C'est impossible. Et Nora aurait-elle voulu changer de monde ? Très peu probable._

- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à cette question, c'est elle qui m'a fait revenir grâce à…

Je m'arrête brusquement de parler en pensant à une éventualité.

_La potion ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ?_

- Est-ce que tu as bu dans une bouteille que j'avais posée sur la table de la cuisine ? m'écrie-je.

Elle me dévisage avec incrédulité.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, Har… Alice…

- C'est important ! Essaie de te souvenir !

Après un instant de réflexion, elle balbutie quelques mots :

- Je… je crois… j'ai fait du… café avec… une… une…

- Une quoi ?

- Une bouteille d'eau… qui trainait sur la table.

_Par Merlin, c'est de ma faute si Nora se retrouve dans ce monde !_

- Ce n'était pas de l'eau mais une potion que Madame Collins m'avait donnée.

- Oh, fait-elle d'un air perdu.

Je retourne m'asseoir dans le fauteuil mité et m'enfonce dedans.

_Est-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? Je ne veux pas retourner dans l'autre monde, je ne veux plus rien avoir à y faire. Et je ne veux personne pour me le rappeler !_

- Tu vas repartir aussi vite que possible, je vais demander à Madame Collins de te préparer une potion.

Un long silence s'établit dans la pièce.

- Madame Collins, l'assistante bibliothécaire ? demande Laura en hésitant.

- Oui, c'est une voyageuse inter-monde, elle sait comment faire.

- Je ne veux pas voir à nouveau ton corps sans vie…

- Ça m'est bien égal, je reste ici pour toujours et toi, tu repars !

- Alice… j'ai moi aussi une vie ici. Argus m'a accueillie, il est ma famille.

- Tu plaisantes.

_Qui voudrait d'un vieillard sénile comme Rusard dans sa famille ?_

- Non, j'ai des souvenirs.

- Je m'en fiche.

Laura se remet à pleurer silencieusement.

_Elle n'arrête jamais !_

- S'il-te-plait, revenons ensemble dans notre monde.

- Mon monde est ici et je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie ! m'écrie-je méchamment.

Je me lève brusquement avec l'intention de partir, pour aller voir Mary tout de suite.

- Alice, ne pars pas…

Je regarde la jeune femme se morfondre et malgré ma colère, je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état.

_Ce monde n'est pas fait pour elle, elle doit retourner dans l'autre monde pour son bien…_

- Je t'aime, déclare Laura, désespérée alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte.

_Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas passé toutes ces soirées à boire. Tu n'aurais jamais été avec Daniel. Tu l'aurais empêché de faire partie de notre vie, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé me faire du mal…_

Lui lançant un regard noir, je lui en veux soudain pour toutes ces choses auxquelles je ne veux plus penser.

- Je m'en fous, dis-je avant de sortir, sans attendre une quelconque réponse.

Mes pas résonnent furieusement dans les couloirs déserts.

Dans un premier temps j'envisage d'aller parler à Mary, mais après un moment je réalise que je suis bien trop énervée.

_D'un autre coté quand aurais-je le temps sinon maintenant ?_

Je ralentis mon allure pour finalement me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Seulement, j'ai beau chercher la nouvelle assistante partout, je ne la trouve pas.

Repérant Madame Pince occupée à ranger des livres, je l'interpelle.

- Puis-je savoir où est Mrs Collins ?

- Elle est en vacances, jeune fille.

- Où ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et ce ne sont pas les tiennes non plus, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- En tout cas, ça vous ferait du bien d'en prendre à vous des vacances, vieille pie ! m'écrie-je sans réfléchir, avant de m'en aller dans la direction opposée.

Choquée, la bibliothécaire reste sans voix une fraction de seconde avant de me hurler, car je suis déjà loin, que mon père en entendra parler.

_C'est ça…_

Descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide pour me rendre aux cachots, je fulmine.

_En vacances ? Depuis quand elle prend des vacances ? Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit ! En plus elle m'avait promis un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et pourquoi elle n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? _

Ouvrant la porte des appartements de mon père à grand bruit, j'ai dans l'idée d'aller ruminer en paix dans ma chambre, quand je vois celui-ci planté au milieu du salon.

- Où étais-tu ? demande-t-il d'un ton glacial.

_Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça…_

- A la bibliothèque.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge._

Voulant éviter le conflit, je prends la direction de ma chambre. Cependant je n'ai pas fait quelques pas que Severus m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à le regarder.

- Rappelle-moi les règles.

Je me retiens de frapper du pied par terre, difficilement.

- Alice, gronde-t-il.

- Pendant les vacances, je dois vous prévenir quand je vais quelque part.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Vous n'auriez pas voulu.

- Que ce soit le cas ou non, cela ne te donne pas le droit de désobéir.

- Mais, je…

- Cesse de répondre.

Je jette un regard noir à mon père, qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier du tout.

- Tu vas venir copier le premier chapitre de ton livre d'histoire de la magie dans mon bureau pendant que je termine ce que…

- Non.

- Je te demande pardon ? s'écrie Severus.

- Non, répète-je.

Bien que sachant que garder cette attitude n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Très bien, tu as décidé de me tester aujourd'hui…

Il m'entraîne un peu brusquement dans son bureau et referme la porte violemment.

- Enlève ta cape, ordonne-t-il en me lâchant.

Obéissant sans réellement réfléchir, puisque je l'aurais fait de toute façon, les cachots étant chauffés, je détache l'attache en argent et sens dans une de mes poches la carte du maraudeur.

_J'ai failli l'oublier !_

Prenant soin de replier ma cape d'hiver de façon à la cacher, je la dépose sur une chaise et observe mon père qui a sorti sa baguette.

Il a déplacé une petite table sur laquelle sont posé deux gros bocaux en verre ainsi qu'un tas de mollusques baignant dans un liquide jaunâtre.

- Tu vas collecter la bave de ces veracrasses, énonce-t-il en réduisant la taille de la table jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne à peine cinquante centimètres de hauteur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _

Je grimace devant l'aspect des vers, n'ayant aucune envie de plonger mes mains dans ce gluant mélange.

- Avance-toi, exige Severus en désignant la table.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça, dis-je d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Sans répondre, mon père me pousse jusqu'à la petite table, qui m'arrive à la taille.

- Mets-toi à genoux.

_Hein ?_

- Dépêche-toi !

Alternant mon regard entre les veracrasses et mon père, j'hésite un peu. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester plantée là à récolter de la bave ! En revanche, lancer une poignée de ces limaces sur le maître des potions me tente beaucoup plus.

_Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus…_

Avant que j'aie pu me décider à obéir, mon père se tourne vers son bureau, qui est juste à côté, et en ouvre le deuxième tiroir.

_Oh oh…_

Refoulant tout-à-coup toute rébellion, je descends sur mes genoux. La pierre tiède est dure sur ma peau, qui malheureusement n'est pas protégée par le tissu de ma robe qui m'arrive au-dessus du genou.

Je regarde avec appréhension Severus sortir sa maudite canne et s'avancer vers moi.

- Tiens, on est plus obéissante maintenant ? raille-t-il.

N'osant pas répondre, je prends un veracrasse dans ma main et le presse au-dessus de l'un des bocaux vides.

- Bien. Applique-toi, je ne veux pas voir de bave ailleurs que dans ce bocal, c'est compris ?

- Oui, père.

Il s'assoit à son bureau, qui jouxte la table sur laquelle je travaille et après s'être assuré que j'effectue correctement la tâche, entreprend d'étudier des parchemins éparpillés devant lui.

Après une dizaine de veracrasse, je comprends mieux la punition. Rester à genoux par terre est extrêmement inconfortable.

Je tente de bouger un peu mais je me rends vite compte que cela rend la tâche plus ardue, mieux vaut rester immobile.

_J'en ai marre de ces veracrasses !_

Mes mains sont imbibées de bave et mes doigts deviennent collants.

- Continue, ordonne mon père, voyant que je me suis arrêtée.

Soupirant bruyamment, ce qui me vaut un regard menaçant, je reprends ma besogne à contrecœur.

Après un laps de temps qui me parait une éternité, je commence à avoir mal aux genoux. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon père qui est occupé à lire ses parchemins.

Discrètement, j'essaie de m'asseoir pour soulager un peu mes genoux mais le mouvement est douloureux.

_Juste une minute… _

Parvenant enfin à me mettre en position assise, je me sens bien plus à l'aise.

Néanmoins, Severus qui comme à son habitude remarque tout, s'empare de sa canne et faisant un pas vers moi, me relève brusquement.

J'entends la canne siffler dans l'air et la sens cingler mes fesses avec une rapidité fulgurante.

L'association de mes genoux douloureux bougés soudainement de cette façon et de la canne, me font presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à t'asseoir, si tu recommences ce sera deux coups. C'est clair ?

- Oui, père.

_C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. _

Les minutes se passent et j'ai de plus en plus mal aux genoux. Sans parler des veracrasses dont j'ai à présent une sainte horreur. Heureusement, le bocal est bientôt rempli.

- S'il-vous-plaît, père…

Je lui lance un regard suppliant mais il ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers moi.

- Père…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai mal.

- Tant mieux, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras être aussi désobéissante et insolente que tout à l'heure.

- Je vous demande pardon, père.

Cette fois, Severus croise mon regard et doit lire la sincérité dans mes yeux car il hoche la tête.

- Fais-en encore cinq et tu pourras t'arrêter.

- Merci, père.

Finissant le travail aussi vite que possible, je referme le bocal plein et m'appuie sur mes coudes pour me relever.

_Aie…_

Voyant ma difficulté, mon père s'approche de moi et me soulève avant de me remettre sur mes pieds.

Puis, mettant sa main sous mon menton, il me relève la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles quelque part sans ma permission. En ce moment le château est vide, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, personne ne serait là pour t'aider. Je veux savoir où tu es à tout moment. Demain quand nous partirons à Spinner's End, ce sera la même consigne. Tu ne devras pas quitter la maison sans mon autorisation préalable. Si tu me désobéis sur ce point, tu seras sévèrement punie, Alice. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien. Un paquet est arrivé pour toi tout à l'heure.

Il se retourne pour fouiller dans son bureau et en sort un petit paquet emballé dans du papier craft.

- Il me semble que cela vienne de Mrs Collins.

- Vraiment ? demandé-je, soudainement excitée.

- Va ouvrir ça dans ta chambre et vérifie donc que Potter est toujours en vie.

Je lui lance un regard amusé et après avoir pris ma cape d'hiver, je file vers ma chambre en courant à moitié.

Mes genoux sont un peu sensibles mais ce n'est pas gênant.

En arrivant au salon, je m'aperçois avec surprise que le survivant s'est endormi sur le canapé.

Sa position est assez rigolote et je pouffe de rire avant de sauter sur mon lit et d'ouvrir le paquet.

Il contient une sorte de livre à la reliure dorée. Celui-ci n'a aucun titre, alors je l'ouvre à la première page et y trouve une note glissée à l'intérieur.

_Alice,_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir offert ceci le jour de ton anniversaire, mais j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru à le créer. Je ne suis encore que peu habituée à la magie de ce monde._

_Ce livre est très spécial, il te permet de communiquer avec moi quand tu le désires. Pour cela, il te suffit d'écrire dedans. J'en ai créée un pour moi également de manière à pouvoir te répondre._

_Quand le livre sera entièrement rempli, je t'en créerais un autre. _

_N'aie pas peur que quelqu'un le découvre, seuls les voyageurs inter-mondes peuvent lire ce qui y est écrit. Aux yeux d'autres personnes, il apparaitra comme un simple roman moldu (les Fables de Jean de La Fontaine). Néanmoins, assure-toi d'être seule lorsque tu écris dedans._

_Mary_

Emerveillée par ce présent, je le contemple sous tous les angles et relis la note trois fois.

_Waouh ! Génial !_

Ayant envie de l'essayer immédiatement, je cherche une plume et un encrier, et m'installe confortablement à plat ventre sur le tapis de ma chambre.

_Bonjour Mary, c'est Alice._

Je m'arrête d'écrire et attends que Mrs Collins me réponde. Cependant, rien ne s'écrit et après une minute je décide de continuer à écrire.

_Merci pour ce livre, c'est un très beau cadeau. J'espère que vous allez bien, Madame Pince m'a dit que vous étiez en vacances. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert quelque chose… S'il-vous-plaît ne soyez pas fâchée._

_Voyez-vous la nièce de Mr Rusard est arrivée récemment, je suppose que vous en avez entendu parler. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour et elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère Nora, vous savez ma mère de l'autre monde. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui et… en fait…_

_Vous vous rappelez la potion que vous m'avez donnée ? Celle qui était dans une bouteille et que vous m'aviez fait croire que c'était une solution pour les courbatures. _

_Je n'avais pas tout bu et… en fait j'ai laissé la bouteille dans la cuisine. Ma mère en a pris pour se faire du café en croyant que c'était de l'eau et… vous devinez la suite._

_S'il-vous-plaît Mary, il faut que vous m'aidiez à la faire repartir dans l'autre monde. Vous pourriez fabriquer une potion ?_

Je repose ma plume en espérant que Mary réponde vite.

En vérité je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps car moins de trente secondes plus tard, une écriture fine et rapide s'étale sur une nouvelle page.

_Petite sotte ! Comment as-tu pu laisser traîner la préparation que je t'avais confiée ! Quand on effectue des voyages inter-mondes, il faut être extrêmement prudent. Il ne faut rien, absolument rien laisser au hasard !_ _A cause de toi, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû voyager l'a fait ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte des dommages que cela pourrait causer ?_

Horrifiée par cette réponse, je m'empresse d'écrire à la suite.

_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… mais en même temps vous ne m'aviez pas dit ce que c'était, comment pouvais-je savoir ?_

Cette fois encore la fine écriture ne tarde pas à répondre.

_Je t'avais mise en garde de ne l'utiliser que pour toi. Crois-moi tu as de la chance de ne pas être en face de moi en ce moment. Je suis très déçue Alice._

Un peu touchée par ces mots, je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

_Que peut-on faire ? Pouvez-vous préparer une potion ?_

J'espère de toutes mes forces que la réponse sera positive, quand je la vois s'afficher petit à petit.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Une potion de voyage entre les mondes requiert certaines dispositions particulières très complexes. De plus, je ne connais pas encore très bien ce monde, j'ignore comment en préparer._

Je soupire et reprend ma plume.

_Quand pourrez-vous en faire une ?_

La réponse ne vient pas instantanément, ce qui me frustre énormément.

_Pas avant plusieurs années._

Fixant chaque lettre, je reste pétrifiée. Agacée de ne pas obtenir ce que je veux tout de suite, je referme le livre d'un coup sec et l'envoie valser sous mon lit.

Enervée, j'ai envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, malheureusement il n'y a rien qui puisse faire l'affaire dans ma chambre.

Je sors en essayant de me calmer et remarque le Gryffondor qui est toujours endormi sur le sofa.

Souriant machiavéliquement, je me dis que j'ai trouvé une distraction.

Je sors ma baguette et m'approche de lui, murmurant un _aguamenti_.

Aussitôt, une quantité d'eau équivalente à un seau se déverse de nulle part sur le visage du survivant, qui se réveille en sursaut.

Sans pouvoir me retenir, j'éclate de rire devant son air hagard.

Harry, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits me dévisage avec incrédulité.

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Et toi tu n'es pas drôle.

A ma grande surprise, le Gryffondor se met soudainement à trembler, de rage à ce qu'il semble, en serrant les poings.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? s'écrie-t-il.

- C'était juste une blague, dis-je finalement en haussant les épaules.

- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! hurle Harry.

Ebahie par cette réaction démesurée, je le regarde se lever et m'empoigner avec force.

- Lâche-moi ! m'écrie-je.

Voyant que le garçon n'a pas l'intention de me libérer, je lui donne quelques coups de pieds bien placés, qui le font lâcher mais l'énervent encore davantage.

- Les Serpentards, tous les mêmes ! continue le survivant d'un ton qui ne lui ressemble pas.

C'est alors que je comprends mieux la situation. Harry est en pleine crise de manque.

Le voyant se précipiter de nouveau vers moi, je m'enfuis en direction du bureau de mon père, mais le Gryffondor est trop rapide et me rattrape en me tombant dessus, ce qui nous fait basculer tous les deux par terre.

Je me débats comme je peux et crie en sentant le survivant me tordre le bras. Aussitôt, je décide de contrattaquer en lui donnant de violents coups de pieds, ce qui l'enrage au lieu de le calmer.

En désespoir de cause, je lui mors le bras, mais cela ne le fait toujours pas lâcher.

_Il est devenu fou !_

Alerté par le bruit, Severus entre dans le salon en catastrophe et nous voit nous battre par terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? POTTER ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Voyant que le Gryffondor n'a aucune intention de cesser notre lutte, mon père sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Harry qui lâche immédiatement sa prise sur moi.

Le maitre des potions agrippe fermement le survivant qui semble à présent un peu dans le gaz.

Je me relève difficilement en massant mon bras endolori.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi, l'air sévère.

- C'est… c'est lui qui a commencé, père.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de _vous battre_ comme des moldus à l'instant ?

- Il… il a fait une crise, père. Il s'est énervé tout d'un coup et s'est jeté sur moi !

- Ne va pas me faire croire qu'une crise d'une telle ampleur n'a pas été provoquée. Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien, dis-je en boudant.

- Ne me mens pas, Alice.

- Je… je l'ai juste réveillé.

A ce moment, le survivant émet des grognements inaudibles, le regard dans le vague. Mon père le regarde d'un air désapprobateur.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui d'abord. En attendant, tu vas aller réfléchir à ton comportement au coin, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Mais père, ce n'est pas moi qui…

Pour toute réponse, mon père claque ses doigts en direction du mur opposé et je me résigne à obéir.

_Je déteste quand il fait ça !_

Traînant les pieds jusqu'à l'intersection du mur, j'entends mon père emmener Harry dans la pièce d'à côté. J'essaye d'écouter ce qui se passe, mais je n'entends rien du tout.

_Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai presque rien fait…_

Mon bras me fait un peu mal et je le serre contre moi, mais ça ne soulage pas. Dans ma chute, je me suis écorchée les mains et les jambes et ça commence à me piquer légèrement.

Après quelques minutes à fulminer contre le Gryffondor, je me calme finalement et appuie mon front contre la pierre.

J'ai du mal à rester debout ainsi sans rien faire, à fixer le mur.

Repensant à Laura, je m'en veux un petit peu et me rend compte que j'ai été méchante avec elle.

_J'ai toujours été comme ça dans l'autre monde, je ne vois pas où est le problème._

Une autre partie de moi-même n'est pas d'accord avec cette pensée, et je comprends que le caractère d'Harmonie influence de temps en temps sur mes réactions.

Le temps me parait interminable. Je n'entends toujours aucun bruit et commence à me demander si un sortilège de silence n'a pas été jeté, quand des pas résonnent enfin et la voix de mon père m'appelle.

Je me retourne et m'avance timidement vers lui.

Celui-ci me détaille de la tête aux pieds et m'emmène jusqu'au canapé.

- Assieds-toi, ordonne-t-il en sortant un pot en céramique.

J'obéis et le regarde ouvrir le pot qui contient un onguent épais.

- Allonge tes jambes.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il se repose, répond Severus en étalant l'onguent sur mes égratignures. As-tu réfléchis ?

- Oui, je suis désolée de l'avoir réveillé mais ce n'est pas ma faute si on s'est battu.

Mon père soupire et examine le bras que je tiens contre ma poitrine.

- C'est seulement musculaire, affirme-t-il en se mettant à masser mon bras. Est-ce que tu as mal ailleurs ?

- Non, père.

- Bien, va commencer ta valise, demain matin nous partirons tôt. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Je sais faire toute seule, père.

Mon ton boudeur fait sourire le maitre des potions et il m'embrasse le front avant de me pousser gentiment vers ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, j'observe avec minutie la jolie baguette que j'ai trouvée la veille dans les appartements du professeur Lupin. Elle est mince, faite d'un bois sombre, et le serpent qui s'enroule autour parait presque vivant tant je peux sentir la magie qui circule à l'intérieur.<p>

Entre mes doigts, elle a l'air si puissante.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brusquement et je me dépêche de fourrer la baguette sous mon oreiller.

Mon père entre dans la pièce et me regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Où sont tes affaires ?

- J'ai commencé, dis-je en désignant une pile de vêtements sur une chaise.

- C'est tout ce que tu as fait ? demande-t-il incrédule.

Je hausse les épaules en réponse et Severus lève les yeux au ciel avant d'entreprendre de vider mon armoire.

- As-tu pris des pyjamas ?

- La plupart sont dans mon dortoir. Mais ils sont trop petits, père.

- Nous irons chez Madame Guipure pendant les vacances, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de tes vêtements ne sont plus à ta taille de toute façon. Et tes sous-vêtements ?

Je sens mes joues rougir tout à coup sous le regard perçant de mon père, qui lui n'a pas l'air gêné du tout par la question.

- Il m'en faudrait d'autres aussi, père…

- Très bien. Où est ton bonnet de l'année dernière ?

_Ah non, pas cette horreur !_

Je hausse les épaules d'un air détaché, qui ne trompe néanmoins pas le maitre des potions.

- Alice, où est ton bonnet ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est perdu.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il fait aussi froid dans le nord de l'Angleterre qu'ici. Et si je suis parfaitement au courant que ce mois-ci tu ne l'as pas mis une seule fois, il n'en sera pas de même dans le monde moldu où tu n'auras pas tes vêtements habituels qui te protègent magiquement du froid.

- Je pourrais en avoir un nouveau, père s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Celui que tu as déjà convient très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'en faudrait un autre. Ah, le voilà !

Je soupire en voyant mon père sortir un affreux bonnet gris de l'un de mes tiroirs.

_M'en fiche, je le mettrai pas !_

Il a fait plusieurs piles de vêtements sur mon lit et semble à présent chercher quelque chose pour les mettre dedans.

- Tu n'avais pas un sac il y a deux ans ?

- Je l'ai laissé au manoir Selwyn.

- Oui, c'est vrai que là-bas il est très utile, ironise Severus.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de vacances ailleurs qu'ici… Seulement j'aurais préféré une autre destination que Spinner's End.

- Je vais chercher ta malle, annonce mon père après des recherches infructueuses.

Amusée, je me retiens de pouffer de rire devant son air agacé.

_On n'est vraiment pas équipé dans cette famille…_

En l'attendant, je commence à rassembler mes affaires et décide d'emmener tous mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. Je balance la petite licorne que Savannah m'a offerte devant mes yeux, lui faisant faire d'incessants allers-retours.

Finalement, je la pose sur la pile avec le reste de mes cadeaux. Puis, jetant un regard vers la porte, je passe discrètement ma main sous l'oreiller où j'ai caché la baguette.

_Dois-je la prendre avec moi ou non ? _

Une partie de moi me dit de la laisser ici, voire même de la donner à père et une autre…

_Emmène-moi, petite._

Aussitôt je lâche la baguette, effrayée. Je n'aime pas cette voix, elle est comme maléfique.

_N'aie pas peur de moi, je suis ton amie._

Méfiante, je la prends à nouveau dans ma main et décide de la cacher pour le moment sous mon matelas.

C'est alors que mon pied droit heurte un objet dur sous mon lit et je me baisse pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

_Le livre de Mrs Collins._

Curieuse de voir si elle a continué à écrire depuis la dernière fois, je l'ouvre à la troisième page.

Mais, je découvre vite que la vieille dame n'a rien ajouté à notre conversation. Peut-être a-t-elle senti que je n'écrirais plus avant un moment.

J'hésite à prendre une plume mais je ne suis pas prête pour d'autres réponses.

_Plus tard…_

A ce moment, mon père revient dans la chambre, faisant léviter ma malle et la dépose sur le tapis dans un bruit lourd.

- Range tes vêtements et tout ce que tu veux emmener dedans. S'il est nécessaire de l'agrandir, préviens-moi.

- Oui, père.

- Nous dinerons dans un moment et tu iras t'excuser auprès de Mr Potter.

- Quoi ? m'exclamé-je avec effarement.

- Tu as provoqué sa crise, il est bien normal que tu partages ta part de responsabilité.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux pas entendre de protestations, prévient mon père d'un ton menaçant.

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser ?_

- Et lui alors ?

- Mr Potter s'excusera également.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je hoche la tête et entreprends de ranger mes affaires dans ma malle.

Le maitre des potions m'observe faire un instant, puis pose une main sur mon épaule.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, surprise.

- Viens t'asseoir, j'aimerais que nous parlions, dit-il sérieusement.

Son ton me met mal-à-l'aise, mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Alors que nous nous asseyons sur mon lit, mon père semble considérer la façon d'aborder le sujet dont il veut parler.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

Il fait une pause et je le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Concernant Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black.

_Oh, ce sujet-là…_

- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu m'as dit Alice ?

- Oui, père.

- Tu ne m'as pas raconté de mensonges ?

- Non, dis-je un peu insolemment, vexée qu'il puisse penser ça.

Il me lance un regard d'avertissement et je reprends plus poliment.

- Non, père.

- Bien, car cela implique que Sirius Black serait innocent d'avoir tué Pettigrew. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a peu selon tes dires.

- Il est innocent de tout ce dont on l'a accusé, père.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

_Pourquoi j'ai lâché ça comme ça moi ?_

- Je le sais, comme une intuition.

_Beau rattrapage._

- Hum, fait pensivement mon père. As-tu eu de nouvelles visions ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

- N'oublie pas de venir m'en parler si cela arrive.

- Oui, père.

Je suis bien embêtée que le cours de l'Histoire que je connais ne soit pas le même qu'ici. Le professeur Lupin n'était pas sensé attaquer Harry ni quitter l'école aussi tôt dans l'année. Sans parler du survivant allant passer ses vacances chez le maitre des potions.

_Est-ce moi qui ai provoqué tout cela ?_

* * *

><p>A l'heure du diner, je retrouve mon père et Harry dans le salon. Je regarde celui-ci d'un air méprisant, ce qui semble l'embarrasser.<p>

_Je ne vais pas lui pardonner si facilement de m'avoir attaquée comme ça. _

Mon père me jette un regard significatif et je m'avance vers le Gryffondor. En réalité, il n'est même pas plus grand que moi.

_Enfin, juste un peu._

En revanche, il est encore plus maigre que je ne le suis.

Inspirant profondément, je m'adresse à lui en essayant de paraître la plus sincère possible

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé en te lançant de l'eau. C'était méchant et stupide, je ne le ferais plus.

Harry m'observe tout d'abord sans rien dire, doutant peut-être de ma franchise.

- Je m'excuse aussi, dit-il. Ma réaction était excessive, j'aurais dû essayer de me calmer au lieu de me jeter sur toi sans réfléchir. Pardon si je t'ai blessée…

Puis, hésitant, il me tend sa main en signe de réconciliation.

Cette offre de paix me prend un peu au dépourvu mais après quelques secondes, je consens à lui serrer la main.

Le survivant affiche un sourire soulagé, que je lui rends, sous le regard perplexe mais approbateur de Severus.

_Ces vacances ne vont peut-être pas être si mal finalement…_


	22. les vacances commencent

Hello!

Merci pour vos commentaires! ^_^

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : les vacances commencent<br>**

- POTTER! Ne restez pas planté là, vous mettez de la suie sur le tapis !

Le Gryffondor jette un regard meurtrier au maitre des potions, pour la centième fois depuis ce matin et je me retiens de soupirer.

Appuyée contre la cheminée, je regarde mon père, occupé à faire léviter nos bagages à l'étage et Harry qui tente de rester calme en serrant les poings, ses vêtements couverts de suie.

Nous venons juste d'arriver à Spinner's End, par voie de cheminette, et en détaillant le modeste salon de notre maison, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

_J'avais oublié à quel point c'était petit et sinistre ici._

Suivant mon père, je monte à l'étage où il n'y a que deux chambres, ce à quoi je n'avais pas encore réfléchis.

- Je crains que tu ne doives partager ta chambre, annonce Severus en s'adressant à moi.

Face à cette déclaration, mon cœur se met à battre à toute vitesse.

_Ah non, ce n'est pas possible !_

Je le regarde déposer nos malles respectives, celle d'Harry et la mienne, sans pouvoir parler.

Le Gryffondor est resté sur le palier et semble considérer l'endroit où il se trouve.

- Mais…

Mon père s'avance vers moi et se baisse pour être à ma hauteur, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu vas faire un effort, d'accord ?

Le ton est tellement doux et compréhensif que cela m'agace et ma contrariété monte en flèche.

- Non, c'est _ma_ chambre ! m'écrie-je brusquement.

- Alice, soupire mon père.

- Non, je ne veux pas, protesté-je en croisant mes bras.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chambre.

- Il n'a qu'à dormir dans le grenier ou… dehors.

- Le grenier n'est pas destiné à cet usage.

- Mais père, supplie-je.

- Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

- S'il-vous-plait, pas ma chambre…

Harry m'observe avec des yeux ronds alors que je m'accroche avec insistance à la robe de mon père pour qu'il cède.

- C'est comme ça, cesse de faire le bébé.

- Je ne partagerai pas ma chambre ! dis-je en frappant mon pied par terre.

- Tu peux bouder, ça n'y changera rien.

- Mais, papa…

Je suis à présent à moitié par terre, toujours accrochée aux robes de Severus et je me mets à pleurnicher sous le regard sidéré d'Harry.

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, des images horribles me reviennent en mémoire. Des mauvais souvenirs du pensionnat où j'ai dormi avec d'autres enfants.

A Poudlard, je me suis habituée à dormir avec mes camarades de dortoir, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Mais, ici dans cette maison…

Après quelques instants, mon père me prend doucement dans ses bras et me murmure des paroles rassurantes.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil, je te promets. Tout se passera bien.

- Je sais…

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je fourre ma tête dans les robes de mon père en reniflant et me calme petit à petit.

Finalement, je le lâche et accepte sans faire plus d'histoires.

Tournant les yeux vers Harry, je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir piqué une telle crise. Mais honnêtement c'était plus fort que moi.

- Range tes affaires, d'accord ? encourage mon père en m'embrassant le front.

J'acquiesce silencieusement et il me laisse en compagnie du Gryffondor, sans rien ajouter.

_Est-ce qu'il est fâché contre moi ?_

Avisant ma malle, je l'ouvre doucement et commence à ranger mes vêtements dans la commode de la chambre.

- Tu veux que je te laisse de la place ? demandé-je tout à coup à Harry.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

- Tu peux prendre les deux tiroirs du bas, déclaré-je en lui souriant timidement.

- D'accord, accepte-t-il un peu gêné.

J'observe un moment cette pièce qui a été ma chambre les rares fois où je suis venue ici. Elle est petite, comme le reste de la maison et l'atmosphère y est un peu oppressante.

Le mobilier se compose de deux lits, dont un que mon père a du récemment placer pour Harry, une commode et quelques étagères fixées grossièrement au mur. Sur celles-ci, des livres sont nettement alignés, certains vieux d'autres plus récents, la plupart d'auteurs moldus.

Je sais que cette pièce a été la chambre de mon père lorsqu'il était enfant et je ne m'y suis jamais sentie particulièrement à l'aise.

Mes yeux tombent également sur un violon posé sur l'étagère la plus haute et je le reconnais aisément puisque c'est le mien.

_J'avais oublié qu'il était ici. _

Abandonnant mon rangement, je m'assois sur mon lit et ramène mes jambes contre moi, posant ma tête sur mes genoux.

Le Gryffondor m'observe d'un air étrange, puis s'approche de moi.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je n'aime pas trop être ici.

- C'est votre maison ?

- Si on veut, mon père en a hérité. Il a vécu ici autrefois.

- Plus maintenant ?

- Non, généralement nous restons à Poudlard.

Harry s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit et nous restons silencieux.

- Je suis désolé de… enfin pour la chambre, articule le survivant.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

M'appuyant contre le mur, je me mets à sucer mon pouce sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tourne des yeux étonnés vers moi et je le retire vivement de ma bouche.

- Tu le répètes pas, dis-je soudainement en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Le garçon se contente de sourire, apparemment amusé.

- Et tu ne te moques pas non plus, continue-je sur le même ton.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je le considère l'air sceptique, et m'apprête à répondre quand la voix de mon père résonne dans l'escalier.

- POTTER ! Veuillez descendre, j'ai à vous parler !

Harry et moi échangeons un regard, après quoi le Gryffondor affiche une mine déconfite et se dirige lentement dans le couloir.

Je l'entends descendre l'escalier et attends quelques minutes avant de m'aventurer à mon tour hors de la chambre. M'accroupissant en haut de l'escalier, j'écoute attentivement la conversation qui se déroule en dessous.

La voix du maitre des potions est dangereusement basse et je dois me concentrer pour tout saisir.

- … vous prévient Potter, que si vous faites le moindre mal à ma fille, physiquement ou psychologiquement, ne serait-ce que la mettre mal-à-l'aise, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Je souris en entendant cette déclaration. Non pas que cela me surprenne mais je suis toujours rassurée lorsque mon père est ainsi protecteur envers moi.

_Même si parfois c'est un peu trop._

- … n'aurez aucun traitement de faveur de ma part et si…

Mon père parle à présent si bas que je n'entends plus rien du tout.

Abandonnant, je retourne dans ma chambre avec l'idée de parler à Mary. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

Je fouille dans ma malle et en tire le précieux livre que la vieille dame m'a confié.

_« Mary, est-ce que vous avez des mauvais souvenirs que vous voulez oublier ? Moi oui. »_

Ne m'attendant pas à une réponse immédiate, je réfléchis à ma prochaine phrase, mais l'écriture fine de Mary apparait plus tôt que prévu.

_« Tout le monde en a ma chérie. Les souvenirs font partie de nous et ont créés ce que nous sommes. Sans nos souvenirs, nous n'existons pas. »_

_C'est une drôle de réponse. _

_« Est-ce que cela veut dire que si j'oublie certains souvenirs, je ne serais plus la même personne ? »_

_« C'est très probable. Réfléchis Alice, n'as-tu pas déjà expérimenté cela ? »_

Je fronce les sourcils, puis comprends ce qu'elle veut dire.

_« Oui, lors de ma première visite dans ce monde, j'ai oublié tous les souvenirs d'Harmonie. »_

_« Explique-moi comment cela est arrivé »_

_« Père m'a donné plusieurs potions contre l'amnésie car je ne me rappelais plus aucun de mes souvenirs ici. »_

_« Cela arrive fréquemment aux voyageurs inter-mondes qui viennent juste d'atteindre un nouveau monde. Les souvenirs peuvent mettre un petit peu de temps à venir. Néanmoins, pour beaucoup ils sont déjà en place à la première seconde. »_

_« Pourquoi Mary ? »_

_« C'est aléatoire, il n'y a pas d'explication connue. »_

_« Est-ce qu'ils perdent les souvenirs de leur monde d'origine ? »_

_« Cela peut arriver mais généralement les voyageurs conservent leurs souvenirs. Du moins, au début. »_

_« Est-ce qu'ils oublient après ? »_

_« La plupart du temps, c'est le cas. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Ils préfèrent leur nouvelle vie, bien sûr. »_

_« C'est pour cela que j'ai oublié moi aussi ? »_

_« Non, je pense que tu as été submergée par le trop plein de souvenirs. Ton subconscient a préféré se concentrer sur Alice. »_

_« Mary, est-ce que je vais oublier moi aussi ? »_

_« Pour le moment j'en doute fort. Particulièrement après l'arrivée de Laura. »_

_« Je ne veux pas oublier, Mary. »_

_« Ce ne sont donc pas ces souvenirs qui te tracassent. »_

_« Non… »_

J'hésite à en écrire plus, Mary est digne de confiance mais c'est toujours difficile de parler de choses personnelles.

_« Raconte-toi mon enfant. »_

- Alice ! appelle mon père, me faisant relever subitement la tête du livre.

_« Plus tard. »_

Je m'empresse de refermer le livre et le cache derrière mon oreiller. Le maître des potions entre dans la chambre une seconde plus tard.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? propose-t-il.

Il y a dans son ton une légère hésitation, comme s'il faisait singulièrement attention à ma réaction.

_Ça va, je ne vais pas refaire une crise comme tout à l'heure ! _

Cependant, je sais qu'il propose de me changer les idées. Et sûrement les siennes par la même occasion.

- D'accord, dis-je avec enjouement.

* * *

><p>Le chemin de traverse est bondé, probablement car noël approche. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières se ruent dans les magasins ou discutent joyeusement en portant des paquets.<p>

- Ne vous éloignez pas Potter, prévient Severus. Bien que l'idée de vous perdre soit séduisante, j'ai pour mission de vous garder en vie pendant les vacances.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus lui lance un regard antipathique et je manque d'éclater de rire face à cet air totalement _potterien_.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mon père a décidé de déguiser Harry en modifiant un peu son apparence. La version officielle est que le garçon est le fils d'un cousin éloigné de Severus qu'il garde pour quelques jours.

- Quant à toi, tu restes près de moi ou je serais obligé de te tenir la main, me lance mon père.

En réponse, j'affiche une moue boudeuse même si c'est plus pour la forme.

_J'aime bien que père me tienne la main, mais pas quand il y a autant de monde._

Harry me lance un coup d'œil moqueur mais je me contente de lui sourire. Après un instant, il m'attire sur le côté alors que nous passons devant la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de quidditch.

- Regarde c'est un éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide au monde ! m'explique-t-il.

_Waouh ! _

- Il va beaucoup plus vite ?

- Bien sûr ! Il peut faire des accélérations de 240 km/h !

Je reste émerveillée devant ce balai révolutionnaire pendant que le Gryffondor m'en détaille avec enthousiasme toutes les caractéristiques.

- J'aimerais bien l'essayer, dis-je un peu excitée.

- Sûrement pas, déclare mon père qui vient d'arriver derrière nous.

- Peut-on aller à l'intérieur s'il-vous-plait, père ?

- Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire d'abord.

- Mais…

- Nous verrons tout à l'heure, coupe-t-il sèchement.

_Il n'a pas dit non, ce qui veut dire oui._

- Nous allons tout d'abord passer chez Madame Guipure, puis chez l'apothicaire, j'ai besoin de refaire mon stock d'ingrédients.

Harry nous suit pendant que nous marchons jusqu'à la boutique, qui se trouve être pleine de monde. Severus grogne un peu mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'attendre.

Pressée de retourner au magasin de quidditch, je réfléchis à une solution pour éviter la queue.

Déchirant un morceau de parchemin d'une publicité vantant les mérites d'une nouvelle robe auto-repassante, je le tends à Harry d'un air malicieux.

_Où est-ce que je peux trouver une plume ?_

Je scrute un instant la boutique et en aperçois plusieurs sur le comptoir. Alors que je m'apprête à me faufiler discrètement entre les clients pour y accéder, mon père pose une main sur mon épaule en signe d'avertissement.

Me retenant de soupirer, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux sans attirer l'attention autour de nous. Severus hausse un sourcil mais finit par céder à ma requête en faisant léviter l'une des plumes vers moi.

Le remerciant, je donne la plume au Gryffondor avant de lui murmurer de signer un autographe sur le petit morceau de parchemin. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils et n'a pas l'air d'accord.

- S'il-te-plait, fais-moi confiance.

Bien que sceptique, Harry accepte et griffonne sa signature d'un air blasé. Souriant, je m'avance légèrement vers la famille qui attend devant nous.

- Regarde ce que j'ai eu, dis-je fièrement à un petit garçon blond semblant à peine plus jeune que moi, en lui montrant l'autographe.

Celui-ci me regarde avec des yeux ronds en reconnaissant l'auteur et m'interroge prestement sur sa provenance.

- C'est un vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas, père ? demande-je en me tournant vers le maitre des potions.

Mon père m'observe un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un air sombre, effrayant un peu le garçon. Néanmoins celui-ci se remet rapidement de ses émotions quand je lui annonce qu'il peut le garder.

- J'ai un autographe d'Harry Potter ! s'écrie-t-il, surexcité.

Comme je l'espérais, tous les sorciers présents dans le magasin se retournent et certains viennent jeter un coup d'œil. Je déclare alors que le survivant est en ce moment en train de donner une séance de dédicaces au chaudron baveur.

Des cris de joie s'élèvent et la foule se rue vers la sortie. Bientôt il ne reste plus personne mis à part mon père, Harry et moi. Le Gryffondor semble un peu abasourdi et je lui lance un regard amusé.

_Je suis plutôt fière de moi. _

Je vois mon père cacher son sourire, tandis qu'il me tapote gentiment la tête.

Nous nous avançons jusqu'au comptoir, où Madame Guipure est à présent seule.

- Ma fille a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe.

- Pour l'école ou pour tous les jours ?

- Les deux.

- Très bien, je vais prendre les nouvelles mesures. Si tu veux bien venir par ici, dit-elle doucement en s'adressant à moi.

Je la suis vers le fond de la boutique, où elle me fait monter sur un tabouret et agite sa baguette en tous sens. Un décimètre s'enroule et se déroule autour de moi, ce qui me fait rire.

_J'avais oublié que c'était comme ça !_

- Rien d'extravagant, marmonne mon père. Elle est encore jeune.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais Madame Guipure semble comprendre tout-à-fait ce que Severus demande.

_Comme si j'allais porter les tenues vulgaires que les sixièmes et septièmes années mettent parfois le weekend. Enfin jusqu'à ce que père le découvre et leur confisque. _

- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Snape, j'ai de jolis modèles pour les petites filles de son âge.

Face à cette déclaration, je lui jette un regard noir et me mets à bouder, ce qui semble amuser Harry.

Après quelques minutes, Madame Guipure a fini et me demande de choisir les couleurs que je voudrais.

Père est attentif à mes choix, mais me laisse heureusement choisir ce que je préfère.

Quand nous ressortons de la boutique, je suis ravie de mes nouveaux vêtements. Ils seront prêts et envoyé en fin de semaine.

La prochaine étape est l'apothicaire. Le chemin de traverse ne désemplit pas et il devient difficile de circuler au milieu des passants. Nous atteignons enfin le magasin, qui avantageusement n'attire pas les foules durant les vacances de noël.

_J'adore venir ici !_

Les bocaux remplis de créatures étranges, les seaux contenant des yeux de crapauds, les milliers de plumes pendant au plafond, les chaudrons de matières gluantes qui débordent presque. Tout cela est fascinant. Bien sûr, la réserve du maitre des potions est tout autant digne d'intérêt, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ne touchez à rien, prévient sèchement mon père en me regardant tout particulièrement.

_Ce n'est pas drôle._

Je me promène le long des allées d'ingrédients avec Harry, qui parait intéressé également, mais un peu moins que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande-t-il avec une grimace de dégout en désignant plusieurs grosses boules vertes gigotant dans un liquide marron.

- Des choux mordeurs de Chine, réponds-je savamment.

- Ils mordent ?

- En quelque sorte. Il faut les manipuler avec des gants sans quoi ils aspirent le bout des doigts et ça peut faire assez mal à cause d'une substance venimeuse qu'ils produisent.

- Cela t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Oui, avoué-je. Père m'a déjà puni comme ça.

Harry me lance un regard scandalisé, ce qui me fait sourire.

_Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, mais j'aime bien jouer les victimes._

Après quelques minutes, nous avons fait le tour et rejoignons Severus, qui a presque fini de commander ses ingrédients.

- Je vous enverrai tout cela demain par hibou, Mr Snape, déclare Jiggers l'apothicaire.

- Parfait.

Nous sortons et sommes une nouvelle fois perdus dans la masse de sorciers et sorcières.

- Souhaites-tu acheter des livres pour les vacances ? interroge mon père.

- Oh oui, approuvé-je avec enthousiasme.

_Je pourrais peut-être trouver un cadeau pour Savannah, Jake et les jumeaux !_

Fleury et Bott n'est pas loin et nous y accédons sans trop de problèmes bien qu'Harry soit un peu à la traine.

- Cessez de lambiner Potter, grogne Severus.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas, taisez-vous.

Voyant que le Gryffondor s'apprête à répliquer et sûrement pas de manière appropriée, je lui donne un coup de coude.

- Arrête, dis-je à voix basse.

Harry n'est pas content de mon intervention mais au moins il n'a pas rouvert la bouche.

Comme toujours quand je rentre dans une librairie, je suis émerveillée pour tous les volumes et bien vite, je suis plongée dans la lecture de _Mystères magiques des fonds marins._

Après une bonne demi-heure ou peut-être plus, j'entends mon père m'appeler et je détourne à contrecœur mon attention du livre.

- Nous allons bientôt aller déjeuner, choisis les livres que tu veux.

- Combien puis-je en prendre père ?

- Un nombre raisonnable, répond-t-il.

_Super ! _

- Est-ce que je peux en acheter pour mes amis ?

- As-tu apporté ton argent ?

- Oui, père.

- Très bien, mais ne dépense pas tout.

Décidant de prendre le volume que j'ai dans les mains, je détaille les autres rayons à la recherche de cadeaux. Bien vite, je choisis _L'art du dessin magique_ pour Jake et _Les potions féeriques_ pour Savannah. Quant à Emmy et Zachary, ce sera _Enigmes du XXème siècle_ et_ La magie de la jumellité. _

Choisissant ensuite des livres pour moi, je suis enchantée de constater que les derniers volumes des _Aventures de Lou, l'écumeuse des mers_ sont disponibles. Une fois les bras si chargés que je peux à peine me déplacer, je rejoins mon père au rayon _Potions._

- Je suppose que cela te tiendra occupée pour la totalité des vacances, raille mon père en me voyant ainsi.

Je ris et il me décharge un peu avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Cherchant des yeux Harry, je l'aperçois sans surprise au rayon _Défense contre les forces du mal._ Donnant ma bourse à mon père, je vais le rejoindre.

- Tu prends quelque chose ? demandé-je.

- Non, mais ce livre est intéressant.

La couverture de l'ouvrage est flambant neuve et intitulée _Combattre une magie qui vous dépasse._

- J'aimerais choisir un cadeau pour mon père, mais il a déjà tellement de livres…

- Achète-lui des ingrédients pour potions, ricane le Gryffondor.

Je grimace mais ne commente pas. A la place, j'observe les centaines d'étagères et piles de livres entre lesquels circulent des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières pressés d'effectuer leurs achats de noël. Un grand sapin garnis de boules rouges et or trône au centre du magasin, scintillant de reflets dorés.

_Il est magnifique._

- Vous fêtez noël ? interroge soudainement le survivant.

- Comment ça ?

- Ton père et toi, je veux dire.

- Oui, mais d'habitude nous sommes à Poudlard.

- Je n'aimais pas noël avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier, mais j'aime beaucoup le passer à Poudlard.

- Je ne crois pas que nous y retournerons, nous le fêterons à Spinner's End je pense.

Je termine ma phrase d'un ton déçu, mais je sais que n'avons pas le choix. Harry ne réponds pas et semble en profonde réflexion.

Le maitre des potions revient vers nous, au bout d'un laps de temps plutôt court, et je suis sûre qu'il a dû user de l'un de ses regards menaçants pour persuader une ou deux personnes de le laisser passer devant eux.

_Celui qui fait pleurer certains premières années de Poufsouffle par exemple_

- Tes grand-mères ont été généreuses, déclare-t-il en me rendant ma bourse, encore bien remplie de gallions.

_Ça c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je reçois autant d'argent pour mon anniversaire !_

Il semble sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais change d'avis au dernier moment et me tends quelques uns des livres, auxquels il a jeté un sort d'allègement.

- Allons déjeuner, fait-il en me poussant légèrement vers la sortie.

Je songe à reparler du magasin de quidditch mais je sais que père finira par dire non si j'insiste trop.

- Cessez de rêvasser Potter ! siffle-t-il.

Le Gryffondor serre les poings mais se retient encore une fois de prononcer des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je alors que nous sommes à nouveau dehors.

Mon père ne prend pas la peine de répondre et nous emmène dans une petite rue adjacente au chemin de traverse. Une enseigne rouillée indique que l'établissement se nomme _L'auberge du vampire._

Le restaurant n'est pas plein et nous trouvons une table un peu à l'écart, où un serveur à l'air sinistre vient nous apporter la carte.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi glauque.

- Croyez-moi Potter, vous n'avez pas vu beaucoup de choses dans votre vie.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Voldemort n'est qu'un détail, ironise le Gryffondor.

Surprise par le soudain emploi du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je frisonne.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! siffle Severus en lui jetant un regard à glacer le sang.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, avoir peur d'un nom ne…

- Ce nom est associé à des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Potter. Durant la dernière guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a utilisé pour localiser ses ennemis, parmi tant d'autres.

- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre.

- Méfiez-vous, ses partisans sont loin d'être tous à Azkaban. De nombreux sorciers aimeraient le voir à nouveau au pouvoir et j'aurais pensé qu'après vos entrevues avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous seriez un peu plus prudent. Bien évidemment, il ne faut pas en attendre davantage de la part d'un Gryffondor.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi.

- J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que vous n'êtes qu'un petit prétentieux qui aime se donner en spectacle exactement comme votre père.

_Ça ce n'est pas vrai. _

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, abandonne Harry en affichant une mine renfrognée.

Le serveur revient et prend nos commandes d'un ton mielleux, avant de repartir d'une démarche traînante.

- Père, est-ce qu'il y a des vrais vampires ici ? demandé-je alors que j'observe un groupe de sorciers un peu plus loin.

- Régulièrement, acquiesce-t-il.

- Pas étonnant que toute l'école pense que vous en êtes un, fait remarquer Harry.

Snape se contente d'arborer un sourire railleur pendant que j'éclate de rire.

- Je trouve ça cool ! déclaré-je. J'ai lu des livres sur les vampires, ils ne sont pas si dangereux que les sorciers le croient, même s'ils peuvent être très agressifs lorsqu'ils sont en clans. En revanche, ils adorent les moldus, beaucoup d'histoires ont été relatées comme celle de Blodwyn Bludd, l'une de mes préférées !

- Y en a-t-il beaucoup ? demande le survivant, finalement intéressé.

- Au Royaume-Uni très peu, les plus grands clans se trouvent en Roumanie. J'aimerais bien y aller mais père dit que c'est trop dangereux.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne commente pas.

Nous continuons à discuter du sujet jusqu'à ce que nos plats soient servis, et je vois avec amusement Harry considérer le serveur d'un nouvel œil.

- J'ai réfléchis à vos programmes de travail respectifs, informe le maître des potions. Deux heures d'étude le matin et l'après-midi me semblent appropriées. Cependant si je juge que vos travaux ne sont pas satisfaisants, je me réserve le droit d'ajouter des heures supplémentaires.

- Quatre heures par jour ! se plaint Harry.

- Oui, Mr Potter. Vu vos résultats scolaires, je pense que vous me serez reconnaissant à la rentrée.

Le Gryffondor est indigné et me regarde dans l'espoir que je proteste, mais je me contente de hausser les épaules.

_J'ai l'habitude, père m'a toujours encouragée à étudier le plus possible, j'aime ça la plupart du temps. Et cela me permet d'être parmi les meilleurs élèves !_

- Pour les horaires, je vous laisse choisir ce que vous préférez. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas que vous restiez au lit après neuf heures et vous ne vous coucherez pas plus tard que vingt-deux heures sauf cas exceptionnels.

- Comme noël ! m'exclamé-je d'un ton excité.

- Oui, admet-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Potter, vous prendrez cette potion chaque jour, elle vous aidera à gérer votre sensation de manque.

Mon père vient de sortir un flacon bleuté de sa veste et le remet à Harry, qui l'examine suspicieusement.

- Comment je peux être sûr que vous n'essayer pas de m'empoisonner à petit feu ?

- Une excellente question Mr Potter, raille-t-il. J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez me faire confiance.

Harry pousse un grognement mais avale la potion sans plus d'hésitations.

- Je vous rappelle également que si vous vous sentez mal ou que vous avez un quelconque problème, vous devez venir me voir, et non pas attendre que cela empire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, je veux vous voir guéri au plus vite et non pas vous avoir sur les bras plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Le Gryffondor semble n'avoir rien à redire sur ce point et reprend sa fourchette.

Alors que je bois une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille, un homme vêtu d'une robe violette et d'un chapeau s'approche de notre table, fixant mon père avec intensité.

- Severus Snape ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclame l'inconnu.

- Cyrinus, réponds mon père avec un signe de tête respectueux.

_C'est qui celui-là ?_

- Tu dois être Alice, présume l'homme en me souriant aimablement.

- En effet. Cyrinus je te présente ma fille. Alice, Cyrinus Llewellyn meilleur maître potionniste du pays de Galles.

- Enchanté Miss, déclare celui-ci en retirant son chapeau et faisant une légère révérence, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire sourire.

_Il a l'air de connaître les traditions sorcières, seules les familles de sang purs respectent encore ces usages._

- Et voici… Henry, continue mon père. Le fils d'un cousin éloigné que je garde pour les vacances. Que fais-tu donc si loin de ta campagne galloise ?

- Ah Severus, quel heureux hasard. Je viens pour une nouvelle expérience et souhaitais te contacter. Pourrions-nous discuter quelques minutes ?

Le dénommé Cyrinus paraît gêné de parler en la présence d'Harry et moi et désigne ce qui doit être sa table, un peu plus loin.

- Bien sûr, accepte Severus en se levant.

Puis se penchant vers moi il m'intime de rester ici jusqu'à son retour, demande à laquelle j'acquiesce silencieusement.

Harry et moi continuons de manger pendant plusieurs minutes sans vraiment parler. J'observe de loin mon père qui est absorbé dans sa conversation, visiblement passionnante.

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, observé-je, reportant mon attention sur le Gryffondor qui trace des dessins avec sa fourchette sur son _cottage pie_.

- Je n'ai jamais pu… Peu importe.

_Voilà un sujet sensible._

- Ta famille moldue ne te nourrissait pas n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor détourne les yeux sans répondre.

- Dis-moi, s'il-te-plait.

- Avant de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier, j'avais droit aux restes si j'avais bien fait toutes mes corvées. La plupart du temps je devais aller les chercher la nuit dans les poubelles.

Je me sens soudain compatissante envers lui, même si j'avais déjà deviné ce genre de choses.

Hésitante, je tends le bras pour toucher doucement sa main.

- Je suis désolée.

Harry est surpris par mon geste, mais étonnement a l'air de se sentir plus à l'aise. Quand j'enlève finalement ma main de la sienne pour reprendre ma fourchette, il me pose une question que je n'avais pas prévue.

- Et toi, ils te nourrissaient bien au pensionnat ?

Interloquée, je ne réponds pas. Le Gryffondor serait-il plus perspicace que je ne l'aurais cru ?

- Dis-moi, insiste-t-il en reprenant mes mots.

_Ce garçon a définitivement un côté Serpentard._

- J'évitais les autres autant que je le pouvais, confie-je. Je n'allais jamais au réfectoire pour manger.

- Jamais ?

- Non.

Je prends une inspiration et décide d'en dire un peu plus, c'est libérateur de se confier à quelqu'un. Et Harry sait garder les secrets.

- De temps en temps, quand j'avais trop mal au ventre, j'allais chercher quelque chose aux cuisines. La sorcière qui s'en occupait acceptait généralement, quand ce n'était pas trop souvent. Et puis, mémé Lucy venait me voir quelques fois, elle m'apportait toujours des biscuits car elle disait que j'étais trop maigre. Je les économisais.

Je vois Harry froncer les sourcils et se concentrer sur mes paroles, prononcées à mi-voix.

- Et ton père ?

Tournant le regard vers Severus, toujours attablé avec l'un de ses amis potionniste, je sens ma poitrine se serrer.

- C'est à peine si je le voyais une fois ou deux par an. Et ce n'était pas son genre de m'offrir des confiseries.

- Quel bâtard il a été avec toi !

Un peu choquée par l'insulte, je le regarde méchamment avant de soupirer et détourner les yeux.

- Il n'est plus comme ça maintenant. Pardonnerais-tu à ta famille si elle changeait ?

- Peut-être, admet Harry.

_Moi, je n'ai pas pardonné. J'ai simplement accepté le nouveau Severus parce que c'est tellement plus facile._

- Tu ne le répètes pas.

- Non, promet le survivant.

Après un instant, père revient à notre table, de très bonne humeur.

_Ça lui fait toujours ça quand il parle de potions._

- Que dirais-tu d'une glace à la vanille ? propose-t-il en me caressant les cheveux, avant de s'asseoir.

Je hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et il en commande même pour Harry.

* * *

><p>- Tu peux rester un moment ici, j'ai quelques courses à faire ailleurs, dis Severus alors que nous sommes devant la vitrine du magasin de quidditch. Vous m'attendez ici c'est compris ?<p>

- Oui, père, réponds-je avec un sourire radieux.

- Sois sage.

Une fois qu'il est parti, Harry et moi se précipitons à l'intérieur, slalomant entre les personnes rassemblées dans l'entrée.

- Il faut que je te montre les nouvelles cartes des Harpies de Holyhead ! déclare le survivant.

Intriguée, je le suis dans la boutique, qui est l'une des plus bondée ce jour-là. Le Gryffondor s'y connaît beaucoup et me détaille avec passion la composition de toutes les équipes d'Angleterre.

Ne jouant pas au quidditch, je l'écoute avec attention et pose régulièrement des questions.

- Regarde, c'est le dernier modèle de quidditch miniature, il est génial !

Observant ce que me désigne Harry, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il s'agit d'un terrain miniaturisé où évoluent de petits personnages, particulièrement réalistes, volant sur de mini-balais.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? me demande l'un des vendeurs à l'air sympathique.

J'acquiesce vivement et bientôt, Harry et moi sommes engagés dans une partie acharnée. Etant plus expérimenté que moi, le Gryffondor parvient à marquer plus de buts mais le jeune vendeur se fait un plaisir de m'aider en murmurant des tactiques à mes joueurs.

Alors que mon attrapeur vient de repérer le vif d'or et que le vendeur l'encourage ardemment, je vois mon père au fond de la boutique qui se dirige dans notre direction.

_Oh non, pas déjà._

- Toujours aussi exubérant, Chambers, ironise le maître des potions qui vient juste de nous rejoindre.

- Oh, professeur Snape, balbutie soudainement le vendeur, surpris. J'ignorais que vous étiez intéressé par le quidditch.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas devenir l'un de vos habitués. Vendeur sur le chemin de traverse, Chambers ? J'aurais vu un meilleur avenir pour un Serdaigle tel que vous.

- C'est simplement provisoire, professeur. J'ai obtenu un poste d'Oubliator au ministère de la magie du Danemark récemment, malheureusement je dois attendre encore quelques mois avant d'être formé.

- Je vois, fait Severus en portant son attention sur moi.

Tournant les yeux vers lui, je demande :

- Père, est-ce que je peux avoir ça s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le maitre des potions considère le jeu miniature, l'air totalement désintéressé.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un tel objet.

- S'il-vous-plaît père, supplie-je.

- Alice, ne commence pas.

Au ton qu'il emploie, je comprends qu'il est préférable d'arrêter ici la discussion mais cela ne m'empêche pas de bouder.

- Bonne continuation Chambers, salue Severus en nous faisant signe à Harry et moi de le suivre.

- Merci, professeur. Au plaisir !

Alors que nous partons, le jeune vendeur m'adresse un clin d'œil, ce qui en dépit de ma contrariété me fait sourire.

- Père, est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir pour noël ? demandé-je une fois dehors.

- Nous verrons.

_Oh, oh, ce ton-là veut dire non._

- Vous ne voulez pas parce que vous n'aimez pas le quidditch.

- Je n'ai pas dit non que je sache, maintenant cesse de bouder.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, professeur, renchérit le Gryffondor.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Potter.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard et j'ai le pressentiment que je vais bien m'amuser.


	23. Qui t'a raconté cela?

Hello! Merci pour vos commentaires :)

La Louve: Noël n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, encore deux chapitres avant si tout va bien ^^

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de romance Harry/Alice.

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Qui t'a raconté cela ?<strong>

La silhouette argentée danse gracieusement devant moi, me montrant une chorégraphie nouvelle que je commence à assimiler petit à petit. Elle provient du livre de danses rituelles de ma famille, qui se transmet de générations en générations. Grâce à un procédé ingénieux d'une de mes ancêtres, le livre contient un sortilège permettant de voir réellement la danse et non pas seulement de simples images animées sur les pages. Ce livre recense les trente et unes danses officielles ainsi que les danses familiales créées au fil des siècles. C'est un ouvrage très ancien ayant beaucoup de valeur, Mémé Lucy me l'a prêté et j'en prends un grand soin.

J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre, même si c'est loin d'être facile. Quand je danse, je ressens un bien-être et une excitation qui me font oublier tout le reste. J'aimerais être une meilleure danseuse alors je travaille dur pour y arriver, et je peux compter sur ma famille pour m'encourager.

Mon bâton noir et argenté glisse le long de mes doigts alors que je tente de reproduire le geste de mon ancêtre, et tombe par terre dans un _clang _caractéristique.

- Concentre-toi ! gronde mon père avec un regard sévère.

- Pardon, dis-je en ramassant précipitamment le précieux objet.

Je reprends immédiatement le rythme, suivant les pas de ce qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de _fantôme_, qui représente trait pour trait la célèbre Angelica Malfoy née Selwyn.

- Plus souples tes jambes, Alice.

_Oui, oui, je sais._

A la fin de la danse, la silhouette argentée se volatilise et mon père fait apparaître un verre d'eau que je bois rapidement.

- Bien, à présent tu la refais toute seule.

Je le regarde avec des yeux étonnés mais il a l'air tout à fait sérieux.

- Je ne crois pas la connaitre, père, dis-je en hésitant mais me plaçant pour commencer.

Il me fait signe de continuer et j'obéis, essayant de ne pas oublier les mouvements mais c'est assez difficile. Le livre émet une musique sifflante, comme plaintive, qui peut paraître désagréable aux premiers abords mais qui après un certain temps devient très envoûtante.

- C'est plutôt bien, approuve mon père une fois que j'ai terminé.

Nous avons choisi la danse officielle qui apporte le bonheur à la famille, c'est l'une des plus simples et donc idéale pour les débutantes comme moi. Néanmoins, même la plus simple des danses rituelles nécessite beaucoup d'entraînement et de volonté.

Je suis fière de perpétrer la tradition, que peu de familles sorcières pratiquent encore, mais je redoute les séances d'apprentissage car il faut toujours faire attention à ne pas contredire celui qui enseigne. L'élève doit obéissance totale à son professeur, dans le cas contraire, celle-ci pourrait ne plus jamais danser. Père n'a pas été très exigeant cet après-midi mais je me doute que cela ne va pas durer.

- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, déclare finalement Severus. Change-toi et descends, nous allons dîner.

- Oui, père.

Je retire rapidement ma tenue rituelle et enfile une robe, observant pensivement le grenier. Celui-ci est divisé en deux parties, un espace vide servant à m'entraîner et au fond, un petit laboratoire de potions que mon père a improvisé. Il est caché par un grand rideau noir, derrière lequel Severus vient juste de disparaître. Je marche lentement jusqu'à lui et écoute attentivement ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Un bruit de chaudron qui mijote me parvient ainsi que des crépitements réguliers.

- Père ?

Songeant que j'ai peut-être parlé trop bas car aucune réponse ne vient, je l'appelle à nouveau et cette fois le rideau se tire d'un coup sec.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger lorsque je suis occupé ici, déclare sèchement mon père.

- Père, est-ce que l'on va vraiment rester toutes les vacances ? demandé-je d'un ton hésitant en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Oui, soupire-t-il après un instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Potter n'est pas assez en sécurité au goût du directeur à Poudlard. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Alice.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Sirius Black, encore et toujours.

Je devine qu'il aimerait ajouter quelque chose, mais qu'il doit sans doute penser que c'est un sujet d'adulte.

_Il fait toujours ça. _

- Mais, Black n'est pas si dangereux n'est-ce pas père ?

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment.

- Mais vous vous souvenez…

- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit, coupe-t-il avec un air entendu.

Bien que je ne sois pas satisfaite de cette réponse j'acquiesce, laissant tomber le sujet.

_Sirius Black ne m'a pas parut si dangereux lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Le savoir d'Harmonie me permet de connaître certaines choses mais pas toute la vérité._

Le diner se passe calmement ce soir-là. Severus est plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'Harry et moi nous jetons des regards depuis le début du repas, qui commence à devenir sérieusement ennuyeux. N'ayant pas plus faim que d'habitude, je tourne ma cuillère dans ma soupe en faisant des cercles, cognant régulièrement le bord de mon assiette. Le bruit devenant récurant, mon père me lance un regard d'avertissement signifiant que cela commence à l'agacer.

Regardant Harry, je lui intime de faire la même chose, retenant avec difficulté mon sourire. Celui-ci semble amusé et bientôt nos deux cuillères résonnent en rythme dans la cuisine, dans un concert de _cling_ particulièrement agaçant.

Je vois le maître des potions se pincer l'arrête du nez, ce qui veut généralement dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'énerver. Satisfaite, je frappe un peu plus fort contre le bord de mon assiette, ce qui a pour effet de renverser un peu de son contenu sur la nappe.

- Ça suffit ! s'écrie finalement mon père. Alice, tu vas au coin cinq minutes, ça va te calmer.

- Quoi ! m'indigné-je. Je n'ai rien fait !

Severus se lève de sa chaise et je ravale ma réplique.

_Je l'ai peut-être un peu trop mis en colère._

- Je ne le répèterai pas, Alice.

Lentement, je me lève à mon tour et marche vers le coin de la cuisine le plus proche en soupirant intérieurement.

- Quant à vous Potter, je vous conseille de ne pas imiter ma fille ou vous vous retrouverez dans la même situation. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, monsieur, répond Harry un peu intimidé.

Les cinq minutes sont absolument interminables, comme d'habitude, et je me mets à détester la tapisserie vieillotte de la cuisine. Quand mon père me rappelle enfin à table, je suis presque sûre qu'il a dépassé le temps prévu de plusieurs minutes.

- Es-tu calmée ? demande Severus alors que je me rassois.

- Oui, père. Excusez-moi pour mon comportement.

- Bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire concernant le programme de demain.

Je fronce les sourcils car cela n'annonce rien de bon.

- J'ai accepté de réaliser une expérience avec mon collègue potionniste, Mr Llewellyn que nous avons vu cet après-midi. Je serai donc absent demain matin, mais je compte sur vous pour travailler pendant deux heures.

- Vous nous laissez tout seuls, père ?

- Seulement pour la matinée et je vérifierai vos travaux à mon retour.

Je n'aime pas l'idée que mon père s'en aille et je sens mon estomac se serrer un peu à cette pensée. Cependant, je n'ose pas demander d'aller avec lui car il va certainement dire non et cela fait un peu _bébé_ devant Harry.

- Pour rappel des règles, vous n'allez pas dans le grenier, ni dans ma chambre et vous ne sortez en _aucun cas_ de la maison. Des barrières magiques empêchent tout intrus de s'introduire ici, mais si vous sortez, elles seront inutiles.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on ait le droit de faire ici ? ironise Harry.

- Oui, Potter. Vous avez le droit de faire vos devoirs de vacances et d'être un gentil Gryffondor obéissant.

- Très drôle, répond le garçon en croisant les bras.

- Vous me fatiguez Potter.

Harry ne réplique pas et se contente de continuer à manger en silence.

A la fin du repas, mon père se dirige dans le salon pour lire et je décide de le suivre, espérant obtenir l'autorisation de venir avec lui le lendemain. Je monte tout d'abord dans ma chambre pour prendre mon cahier à dessin et mes crayons, puis redescends le rejoindre. Harry préfère s'isoler dans notre chambre.

Severus est dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée, lisant le dernier numéro de _Potions Magazine_.

Je m'allonge à plat ventre sur le tapis juste devant l'âtre, non loin de lui, et me mets à dessiner.

Malgré l'atmosphère sinistre de la maison, devant un chaleureux feu de cheminée avec mon père, je me sens plutôt bien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, l'horloge du salon sonne vingt et une heures trente, me faisant lever la tête de mon dessin.

- Il va bientôt falloir que tu ailles te coucher, lance mon père.

- Je sais, dis-je.

- Montre-moi ce que tu dessines.

Prenant mon cahier à dessin, je me lève et parcours le mètre qui me sépare de lui, avant de lui remettre.

Severus m'attire vers lui, passant un bras autour de ma taille et observe la page où j'ai dessiné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le lac des noyés.

- Pardon ? demande le maître des potions, étonné.

- Il se trouve dans une forêt, on l'appelle ainsi parce que pendant le siècle dernier, les enfants s'y noyaient. Son eau est trouble et il est entouré de brouillard. Mais quand un enfant s'approche de lui, on dit qu'il se pare de reflets multicolores pour l' attirer.

- Qui t'a raconté cela ?

- Personne.

- L'as-tu lu quelque part ?

- Non, il m'est juste venu à l'esprit. Est-ce qu'il existe vraiment, père ?

- En effet, répond-t-il gravement. Et il ressemble beaucoup à ton dessin.

- Vous y êtes déjà allé, père ?

- Il y a très longtemps, oui.

- Pour y faire quoi ? murmuré-je d'un ton anxieux.

- Peu importe, n'y pense plus, déclare brusquement Severus.

- Père ? Ce lac… il n'est pas très loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment sais-tu cela ? interroge-t-il encore plus soucieux qu'auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Très bien, cela n'a pas d'importance, dit-il finalement en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant le front.

Face à cette réaction, je devine que mon dessin l'inquiète plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.

_Est-ce qu'il a peur que j'y aille ? Je ne sais même pas où il est ce lac._

Le maître des potions reprend la lecture de son magazine, un air préoccupé sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ose poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le dîner.

- Père, est-ce que je peux venir avec vous s'il-vous-plaît ?

Sans avoir besoin de préciser de quoi je parle, mon père semble comprendre tout de suite.

- C'est une expérience dangereuse, Alice. Quand tu seras plus grande, peut-être, mais pas pour le moment.

- Mais je serais sage, je ferais tout ce que vous direz, je vous promets.

- Je sais ma chérie, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Mais je ne peux pas t'emmener.

A cette phrase, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de venir. Déçue, j'appuie ma tête contre son torse et lit avec lui sa revue, même si je n'y comprends pas grand-chose.

- C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher maintenant, annonce-t-il vers vingt deux heures.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez demain, énoncé-je.

- Je serai revenu bien assez vite. Allez, insiste-t-il en me faisant descendre de ses genoux.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit comme ça, monte te coucher.

Il s'est à présent levé de son fauteuil et je m'accroche à sa robe, ce qui le fait soupirer.

Sans prévenir, il me soulève brusquement et m'emporte vers l'escalier, me faisant éclater de rire.

- Tu es infernale, tu le sais ça ? raille-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je en riant.

En arrivant à ma chambre, où Harry est en train de lire, il me dépose sur mon lit et nous souhaite une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Je ne parviens pas à m'endormir cette nuit-là et je détaille pensivement le plafond, les reflets de la lune l'éclairant par endroits.<p>

- Alice ? murmure le Gryffondor qui visiblement ne dort pas non plus.

- Hum.

- Vous avez fait quoi avec ton père dans le grenier cet après-midi?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un secret familial.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas de ma famille.

- Si je l'étais, tu me le dirais ?

- Oui, sûrement.

Je l'entends se retourner dans son lit et s'enrouler en boule dans sa couverture.

_Il n'a sans doute plus envie de parler._

Après un moment, je sombre enfin dans le sommeil, mais celui-ci se révèle être très agité.

_Je cours dans le couloir sombre aux murs lambrissés, regardant régulièrement derrière moi pour vérifier que Stecy ne me rattrape pas. Mes pieds nus ne produisent aucun son sur le parquet malgré le rythme rapide de mes pas, le seul bruit que j'entends est celui de mon souffle affolé._

_- Alice ! appelle une voix lointaine._

_Poussant un cri de surprise, j'accélère encore ma course. Malheureusement, je trébuche en haut de l'escalier du deuxième étage et je glisse jusqu'en bas des marches, me faisant très mal._

_Sous la douleur, je me mets à sangloter et mes oreilles bourdonnent._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclame une voix perçante que je reconnais comme celle de Swann._

_Je lève les yeux vers les deux petites filles qui descendent l'escalier et je regrette beaucoup d'être tombée. J'essuie hâtivement mes larmes._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te demande de rester dans ton lit ? Amber a en marre de toi, elle se fait gronder tout le temps parce que tu es incapable d'obéir aux règles._

_Stecy se penche au-dessus de moi, examinant les blessures que je me suis faite en tombant._

_- Tu saignes, constate-t-elle en appuyant son doigt sur une égratignure de mon bras._

_- Arrête, tu me fais mal, protesté-je._

_- Et alors ?_

_Je lui lance un regard noir mais elle s'en fiche totalement. Swann m'aide à me relever et m'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre, suivis par Stecy._

_Là-bas, elles me font asseoir sur mon lit, réveillant les autres filles._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? questionne Amber sérieusement._

_- C'est de sa faute ! accuse Stecy en me désignant. Nous avons encore dû lui courir après._

_- C'est vrai Swann ? interroge la plus âgée en se tournant vers l'intéressée qui porte toujours son uniforme vert et or._

_Celle-ci acquiesce et Amber sort sa baguette. Elle est la seule à en avoir une car elle a douze ans et est déjà à Poudlard. Après avoir verrouillé la porte et jeté un sort de silence, impressionnant un peu Kimberley et Marion, elle s'avance vers moi._

_- Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauté une classe que l'on va t'accorder un traitement de faveur._

_Je n'ai pas peur d'Amber mais il faut avouer qu'avec sa baguette, elle est intimidante._

_- Nous t'avons déjà dit qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs du pensionnat la nuit. Si jamais on te surprenait, cela retomberait sur nous toutes._

_- Je ne veux pas rester ici, dis-je plaintivement._

_- Ta famille ne viendra pas te chercher alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer._

_Je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à cette affirmation. Mes égratignures dues à ma chute me font mal et j'ai envie de me remettre à pleurer._

_- C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, prononce Amber avec un regard menaçant, qui cette fois me fait peur._

_Elle m'observe une seconde, s'attardant sur les éraflures récentes de mes jambes et mes bras. Empoignant un peu plus fort sa baguette, l'extrémité de celle-ci se met à luire et j'entends les autres filles retenir leur souffle._

_Je ne connais pas ce sortilège, mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je voudrais que papa soit là pour me protéger. Et cette pensée devient bientôt aussi insupportable que le maléfice de brûlure qu'Amber s'applique méthodiquement à lancer sur mes blessures, me faisant hurler de douleur._

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblante, mon cœur battant à un rythme effréné. M'asseyant, je colle mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pleure silencieusement, incapable de chasser ces mauvais souvenirs qui ont resurgi sans que je ne m'y attende.

Les minutes défilent mais je ne parviens pas à reprendre mes esprits.

- Alice ?

La voix d'Harry juste à côté de moi ne me fait pas réagir, je ne vois que ces images que je voudrais oublier défiler devant mes yeux, et ressens encore la douleur intense du maléfice, rien d'autre ne compte en cet instant.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Ma vue est brouillée par mes larmes et ma tête commence à tourner, je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Après un long moment, j'entends le Gryffondor se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais chercher Snape, annonce-t-il.

- Non ! m'exclamé-je, sortant de ma prostration pour la première fois.

Mon père est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir pour le moment. C'est à cause de lui si tout cela est arrivé.

- Je sais ce que c'est de faire des cauchemars et de se rappeler des choses qu'on ne voudrait pas, murmure Harry en s'approchant tout près de moi. Après un moment, ça va mieux.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, me sentant faible et perdue.

- J'aimerais bien que mes amis soient là, dis-je à voix basse. Savannah et Jake, ils… ils me manquent.

Harry demeure un instant silencieux, puis s'assoit à côté de moi et prend ma main gauche dans la sienne.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas un Serpentard mais je peux être ton ami pour les vacances. Viens, respire profondément.

Il étend mes jambes et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu sais ce que je faisais à Privet Drive avant de savoir que j'étais un sorcier ?

- Non, réponds-je lentement.

- Tu sais que je dormais dans un placard ?

J'acquiesce en hochant doucement la tête, le fixant de mes yeux humides.

- Et bien, j'imaginais que j'étais sur un bateau pirate. Le capitaine Barbe Noire me retenait prisonnier contre mon gré dans la cale du navire. Parfois nous étions secoués par un cachalot qui venait frapper la coque. Boum, boum !

Voyant Harry faire le geste en imitant le bruit, je mets à sourire.

- Le cachalot c'était mon cousin Dudley, déclare-t-il en souriant à son tour.

- Il doit être très gros, dis-je en essuyant mes yeux avec la manche de ma chemise de nuit.

- Il est énorme ! assure le Gryffondor en faisant de grands cercles avec ses bras.

Je ris un peu et il me narre l'une de ses aventures sur l'île aux plantes carnivores, qui se révélait en fait être le jardin de sa tante Pétunia ayant grand besoin d'être désherbé.

Pendant l'échange, nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés la main et à la fin de son récit, il me frotte gentiment le bras.

- Je préfère quand tu souris, dit-il.

- Je crois que j'aime bien être ton amie.

_Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai._

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, je me réveille sous les timides rayons du soleil qui percent à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. Cette nuit, je suis parvenue à me rendormir après avoir discuté avec Harry et je n'ai pas fait d'autres cauchemars.<p>

J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçoit que le Gryffondor est déjà levé. M'étirant, je sors de mon lit et descends pieds nus jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry est attablé, mangeant tranquillement et me sourit lorsque j'entre dans la pièce.

- Il est parti ? demandé-je.

- Oui, on est tout seul.

M'asseyant à table avec lui, je grimace devant le petit-déjeuner que nous a laissé père.

- Je n'aime pas le porridge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

- Des pancakes !

- Je pourrais peut-être t'en faire, je sais cuisiner, propose Harry.

- Non, je ne crois pas que tu trouverais les ingrédients. Père fait venir notre nourriture de Poudlard.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Oui, il commande aux elfes je suppose.

- Il ne sait pas cuisiner ? se moque Harry.

- Oh si, mais il trouve que c'est une perte de temps.

- Il devrait entendre les commentaires des amies de tante Pétunia sur ma cuisine.

- Que disent-elles ?

- Elles la trouvent « fabuleuse », répond le Gryffondor en imitant une voix aigüe.

- Tu m'apprendras ?

- A cuisiner ?

- Oui, dis-je en souriant. Je ne sais pas faire.

- Si tu veux, accepte-t-il.

- Est-ce que c'est comme faire une potion ?

- Un peu, sauf que les proportions n'ont pas besoin d'être aussi minutieuses.

- J'ai déjà vu faire les elfes au manoir Selwyn, mais ils vont trop vite, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font, affirmé-je en riant.

- Il n'y a pas d'elfes ici ?

- Non, père n'en veut pas. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, qu'ils nous espionnent et qu'ils sont maladroits.

Harry arbore un air perplexe avant de secouer la tête, abandonnant le sujet au profit de son bol de porridge.

Je me lève de ma chaise pour aller me préparer, informant Harry que je vais utiliser la seule salle de bain de la maison.

- Mais tu n'as pas mangé, constate le Gryffondor.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

_Combien de fois faut-il lui répéter les choses à celui-là ?_

- T'as tort, c'est délicieux.

Haussant les épaules, je quitte la cuisine et monte les marches de l'escalier deux par deux.

* * *

><p>- Où tu vas ?<p>

- Faire mon essai de métamorphose, de botanique et d'histoire de la magie.

- En deux heures ? s'étonne Harry.

Avec un sourire en coin, j'hésite à lui dire la vérité.

- J'ai déjà commencé, admet-je en souriant.

Le Gryffondor sourit à son tour et décide de s'installer avec moi sur la table basse du salon.

- Tu as le temps, pourquoi tu veux les faire maintenant ?

- Au cas où deux heures ne suffisent pas, déclaré-je.

- Tu comptes travailler toute la matinée ? demande Harry, abasourdi. Il est seulement neuf heures !

- Si c'est nécessaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que père soit fier de moi.

Un éclat fugitif traverse le regard du survivant mais je ne parviens pas à l'interpréter. Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retient au dernier moment et hoche vaguement la tête en signe de compréhension.

Nous travaillons en silence pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor détache ses yeux de son travail et vienne les poser sur mon essai d'histoire de la magie.

- Tu écris vraiment très bien, remarque-t-il d'un ton admiratif.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

_Avec tous les cours d'écriture que j'ai eu au pensionnat, ce serait bien le comble si j'écrivais mal !_

Je pose les yeux sur son parchemin, qui à la différence du mien, est tâché à plusieurs endroits et je peux voir des pâtés sur plusieurs lettres.

- Le professeur McGonagall ne vous enseigne-t-elle pas à écrire avec une plume ? demandé-je, perplexe.

- Euh… non, répond Harry l'air confus.

- En tant que directeur de maison, mon père s'assure toujours que ses étudiants venant de familles moldues sachent écrire correctement. Et même parfois issus de familles sorcières aussi, ajouté-je amusée.

- Il leur donne des cours ? s'étonne le Gryffondor.

- Pas lui-même, ce sont les préfets qui s'en chargent généralement.

- Nous n'avons rien de tel.

- C'est dommage.

Devant l'air déçu du garçon, je lui tends une feuille de parchemin vierge.

- Je vais t'apprendre.

- Ne te sens pas obligée, articule Harry en rougissant.

- Tu ne peux pas être en troisième année et écrire comme ça ! déclaré-je.

Abandonnant ma conclusion sur les conséquences de la révolte des gobelins, je m'applique à enseigner à Harry comment tenir sa plume et tracer des traits plus ou moins larges.

- C'est beaucoup plus facile ainsi, constate-t-il après une bonne demi-heure de pratique. Merci, Alice.

Je hoche simplement la tête, imitant une attitude que mon père adopte très souvent.

- Est-ce qu'on est amis maintenant ? demandé-je avec hésitation un instant après.

- Bien sûr, si tu le veux.

- C'est que… je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis jusqu'à présent. Il y a beaucoup de Serpentards qui sont gentils avec moi juste parce que je suis la fille de leur directeur de maison, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais, déclare sincèrement Harry.

Ces mots me touchent plus que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai appris dans le passé qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance trop facilement, que c'est une chose que l'on ne doit accorder qu'à certaines personnes, spéciales pour nous. Peut-être Harry est-il l'une de ces personnes.

- Si l'on est amis, cela doit rester secret.

- Ça me va. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres Gryffondors apprécient notre amitié.

- Pareil de mon côté.

Nous échangeons un regard et retournons à nos devoirs, comme si la situation était tout à coup devenue trop gênante.

La matinée passe vite et je finis tous mes essais comme je l'avais prévu. Aux alentours de midi, alors que je dessine, le feu de la cheminée se met à crépiter, attirant mon attention et celle d'Harry qui lit un livre sur le quidditch.

Devinant que c'est Severus qui rentre, je me lève et en le voyant émerger de la cheminée, je me précipite vers lui et me jette dans ses bras.

- Père, vous êtes rentré, dis-je avec soulagement.

- Je ne suis parti que quelques heures, remarque-t-il en répondant à mon étreinte.

- J'ai terminé trois de mes essais aujourd'hui, annonce-je.

- C'est très bien, félicite mon père en me caressant les cheveux. Et vous Potter ?

Le ton n'est pas particulièrement amical mais il n'est pas hostile.

- J'ai travaillé comme vous avez demandé, répond-t-il sur la défensive.

- C'est vrai, père. J'étais avec lui, confirmé-je.

- Il semblerait donc que vous ayez réussi à obéir une fois dans votre vie Potter, ironise Snape. Ou ma fille a-t-elle peut-être une bonne influence sur vous.

Harry se contente de jeter un regard noir au maitre des potions sans rien répliquer. Celui-ci se détourne de lui pour concentrer son attention sur moi.

- Tu as faim ? me demande-t-il, nous dirigeant vers la cuisine. Les elfes nous ont cuisinés du poulet rôti.

- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

Mon père prépare la table en un coup de baguette et les plats encore fumants apparaissent devant nous.

- As-tu mangé ce matin ? interroge-t-il.

- Non, avoue-je sachant qu'il est inutile de mentir.

- Alice, soupire mon père. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas sauter de repas ? Si tu continue comme ça, tu devras reprendre des potions nutritives.

Je grimace à cette évocation car le goût de ces potions est particulièrement infect et cela ne me donne aucune envie.

Alors que nous mangeons, Severus nous annonce qu'il doit s'absenter également cet après-midi, son collègue et lui ayant fait une découverte importante.

- Je ne devrais pas rentrer tard, assure-t-il. Mais au cas où ce serait le cas, ne m'attendez pas pour diner.

Ces mots ne me plaisent pas et je reste silencieuse le reste du repas, me demandant quelles recherches peuvent bien être aussi urgentes.

* * *

><p>Père vient de repartir, nous laissant Harry et moi, une nouvelle fois seuls.<p>

Je m'installe comme ce matin sur la table basse du salon, néanmoins je n'ai plus envie de travailler alors je me contente de regarder les flammes du feu de cheminée dont les reflets dessinent de grandes formes sombres sur les murs.

Le Gryffondor me rejoint et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le tapis, une grosse boite dans les mains.

- On fait une partie d'échecs ? Ron m'a prêté son échiquier.

- D'accord, accepté-je.

Nous jouons pendant deux heures. Comme nous sommes à peu près du même niveau, les parties sont très serrées.

- Tu triches, accusé-je lors de notre troisième partie.

- Non, j'ai le droit de déplacer mon pion.

Réfléchissant devant ce mouvement inattendu, je me rends compte que cela me donne une opportunité.

- Echec ! m'écrie-je.

Harry, qui vient à l'évidence de réaliser son erreur, me regarde bouche bée.

- J'ai gagné !

- Tu m'as déconcentré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es mauvais joueur, dis-je moqueusement.

- Dit celle qui a boudé pendant une demi-heure parce qu'elle a perdu les deux premières parties, répond Harry en me lançant une pièce de l'échiquier.

- Hé !

Ne me laissant pas faire, j'empoigne sa tour et la jette sur le Gryffondor qui se met aussitôt à répliquer. Eclatant de rire, je cours à travers le salon pour échapper à ses projectiles ce qui, étant donné la grandeur de la pièce est assez peu concluant.

La course dure quelques minutes, au terme desquelles je finis par sortir dans la petite cour à l'arrière de la maison.

Harry me rejoint, essoufflé.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un jardin, constate-t-il.

- Père y fait pousser des plantes pour ses potions de temps en temps.

La cour, où pousse ici et là de grosses touffes d'herbe, est entourée par une clôture déformée et à moitié rouillée. A gauche et à droite, on peut apercevoir les jardins voisins, qui pour la plupart sont aussi peu entretenus que le nôtre.

Je m'appuis contre l'un des piliers de la vieille clôture quand Harry se fige soudain.

- Alice, murmure-t-il, inquiet. Il y a des gens là-bas.

Tournant la tête dans la direction qu'il m'indique, j'aperçois à deux maisons de la nôtre, une adolescente en train de fumer sur une terrasse.

- Elle ne peut pas nous voir, affirmé-je. Il y a des sortilèges de protection autour de la maison.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Essaie de l'appeler, tu verras.

Un garçon un peu plus jeune sort à son tour de la maison et s'assoit sur une chaise en plastique cassée.

Harry et moi observons les deux adolescents un instant avec curiosité. Ils ont tous deux des piercings et sont habillés dans un style gothique. La jeune fille a les cheveux rasés d'un côté, longs de l'autre, et quelques mèches bleues et vertes parsèment sa chevelure.

- Il y a des gens bizarres dans le quartier.

- Ce sont des moldus.

- J'avais remarqué, merci.

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques instants, continuant à les regarder, quand la fille propose à celui qui semble être son frère d'aller faire un tour en ville et tous deux disparaissent de notre champ de vision.

_Eux, ils peuvent sortir et aller où ils veulent._

- On devrait travailler maintenant, dis-je en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couche à travers les nuages, que j'observe depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Bientôt, il fait très sombre dans la maison et j'allume une bougie afin de poursuivre la lecture de mon livre.<p>

Après une dizaine de pages, je referme le volume dans un bruit sec et soupire profondément.

Harry tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard interrogateur, que j'ignore.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Je guette le bruit du crépitement caractéristique de la cheminée lorsque quelqu'un l'utilise mais rien ne vient.

A vingt deux heures, je commence à être un peu inquiète et ne veut pas me coucher tant que Severus ne sera pas rentré.

_Il doit sûrement être occupé avec ses potions. Comme d'habitude._

* * *

><p>Sentant que l'on me soulève légèrement, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et aperçoit le visage de mon père. Trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts, je les referme tandis que le maître des potions m'installe dans mon lit.<p>

Je le sens me lâcher quelques instants plus tard et je prends sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille.

- Reste avec moi, murmuré-je à moitié endormie.

- Dors, répond-t-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit. Il est tard.

M'appuyant contre lui, je replonge dans le sommeil, ne sachant si j'ai raison de l'accueillir ainsi ou si au contraire je devrais être en colère contre lui.


	24. Rencontre sous la neige

**Chapitre 24 : Rencontre sous la neige**

En regardant le ciel, qui a pris ce matin une teinte gris-blanc, par la fenêtre de la cuisine, un souvenir me revient en mémoire, le jour où mon père est venu me chercher au pensionnat. Ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance, le genre de choses qu'on oublie vite, un souvenir qui disparaît avant même que l'on puisse se le rappeler. Du moins, j'imagine que c'est le cas pour la plupart des gens, mais pas pour moi. A Stormy Spring, il y avait de grands arbres le long de la grille qui entourait la cour, et ce jour-là le vent soufflait très fort, si bien que leurs branches étaient secouées en tout sens. C'était un peu avant noël, comme aujourd'hui, et les feuilles sifflaient d'une étrange façon. Jamais en quatre ans, je ne les avais entendus produire ce son. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un présage, celui d'une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour moi.

J'observe les arbres que j'ai dessiné tout à l'heure et les imagine faire à nouveau ce bruit.

Mais c'est un autre son que j'entends, métallique, et je détourne les yeux pour voir Harry en train de bricoler notre vieille radio.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle fonctionne, lui dis-je.

Comme le Gryffondor ne répond pas, je m'approche de lui et observe ce qu'il fait.

- En plus, c'est une radio moldue. On ne pourra pas capter les stations sorcières.

Après quelques secondes, un grésillement résonne et Harry se met à sourire alors que les premières notes d'un chant de noël se font entendre.

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose,_

_And if you ever saw it,_

_You would even say it glows._

- Tu connais? me demande-t-il.

- Je me souviens avoir lu le livre étant plus jeune, il doit être ici.

Voyant son air ravi, je me retiens de lui rappeler que c'est une chanson pour enfants.

- J'écoutais toujours cette station chez les Dursley à Noël. Ça me mettait d'humeur joyeuse pour préparer leurs repas de fêtes.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu mangeais ?

Harry hausse les épaules et je ne pousse pas plus loin l'interrogatoire.

- C'était ma chanson préférée celle-ci.

_All of the other reindeer_

_Used to laugh and call him names;_

_They never let poor Rudolph_

_Join in any reindeer games._

Sans en demander la raison, je comprends bien pourquoi. Harry avait été comme le renne de l'histoire, délaissé par les autres. Bientôt _Rockin Around the Christmas Tree_ égaye l'ambiance et nous discutons des précédents noëls que nous avons passés.

- Dudley n'a jamais aimé décorer le sapin de Noël mais tante Pétunia a toujours insisté, j'aurais adoré le faire moi aussi.

Réfléchissant, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir si j'ai déjà eu cette occasion. Au manoir Selwyn, ce sont les elfes qui s'en chargent, au pensionnat l'idée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit et à Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus avec père.

- Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que les familles font ? demandé-je, perplexe.

Au moment où je pose cette question, des images de la vie d'Harmonie défilent dans ma tête.

_« Un grand sapin vert trône au milieu du salon, Nora me porte pour que j'accroche l'étoile dorée à son sommet. Nous rions ensemble car je n'arrive pas à la mettre droite. »_

_« Les guirlandes lumineuses sont emmêlées et je tente de les enrouler tant bien que mal autour du sapin. Nora, maman, me regarde d'un air bienveillant tandis que les minuscules ampoules clignotent sans se soucier de ma difficulté, me faisant ressembler à une décoration vivante. »_

_« Cette année, notre sapin est rouge et argent alors je m'amuse avec les guirlandes d'autres couleurs, les portant en écharpe et faisant semblant d'être une star de cinéma. M'man rit à mes facéties en accrochant de jolies boules sur les branches du sapin. »_

Voyant Harry acquiescer, j'ai envie de faire la même chose avec mon père, qui a encore disparu ce matin, et je décide de lui demander à son retour.

La radio continue de jouer plusieurs morceaux de Noël tandis que nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner.

- Alice, regarde ! s'écrie le Gryffondor en me désignant la fenêtre.

A l'extérieur, on peut apercevoir de gros flocons blancs qui tombent du ciel en rafales, rendant le bitume et les trottoirs immaculés.

Cette vue me fait sourire et je prends soudainement une décision.

- Allons dehors ! déclaré-je en sortant de la cuisine pour mettre des vêtements chauds.

Harry, très tenté, me suit après quelques hésitations.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes tous deux devant la porte d'entrée, que mon père a pris soin de verrouiller magiquement. Pointant ma baguette sur la serrure, je prononce la formule qu'il utilise régulièrement, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas changé.

Par chance, celle-ci s'ouvre sans difficulté, découvrant notre rue totalement transformée.

Refermant la porte, je ramasse une poignée de neige et la regarde scintiller dans mon moufle. Sans prévenir, je la lance sur Harry et éclate de rire en courant de l'autre côté de la route.

Ne semblant pas vexé, celui-ci s'empresse d'en faire autant et nous sommes bientôt couverts de neige.

Plus tard, alors que nous sommes tous deux essoufflés, les deux adolescents que nous avions aperçus la veille apparaissent au bout de l'allée. Ils nous jettent un rapide coup d'œil puis poursuivent leur chemin en direction d'une maison voisine.

- Allons leur parler, lancé-je à Harry.

- Je ne crois pas que…

Sans le laisser finir, je me dirige vers nos voisins en les interpellant. Le Gryffondor me suit, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

Les adolescents, portant comme la veille des vêtements de style gothique, s'arrêtent et m'observe alors que je m'approche d'eux d'un air avenant.

- T'es qui toi ? demande la jeune fille.

- Alison Snape, enchantée, prononcé-je d'un ton solennel.

L'adolescente me dévisage bizarrement avant de se tourner vers Harry, qui m'a rejoint, attendant qu'il se présente à son tour.

- Juste Harry, dit-il gêné.

- Moi c'est Sarah et lui c'est mon frère David.

- Salut, tente le Gryffondor avec un timide hochement de tête.

- Vous habitez dans le quartier ?

- Oui, à Spinner's End, répond-je.

- Je vois, articule l'adolescente en sortant une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Vous en voulez ?

Je fixe avec curiosité les deux objets avant de jeter un regard vers Harry, qui me fait un discret signe négatif de la tête.

Sarah et David semble n'avoir rien raté de notre échange et le plus jeune se met à sourire bêtement.

- T'as quel âge ? me demande-t-il.

Le ton condescendant qu'il emploi ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

- Onze ans, répond-je sur la défensive.

- Et toi ? interroge à nouveau David, regardant Harry.

- Treize.

- Comme moi. Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

- Si, je n'aime pas.

- T'as pas dû essayer une bonne marque.

- Moi, je veux bien, déclaré-je soudainement.

- Non, me lance Harry.

- Laisse-la tester, elle a l'âge, intervient Sarah qui a allumé sa cigarette.

- Comment on fait ? demandé-je avec intérêt.

- Rien de plus simple, affirme l'adolescente. Tiens-moi ma clope, David, ajoute-t-elle en lui donnant.

Elle en sort une nouvelle de son paquet, qui se trouve dans la poche arrière de son jean, l'allume et me la tend.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, insiste Harry, se mettant entre elle et moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça va nous attirer des ennuis.

- Mais non, il n'en saura rien.

Même pour moi cette phrase ne sonne pas très juste, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas en cet instant.

_Ç__a lui était bien égal ce que j'ai fait hier, je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent. Il est tellement mieux à s'occuper de ses précieuses potions au lieu de passer son temps avec moi._

Sous le regard désapprobateur du Gryffondor, je prends la cigarette entre mes doigts, ne sachant pas trop comment la tenir.

- Fais comme ça, me montre Sarah.

Imitant ses gestes, je prends une bouffée qui me fait instantanément tousser.

- Vas-y doucement, rit la jeune fille. Ça fait toujours ça les premières fois.

Réessayant, je trouve l'expérience finalement peu plaisante.

- Je crois que je n'aime pas trop, déclaré-je en lui rendant.

- Tu t'habitueras, fais David en secouant ses cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige.

- On ne vous a jamais vu dans le quartier, vous êtes nouveaux ? demande Sarah d'un air à peine intéressé.

- Nous ne sommes ici que pour les vacances, réponds-je. Père a hérité de cette maison mais nous ne venons que rarement.

Les deux adolescents me regardent étrangement et je me demande ce que j'ai pu dire pour les faire réagir ainsi.

- Oui, c'est sûr que Spinner's End n'est pas un coin particulièrement… attrayant, ironise Sarah en écrasant son reste de cigarette dans la neige. Me demande bien ce que ton _père_ lui trouve.

Je hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas m'engager dans ce genre de discussion.

- Nous serons bientôt partis de toute façon.

- Vous allez vous ennuyez comme des rats morts, rigole David. Vous habitez où le reste de l'année ? A Londres ?

La question est dirigée à Harry, qui semble mal-à-l'aise, et marmonne que nous sommes tous deux inscrits dans un collège privé en Ecosse.

- Ça semble pas mal. Et votre père il fait quoi comme métier ?

Harry et moi tiquons un peu devant sa supposition que nous sommes frère et sœur, mais aucun de nous ne le corrige.

_C'est plus simple de leur faire croire cela que de leur expliquer la situation._

- Il est professeur, dis-je après quelques secondes.

- Dans le même collège où vous êtes je paris, raille Sarah.

- Oui, avoue-je.

- Dur, compatit David en souriant et donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Il est prof de quoi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais le Gryffondor me coupe avant que j'ai pu parler.

- De chimie.

Le garçon hoche la tête, semblant vaguement comprendre la matière.

- Et vous ? interroge-je, changeant de sujet.

- Nos parents tiennent l'épicerie en ville, fait Sarah en désignant une rue sur la gauche, qui je m'en souviens descends jusqu'au centre du village.

- Venez nous voir un de ces soirs, propose son frère. On tient le magasin de vingt heures à minuit avec Sarah.

- On peut avoir des bières gratuites de temps en temps, affirme celle-ci.

Harry et moi échangeons un regard, pensant clairement la même chose.

- On essayera, dit-il finalement avec hésitation.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir ? raille David.

- Bien sûr que si, réponds-je sans réfléchir en le fusillant du regard.

- Laisse-les David.

A ce moment, les flocons qui s'étaient arrêtés de tomber reprennent de plus belle, épaississant davantage la neige recouvrant les trottoirs et les routes.

- Ce serait le moment de tester les luges que papa a reçu cette semaine, énonce l'adolescente. Avec toute cette neige.

_Des luges ? __Ça doit être génial !_

- Je vais les chercher, approuve son frère. Ça vous tente ?

_Quelle question !_

J'acquiesce vivement, soudainement excitée. Harry paraît lui aussi enthousiaste à l'idée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes tous les quatre à plat ventre sur de belles luges anciennes en bois, faisant la course et riant aux cascades diverses des uns et des autres.

Alors qu'Harry et moi remontons la pente, ou plutôt la route, ensemble, je lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Je ne savais pas que les moldus pouvaient être comme ça.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas… drôles, assez sympathiques.

- Pas si différent de nous tu veux dire ? plaisante-t-il.

- Je le savais déjà ça, dis-je en roulant les yeux.

- Mouais, sourit-il.

- Arrête, protesté-je, le poussant légèrement avant de remonter sur ma luge. Je suis sûre que je suis plus rapide cette fois !

- Pari tenu.

Nous nous amusons encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'église du village sonne douze coups, nous faisant prendre conscience de l'heure.

- Nous devons rentrer maintenant, annoncé-je à nos deux voisins.

La vérité est que je me sens un peu - très - anxieuse à présent.

_Et si père était déjà rentré ?_

- D'accord, à plus tard, fait David avec un signe de tête.

Harry et moi nous dépêchons de regagner la maison, un peu tendus.

A peine sur le palier, je me précipite sur la poignée avant de pénétrer dans notre petit salon, le cœur battant un peu trop vite.

Scrutant la pièce, je suis soulagée de constater que mon père n'a toujours pas fait son apparition. Retirant ma cape d'hiver et mon écharpe, je me tourne vers Harry en souriant.

- Il y a une chance pour que père n'ait pas placé de sortilège d'alerte sur la porte d'entrée.

- Et s'il l'a fait ? s'inquiète le Gryffondor, que la simple idée semble terroriser.

- Pas de panique, s'il le savait, il serait déjà là. La seule chose à faire c'est de ne pas se trahir.

Harry soupire et acquiesce silencieusement, le regard inquiet.

Une fois nos chaussures couvertes de neige enlevées, je leur lance, ainsi qu'à nos capes et écharpes, un sort de séchage.

- Pas mal, complimente Harry.

Nous nous rendons à la cuisine, où deux couverts sont mis sur la table, me faisant réaliser que Severus ne mangera pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

J'ai alors la pensée que j'aurais préféré qu'il découvre que l'on soit sortis, parce que cela aurait certes signifié être punis mais également le retour du maître des potions.

Maugréant intérieurement contre mon père, je m'assois devant l'une des assiettes, remarquant à peine la nourriture apparaître sur la table.

_Il ne m'a même pas laissé un mot prévenant qu'il serait absent._

Je me sens tout-à-coup un peu délaissée.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, Harry et moi nous installons dans le salon. Lui lisant sa soi-disant <em>bible<em> _du quidditch_ tandis que je reprends ma boîte à dessin.

Je suis contente que père me l'ait offerte car c'est un passe-temps que j'aime réellement, même si je suis encore loin d'être une artiste confirmée.

M'attardant sur le dessin du lac réalisé la veille, je m'interroge sur sa signification. Comment ai-je pu connaître son existence ? La ressemblance n'est-elle qu'une coïncidence ?

Décidant de laisser ces questions de côté pour le moment, j'empoigne un crayon de couleur verte et entreprend d'esquisser un sous-bois hanté par des fées maléfiques.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, le feu de la cheminée se met à crépiter, me faisant relever la tête subitement. Un maître des potions vêtu de longues robes noires flottantes comme à son habitude émerge du foyer, ne laissant – sans surprise – aucune trace de suie sur son passage.

- Bonjour, fait-il de son traditionnel ton froid.

Je me force à répondre, sans toutefois lever les yeux de mon dessin, pendant que le Gryffondor lui lance un regard noir.

Mon père s'avance vers moi et hausse un sourcil interrogateur, avant de s'adresser à Harry.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour _professeur_, marmonne le Gryffondor sans détourner le regard.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers mon père, je note que son expression n'est pas de celles que je préfère. Heureusement celle-ci est dirigée sur Harry et non pas sur moi.

- Je crois Potter, articule-t-il lentement. Que nous allons aujourd'hui franchir une étape.

Méfiant, l'intéressé continue de fixer le maître des potions, sans répondre.

- Après tout, il est temps d'affronter votre problème.

Harry fronce les sourcils et je suis tentée de faire de même.

- La potion que je vous ai donnée jusqu'à présent ne peut être administrée indéfiniment. C'est pourquoi dorénavant vous allez devoir faire face à votre dépendance. Tout seul.

Le ton que Severus emploie ne me plaît pas beaucoup, il semble presque _satisfait_ de lui annoncer cela. Comme quand il donne exprès un philtre trop difficile à réaliser aux Poufsouffles, juste pour les voir paniquer pendant la préparation avant d'échouer inévitablement.

- Mais vous aviez dit…, commence Harry.

- Oui, Mr Potter ? demande mon père d'une voix doucereuse.

- … que vous m'aideriez.

- Certainement.

- Et que vous me fourniriez les potions dont j'aurais besoin.

- Vraiment ? J'ai dû oublier.

En temps normal, je ne me serais pas souciée que père soit méchant ainsi – du moins quand ce n'est pas avec moi – mais je commence à vraiment apprécier le Gryffondor, et cela me dérange un peu.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être comme ça avec lui, dis-je.

Severus braque immédiatement son regard sur moi et je regrette presque d'être intervenue.

- T'ai-je demandé ton avis ? fait-il sèchement.

- Non, père.

- Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas t'entendre. C'est clair ?

_J'aurais essayé._

- Oui, père.

Le maître des potions détache finalement son regard de moi pour le tourner vers Harry, qui arbore une expression à la fois confuse et vindicative.

- Je suggère Mr Potter que vous lisiez ceci, dit-il en déposant un épais volume sur la table basse. Ce livre vous donnera quelques conseils pour gérer au mieux vos crises de dépendance, vous me rédigerez un essai sur son contenu.

Le Gryffondor observe le livre sans le prendre puis vient fixer son regard sur le maître des potions.

- Il va me falloir plusieurs jours pour le lire en entier, fait-il remarquer.

- Dois-je vous rappeler Potter que je suis toujours votre professeur et que par conséquent vous devez vous adresser à moi avec respect.

- J'aurais sûrement ma première crise avant d'avoir achevé la lecture, _professeur_.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous dépêcher dans ce cas, Mr Potter.

Lançant un regard meurtrier à mon père, Harry paraît sur le point d'exploser et je regrette de ne pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Agrippant le livre avec force, il traverse le salon à grandes enjambées et monte l'escalier brusquement, faisant craquer chaque marche bruyamment.

Je m'apprête à le suivre quand mon père me retient par le bras et demande :

- As-tu travaillé ce matin ?

- Euh…, bafouillé-je, prise de court par la question.

Severus fronce les sourcils et je n'ose pas mentir devant son air sévère.

- Non, père.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai fini presque tous mes devoirs, père, dis-je d'un ton boudeur.

_Sauf un, en fait._

- As-tu achevé ton devoir de potions ?

_Précisément celui-là._

Peu encline à répondre – après tout je suis fâchée contre lui – je décide de l'ignorer, fixant consciencieusement mes chaussures.

- J'en déduis que non, soupire-t-il avec agacement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. Et je ne ferai pas non plus le devoir facultatif, annoncé-je d'un ton résolu en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Mon père hausse un sourcil face à mon comportement, inhabituel, et poursuit calmement.

- Il n'est pas dans ton meilleur intérêt de continuer avec cette attitude jeune fille, alors je te conseille d'en changer tout de suite.

Je ne réponds pas et essaye même sincèrement de me calmer, ce dont père se rend compte car quand il parle à nouveau, sa voix est un peu plus douce.

- Lève-toi, tu vas m'aider à préparer des potions cet après-midi.

- Non, dis-je fermement.

- Pardon ? s'exclame-t-il, incrédule.

Je manque de sourire devant son expression. Généralement, j'adore brasser des potions avec lui, c'est un moment que nous aimons passer ensemble. _Mais pas aujourd'hui._

- Non, répété-je.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition.

- Mais j'ai eu un Optimal, pourquoi est-ce que je dois travailler ?

- Justement parce que je veux que tu maintiennes ton niveau, cesse de discuter.

- Mais père…

- Alice, ça suffit. Tu m'obéis un point c'est tout.

Comprenant au ton qu'il emploi qu'il ne sert à rien de protester davantage, je suis finalement mon père à contrecœur dans son laboratoire au grenier.

- Nous allons réaliser une potion contre les brûlures graves, commence-t-il. Ouvre le grimoire à la page dix-sept et lis-moi les ingrédients.

Je regarde le vieux livre avec méchanceté, comme s'il m'avait fait quelque chose de particulièrement vicieux, mais je ne le touche pas.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, prévint Severus.

Réticente, j'obéis tout de même et tourne les pages du grimoire jusqu'à trouver la bonne potion. Néanmoins, je n'en fait pas davantage, continuant à bouder.

- Ecoute-moi bien, siffle-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras. Soit tu fais ce que je te demande, soit tu passes ton après-midi à copier ton manuel de potions, mais tu ne feras pas autre chose. Alors je te conseille fortement de changer d'attitude, c'est compris ?

- Oui, père.

Malgré mon élan de rébellion, je n'ai pas envie de me faire punir. Pour être honnête, je suis étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas mis en colère plus que ça.

Il me lâche enfin mais je devine à ses traits qu'il voit bien que je boude toujours autant.

- Lis-moi les ingrédients.

Obtempérant j'entame la lecture, mais d'une voix si insolente, qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire chuter le peu de patience qui reste à mon père. M'agrippant le poignet, il m'emmène dans un coin de la pièce, faisant peu de cas de ma résistance.

- Quand tu seras décidée à obéir correctement, tu me feras signe. En attendant, tu vas fixer ce mur et crois-moi tu n'as pas intérêt à faire autre chose.

Une partie de moi m'insurge contre ce traitement que mon père utilise trop souvent à mon goût.

_C'est pour les bébés d'être mis au coin comme ça !_

Me retournant, j'appuie mon dos contre l'un des murs et croise les bras avant de lancer un regard furieux vers mon père.

- J'ai onze ans, vous ne pouvez plus me punir de cette façon.

Severus, qui avait déjà entrepris de disposer ses ingrédients, me fixe un instant sans rien dire.

Stupéfaite de le voir considérer ma requête – du moins je le crois – je décroise les bras mais arbore désormais une expression de défi.

Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, le maître des potions s'avance vers moi, m'agrippe le bras et abat sèchement sa main sur mes fesses à deux reprises.

- Et tu crois que ton attitude est celle d'une jeune fille de onze ans ? Moi je dirais plutôt cinq.

Rougissant, je baisse les yeux et cherche à m'éloigner hors de sa portée, cependant il ne semble pas disposé à me lâcher.

- Si tu te comportes comme un bébé, je te traiterai comme un bébé.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que ce n'est pas le cas, que je veux juste… qu'il soit fier de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmuré-je d'une voix un peu cassée.

_Non, je ne vais pas pleurer !_

Un silence se passe, pendant lequel je ne sais pas si mon père a entendu ce que j'ai dit, s'il réfléchit à ma future punition ou s'il va juste me laisser ici et s'en aller.

Enfin, il glisse sa main libre sous mon menton et me relève la tête, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu peux m'expliquer la scène que tu viens de me faire ?

Gênée, je détourne les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard. Aucun de nous ne parle pendant de longues minutes. Ce jusqu'à je sente tout-à-coup une présence dans mon esprit, _sa_ présence.

Il ne cherche pas de souvenir particulier, juste des sensations, des sentiments. Il observe ma contrariété de le voir partir la veille, mon agacement vis-vis de son comportement envers Harry, ma déception qu'il préfère partir sans moi, qu'il me laisse en arrière, mon regret de n'être peut-être pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de moi. Il ressent ma tristesse qu'il soit parti sans même le dire, le sentiment de délaissement, d'abandon.

- Oh Alice, articule-t-il à voix basse, sortant de mon esprit. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour attirer mon attention.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et je me sens un peu mieux alors qu'il me serre contre lui.

- Tu vas encore partir demain ? demandé-je.

- Une heure ou deux dans la mâtinée, confirme-t-il. Mais, si tu te lèves assez tôt, peut-être que tu pourras m'accompagner.

- Vraiment ? dis-je en souriant.

- Hum, hum.

A cette nouvelle, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et lui pardonne tout ce que j'ai pu avoir à lui reprocher auparavant.

- Mais attention, j'exige de toi un comportement exemplaire. Pas d'insolence ni de désobéissance et je ne…

- Promis !

- Alice.

Je lance un regard malicieux à mon père tout en essayant de paraître repentante de lui avoir ainsi coupé la parole.

- Je suis sérieux, reprend-t-il. Il n'est pas question que j'emmène avec moi une petite fille à laquelle je ne peux pas faire confiance.

A ces mots, je sens se former une boule dans ma gorge et lance à mon père un regard blessé. Cependant son regard à lui ne change pas et après un instant je finis par murmurer :

- Oui, père.

- Bien, à présent concernant la punition pour ton comportement de tout à l'heure…

Involontairement, je recule d'un pas et viens protéger mon arrière-train avec ma main droite, avant de réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire et de la retirer immédiatement. Cela a pour effet de faire sourire moqueusement mon père et je me mets à rougir fortement.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas lui prouver que tu n'es plus un bébé ! _

- Je n'avais pas cette idée en tête mais si tu y tiens, raille Severus.

- Non, réponds-je précipitamment.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir te retourner gentiment et rester au coin pendant vingt minutes comme je l'avais initialement prévu.

Je le considère avec un étonnement mêlé d'un sentiment d'injustice et je dois me mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer.

_C'est un test, il veut voir si tu obéis comme tu l'as promis._

En dépit de l'humiliation qui m'envahit, j'articule un « oui, père » à peine audible et me soumets à sa décision.

Plus tard, quand le temps assigné s'achève, le maître des potions m'appelle et je m'excuse – comme d'habitude – avant de l'aider docilement dans la préparation de ses potions.

* * *

><p>- Ai-je bien fait, père ? demandé-je alors que je termine l'extraction du jus de betterave du Pérou.<p>

- Excellent, approuve-t-il, une once de fierté dans sa voix.

Je souris et lui tend le récipient contenant le liquide rougeâtre. Tandis que je l'observe le verser dans le chaudron fumant, je repense à mon escapade – et celle d'Harry – ce matin. Je me sens coupable d'avoir désobéis ainsi et je sais que je devrais tout avouer maintenant, avant que père ne le découvre.

_Il va finir par le savoir tu le sais parfaitement._

En vérité Severus n'a jamais découvert toutes mes bêtises, et heureusement, mais j'ai le sentiment que cette fois-ci ne sera pas l'une de ces fois-là. Néanmoins, le risque est trop grand qu'il ne m'emmène pas le lendemain si j'avoue tout de suite.

_Oh mais au fait !_

- Père, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Tu peux.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions avoir un sapin de noël s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le maître des potions arrête un instant ce qu'il est en train de faire, puis reprend pensivement.

- Cela te ferait plaisir ? questionne-t-il après un long silence.

- Oui beaucoup, père.

- Très bien, nous irons en chercher un demain, accepte-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas y aller aujourd'hui père ? S'il-vous-plait.

- J'aimerais terminer ces potions d'abord.

- Nous pourrions y aller après, insisté-je.

- Nous verrons, Alice.

Je baisse la tête, un peu déçue qu'on ne puisse pas aller chercher notre arbre de noël tout de suite, mais néanmoins heureuse qu'il ait accepté.

L'après-midi se passe calmement, Severus et moi affairés à travailler sur de délicates potions et Harry lisant attentivement son livre dans notre chambre.

En début de soirée, toutes les potions sont terminées, ou en phase de repos, et nous descendons pour préparer le dîner.

- Tu as très bien travaillé, Alice, me félicite mon père. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci, père, réponds-je, ressentant une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine.

* * *

><p>- Peut-on y aller maintenant s'il-vous-plaît père ?<p>

- S'il le faut, répond celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Youpi !_

Je m'empresse de mettre mes chaussures, mon écharpe et ma cape d'hiver, incitant Harry à faire de même, lorsque mon père nous stoppe dans notre élan.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que le voisinage est moldu jeunes gens? Il n'est pas question de mettre vos capes.

Interloquée, j'observe Severus sortir des blousons bleu marine du placard de l'entrée ainsi que deux paires de baskets.

_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ce matin, quelle idiote !_

- Enfilez ça, je vais les ajuster à votre taille.

Ma jupe et le pantalon d'Harry sont bientôt transformés de façon plus… moldue et je grimace devant l'aspect de mes nouveaux vêtements.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas élégant._

- Je déteste devoir porter des vêtements moldus, dis-je à Harry avec dégoût.

- Alice, mets ton bonnet, ordonne mon père en me tendant l'affreux lainage gris.

- Il ne fait pas si froid père…

- Fais ce que je te dis ou tu restes ici.

Boudant un peu, j'obéis lentement sous le regard inquisiteur du maitre des potions, qui change également ses propres robes noires en une tenue plus décontractée.

- Bien, tâchez de vous conduire correctement.

Me retenant de soupirer d'exaspération, j'ouvre la porte dont mon père vient de désactiver les barrières magiques. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas regardé de trop près car il aurait reconnu ma signature magique. _Ouf ! _

Dehors, les flocons mousseux se sont remis à tomber, embellissant notre quartier de jolis bancs de neige. Pour acheter notre sapin, et les décorations qui vont avec, nous devons nous rendre au village qui est à une dizaine de minutes à pied. Harry semble aussi ravi que moi même si la présence de Severus l'enrage au plus haut point.

- Je ne suis pas certain que beaucoup de magasins soient encore ouverts à cette heure, prévient celui-ci.

En effet, nous trouvons un certain nombre de boutiques fermées, mais heureusement une enseigne de jardinerie est encore éclairée.

- Des sapins ? Je n'en ai plus un seul monsieur, nous informe le vendeur à mon grand désespoir.

- Pas même un petit ? supplie-je.

- Désolé, il ne me reste rien. Il faut dire qu'un vingt-trois décembre, vous vous y prenez un peu tard.

- Sauriez-vous où nous pourrions en trouver ? interroge Severus.

- Essayez en face, je pense qu'ils en ont encore.

Après avoir remercié l'homme, nous tentons notre chance un peu plus loin, dépassant la modeste place du village.

- Père regardez, il y en a un immense ! m'écrie-je d'une voix excitée.

En effet, la seconde jardinerie possède encore quelques arbres, bien verts et fournis en branches. Celui qui a attiré mon attention doit mesurer deux mètres cinquante et est particulièrement beau.

- Est-ce que l'on peut prendre celui-là s'il-vous-plaît, père ? imploré-je.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? ironise-t-il.

Une dame d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux châtains s'avance vers nous et nous demande si nous avons fait notre choix.

Severus lui désigne celui que je désire prendre, mais la vendeuse semble embêtée.

- Je crains que celui-ci ne soit pas à vendre, nous l'avions mis en décoration pour les fêtes.

Mon enthousiasme retombe d'un seul coup et je regarde mon père avec une telle déception que celui-ci passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Il y en a d'autres tout aussi beaux que tu peux choisir, affirme-t-il en me montrant une dizaine de conifères emballés dans des filets en plastique.

- Mais père, je voulais celui-là, dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'à dit la dame, il n'est pas à vendre Alice.

La vendeuse m'observe d'un air compatissant et voyant que les autres ne me plaisent pas autant, décide de faire un geste.

- Il est vrai que nous n'en aurons bientôt plus besoin, je peux peut-être vous proposer un prix.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, remercie Severus.

- Votre fille me rappelle ma petite nièce, elle aussi est assez têtue quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rit-elle.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi contente de notre sapin, j'aurais très certainement boudé à cette remarque.

- Votre grand garçon semble plus conciliant en revanche, dit-elle aimablement.

Harry est un peu décontenancé, ses yeux reflétant une indignation mêlée d'autre chose que je n'identifie pas.

- Ce n'est pas…, commence le maître des potions avant que je ne le coupe.

- Père, est-ce que nous allons acheter les décorations maintenant ?

Je trouve ça plutôt amusant de faire croire qu'Harry est mon frère, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère.

Severus me lance un regard irrité et demande à la vendeuse où nous pourrions dénicher les fameuses décorations.

- Je vous conseille d'aller à l'épicerie des Meyers, ils ont toujours les dernières nouveautés.

Un signal d'alarme résonne dans mon esprit et je me souviens très vite pourquoi.

- Harry, murmuré-je alors que mon père règle la facture. Ce doit être l'endroit dont Sarah et David nous ont parlé.

Le Gryffondor copie mon regard paniqué, et je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire.

- Je peux vous le livrer si vous le souhaitez, propose la vendeuse.

- Volontiers, répond mon père, sortant subrepticement sa baguette.

Un instant plus tard, le grand sapin a disparut et je soupçonne que Severus l'ait envoyé directement dans notre salon.

Nous marchons ensuite jusqu'au bas de la rue et je guette l'éventuelle apparition de nos deux voisins. Heureusement, je n'aperçois aucun signe indiquant leur présence dans le magasin. Soulagée, je choisis gaiement les décorations pour notre sapin avec l'aide de mon père et d'Harry.

Cependant au détour d'un rayon, nous tombons presque nez-à-nez avec David, qui est occupé à répertorier des articles.

- Il faut se séparer, indiqué-je tout bas à Harry, qui hoche la tête.

Faisant semblant d'être intéressée par quelque chose de l'autre côté du rayon, je nous éloigne de l'adolescent mais Severus commence à être suspicieux de nos messes basses.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur, se plaint le Gryffondor. J'aimerais aller prendre l'air.

Haussant un sourcil, le maître des potions le dévisage un instant avant de dire :

- Très bien mais restez sur la place, surtout ne vous éloignez pas.

- Oui monsieur, merci.

Une fois qu'il est parti, je m'empresse d'entraîner mon père vers la caisse afin de sortir le plus vite possible. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon jour de chance et je constate avec effroi que c'est Sarah qui tient à présent la caisse de l'épicerie.

_Oh non !_

Dans une vaine tentative ayant pour but d'éviter qu'elle me reconnaisse, je me cache légèrement derrière mon père. Cela ne fonctionne pas du tout puisque l'adolescente fixe son regard droit sur moi, me mettant extrêmement mal-à-l'aise.

- Salut, fait-elle en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je lui réponds poliment, espérant qu'elle ne continue pas de parler.

Tout en scannant nos achats, je la vois lever les yeux vers mon père avec curiosité puis revenir les poser sur moi.

- Il n'est pas là ton frère ? me lance-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Mortifiée, je ne sais pas comment réagir tandis que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais qu'aucun son n'en sort.

- N…non, finit-je par dire, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Je n'ose pas regarder mon père et je n'en ai pas besoin pour deviner son expression.

Sarah encaisse nos achats sans poser d'autres questions et tend le ticket de caisse à mon père.

Celui-ci le prend en la remerciant à peine et pose une main sur mon épaule, me poussant vers la sortie, un peu plus fermement que nécessaire.

Sans un mot, nous sortons sur la petite place pour y rejoindre Harry, que je distingue au loin, près d'un jeune couple assis sur un banc.

Sentant le regard courroucé de mon père sur moi, je me dis qu'une plaidoirie est peut-être encore possible.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, père, articulé-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulu plus assurée.

- Ah non ? susurre celui-ci. Que suis-je censé croire exactement ?

Les phrases « elle a dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre » et « je ne la connais pas » me viennent à l'esprit mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour servir des mensonges aussi flagrants à mon père.

- Vois-tu, je me demande comment tu as pu rencontrer cette jeune fille en restant sagement à la maison.

Le ton menaçant me fait abandonner tout espoir de m'en sortir indemne.

- Je… c'est-à-dire…

Malgré la faible luminosité apportée par les lampadaires, j'aperçois clairement le visage furibond de mon père et je ravale le mensonge – peu crédible – que je m'apprêtais à dire.

Le Gryffondor s'avance vers nous et sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, saisit immédiatement que la situation est devenue passablement critique.

Severus nous intime de marcher devant et à son ton, je comprends qu'il est beaucoup plus en colère que je ne l'avais pensé. Je redoute alors avec une angoisse croissante le retour à la maison, qui assurément ne sera pas plaisant.


	25. Sournois est le serpent

**Chapitre 25 : Sournois est le serpent…**

Allongée à plat ventre sur mon lit, je pleure à chaudes larmes dans mon oreiller. Je songe que la prochaine fois je réfléchirai avant de désobéir sur une chose aussi importante que ma _sécurité_. La punition est trop douloureuse. Père n'a pas agi comme d'habitude, peut-être qu'il en a assez que je pleurniche comme un bébé, je sais qu'il veut que je me comporte moins _puérilement_, mais c'est vraiment difficile…

Je me demande comment il va punir Harry, après tout j'ai réussi à lui faire endosser une grosse part de responsabilité.

Reniflant, j'essaie d'arrêter de pleurer mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le chemin du village jusqu'à la maison a été abominablement long, néanmoins il a eu l'avantage de me permettre de réfléchir sur ce que j'allais dire pour ma défense et à arborer l'expression la plus repentante possible.

Quand père a exigé des explications, il a plus spécifiquement demandé à Harry qu'à moi. Cela m'a tout d'abord surprise, mais voyant que le Gryffondor hésitait à dire certaines parties de la vérité, notamment ce qui concernait _ma_ responsabilité dans l'affaire, j'y ai vu une opportunité à saisir.

- _Nous sommes sortis seulement ce matin, Monsieur._

_- Seulement Potter ? s'écrie mon père d'une voix furieuse. Comme d'habitude, vous ne pouviez pas éviter de vous faire remarquer. Il fallait que vous socialisiez avec des moldus afin qu'ils s'aperçoivent décemment de votre présence dans le quartier alors que je vous avais explicitement demandé de vous faire discret. Et porté par votre incroyable témérité de Gryffondor, vous vous êtes cru plus malin que tout le monde et pensiez sans doute que vous étiez de taille contre Black si jamais celui-ci se manifestait. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin arrogant exactement comme votre père._

_- Mon père n'était pas arrogant !_

_- Vous ne savez rien Potter, rien du tout._

_- Non, répond soudainement Harry à voix basse. Vous avez raison, je ne sais rien…_

_Sa colère semble totalement retombée et ses yeux arborent à présent une lueur triste._

_Comme il paraît évident qu'il ne développera pas davantage notre aventure, Severus se tourne vers moi._

_- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé._

_- Il… il neigeait ce matin, raconté-je. Harry a insisté pour que l'on aille jouer sous la neige. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais j'avais très envie d'y aller moi aussi. Nous n'avons pas quitté notre rue, je vous le jure. Sarah et David habitent à deux maisons de chez nous, ils nous ont proposés d'aller faire de la luge. J'ai voulu dire non bien sûr, mais __**il **__a insisté et nous en avons fait le reste de la mâtinée, après cela nous sommes rentrés pour déjeuner._

_- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Potter ?_

_- Oui, c'est ma faute, murmure-t-il. Tout est ma faute._

_Je vois mon père soupirer et se pincer l'arrête du nez, ce qui est généralement mauvais signe._

_Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'Harry ne m'aurait jamais dénoncée, je ne m'attendais pas pour autant à ce qu'il s'accuse ainsi lui-même. Profitant de l'aubaine sans faire de cas de conscience, j'imagine que ce doit être un truc de Gryffondors. _

_- Disparaissez hors de ma vue Potter, lance le maitre des potions en désignant l'escalier montant à l'étage. _

_Le garçon ne se fait pas prier, et une fois qu'il est parti, Severus lance un sortilège de silence – qui n'annonce rien de bon – et s'adresse à moi._

_- Inutile de dire que je suis très déçu par ton comportement, jeune fille._

_Je baisse la tête, un peu honteuse mais surtout blessée par ces mots durs._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tes impulsions guider tes actions. Même si tu étais contrariée – et cela nous en avons déjà discuté – ce n'était pas une raison pour enfreindre les règles. Si tu avais autant envie de sortir que cela, tu n'aurais eu qu'à me demander la permission à mon retour._

_- Mais c'est __**lui**__ qui a insisté, et vous n'étiez pas là, dis-je sur un ton de reproche._

_- Tu n'aurais eu que quelques heures à attendre._

_- Je ne pouvais pas le savoir._

_- Alice, il y a des moments où je ne peux pas toujours être présent. Cela ne te donne pas pour autant le droit de transgresser mon autorité simplement parce que tu es impatiente ou vexée de ne pas obtenir ce que tu veux tout de suite. En particulier, lorsque cela implique ta sécurité._

_-Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute père, articulé-je en regardant celui-ci d'un air contrit. C'est __**lui**__._

_- Je ne veux pas savoir lequel est le plus responsable, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de la désobéissance pure et simple. De plus, tu as délibérément brisé les protections magiques que j'avais mises en place, personne ne t'y a forcé que je sache ?_

_Même si j'ai très envie de prétendre que oui, je hoche la tête._

_- Je n'ai pas entendu._

_- Non, père._

_- A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez dit à ces deux jeunes moldus._

_- Rien de spécial, je vous assure père. Enfin, Potter a parlé un peu de Poudlard, mais…_

_- Continue._

_- Il n'a pas dit que nous étions sorciers. _

_- Encore heureux, grogne mon père. Avez-vous pensé à vous vêtir de manière appropriée ?_

_Je rougis légèrement, embarrassée de ne pas avoir songé à ce détail._

_- Et cela ne t'est-il va pas venu à l'esprit lorsqu'ils vous ont détaillés – très certainement – de façon bizarre ?_

_Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure tandis que le maître des potions prend une longue inspiration._

_- Aucune prudence, aucun bon sens…_

_Un instant plus tard, son expression change et je réalise que la discussion est terminée._

_Mon père va s'asseoir sur le sofa et remonte légèrement ses manches avant de me faire signe d'approcher. Je hoche lentement la tête de gauche à droite, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge._

_- Tu sais parfaitement ce qui arrive quand tu me désobéis de la sorte, Alice. _

_- Non, s'il-vous-plait, supplie-je._

_- Tu peux plaider ta cause autant que tu veux, mais l'issue sera la même. D'autant plus que tu aurais eu largement le temps de venir m'avouer ta faute dans l'après-midi, auquel cas j'aurais été un peu plus indulgent._

_- Je ne le ferais plus, je vous assure, père._

_- Oui, j'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part._

_- Je ne voulais pas…_

_- … que je le découvre, je n'en doute pas un instant. Ça pour faire des bêtises tu es la première mais quand on parle des conséquences, il n'y a plus personne, raille mon père._

_Mes yeux deviennent humides à la réalisation que je ne vais pas pouvoir y échapper. Non pas que ce soit déjà réellement arrivé, mais j'ai toujours l'espérance que ce soit le cas._

_- Allez, viens. Autant en finir tout de suite._

_A pas lents, je m'approche de lui avec appréhension. J'aimerais pouvoir affirmer que je suis trop grande pour ce genre de punition mais, outre le fait que cela n'a aucune chance de fonctionner, les corrections de mon père peuvent difficilement être assimilables à celles que l'on donne aux petits enfants. _

_Quand je parviens enfin jusqu'à lui, Severus me penche doucement sur ses genoux, et alors même que ça n'a pas commencé, j'ai déjà envie de pleurer. J'attrape l'un des cousins du canapé à ma portée et l'entoure de mes bras avant de fourrer ma tête dedans. Non pas que ce soit véritablement plus confortable que le canapé en lui-même, mais l'expérience m'a appris qu'il est toujours mieux d'agripper quelque chose dans ces moments-là._

_Sans attendre, mon père lève sa main et vient frapper le dessous de mes fesses dans un claquement sec. Il poursuit méthodiquement pendant une demi-minute, qui me paraît une éternité, au terme de laquelle je ne peux me retenir de pleurer. _

_- Je suis désolée…_

_Alors qu'il abaisse à nouveau sa main, je me mets à remuer les jambes, sans vraiment le vouloir, espérant que cela s'arrête bientôt. Je regrette que le tissu de ma jupe ne soit pas plus épais._

_- Pourquoi es-tu punie, Alice ? demande mon père calmement._

_- Parce que… j'ai désobéis, dis-je à travers mes sanglots. Je suis sortie alors que vous me l'aviez interdit et aussi… parce je ne vous l'ai pas avoué et que j'aurais dû._

_- Et ?_

_- Parce que… je ne dois pas parler aux moldus, parce que… c'est dangereux. _

_- C'est dangereux parce qu'un évadé d'Azkaban se balade en liberté et qu'il n'est pas prudent d'adresser la parole à des inconnus. Particulièrement lorsque l'on est avec Harry Potter, cible numéro une recherchée dudit fugitif. Quoi d'autre ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas…_

_- Réfléchis._

_- Parce que j'ai désactivé les barrières magiques pour sortir de la maison._

_- En effet. Je ne place pas de sortilèges de protection pour qu'ils soient outrageusement réduits à néant et replacés maladroitement par __**ma fille**__ à laquelle je fais confiance en lui confiant le moyen de les désactiver._

_Le ton de mon père est si dur et désapprobateur qu'un sentiment de culpabilité énorme s'enserre la poitrine._

_- Je crois que tu as oublié une dernière chose à ta liste de méfaits._

_- …_

_- Le secret magique, ça ne te dit rien ? Porter des vêtements sorciers dans le monde moldus ne te dérange visiblement pas._

_- Je suis désolée, m'excuse-je en pleurant. Pardon, je n'ai pas pensé…_

_- C'est bien le problème, je ne t'ai tout de même pas éduquée comme une foutue Gryffondor irréfléchie, par Merlin ! Tu vas apprendre sérieusement à réfléchir avant d'agir, crois-moi._

_Je pousse un gémissement de surprise lorsque je le sens remonter ma jupe et baisser mes sous-vêtements._

_- Accio règle !_

_Alors que je m'apitoie misérablement sur mon sort, une petite règle en bois vole jusqu'à mon père, qui l'empoigne et n'attend pas une seule seconde avant de l'abattre sur mon arrière-train. La douleur est telle que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier au premier coup, et mes sanglots redoublent. Les secondes se passent sans que mon père ne continue, et je sens sa main caresser mon dos gentiment._

_- Je t'avais prévenue que tu serais sévèrement punie, Alice. La prochaine fois - Merlin faites qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres – tu réfléchiras aux conséquences de tes actions._

_Attendant à peine quelques secondes de plus, il reprend la punition et m'administre encore une dizaine de coups avec la règle, prenant soin de faire des pauses entre chaque._

_Ç__a fait vraiment mal et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà été punie aussi sévèrement. _

_Quand enfin la correction s'achève, mon père remet mes vêtements en place et me relève._

_Je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour me réconforter, comme il fait toujours, et je m'avance vers lui, en ayant particulièrement besoin à ce moment. Mais à ma grande surprise, il refuse et me repousse._

_- Monte dans ta chambre, ordonne-t-il d'un ton qui n'admet pas d'objection._

_Déstabilisée, je sens mes larmes couler de plus belle sur mes joues déjà trempées et j'obéis, sentant ma poitrine se serrer._

_Je croise Harry dans le couloir, qui prend la direction inverse de la mienne. Père a dû l'appeler mais je n'ai rien entendu. Je sens son regard pesant sur moi, mais je ne lève pas la tête et me dirige directement sur mon lit, m'affalant dessus et pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps._

Je suis calmée à présent, cela a mis longtemps. Même si je sais que ma punition était méritée, je suis un peu fâchée contre mon père, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me consoler, je lui en veux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que je boude résolument, j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Ce sont les pas de mon père qui s'approchent de mon lit.

- Alice ? appelle-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne réponds pas, bien trop vexée, faisant semblant de n'avoir pas entendu.

Il caresse l'une de mes épaules et soupire, sans rien ajouter de plus. Quelques larmes coulent silencieusement de mes yeux, ce qu'il ne voit pas puisque ma tête est toujours plongée dans mon oreiller. Néanmoins je renifle un peu et après un instant il reprend la parole.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, dit-il en continuant de frotter mon épaule.

Un long silence se passe. Puis, se levant et faisant mine de se diriger vers la porte, il déclare en prenant un ton plus habituel :

- Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin alors…

Cela me fait réagir et pour la première fois, je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je me mets debout sur le lit pour aller l'enlacer.

- Je te demande pardon, dis-je en calant ma tête dans son cou.

Répondant à mon étreinte, il m'assure que je suis pardonnée. Puis, m'embrassant le front, il m'incite à me coucher car la journée du lendemain sera chargée.

- Est-ce que nous pourrons faire le sapin demain s'il-vous-plait père ?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il. A la première heure.

- Je croyais que vous alliez chez Mr. Llewellyn ?

- Et bien nous irons après, déclare-t-il.

_Nous ?_

- Je peux toujours venir ?

- Ai-je affirmé le contraire ?

- Non, mais je pensais que…

- J'avais changé d'avis ?

Je souris et le laisse me border tandis qu'il me certifie que ce n'est pas le cas. Le Gryffondor ne me rejoint pas mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur la raison car je plonge bien vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Ce matin je me réveille en peine forme, tout à fait reposée, mais je grimace en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.<p>

_Maudite règle !_

Je remarque que le lit d'Harry est vide, songeant qu'il s'est levé plus tôt, et prépare mes vêtements pour la journée. Ceux que nous avons achetés sur le chemin de traverse sont arrivés, je suis contente de pouvoir avoir des habits neufs à ma taille et non pas _agrandis_ magiquement, ce qui à force a tendance à déformer les tissus.

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour me préparer, je constate qu'elle est déjà occupée et soupire. Posant mes vêtements sur mon lit, je décide donc de descendre en bas en attendant qu'elle se libère.

Au salon, le grand sapin acheté la veille trône à côté de notre petite cheminée et je souris en le voyant.

- Tu as bien dormi ? interroge mon père sur le seuil de la cuisine.

J'acquiesce tout en examinant les boîtes de décorations.

- Le petit-déjeuner d'abord, jeune fille.

- Oui, père, répond-je en mettant de côté les boules et guirlandes.

A la cuisine, je constate avec enchantement que Severus a préparé des pancakes.

- Merci père, remercie-je en l'enlaçant.

Celui-ci hoche la tête en passant distraitement une main dans mes cheveux.

Tout en dégustant mon petit-déjeuner préféré, mes yeux se posent sur notre vieille radio qu'Harry a réparé la veille.

- Peut-on l'allumer s'il-vous-plait père ? demandé-je poliment.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonne le maître des potions.

- La radio, elle fonctionnait hier.

- Si tu veux.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la joyeuse musique de _Here Comes Santa Claus_ emplit notre cuisine. Tout en mangeant, je secoue la tête en rythme tandis que Severus m'observe en buvant son café, l'air amusé.

Je me rends compte que je commence à vraiment apprécier la musique moldue, et sur _Jingle Bells_, je fredonne la chanson, réalisant que je connais les paroles par cœur.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que je me rappelle toutes ces chansons grâce aux souvenirs d'Harmonie mais j'ai également l'étrange impression de les entendre pour la première fois.

_J'en demanderai la raison à Mrs Collins._

- Va t'habiller, ordonne Severus une fois mon assiette finie. Que l'on décore enfin ce maudit sapin.

Je ris et me dépêche d'obéir, courant presque dans l'escalier.

Parvenue en haut, le Gryffondor sort de la salle de bain au même moment et je le dévisage, déconcertée. Ses yeux sont rougis et cernés, sans parler de sa mine épouvantable.

- Bonjour, dis-je jovialement. As-tu terminé avec la salle de bain ?

Il me lance un regard noir, claque la porte et passe devant moi sans répondre.

Décidant de l'ignorer, je me prépare et descends promptement en bas.

* * *

><p>- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?<p>

- Ce sont des anges, père, explique-je en me retenant de rire.

- Il n'est pas question d'accrocher ces atrocités.

- Oh s'il-vous-plaît, insisté-je. Vous pourriez les faire voler autour du sapin, n'est-ce pas père ?

- De mieux en mieux, déclare-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ils étaient offerts avec la boîte de décorations argentées, c'est vous qui l'avez choisi père.

- J'ai simplement _suggéré_ les nobles couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard.

- Sans eux il y aura trop de vert et pas assez d'argent, affirmé-je sérieusement. Le vert ne va pas suffisamment ressortir sur le…

- Par Morgane, suspend ces angelots et fiche-moi la paix.

J'éclate de rire et entreprend de trouver une place à ces nouvelles décorations, non pas qu'elles me plaisent réellement mais je ne veux pas laisser une seule boule dans la boîte.

Une fois fait, mon père agite sa baguette et les petits anges se mettent à voleter joyeusement de branches en branches, s'admirant parfois dans le reflet des boules de Noël.

- Je plaisantais, père.

- Trop tard, raille celui-ci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, notre sapin est décoré comme il se doit et je l'admire avec contentement.

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas père ?

- J'imagine qu'il l'est.

A ce moment, Harry pénètre dans le salon, l'air morne, et fixe son regard sur Severus.

- J'aimerais une potion, demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Et en quel honneur, Potter ?

- Pour dormir.

- Seriez-vous par hasard en train de me demander une potion de sommeil ?

Le Gryffondor prend une inspiration et répond par l'affirmative.

- Vous êtes sujet à un problème de dépendance concernant ce genre de potion, Mr Potter. J'aurais cru que votre cerveau avait enregistré cette information depuis le temps.

- Donnez-moi quelque chose Snape.

- C'est professeur Snape pour vous Potter. Et ma réponse est non, si vous voulez votre potion calmante, il va falloir la mériter.

- Hein ?

- Eloquent comme toujours, Mr Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'exclame le garçon.

- Cela signifie que si je juge votre comportement adéquat, il se peut que je vous donne généreusement une potion qui aidera à gérer la sensation de manque. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'aurez rien.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Je ne finirai pas cette phrase si j'étais vous, Potter.

Le Gryffondor se met à trembler de rage et je soupçonne que ce soit également un effet secondaire de son état.

Je songe un instant à intervenir, mais il n'est pas question que je contredise mon père, pas après la correction d'hier.

- Vous allez avoir tout le temps de vous calmer puisque nous ne serons pas de retour avant plusieurs heures, dit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je vous conseille fortement de lire l'ouvrage que je vous ai conseillé et de commencer à rédiger votre essai.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre, le maître des potions tourne son regard vers moi et m'ordonne d'aller m'habiller car nous partons sur le champ.

J'obéis sans discuter, revêtant hâtivement ma cape d'hiver et mon écharpe et rejoins mon père devant la cheminée.

- Manoir Llewellyn, énonce Severus en jetant une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

Avant de le suivre, je lance un coup d'œil au Gryffondor, qui est pâle comme un linge. Je prends une inspiration pour lui adresser un mot de réconfort, mais referme finalement la bouche en secouant la tête et disparaît à mon tour dans les flammes.

Ma vision se brouille durant plusieurs secondes avant de se fixer sur un luxueux salon aux couleurs orangées.

- Severus, mon ami ! s'exclame le propriétaire des lieux. Je suis si ravi que tu aies pu venir encore aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Cyrinus, salue mon père avec un hochement de tête.

- Oh, mais tu as emmené ta charmante petite fille, sourit-il agréablement.

- Enchantée de vous revoir, Sir.

- Moi de même, jeune Lady, fait-il en prenant ma main, ce qui me fait un peu rougir.

Un raclement de gorge interrompt notre échange et je lève les yeux vers mon père qui arbore un regard ennuyé.

- Oui, bien, reprend le potionniste Gallois d'un ton plus sérieux. Severus, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Concernant l'expérience ? interroge celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, non, pas réellement, répond-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Suis-moi.

Mon père me pousse légèrement, m'incitant à avancer vers la pièce adjacente où se dirige Mr Llewellyn.

Le laboratoire de potions où nous pénétrons ressemble beaucoup à ceux que je connais, à l'exception d'un immense chaudron occupant le centre de la pièce, que j'observe avec fascination.

C'est d'ailleurs près de celui-ci que s'arrête le Gallois, paraissant soudain très nerveux.

- Il se passe des choses, Severus, murmure-t-il. De très mauvaises choses.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Et bien voilà… Hier après ton départ, j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'expérience, d'essayer un peu plus longtemps.

- Cyrinus, nous avions parlé de cela, reproche mon père.

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis laissé emballer, je…

J'observe le chaudron fumant, qui est si haut que je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir son contenu.

- J'en conclus que tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Si tu savais mon ami. J'ose à peine t'en parler…

Le liquide à l'intérieur est étrangement _lisse_, sur sa surface se reflètent des milliers de couleurs mais l'ensemble donne une teinte argent, un peu comme un miroir.

A cette pensée, je réalise que je sais ce qui se trouve dans ce chaudron.

_Un Miroir Prophétique !_

Emerveillée, je me penche au maximum sur le rebord pour voir de plus près cette énigmatique potion aux propriétés troublantes. Elle permet non seulement de voir l'avenir – ou plutôt les avenirs – mais aussi le passé et le présent. Seuls les maîtres potionnistes peuvent prétendre à leur réalisation extrêmement complexe et instable.

_Alors c'est à cela que père a travaillé ces derniers jours ?_

Tandis que je me rapproche millimètre par millimètre de cette potion si rare, je sens une main agripper ma robe et me ramener brutalement sur le sol.

Tournant la tête, je vois mon père me toiser sévèrement et je lui jette un regard d'excuse avant de baisser les yeux.

- Et bien je t'écoute Cyrinus.

- Des rumeurs, des murmures, déclare celui-ci d'une voix agitée. Beaucoup de murmures.

- Nous ignorons s'il est authentique, tu ne peux pas te fier à cette potion.

- Je sais qu'elle l'est Severus, je le _sais_ !

- Il y a trop de paramètres hasardeux.

- Le Miroir de la Vérité, le Miroir de Cassandre, le Miroir Prophétique, Severus ! Nous l'avons créée, il est ici et il n'y a pas de _hasard_.

- Admettons, articule mon père après un instant. Quelles preuves as-tu ?

- Il est en train de revenir, plus tôt que nous l'avions prévu. Mais c'est l'instigateur que j'ai vu, le traître…

- Qui ?

- Le miroir était à moitié brouillé, mais j'ai reconnu son visage à présent vieilli… celui de Lary O'Kirk.

- Samantha ! s'écrie mon père avec une stupeur absolument inhabituelle.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- C'est impossible.

- Par Merlin Severus, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te l'affirmer.

- S'il revient à cause d'elle, je peux te jurer que…, grogne mon père.

- Allons Severus, Severus, murmure anxieusement Llewellyn en jetant de rapides coups d'œil autour de nous, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu. Ne dis pas de telles choses, je t'en prie.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être demain, peut-être dans un mois, dans un an, dans…

Le propriétaire des lieux est à présent si pâle que je m'attends à ce qu'il s'évanouisse d'un instant à l'autre. Son front est luisant de sueur et il ne cesse de se tortiller les doigts, semblant le sujet d'une anxiété grandissante.

- Par Morgane, Cyrinus, ressaisis-toi !

- Tu as raison, se reprend le potionniste en fouillant fébrilement parmi ses étagères.

Il brandit une fiole, dont je reconnais le contenu comme étant une potion calmante, et la boit d'un trait, avant de revenir vers nous.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de s'affoler.

- Tu… tu n'as rien senti n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas même un picotement.

- Bien, bien, soupire Llewellyn avec un grand soulagement. Je vais aller préparer du thé.

Une minute plus tard, je me retrouve seule avec mon père et je l'interroge du regard, un peu inquiète.

- Ne crois pas tout ce qu'il raconte.

- Qui va revenir, père ?

Cette question m'apparaît si rhétorique que je trouve presque ridicule de la poser.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répond mon père gravement.

_Pas vraiment une nouvelle._

- Comment va-t-il faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être grâce à un nouveau corps et l'aide d'un fidèle serviteur.

_Mais Pettigrew est mort, c'est impossible !_

- C'est Mr Llewellyn et vous qui avez créés le Miroir, père ?

- En effet, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Mais le Miroir de la Vérité est très difficile à exploiter, sans parler de sa fiabilité douteuse. C'est pourquoi il faut analyser son contenu avec précision et prudence, il peut se cacher des mensonges derrière des semi-vérités révélées.

J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là et me remémore une partie de la conversation d'y il y a quelques minutes.

_Samantha… ? Ma mère ?_

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aborder ce sujet sensible, je garde mes questions pour moi.

Mr Llewellyn revient peu de temps après et nous remmène dans le salon orangé où nous sommes arrivés. Le thé est préparé sur une petite table ronde et nous nous installons autour.

- Crois-tu que tu pourrais rester cet après-midi Severus ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour stabiliser la potion.

- Telle était mon intention.

- Bien sûr, toujours aussi prévoyant cher ami, sourit le potionniste.

- Comptes-tu retenter l'expérience ?

- Je ne pourrais pas le faire tout seul, il me faudra ton aide, si tu es d'accord.

- Entendu.

Les deux hommes discutent encore quelques temps, puis nous retournons au laboratoire de potions.

A mon grand plaisir, mon père me laisse participer au brassage et Mr Llewellyn ne tarit pas d'éloge sur mon talent de potionniste.

- Quelle adorable enfant tu as là, Severus, se réjouit-il pour la énième fois. Si jeune et déjà si douée.

- Oui, répond mon père. Après tout c'est ma fille, elle se doit de l'être.

- Certainement, approuve le Gallois en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais ne t'y fie pas trop, elle sait être aussi indisciplinée qu'un gnome.

- Père, grogné-je, offusquée.

- Et bien j'imagine qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère, Severus, rit Llewellyn.

L'intéressé lève les yeux au ciel mais ne réplique pas, souriant même légèrement.

Nous restons jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, au terme de laquelle nous quittons notre hôte pour réveillonner en famille – ou presque – à Spinner's End.

A peine de retour à la maison, je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer et enfiler l'une des robes que m'ont offert mes grand-mères et ma tante.

J'y trouve Harry, qui broie du noir sur son lit, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Salut, dis-je.

Le Gryffondor lève les yeux vers moi d'un air blasé et me lance, un peu agressivement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Me changer, j'apprécierais que tu sortes.

- Non.

- C'est aussi ma chambre je te rappelle ! Et j'étais là avant toi.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est ça, joue les victimes. Tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, contrairement à moi.

- Mon père a accepté de te prendre en charge pendant les vacances, il te consacre du temps pour que tu ailles mieux, tu…

- Ouais, coupe froidement Harry. Comme hier soir où il m'a jeté dehors dans la cour !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement ça, je me suis gelé toute la nuit, il m'a laissé dormir dans la neige ce bâtard !

J'ouvre des yeux ronds à cette annonce et me demande s'il plaisante ou non.

- Mon père ne ferait jamais…

- Oh je t'en prie, bien sûr qu'il ne ferait jamais ça à sa petite fille chérie ! Au fils de son ennemi juré par contre, c'est une autre histoire.

- Tu exagères, affirmé-je sur un ton d'évidence.

- Pense ce que tu veux. De toute façon je me fiche complètement de l'avis d'une petite peste hypocrite et menteuse !

- Parce que tu crois que je me soucie d'un pauvre orphelin naïf et idiot ?

Il n'en faut pas plus au Gryffondor pour se jeter sur moi et me plaquer contre le mur. Instinctivement, je me mets à hurler et repousse de toutes mes forces mon assaillant, qui ne tarde pas à m'asséner un violent coup de poing au visage.

Ma vue se trouble une seconde tandis qu'une douleur vive se répand sur ma joue.

- POTTER ! s'écrie la voix de mon père. Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?

La pression sur ma poitrine s'évanouit et je respire de nouveau normalement, haletant quelques secondes. Je devine des voix argumenter un instant mais je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement lointain, et je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

- Alice, regarde-moi, incite Severus d'une voix légèrement inquiète en se penchant à ma hauteur.

- Papa, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, dis-je en geignant.

- Mon bébé, cajole-t-il en touchant délicatement l'ecchymose sur ma pommette.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'emporte jusqu'au grenier, où il me dépose sur sa table de préparation.

- Bois ça, ordonne-t-il en me tendant une potion bleu vif.

Sans discuter j'obéis, et rapidement la douleur de ma joue diminue. Je le laisse ensuite me tartiner de pâte verte et odorante, grimaçant quand il appuie trop fort.

- As-tu encore mal ?

- Un peu.

Il se retourne pour fouiller dans sa petite réserve de potions et y récupère une seconde fiole de potion bleue.

- Non, ça ira père, assuré-je, détestant le goût de l'antidouleur.

- Tu avales cette potion et je ne veux rien entendre, déclare Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Me retenant de soupirer, j'obtempère et réalise qu'elle valait finalement le coup.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Harry m'ait frappé comme ça !_

Alors que je m'apprête à descendre de l'établi où je suis assise, mon père arrête mon geste.

- Pas si vite, fais-moi voir ton œil.

Portant ma main à mon œil gauche, je réalise que le bas est un peu gonflé et sensible.

- Ne touche pas, prévient le maître des potions en pointant sa baguette dessus.

Une sensation de chaud me parcourt quelques secondes et tout redevient normal, me faisant prendre conscience que ma vue était vaguement floue.

- Merci, père.

- Tu peux descendre maintenant, autorise-t-il.

Nous retournons en bas où nous retrouvons le Gryffondor qui arbore un air étourdi, dû je le devine, à un sort que lui a jeté mon père. Malgré son air calme, je sais que celui-ci fulmine et qu'il lui faut tout son sang froid pour ne pas étrangler le garçon.

- Je vais contacter le professeur Dumbledore.

- Est-ce qu'il n'est pas en Roumanie, père ?

Sans me répondre, Severus file d'un pas rapide en direction du salon, me laissant seule avec Harry.

J'ai bien envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le frappant à mon tour, mais après réflexion cela ne me semble pas une bonne idée. J'opte finalement pour l'option de suivre mon père au salon afin d'écouter ce qu'il va dire au directeur.

- Le garçon n'a aucune bonne volonté, Albus.

- Je suis sûr que vous exagérez, mon ami.

- De plus, il exerce une mauvaise influence sur ma fille et je ne saurais le tolérer.

- Vous avez accepté, Severus.

- Et bien, je change d'avis.

- Cela ne fait que quelques jours, laissez-lui du temps. Il ne va pas bien et son état peut certes causer des désagréments, mais…

- Il a frappé Alice ! Comment devrais-je réagir selon vous ?

- Je comprends, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il n'a nulle part où aller…

Pendant la discussion, je me suis installée discrètement sur un fauteuil et observe à présent mon père parler à la tête de Dumbledore dans le feu.

- Si vous ne le faites pas pour lui, alors faites-le pour Lily. Elle aurait voulu que vous vous occupiez de son fils.

- Ah non Albus ! s'écrie brusquement le maître des potions. Je ne vous permets pas de me servir cet argument-là.

- Il est pourtant valide, vous le savez Severus. Et bien que vous refusiez de l'admettre, Harry a hérité de bien plus de traits de caractère de la part sa mère que de James.

- Selon votre point de vue, marmonne mon père.

- Je compte sur vous pour le traiter décemment et mettre vos préjugés de côté, déclare sérieusement Dumbledore. Faites preuve de patience, vous verrez que la situation s'améliorera.

- Très bien, Albus.

Le vieil homme sourit et ses yeux bleus pétillent davantage derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Nous sommes la veille de Noël, ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce. Il ne faut pas garder de rancune ce jour-là.

Avant que mon père ait eu le temps de répondre, la tête du directeur se volatilise, ne laissant derrière lui que les flammes rougeoyantes.

Lentement, Severus se tourne vers moi d'un air las, apparemment hésitant.

- Va chercher Potter.

J'acquiesce et remonte rondement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

Harry est à présent plus éveillé, l'effet du sortilège s'étant estompé, et affiche une expression gênée.

- Mon père veut te parler, annoncé-je sans détour.

Le Gryffondor me dévisage un moment avant de dire :

- Désolé de t'avoir frappée, c'était nul.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise, puis répond un peu méchamment qu'en effet ça l'était.

- C'est dur sans la potion calmante, exprime-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Je le considère en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

_C'est sûrement vrai, mais…_

- Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le couloir.

- Alice, appelle-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé…

- J'avais compris la première fois.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Que je m'excuse moi aussi ?_

Nous descendons sans que l'un de nous ne continue la discussion, et je vais m'affaler sur le canapé tandis qu'Harry fait face au maître des potions.

- Mr Potter, commence-t-il solennellement. Je propose que nous fassions comme si les incidents précédents n'étaient pas arrivés et repartions à zéro. Cela sous-entend que plus aucun ne devra se produire dans le futur, est-ce compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Un silence tendu s'étale durant plusieurs secondes.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Potter.

- Je ne sais pas… enfin, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous explique Potter ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui m'arrive. J'avais commencé à prendre une potion de sommeil de temps en temps et ensuite c'est devenu…

- Indispensable ?

- Oui… monsieur.

- Madame Pomfrey ne vous a-t-elle pas expliqué ? questionne Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, monsieur.

- Très bien, asseyez-vous, soupire-t-il.

Harry obtempère et vient à côté de moi sur le canapé. Mon père lui, préfère son fauteuil.

- Les potions de sommeil sont des breuvages délicats qui ne doivent être utilisés que par intermittence sous peine d'en devenir dépendant, c'est-à-dire d'être incapable de dormir sans en prendre. Cela est dû au fait que la potion plonge son utilisateur dans un rapide sommeil, profond et artificiel. Si l'on en abuse, généralement plus d'une fois par semaine, l'organisme d'un sorcier s'y habitue, et ne produira plus les signaux de fatigue nécessaires à l'endormissement. De ce fait, ce sorcier devra dépendre de la potion pour se reposer et recharger son énergie magique. Les symptômes qui caractérisent la dépendance sont l'irritabilité, l'énervement, la violence, les crises d'angoisse, la dépression, la fatigue bien sûr, mais cela peut aller jusqu'aux hallucinations et même à l'altération de la mémoire. Pourquoi preniez-vous des potions de sommeil, Potter ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry, qui est visiblement réticent à répondre.

- Pour les cauchemars, murmure-t-il.

- Développez.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Vous allez le faire quand même.

- Pourquoi vous faites comme si vous vous en souciez ? Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi !

- Potter ! Vous allez m'expliquer immédiatement et ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de revoir cette lumière verte, d'entendre sa voix crier, supplier…, continue Harry qui a l'air sur le point de craquer. Et ce rire, celui de Voldemort, juste avant qu'il la tue !

Je vois mon père observer le Gryffondor attentivement, mais ses traits sont sans expression.

- Vous vous en fichez de tout ça ! Cette année a été la pire, je revoyais la scène presque toutes les nuits et puis, quand j'ai commencé à prendre la potion ça a empiré et mon oncle… il était dedans et…

Harry se met à trembler et se retient furieusement de verser les larmes qui menacent de tomber à tout moment.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de les revoir, de ne rien pouvoir faire, de…

Le Gryffondor abat son poing rageusement contre le rebord du canapé avant de replier ses genoux contre lui et de pleurer.

Mon père ne semble pas préparé à cet éclat et hésite sur la conduite à tenir. De mon côté, je suis aussi désemparée que lui et pendant un long moment, seuls les sanglots d'Harry sont audibles.

- De quoi parlez-vous Potter ? demande finalement Severus, d'une voix étonnement douce.

- Rien, c'est bon, marmonne le garçon en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence où personne ne se décide à prendre la parole, l'horloge du salon sonne vingt heures.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dîner, déclare mon père. Et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

Il agite sa baguette et une grande table remplie de mets raffinés apparaît. Je m'émerveille devant ce festin. Dinde rôtie, légumes grillés, sauces diverses, _mince pies_, pudding de Noël, tout cela me donne l'eau à la bouche.

- A table, annonce-t-il.

Je m'empresse de m'installer, suivie par mon père qui ébouriffe mes cheveux au passage, amusé par mon enthousiasme.

- Et bien venez Potter, offre celui-ci.

Le Gryffondor se lève et nous rejoint à pas hésitants avant de s'asseoir également.

L'ambiance est apaisée et nous passons un agréable dîner, savourant le repas, et admirant notre splendide sapin qui scintille gaiement à côté de notre table.

Je suis infiniment heureuse de passer ce moment privilégié avec mon père et je n'ai plus qu'une seule hâte, ouvrir mes cadeaux demain matin.


	26. te conduisant au fond de l'abîme

Hello!  
>J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes fêtes :)<br>Voici le nouveau chapitre, flambant neuf et rien que pour vous. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous êtes nombreux à lire mais peu à reviewer alors lâchez-vous, ne soyez pas timides.

Et nous voilà reparti en mode narrateur omniscient pour 5 chapitres...^_^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : … te conduisant au fond de l'abîme. <strong>

En ce matin du vingt cinq décembre, Severus ne se lassait pas de voir le visage rayonnant de sa fille. Elle était toujours vêtue de sa chemise de nuit – chose qu'il n'aurait pas tolérée un autre jour – et ses fins cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, lui retombant parfois devant les yeux.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir son cadeau et il avait toutes les raisons de penser que celui-ci allait lui plaire.

Dans la grosse boîte bleue et argent se trouvait un joli chaton noir et blanc doté de grands yeux bleus turquoise.

Alice poussa un cri d'émerveillement en le voyant et le prit dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

- Comme il est mignon!

- Il te plait ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

- Je l'adore, merci père.

- C'est toi qui en auras la charge, pas moi. Tu devras t'en occuper.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, câlinant toujours le petit chat. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- A ce que je sache il n'a pas de nom, choisis-en lui un.

- Je vais l'appeler… Christmas !

Severus se retint de commenter face à l'absurdité d'un tel nom et esquissa un sourire devant le bonheur de sa fille. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à regretter ce cadeau.

- Il te tiendra compagnie dans ton dortoir, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Alice cessa un instant de caresser son chat et le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Mais père, vous aviez dit que je resterai à nos appartement jusqu'à la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de sourire en compréhension.

- Vous n'aviez pas précisé l'année scolaire.

- Il y a plusieurs manières d'interpréter des paroles, dit-il avec un léger sourire, ravi de constater une fois de plus la vivacité d'esprit de sa fille.

- Merci, père.

- Tâche de ne pas me faire regretter cette décision.

- Oui, père, sourit-elle de son air le plus innocent, celui auquel il avait bien du mal à résister.

Alice reçut quelques cadeaux et friandises de la part de ses amis et cousins, ainsi qu'une somme importante d'argent de la part de sa famille maternelle, ce qui enragea Severus. Croyaient-ils pouvoir acheter sa fille ?

Christmas le chat semblait prendre un plaisir insoupçonné à jouer avec les papiers cadeaux, particulièrement les rubans, ce qui amusait beaucoup sa nouvelle propriétaire. Il avait bien réfléchi avant l'achat du petit animal et avait conclu que cela ne pouvait faire que du bien à sa fille – non, il n'admettrait pas que Dumbledore avait influencé son choix – et la rendrait peut-être plus responsable.

- Tenez père, Joyeux Noël ! s'écria Alice en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Devant son air excité et impatient, il le prit entre ses mains en la remerciant, un peu surpris par ce présent. Après l'avoir ouvert, il demeura perplexe face à de longs morceaux de parchemin sur lesquels sa fille avait dessiné.

- Ce sont des marques-pages, le renseigna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'ils vous plaisent, père ?

- Ils sont très jolis, approuva le maître des potions en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce qui était assez vrai, pour être honnête. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt satisfait que sa fille ne lui ait pas offert un bibelot ou l'une de ces choses inutiles que les enfants offrent généralement à leurs parents.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il se surprit à se servir un verre de whisky. Pour plusieurs raisons, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le jour de Noël. Enfant, cette journée n'avait été qu'une de plus, une journée où il espérait que son père ne boirait pas trop et ne frapperait pas sa mère, ou lui, dans ses délires d'ivresse. C'était en outre un jour où il ne pouvait pas aller voir Lily car elle partait souvent chez sa famille au sud de l'Angleterre, mais même quand elle était là, il n'y avait pas de place pour lui autour de leur table de fête.

A la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il était en sixième année et qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter le cercle des partisans de Lord Voldemort, c'était seul qu'il avait passé Noël. Cela avait continué par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avec Samantha Selwyn et qu'il aille habiter au lugubre manoir familial, où l'ambiance à cette époque n'était pas des plus joyeuses.

Le maître des potions fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit à l'étage et prit une longue gorgée de whisky, son regard fixé sur les flammes de la cheminée. Il entendit les voix du Gryffondor et de sa fille se chamailler, et soupira avant de prendre une seconde gorgée.

Alice ne semblait pas aussi morose que lui, bien au contraire, elle aurait pourtant eu des raisons de l'être tout autant.

La tête appuyée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il ferma les yeux et se remémora ce jour, peu avant Noël, où il avait été la chercher au pensionnat. Quelle méfiance il avait lu dans ses yeux, il s'en rappellerait longtemps, et ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. C'était comme s'il avait découvert son enfant pour la première fois. Une fillette de huit ans, trop petite pour son âge, si maigre et pâle qu'un coup de vent l'aurait emportée.

Dérangé par le bruit, il se leva et monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Leurs cris avaient à présent changé de tonalité et ressemblait plus à de l'excitation.

En entrant, il les trouva en train de faire une bataille de polochons et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ils n'avaient pas été en très bons termes plus tôt ce matin, le Gryffondor s'était isolé pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et lire son courrier. Severus ne parvenait pas à savoir si sa fille s'entendait bien avec lui ou tolérait simplement sa présence. Non pas que cela lui importait vraiment.

- Alice, descends de ce lit, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Potter, vous ne savez donc rien faire sans semer la pagaille ? Rangez-moi ce désordre !

Sa fille obéit immédiatement et remit son oreiller à sa place avant de faire son lit. Le garçon en revanche fut plus réticent et lui jeta un regard glacial. Pendant une seconde, Severus crut qu'il allait lui lancer un coussin à la figure mais, Merlin l'en préserve, ne le fit heureusement pas.

Une épaisse couche de plumes recouvrait le sol et une dizaine de polochons parsemaient la pièce, issus à l'évidence d'un sortilège de dédoublement, on se serait presque cru sur un nuage. Loin d'amuser le maître des potions, qui détestait le moindre désordre, ce remue-ménage le mit de mauvaise humeur.

- Lequel d'entre vous s'est servi de sa baguette ? demanda-t-il.

Un air coupable s'afficha clairement sur le visage d'Alice, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Potter était sans doute incapable de produire le sortilège, s'il le connaissait en premier lieu.

- Mais père, vous aviez dit que j'étais autorisée à le faire, avoua-t-elle, d'un air si contrit qu'il faillit sourire.

- En cas de nécessité, ajouta-t-il. Je doute que s'en était une.

- Pardon, je ne le ferai plus.

Severus faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant cette vaine promesse et exigea simplement qu'ils nettoient la chambre avant de monter au grenier brasser quelques potions.

Alice se mit à ranger sans protester jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Harry qui ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider, sinon demeurer assis sur le bord de son lit.

- Je ne vais pas le faire toute seule, dit-elle en boudant un peu.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle répéta sa phrase en se plantant devant lui. Le Gryffondor semblait ailleurs et l'ignora superbement, ce qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de la Serpentard.

- Tu es sourd ou idiot ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, cracha Harry avant de se rouler en boule sous sa couette.

Surprise, Alice l'observa un instant, songeant que quelque chose clochait. Mais, ne parvenant pas à trouver la raison de son attitude, soupira et se remit à ranger. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas se faire sermonner par son père encore une fois à cause de lui.

Après avoir finit, elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, laissant derrière elle un adolescent apathique.

Quand elle revint cependant, un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était plus là. Sans savoir pourquoi, son instinct se mit en alerte, la prévenant d'un je-ne-sais-quoi d'anormal. Pourtant, elle déballa tranquillement son courrier, qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lire, sans trop s'en soucier. Christmas vint se blottir contre elle et se mit à ronronner.

_Chère Alice, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Les gâteaux que je t'ai fait parvenir sont des Paskha, c'est une spécialité russe, j'adore ça ! Ils ne devraient pas être trop écrasés, j'ai utilisé le hibou de mes parents, qui comme tu le sais est plus fiable qu'Athos. _

_Qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour Noël ? Moi j'ai eu une collection de livres sur les plus grands sorciers des temps modernes (imagine ma joie), des vêtements et un nouveau chaudron. Ma famille a le chic de m'offrir les cadeaux les plus ennuyeux du monde, vraiment ! Et je ne te raconte même pas mes vacances, un désastre absolu ! Ma sœur aînée est un vrai cauchemar comme d'habitude, Eléonore par ci, Eléonore par là, il n'y en a que pour Miss Prodige ! Simplement parce qu'elle est entrée au conservatoire magique le plus réputé de Russie (il n'est même pas si bien que ça d'ailleurs, j'ai été voir l'un de ses concerts, je me suis endormie au bout de cinq minutes) mes parents sont à ses pieds et il n'y en a que pour elle !_

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer la chance que tu as d'être fille unique. Parce que non seulement Miss Parfaite est l'attention de tous mais en plus je dois m'occuper de mon autre arriérée de sœur, Sophie, tu sais je te l'avais présentée l'année dernière, elle me colle sans arrêt et je ne peux rien faire sans l'avoir sur le dos. Si tu veux mon avis, mes parents auraient mieux fait de la laisser s'étouffer à la naissance (elle était toute bleue à ce qu'il paraît, mon père a dû utiliser un sortilège pour qu'elle respire normalement, je me demande s'il est toujours actif, imagine qu'un finite incantatem la remettrait dans cet état ! Je tente et je te tiens au courant des résultats)._

_En espérant que tes vacances se passent mieux que les miennes. Répond vite !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Savannah._

La lettre fit bien rire Alice qui imaginait totalement Savannah entourée de ses deux sœurs, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Elle lut ensuite la lettre de Jake, qui était arrivée avec un petit paquet, contenant une nouvelle bande dessinée animée, un peu plus courte que celle qu'elle avait eu à son anniversaire.

_Chère Alice,_

_Je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaît. C'est la suite des aventures d'Azeral, comme tu as beaucoup aimé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire aussi long que la dernière fois._

_Comment se passent les vacances ? Ton père n'est pas trop désagréable ?_

_Ici, ce n'est pas terrible mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude._

_On se voit à la rentrée,_

_Jake_

Alice prit une plume pour répondre à ses amis, pensant à la prochaine fois où elle les verrait à Poudlard, dans deux semaines. Le professeur Lupin ne continuerait pas à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à cause de l'accident et elle espérait que le nouveau professeur serait bien quand une pensée la frappa soudainement. _La baguette! _

Alarmée, elle se mit à fouiller sous son matelas à la recherche de cette baguette si étrange qu'elle avait déniché dans le bureau du professeur Lupin. Elle l'avait totalement oubliée et d'ailleurs la sinistre voix ne lui avait plus reparlé. Pour cause, elle n'arrivait pas à la retrouver ! Après avoir fouillé toute la chambre sans succès, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. La baguette était en possession d'Harry. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son étrange comportement ? Pensant que le Gryffondor était en bas au salon ou dans la cuisine, elle s'y rendit, mais eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y était pas. Elle vérifia la cour extérieure, la salle de bain et même la chambre de son père, qui était fermée à clé. C'est alors qu'un flashback lui apparut devant les yeux, exactement comme les fois où elle avait eu des visions. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle reconnut l'endroit qu'elle vit. C'était le lac qu'elle avait dessiné !

Allant chercher son cahier à dessin, elle se précipita ensuite au grenier.

- Père ! cria-t-elle en montant l'escalier. Père !

Severus émergea de son laboratoire de potions, furieux que sa fille vienne le déranger en pleine préparation. Et que lui prenait-il de courir ainsi dans la maison ?

- Alice, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…

- Mais père, c'est Harry il a disparu !

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le maître des potions en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il est parti, je ne le trouve nulle part.

Severus jeta un rapide _Hominum revelio_ et vit qu'en effet le Gryffondor ne se trouvait plus à Spinner's End. Merlin, le garçon était bien plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en valait la peine !

- Je crois savoir où il est, père, déclara Alice.

Elle lui montra le fameux dessin qu'elle avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je viens d'avoir une vision.

- De Potter ?

- Non, seulement le lac.

- Est-ce que tu es bien sûre ? demanda-t-il en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Oui, père. Et je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Elle détourna les yeux et hésita avant de continuer :

- Je pense qu'Harry est en possession d'une mauvaise baguette, je l'avais cachée mais elle a dû lui parler comme elle a fait avec moi.

- Elle a parlé dans ta tête ?

Alice hocha affirmativement la tête, semblant réaliser la gravité de la chose.

- D'où vient cette baguette ?

- Je l'ai trouvée dans le bureau du professeur Lupin avant les vacances lorsque je vous ai accompagné.

Severus regarda sa fille avec une telle sévérité que celle-ci recula légèrement.

- Nous allons avoir une sérieuse discussion toi et moi, déclara-t-il gravement. Mais pour le moment, nous allons d'abord essayer de retrouver Mr Potter.

- Vous… vous pensez qu'il est déjà là-bas, père ?

- Nous le saurons très vite, suis-moi.

Ils descendirent en bas et sortirent sur le palier de la maison, sur lequel ils transplanèrent.

Alice sentit son sang se glacer devant la vision qui s'offrit à elle. Il s'agissait d'une forêt, un bois magique selon toute vraisemblance car il était à la fois clair et sombre. Par endroits, de grands jets de lumières fusaient sans que rien ne puisse expliquer une telle clarté et à l'inverse, des recoins sombres guettaient aux creux de certains arbres. Un bruit d'eau lointain était audible mais on ne distinguait aucune rivière.

La jeune Serpentard se fit la réflexion que ce bois était bien plus effrayant que la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Elle était rassurée que son père soit avec elle, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait certainement pris ses jambes à son coup et se serait éloigné autant que possible de cet endroit lugubre.

- Reste près de moi, murmura Severus.

Alice obéit bien volontiers et agrippa même sa robe en scrutant craintivement les arbres.

Snape aurait préféré la laisser en sécurité à la maison, mais elle lui était un trop précieux allié dans cet endroit fait pour attirer spécifiquement _les enfants_. Sans son aide, retrouver le Gryffondor pourrait s'avérer impossible.

Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes, leurs pas ne produisant aucun son sur le sol mousseux. Seul l'écoulement d'eau résonnait telle une musique sylvestre.

- Savez-vous si Harry est venu ici, père ? chuchota Alice.

- Je ne puis lancer de sortilège de traçabilité en ce lieu, répondit le maître des potions d'un ton à peine plus fort.

- Pourquoi, père ?

- Les forêts magiques sont ainsi faites. Il est facile de s'y aventurer, plus difficile de s'y repérer, et bien plus ardu encore d'en sortir.

- Et si on ne ressort jamais ?

- Cela n'arrivera pas, je suis déjà venu ici.

- Quand est-ce que vous êtes venu, père ?

- Tais-toi maintenant, laisse-moi me concentrer.

Bien que peu satisfaite de ne pas obtenir de réponse, la petite fille n'était pas assez à l'aise dans ce bois pour insister davantage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à un ruisseau peu profond, qui était surmonté d'une couche de brouillard épaisse.

- Ne t'en approche pas, prévint Severus. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, père.

- Sous aucun prétexte.

Alice hocha la tête, regardant avec méfiance l'étrange condensation au dessus de l'eau. Cela ressemblait en vérité plus à de la fumée qu'à du brouillard. Il était probable que ce ruisseau mène au lac, et si ce que sa vision suggérait était juste, à Harry. Se basant sur cette hypothèse, ils le longèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, et en effet finirent par arriver à une grande étendue d'eau, bordée de roseaux et d'algues rosâtres.

Le cœur d'Alice se mis à battre à un rythme effréné et elle serra encore plus fort la robe de son père entre ses mains. Le lac était réellement terrifiant, une épaisse brume flottait au-dessus de son eau noire, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, et de l'air émanait une odeur étrange.

La petite fille était attentive au moindre mouvement suspect, cherchant anxieusement le Gryffondor des yeux, sans le trouver nulle part.

Severus était également très vigilant, tous ses sens en alerte, et marchait précautionneusement, comme craignant de réveiller un monstre endormi.

Tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour du lac, un long sifflement se fit entendre et ils se figèrent tous deux. Alice était si effrayée que sa respiration était à présent bruyante et irrégulière.

- N'aie pas peur, je suis là, murmura Snape en caressant ses cheveux.

Celle-ci acquiesça silencieusement et tenta de se calmer, ne voulant pas que son père la prenne pour une froussarde.

_C'est cela, montre-lui comme tu es courageuse_, susurra une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

La Serpentard jeta un regard vers son père, qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, puis le tourna vers la gauche, d'où provenait la sinistre voix.

_Viens, viens approche…_

Lâchant la robe de son père, elle fit un pas en direction du bord du lac, n'ayant plus vraiment peur.

_Oui, viens rejoindre ton ami, petite. Avance encore, voilà._

- Alice ! s'écria Severus, voyant sa fille à moins d'un mètre de l'eau sombre.

Merlin, comment avait-elle fait pour parvenir jusque là-bas sans qu'il ne le remarque ?

Il l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne pose l'un de ses pieds dans les curieuses algues roses.

- Alice, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir ses yeux voilés quand elle le fit.

- Je… j'ai entendu sa voix, père, articula-t-elle en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Où ? Montre-moi.

Elle pointa du doigt la rive gauche du lac, que Severus éclaira grâce à sa baguette, mais rien ne pouvait être distingué tant il y avait de brouillard. Et alors qu'il prenait la main de sa fille afin d'être certain de ne pas la perdre cette fois, elle se mit à hurler, comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu auparavant. Il tenta de la rassurer autant que possible, mais sa terreur était un véritable supplice. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur, fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir malgré tous ses efforts. Il savait que cet endroit était particulièrement dangereux pour les jeunes sorciers, et moldus accessoirement, qui étaient plus vulnérables, et de ce fait, voyaient des choses que les adultes ne voyaient pas. On ne l'appelait pas le lac des noyés pour rien et si le voisinage ne croyait plus aux anciennes légendes, c'était simplement à cause du sortilège repousse-moldus qui avait été placé aux alentours. Mais la menace était toujours bien réelle, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Une ombre passa subrepticement sur leur droite et Alice, qui s'était enfin arrêtée de crier, tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction.

- Harry ! appela-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu le vois, Alice ? Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu.

C'est alors que le lac s'éclaira soudainement. A la place de la terrifiante eau noire, il y avait désormais une surface brillante dotée de reflets multicolores d'une beauté inouïe. De paresseuses vaguelettes ondulaient ou tourbillonnaient le long du lac dans un spectacle gracieux qu'il était difficile de quitter des yeux.

- Ne regarde pas, commanda le maître des potions en mettant sa main devant les yeux de sa fille.

- Je veux y aller, protesta-t-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait que peu à la sienne.

- Non, tu restes ici avec moi, fit-il sèchement, réalisant qu'Alice était déjà sous l'influence du lac.

Il avait pourtant agit vite dès les premières lueurs colorées, mais cela n'avait pas suffit.

- Alice, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Où est Harry ?

- Cela a l'air si joli, là-bas, père…

- Alice, écoute-moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai offert pour Noël ?

La petite fille s'agita un peu plus et se mit à gémir en tentant d'échapper à son emprise, il ne fallait pas qu'il la laisse se faire envoûter.

- Alice, répond-moi !

- Je… je…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était Alice ? Dis-le-moi !

- Un… un chaton, finit-elle par dire sous l'insistance de Snape.

- Bien, très bien, félicita-t-il. Maintenant, dis-moi où est Harry ?

- Là-bas, indiqua-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Tenant toujours fermement sa fille, il scruta l'endroit indiqué et put en effet distinguer une silhouette, dissimulée dans la brume.

- Potter ! Montrez-vous !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, aucun mouvement, ni rien pouvant indiquer une quelconque présence.

Inspirant profondément, Severus se mit donc à marcher en direction de la forme, sa baguette levée, entraînant une Alice léthargique avec lui.

- Potter ?

Une partie du brouillard se leva et découvrit l'adolescent qu'il recherchait, bien qu'il eut du mal à le reconnaître tant ses traits étaient déformés. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang, et son expression était une des plus stoïques, telle que le maître des potions en avait rarement vu, et ne ce serait certainement pas attendu à la trouver chez Harry Potter. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une baguette que Severus n'identifia pas comme la sienne et se douta que c'était là la fameuse baguette dont Alice lui avait parlé. Elle était si noire qu'elle paraissait avoir été brûlée et il en émanait sans l'ombre d'un doute une aura maléfique. Comment sa fille avait-elle pu garder cette baguette qui transpirait la magie noire sans qu'il ne le remarque ? Avait-il perdu sa faculté de sentir ces choses-là ? Non, c'était impossible, il avait trop baigné là-dedans dans sa jeunesse pour cela. Mais en voyant ainsi Harry, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un dans cet état, et il y avait peu de temps de cela. Remus Lupin. Tout se tenait, le loup-garou avait caché la baguette dans son bureau, puis sa fille l'avait trouvée.

- Donnez-moi cette baguette, Potter.

Sans crier gare, il lança une série de sortilèges vers le Gryffondor, qui à sa grande horreur, n'eurent absolument pas d'effet.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, Severus, siffla une voix aigüe qui glaça le sang du maître des potions et la marque sur son bras gauche le picota subitement.

- C'est impossible, articula-t-il le souffle court.

Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique à cette situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas être ici, et pourtant la marque ne mentait pas.

- Papa, murmura Alice. Papa, nous devons partir d'ici.

Severus ne prêta que peu d'attention à sa fille, trop occupé à réfléchir, mais la serra plus fermement contre lui. Celle-ci se débattit de nouveau et il décida de l'attacher magiquement à lui. Un lien argenté apparut et s'enroula autour de leurs deux tailles.

- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

La baguette bougea légèrement mais ne se laissa pas prendre aussi facilement.

- Lâchez cette baguette, Potter ! Tout de suite !

Il était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser pleinement sa magie en ce lieu, et Snape pensa que le mieux était peut-être de le faire sortir, _et ensuite_ lui prendre la baguette. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait du mal à comprendre la connexion reliant la baguette au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A l'instant même où il se faisait cette réflexion, le lien qui l'attachait à Alice se mit à fondre, chose qu'il ne remarqua pas, et fut bientôt réduite à néant.

Aussitôt libre, la petite fille marcha lentement vers le lac, comme hypnotisée. Son esprit ne produisait plus aucune pensée cohérente, la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était de s'approcher de ce lac merveilleux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva à la berge, et elle enleva ses chaussures, avant d'enfoncer ses pieds nus dans les algues rosées. Celles-ci s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles, chatouillant sa peau ce qui la fit rire.

C'est à ce moment que Snape prit conscience du départ de sa fille et se précipita vers elle, arrivant malheureusement trop tard. Les algues emportaient déjà Alice vers le centre du lac, dont l'eau redevenait noire, abandonnant petit à petit son miroitement irisé.

N'hésitant pas une seconde, le maître des potions retira sa cape, se lança un sortilège de têtenbulle et plongea dans l'eau pour sauver sa fille, espérant désespérément que cela était encore possible.

Tout en nageant vers elle, il jeta plusieurs maléfices de pure magie noire, mais pour une fois il n'en éprouva aucun remords ni aucune honte. La vie de sa fille en dépendait.

Les algues l'entraînaient de plus en plus vers le fond, qui semblait sans fin, et il eut soudain très peur de ne pas pouvoir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne manque d'air. A son grand regret, le sortilège permettant de respirer sous l'eau ne fonctionnait pas, probablement un effet pervers du lac magique. Après une bonne minute d'essais, l'eau était si sombre que c'était un calvaire de tenter de voir quelque chose, l'un de ses sortilège atteignit enfin les filaments rosâtres, qui lâchèrent leur proie en produisant de petits cris aigus.

Il nagea comme un forcené jusqu'à son enfant et la remonta aussi vite que possible à la surface. Epuisé, il l'allongea sur la rive et fut pris de panique un instant quand il se rendit compte que ses sorts de guérison ne fonctionnaient pas. Il entreprit donc d'appliquer la bonne vieille méthode moldue et appuya sur sa poitrine pour lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Comme il se félicitait en cet instant d'avoir appris les gestes de secours au cas où sa magie serait trop faible pour lancer un quelconque sortilège.

Alice émergea rapidement, à son immense soulagement, et cracha une quantité importante d'eau grisâtre. Ce liquide n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, Severus aurait parié là-dessus sans hésiter, et il allait lui falloir une potion rapidement, sans quoi elle pourrait mourir empoisonnée.

Entre temps, Harry s'était approché d'eux et pour une raison inconnue avait pris légèrement le dessus sur la chose qui le possédait. Face à cette vision, Snape sut qu'il devait agir vite.

- Potter, vous m'entendez ? Potter ! Vous devez le combattre, ne le laissez pas contrôler votre esprit !

Sa fille, qui était affreusement pâle, observait la scène et rassemblant tout son courage, se leva et tenta d'arracher la baguette de la main du Gryffondor.

Sa semi-noyade ne lui permit pas de lutter longtemps et elle tomba bien vite par terre, ayant subitement envie de vomir. Néanmoins, cela eut pour effet de faire tomber également Harry, ce qui arrangea grandement la tâche du maitre des potions qui réussit à le stabiliser.

- Potter, lâchez cette baguette ! Ne le laissez pas prendre le dessus !

Il savait que raisonner une personne possédée – ou peu importe ce qu'était Potter – était extrêmement difficile sans magie, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

_Non, garde-moi dans ta main, Harry. Tu es si puissant quand je suis avec toi._

- Potter, n'écoutez pas ce que dit la voix que vous entendez, ce ne sont que mensonges !

_Des mensonges ? Non je ne t'ai jamais menti moi, Harry, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Snape ni de sa fille. Tu te souviens qu'elle n'a pas hésitée à te faire accuser à tort ?_

- C'est vous qui mentez Snape !

_Oui, c'est cela, garde-moi bien serrée dans ta main._

Les yeux de l'adolescent devinrent encore plus rouges et Severus sut qu'il avait perdu la connexion.

- Harry, murmura Alice près de lui d'une voix enrouée. Reviens.

Ses doigts étaient si agrippés autour de la baguette que ni elle ni le maître des potions ne parvinrent à lui faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi avoir attiré Harry ici ? Très certainement pour le tuer, pour qu'il se noie dans le lac. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné, pourquoi ? Jetant un coup d'œil au lac, dont l'eau était redevenue opaque, il songea qu'ils devaient se dépêcher avant que les reflets colorés ne reviennent.

Non seulement Alice risquait d'être à nouveau d'être mise en danger, mais elle avait besoin de potions de guérison dans les plus brefs délais. Qui sait ce que contenait cette eau qu'elle avait avalée ? Sans parler de son état de choc.

Il lui était impossible de déplacer Potter, il était crispé comme une roche et il ne pouvait le porter à la fois lui et sa fille, sa nage l'avait bien trop fatigué pour cela.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit, la baguette noire que tenait Harry se retourna contre lui, pointant directement sur sa poitrine.

- Que faites-vous Potter ? s'alarma Severus.

- Tuer… vais me tuer…

_Oui, c'est la solution à tous tes problèmes, Harry._

- Ah non, certainement pas Mr Potter ! Vous allez rester en vie !

- N'a plus d'importance…, murmura faiblement le Gryffondor, le regard dans le vide.

- Votre vie a certainement de l'importance, Potter. Peut-être même plus qu'aucun autre sorcier, vous êtes le survivant.

_Ne l'écoute pas, fais-le ! Je t'ai énoncé la formule, tout se passera bien Harry._

- Ça m'est égal, j'aurais dû mourir avec mes parents. Tout aurait été plus simple.

_Oui, Harry. Tu peux aller les rejoindre, vas-y._

- Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour que vous viviez, Potter. Je doute qu'ils aimeraient voir leur sacrifice ainsi réduit à néant.

L'argument fit son effet car l'adolescent regagna un peu de lucidité.

- Potter… Harry. Pense à tes amis, à ta famille.

- Les Dursley se fichent bien de moi, je n'ai aucune famille Snape.

_Exactement Harry, tu as vu comme il te blesse volontairement en mentionnant ta famille ?_

- Et tes amis, Harry ? Tu ne penses pas à eux ?

La voix du maître des potions était douce, il devait absolument stopper le garçon. Alice était sur le point de s'évanouir et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas fuir avec elle en laissant le sauveur du monde sorcier derrière eux. Dumbledore ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Sans parler de la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait à l'égard de Lily.

- Ils ne se soucient pas de moi, ils ont leur propre famille, continua Harry.

_Tu as raison, ils se fichent de toi, ils profitent de ta célébrité c'est tout._

- Potter ! Enfin, ressaisissez-vous !

Il tenta d'obliquer la baguette ensorcelée afin qu'elle change de cible, mais à peine l'eut-il touché qu'il retira sa main. Elle était brûlante.

- Personne ne m'aime, les gens ne voient en moi que celui qui a survécu. Personne ne me voit comme Harry, juste Harry.

Ecoutant les paroles du Gryffondor, Alice se souvint que c'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté à leurs voisins, Sarah et David. _Juste Harry. _Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, Harmonie l'avait lu dans ses livres. Il voulait être normal, avoir une famille. Et Sirius Black était toujours en vie, après tout.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Tu as encore ton parrain, je sais que tu ne le connais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu le rencontreras bientôt.

- Qui ?

- Alice ! gronda Severus.

Celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui, et malgré ses yeux exténués, le mettait au défi de trouver une meilleure idée.

_Ne les écoute pas, tout ça ce ne sont que des mensonges._

- Je ne te crois pas, tu n'es qu'une menteuse. Il n'y a personne. Personne qui veuille s'occuper de moi.

A bout de force, Alice ne put pas répliquer à cela et perdit connaissance sous les yeux mortifiés de son père. Il devait agir immédiatement, il était hors de question que sa petite fille meure prématurément. Il fallait la sortir d'ici.

Le maître des potions prit alors une grande inspiration, prenant tout-à-coup une décision. Nul doute qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, qu'il se maudirait toute sa vie pour ce qu'il allait dire. Mais l'enfant de Lily était là, si proche de la mort, l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protéger au nom de sa mémoire. Que pouvait-il faire face à un adolescent si désespéré d'en finir avec la vie ? S'il ne parvenait pas à le raisonner, il mourrait, rien n'était plus concret et certain que cela.

- Je m'occuperai de toi Harry, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Quelque chose, une lueur peut-être, perça dans le regard de l'adolescent et la main tenant la baguette se mit à trembler.

- Mais, vous me détestez, dit-il faiblement.

- Je ne te déteste pas, Harry.

_Il ment !_

Mais pour la première fois, le Gryffondor sut que la voix ne disait pas la vérité. Snape ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière auparavant, mais il l'avait fait avec sa fille. Et pour cela, Harry était persuadé que sa sincérité était authentique. A vrai dire, il avait longuement envié la relation qu'Alice entretenait avec son père, il les avait observé depuis le début des vacances et avait commencé à voir son professeur de potions sous un autre angle. Il n'était pas tout-à-fait sûr de penser clairement mais un espoir germa en lui et il n'en fallut pas plus.

- Vous… vous promettez ? demanda-t-il, plus lucide que jamais.

- Je te le promets, Harry.

La baguette se mit à crépiter férocement et il la lâcha brusquement avec un cri de douleur car sa main venait d'être gravement brûlée. L'objet maléfique s'en alla voler quelques mètres plus loin, tombant dans les eaux profondes du lac, qui produisirent instantanément de grands remous.

Severus prit sa fille dans ses bras, agrippa Harry par l'épaule et courut pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt d'où il savait que le transplanage était possible.

Merlin, il ignorait comment il allait réussir à effectuer un transplanage d'escorte dans son état, mais il le fallait.

Autour d'eux, des rafales de vent s'étaient levées, comme si la forêt était en colère de n'avoir pas pris son dû. Et dès lors sur le lac, se formèrent d'immenses vagues, tempêtant à grands bruits. Le grognement de mille créatures tapies dans l'ombre raisonnait à leurs oreilles, et le Gryffondor était si terrifié qu'il ne parvenait plus à avancer. Mais Severus le poussa, le tira, le traîna pour qu'il le suive et sur les derniers mètres, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le porter lui aussi. Le maître des potions avait rarement eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et quand enfin il transplana, les ramenant à bon port, il crut mourir d'épuisement.

Mais il l'avait fait, il allait soigner sa fille et tous seraient sains et saufs. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


	27. A chacun son rôle

Hello! Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, je les apprécie à leur juste valeur :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : A chacun son rôle<strong>

Le directeur de Poudlard était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, son maître des potions venait de lui relater une série d'évènements inquiétants et les hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour trouver une explication rationnelle.

- J'ai senti la marque, Albus.

L'étincelle qui pétillait habituellement dans les yeux du vieil homme était absente et son expression était des plus graves.

- Comment un objet peut-il manipuler ainsi un adolescent ?

- Et un sorcier adulte, ajouta Severus d'une voix fatiguée.

- Etes-vous bien sûr de ce que…

- Regardez donc sa cicatrice ! s'écria Snape d'un ton agacé. Quelles preuves vous faut-il encore ?

Dumbledore soupira et pensa avec un léger découragement aux conséquences de ce que cela impliquait.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à le raisonner ? demanda-t-il.

- Je lui ai fait une promesse.

- Vraiment ?

Le maître des potions inspira profondément et expira quelques secondes plus tard, se passant une main sur le front tout en fermant les yeux.

- J'ignore comment je vais la tenir, Albus.

Face au visage incertain de son professeur de potions, le directeur se mit à sourire faiblement.

- Je ne connais personne qui sache tenir ses promesses aussi bien que vous mon ami.

- Il était si malheureux, si défaitiste. Comment le fils de Lily peut-il…

La fin de sa phrase de perdit au fond de sa gorge. Elle qui avait eu un tempérament si prononcé, c'était une battante, et il l'avait aimé pour cela.

- Qu'avez-vous promis, Severus ?

- Ce qu'il n'a semble-t-il jamais eu. Quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se remirent à pétiller et les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant sans prononcer une parole.

- Reposez-vous, mon ami. Vous en avez grand besoin.

Le plus âgé posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, puis se détourna, annulant son sortilège de silence, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Le maître des potions s'assit sur son lit et fit mine de se lever, désirant s'assurer de l'état de santé de sa fille.

- Il n'est pas question que vous quittiez votre lit Severus Snape ! s'exclama Mrs Pomfrey en arrivant vers lui tel un vautour.

- Poppy, soupira-t-il.

- Vous êtes encore trop faible, il vous faut rester tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

- Je ne ferai pas d'effort inutile, contra-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit d'à côté.

- Très bien, rendez-vous malade, marmonna l'infirmière en retournant à son bureau.

Severus s'avança vers sa fille, qui n'était qu'à moitié éveillée, et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- Papa ? appela-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de tousser.

- Oui, je suis là ma chérie, dit-il en embrassant son front, qui était encore très chaud malgré les potions.

- J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit-elle. Ma gorge me brûle.

- C'est normal, tu as avalé beaucoup d'eau, veux-tu une nouvelle potion ?

Elle fit signe que oui et Severus attrapa une fiole sur sa table de chevet, lui faisant boire avant de toucher à nouveau son front.

- Ta fièvre devrait redescendre rapidement. Et si tu essayais de dormir un peu ?

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle, se sentant de toute façon très fatiguée. Tu restes avec moi ?

- C'est promis, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il regarda sa fille dormir un long moment, songeant qu'il avait bien failli la perdre quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis si cela était arrivé.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un petit bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention.

Les rideaux entourant le lit voisin venaient d'être entrouverts, laissant voir un Gryffondor arborant une expression hésitante voire timide.

- Bonjour, Potter, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se mit à rougir et tortilla nerveusement ses mains en détournant le regard.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il finalement après une bonne minute.

- Elle s'en remettra, son état n'est pas critique.

- Monsieur ? Je… je voulais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi, Potter ?

- Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est ma faute, déclara-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Non, tout n'est pas votre faute, Potter. Vous vous êtes laissé influencer par un objet ensorcelé, vous ne pouviez rien y faire.

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_ qui tienne, ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt n'était pas votre faute. Si je vous entends à nouveau dire une chose pareille, vous récurerez des chaudrons tous les weekends jusqu'au moins de juin. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le ton n'était pas fort, car Severus ne souhaitait pas troubler le sommeil de sa fille, mais suffisamment menaçant pour que l'adolescent le prenne au sérieux.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit celui-ci.

- Bien, voyez que vous êtes capable d'avoir un minimum de bons sens.

Harry ne saisit pas si son professeur plaisantait ou non et reporta donc son attention sur ses mains.

- Cessez de faire ça, ordonna le maître des potions.

- Quoi ?

- Remuer vos mains de cette façon. C'est désagréable.

L'adolescent arrêta et ils ne parlèrent plus durant une demi-heure. Au bout de ce laps de temps néanmoins, Severus questionna Harry, souhaitant savoir s'il avait mal quelque part. Ce faisant, son regard s'attarda sur sa cicatrice boursoufflée et rouge.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, apparemment peu concerné.

- Ceci n'est pas une réponse appropriée Mr Potter.

- Non, monsieur.

- En êtes-vous certain ? interrogea-t-il suspicieusement.

Il obtint un nouvel haussement d'épaule, ce qui fit chuter sa patience d'un cran.

- Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ?

- Il me semble vous avoir dit que votre bien-être m'importait.

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Harry. Juste pour que vous soyez débarrassé de moi.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter.

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit semblablement.

- Excusez-vous, exigea-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? fit le Gryffondor, indigné.

- Parce que vous vous êtes adressé à moi de façon inappropriée et que je ne tolère pas les jeunes sorciers mal éduqués.

Harry le regarda bouche bée, mais constata que son professeur était tout à fait sérieux. Refusant d'obtempérer, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya contre son oreiller.

- Très bien, fit calmement Snape. Vous copierez des lignes demain, un rouleau de parchemin, pour votre attitude. Excusez-vous maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent, scandalisé.

- Deux rouleaux dans ce cas, Potter.

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais ravala sagement la réplique qu'il allait lui lancer.

- Dois-je en ajouter un autre ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil, voyant que rien ne venait.

- Non, grogna Harry entre ses dents.

- Répétez-moi ça, Potter ?

- Non, monsieur. Je m'excuse de vous avoir mal parlé.

- Enfin, vous devenez raisonnable. Bien, j'accepte vos excuses, Mr Potter.

L'adolescent ne comprit pas pourquoi cette phrase lui fit ressentir une chaleur au creux de son estomac et il y eut un silence gêné.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse tandis que Snape veillait consciencieusement sur sa fille, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Est-ce que…

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Vous… vous étiez sérieux ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus comprit immédiatement l'objet de son inquiétude. Néanmoins, il voulait qu'Harry le lui dise clairement.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ?

- Ce que vous avez dit dans la forêt.

- Je me souviens avoir dit un grand nombre de choses, vous allez devoir être plus précis.

- Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, protesta Harry.

- Ne commencez pas à redevenir insolent ou je vais réellement ajouter ce troisième rouleau de parchemin.

- Vous avez promis de vous occuper de moi, murmura-t-il tristement, étonnant le maître des potions.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

- Vous étiez sérieux ? insista l'adolescent en le regardant dans les yeux.

Severus reconnut ce regard, et pour cause sa fille ne le lui avait que trop souvent lancé, c'était celui de la peur du rejet. Potter était triste car il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui annonce que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

- Je ne fais jamais de promesse sans être sûr de les tenir, Mr Potter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire pour vous, professeur ?

Snape faillit sourire devant la tête du garçon qui semblait s'attendre au meilleur comme au pire, et fut content qu'il ait posé la question.

- Et bien, je m'assurerai de vos bons résultats scolaires et de votre bonne santé physique et psychologique. Je veillerai à ce que vous vous nourrissiez correctement, que vous dormiez suffisamment, que vous vous habilliez de manière appropriée, que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Si vous avez un problème, vous pourrez venir me voir à mon bureau ou dans mes appartements. En échange, j'exige de vous obéissance et respect, et il est bien entendu qu'il y aura des conséquences si vous ne le faites pas.

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que… les Dursley…

Severus prit une inspiration, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- Harry, ma promesse est une offre. Tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser. Elle comprend le fait de devenir ton tuteur légal, de cette façon je pourrais veiller sur toi plus facilement, mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette idée, je ne m'en vexerai pas et tu pourras passer les vacances d'été chez ton oncle et ta tante…

- Non ! s'écria Harry.

Snape dû faire appel à sa patience pour ne pas réprimander le garçon, ce moment était délicat et il devait absolument éviter de lui donner l'impression que sa promesse n'avait pas été sincère.

- Avec quelle partie de ce que je viens de dire es-tu en désaccord ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu n'auras pas à le faire.

- Vous me promettez ?

Par Morgane ! Combien de promesses allait-il devoir faire ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de fausses promesses Harry. Si je deviens ton tuteur légal, les Dursley abandonneront tous les droits qu'ils peuvent avoir sur toi et me les transmettront, par conséquent tu n'auras plus aucune raison de vivre chez eux. Ce sera mon rôle de prendre les décisions te concernant et je pourrais effectivement te promettre que tu n'y retourneras pas. Cependant, si tu choisis l'option que je ne devienne pas ton tuteur légal, mais je m'occuperai de toi malgré tout comme je te l'ai promis, je ne peux pas t'assurer une telle chose.

- Je n'ai pas le choix en fait, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

- Un choix est par définition quelque chose que l'on choisit, Potter. Bien sûr que tu as le choix.

- Si j'accepte, est-ce que je viendrai vivre avec vous ?

- Oui, répondit Severus prudemment.

- Je serais obligé ?

Le maître des potions comprit qu'il allait devoir imposer des choses, sans quoi l'interrogatoire allait s'éterniser et il aurait à expliquer chaque détail qui passerait par la tête du garçon. Et ce n'était pas l'aider que de le laisser s'inquiéter pour tout.

- Oui, Potter. Si je deviens votre tuteur légal, vous habiterez avec moi et ma fille pendant les vacances et cela jusqu'à votre majorité. Au-delà, vous déciderez par vous-même ce que vous souhaitez faire.

- Et vous ne me détesterez pas ?

- Non, Potter, fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et si vous changez d'avis ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Mais si…

- Il n'y a pas de _mais_, Potter ! s'écria Snape d'un ton si fort que cela réveilla sa fille.

- Père, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse-moi.

Il mit sa main sur son front et constata que la fièvre était totalement tombée.

- Comment va ta gorge ?

- Mieux, affirma-t-elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir manger.

Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître deux bols de porridge, un devant elle et un devant Harry.

- Oh non, geignit Alice.

- Je ne veux rien entendre jeune fille, tu manges.

Boudant, Alice fourra sa tête dans les robes de son père et lui rappela que c'était Noël. A cette pensée, elle releva soudainement la tête.

- Où est Chris ? s'affola-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est tout seul à la maison, père ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta boule de poils dort dans son panier, juste là, dit-il en désignant le pied de sa table de chevet.

- Est-ce que je peux le prendre, père ? demanda-t-elle, rassurée.

- Après manger, il va mettre des poils partout.

- Oui, père, fit-elle, prenant sa cuillère en soupirant.

- Préfèrerais-tu avec du chocolat ? proposa-t-il.

Alice hocha la tête, se demandant quel goût cela pouvait bien avoir avec cet ingrédient.

Severus remplaça donc le bol de sa fille par un autre et se tourna vers Harry, qui avait déjà mangé la moitié de sa part.

- Vous en voulez aussi Potter ?

- Non merci monsieur, c'est déjà très bon ainsi.

Le maître des potions ne fit pas de remarque et observa sa fille manger, sans trop rechigner cette fois.

- C'est meilleur, merci père.

Il écarta affectueusement une mèche de cheveux de son visage et réfléchit à un moyen de lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant Harry. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas techniquement fait son choix.

Une fois que tous deux eurent fini, il autorisa Alice à prendre Christmas sur son lit, qui joua avec ses draps, réussissant à lui faire esquisser un sourire.

- Est-ce que nous allons toujours au manoir Selwyn, père ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais seulement quand tu iras mieux. Nous retournerons à Spinner's End demain matin.

Elle opina et appuya sa tête contre le torse de son père, se sentant soudain très fatiguée, ce que Severus remarqua immédiatement.

- Rendors-toi, exprima-t-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Ta magie a besoin de se régénérer. Le lac a épuisé tes ressources.

- J'ai été stupide de me laisser hypnotiser si facilement, murmura-t-elle, gagnée petit à petit par le sommeil.

- Pas du tout, tu as été très courageuse, je suis fier de toi, répondit-il sur le même ton en l'embrassant.

Elle s'endormit très rapidement, épuisée par les évènements de la journée.

- Vous devriez vous reposer également, Potter.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le maître des potions observa l'adolescent avec attention. Il avait le teint blafard, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, tout comme sa cicatrice.

- Allongez-vous et essayez de vider votre esprit.

- Je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Si vous ne faites pas d'essais, c'est certain, Potter.

Harry soupira et cala sa tête contre son oreiller, observant le plafond d'un air morne.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Pourquoi vous, Potter ?

- Je veux dire, c'est injuste qu'il m'arrive toujours les pires choses.

- La vie n'a jamais été juste, Potter.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette baguette m'a amené là-bas, professeur.

- D'après mes suppositions, dans le but que vous vous y noyez.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, monsieur ?

- Il arrive à Alice d'avoir des visions de temps à autre, elle a pressentit que vous étiez là-bas. Elle avait même dessiné ce lac quelques jours plus tôt.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

- Initier votre sauvetage serait plus juste, mais oui en quelque sorte.

- Merci de m'avoir secouru, monsieur.

- Je vous en prie, Potter, énonça Snape après un instant.

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été attiré par le lac comme Alice ? songea-t-il subitement.

- Je pense que ce qui vous possédait l'a empêché. Paradoxalement.

- Vous voulez dire Voldemort…

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, siffla Severus.

- Vous êtes ridicule avec ça, répliqua le Gryffondor, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial.

- Ce sera donc trois rouleaux de parchemin pour vous, Mr Potter.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma devant l'air du maître des potions.

- Oui, monsieur.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur, clairement ennuyé par le comportement du jeune garçon.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna Harry. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, professeur ?

- Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, Potter, c'est que cette baguette était remplie de magie noire. Cet endroit, où vous vous êtes retrouvé, est réputé pour envoûter de jeunes sorciers, qui ne sont pas censés avoir en eux une telle magie.

- Comment se fait-il qu'un endroit comme celui-là existe, monsieur ?

- J'ignore si vous avez déjà entendu parler d'ancienne magie, Mr Potter.

- Pas vraiment.

- Comme son nom l'indique, elle était d'usage il y a très longtemps, avant même l'existence de cette école. En ce temps-là, les sorciers étaient bien plus puissants qu'aujourd'hui, et ceux dont les intentions n'étaient pas honorables étaient très redoutés. Bien qu'il ne reste que peu de traces de cette époque, certains lieux sont encore imprégnés d'ancienne magie.

- Mais pourquoi le ministère ne fait-il rien ?

- Cette forme de magie est trop peu connue, tous ce que nous pouvons faire c'est placer des sortilèges de protection aux alentours de ces dits-lieux.

- Oh, fit le Gryffondor, déçu.

Severus considéra le garçon, de nouveau silencieux, durant plusieurs minutes.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition, Potter ?

L'adolescent tourna les yeux vers lui, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et tritura une nouvelle fois ses mains inconfortablement.

- Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de faire cela, Potter.

- Je… suis d'accord, monsieur.

Snape dévisagea le garçon, qui était si nerveux que s'en était presque comique. En cet instant, il devait admettre qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à James Potter, c'était même tout le contraire.

- Très bien, nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore avant de partir demain matin. Il se chargera de régler les papiers au ministère.

Harry sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et déglutit difficilement. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait tant espéré que quelqu'un se préoccupe de son sort. Mais il était si habitué à se débrouiller tout seul… Et si Snape faisait ça juste pour pouvoir le contrôler ? Et s'il décidait qu'il était trop bête pour le garder ? Harry se sentait tellement idiot à côté d'Alice, elle n'avait que onze ans et obtenait pourtant de meilleurs résultats que lui, et elle savait tellement de choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Evidemment, avoir grandi dans le monde moldu lui donnait un désavantage certain, mais même après plus de deux ans passés à Poudlard, il avait encore l'impression d'être un novice sur tous les plans. Pourquoi Snape voudrait-il avoir la charge d'un garçon comme lui ? Il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre lui promette de veiller sur lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Mais, peut-être qu'après un certain temps, son professeur l'apprécierait un peu ?

- Cessez de vous tracasser, Potter.

L'adolescent faillit sursauter en entendant la voix de son futur tuteur et baissa la tête en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes trop tendu, Potter. Buvez cela, offrit le maître des potions.

Harry accepta la fiole avec méfiance mais l'avala sans hésitation.

Cette nuit-là, il réussit à s'endormir et mis à part quelques rêves où Snape faisait de lui son esclave et le livrait à Voldemort, son sommeil fut réparateur.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir, père ? demanda Alice alors que Severus venait de lui annoncer qu'Harry et lui se rendait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.<p>

- Je t'expliquerai à notre retour, ce ne sera pas long.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils et le regarda presque méchamment, contrariée d'être mise à l'écart. Le maître des potions lui rendit la pareille et elle ne protesta pas davantage.

Soupirant, elle les regarda sortir de leurs appartements et alla chercher un livre pour s'occuper en les attendant. Cependant, à peine se fut-elle installée sur le canapé du salon, qu'on frappa à la porte du bureau de son père.

Etonnée, elle se leva et partit ouvrir.

- Mary ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en découvrant sa visiteuse.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit amicalement la vieille dame. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais eu un accident.

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ? fit l'intéressée, bien qu'à moitié surprise.

- Bien entendu. Que dirais-tu de venir prendre le thé dans mes appartements ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup Mary, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je parlerai à Severus. Et tu peux lui laisser un mot ainsi il ne s'inquiétera pas.

- D'accord, accepta la plus jeune.

Après avoir griffonné une note qu'elle posa sur la table basse, Alice suivit Mary jusqu'à la bibliothèque, à proximité de laquelle se trouvait le deux-pièces de l'assistante.

- J'ai plein de questions à vous poser, Mary, déclara joyeusement la Serpentard.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le livre que je t'ai offert ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et…

La petite fille se stoppa net en entrant dans l'appartement de Mrs Collins. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon se trouvait une personne qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir. Miss Laura Swinter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Je l'ai invitée, informa Mary.

- Faites-là partir, je ne veux pas lui parler !

- Allons, allons, viens t'asseoir, fit patiemment la vieille dame en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je la déteste ! continua la fille du maître des potions en s'écartant vivement d'elle. Dites-lui de partir loin d'ici, faites-là disparaître, tuez-la !

- Alice ! s'exclama Mary. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Je peux le répéter sans problème, déclara l'intéressée avec défi.

- Certainement pas, je crois que tu dois plutôt des excuses à Laura.

La petite fille considéra la jeune femme qui la regardait misérablement, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Non, affirma-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

- Viens t'asseoir, soupira Mary, la poussant gentiment vers une bergère.

- Non.

- Alice, ça suffit ! Tu viens t'asseoir et tout de suite !

N'osant pas désobéir face au ton de Mrs Collins, la Serpentard obtempéra et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Veux-tu du thé, ma chérie ? proposa la vieille dame en s'asseyant également, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Oui, s'il-vous-plaît Mary, répondit Alice, sachant qu'un refus ne serait pas toléré.

- Bien, tu avais des questions à me poser il me semble ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, bougonna celle-ci d'un air renfrogné.

- Cela va te revenir, j'en suis sûre. Dis-moi donc comment se passent tes vacances ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit.

- As-tu été gâtée à Noël ?

- J'ai eu un chaton, renseigna Alice, abandonnant son ton boudeur. Il s'appelle Christmas !

- C'est charmant, sourit Mary.

- Père me l'a offert, fit-elle fièrement.

- Severus s'occupe très bien de toi. Qu'en pensez-vous, Laura ?

La jeune femme blonde parut déconcertée par la question, mais voyant qu'Alice avait braqué son regard sur elle, prit une grande inspiration.

- Je suppose, répondit-elle, incertaine.

- C'est lui qui vous a amené au château, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Oui, en effet.

- Rappelez-moi où vous êtes arrivée en premier lieu ?

- C'était à proximité de… la maison familiale, dans le Norfolk.

- Ah oui, fit gaiement la vieille dame en sortant sa boîte de cigares. Vous étiez plutôt éloignée, contrairement à Alice qui a atterri directement ici, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

L'intéressée confirma d'un brusque hochement de tête.

- En revanche, vous possédiez déjà votre mémoire, continua-t-elle en allumant un cigare, ce qui fit grimacer Laura. Oh suis-je bête, la fumée vous dérange.

- On s'en fiche de son avis, lâcha Alice. Ce n'est pas comme s'il importait.

- Allons, allons, tempéra Mrs Collins en éteignant la source du conflit. Où en étais-je ?

- Vous parliez d'_elle_.

- Oui, je disais que Laura savait déjà qui elle était à son arrivée. N'est-ce pas vrai, ma chère ?

- Euh… en quelque sorte, oui.

- C'est très perturbant lorsqu'on l'expérimente pour la première fois. Il est difficile de gérer les flots de souvenirs.

- Ça l'est aussi quand l'on n'en a aucun, fit remarquer Alice, qui se sentait jalouse que ses souvenirs à elle ne soient pas venus dès son arrivée dans ce monde.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

- Vous dites que pour elle c'était plus difficile ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Chacun le vit différemment, l'un comme l'autre peuvent être éprouvant.

- Je me sentais seule et perdue, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, confia-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Et qui te dit que cela n'a pas été le cas pour Laura ?

- Ah oui ? cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement. Et bien tant mieux !

- Vous pourriez peut-être échanger vos expériences, proposa Mary comme si de rien n'était.

Alice se renfrogna mais ne protesta pas.

La vieille dame convia ses invités à boire leur thé et se servir en biscuits, puis il y eut un silence.

- J'aimerais te présenter mes excuses, Alice, articula Laura au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la petite fille, méfiante.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été une bonne mère pour toi, dans l'autre monde. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensive, t'écouter davantage, je te prie de me pardonner. Je réalise que j'ai failli te perdre une fois, et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ici.

La Serpentard la dévisagea un long moment, installant une atmosphère pesante.

- Mary, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'apparence autant que moi ? finit-elle par demander.

- Oh, c'est un effet secondaire de ma potion. Je l'avais préparée spécialement pour toi, elle avait de ce fait des caractéristiques précises, la principale était de te faire devenir celle que tu voulais.

- Si je comprends bien, Nora voulait ressembler à _ça_ ?

- Il y a de grandes chances, rit Mrs Collins avec un sourire compréhensif pour Laura.

- Est-ce que tu as le même âge ? interrogea curieusement Alice.

- A peu près, oui, répondit l'intéressée avec réticence.

Elles s'observèrent mutuellement durant plusieurs minutes, cherchant les ressemblances et différences qu'elles voyaient l'une en l'autre, ce qui était particulièrement difficile pour Laura. Sa fille de l'autre monde n'avait à première vue aucune caractéristique commune avec celle qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as une maman ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Alice se sentit mal-à-l'aise et remua légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?

La Serpentard sembla réfléchir à la question pendant quelques instants, n'y ayant en fait jamais songé jusqu'à présent.

- Non, je ne crois pas. En fait, je ne me rappelle pas très bien d'elle.

- Et… est-ce que tu es proche de ta famille ?

- Oui, plutôt, raisonna Alice, une note d'indécision perçant cependant dans sa voix.

- C'est… c'est très bien.

Mary se resservit du thé et le bruit du liquide chaud emplit un instant le silence.

- Est-ce que tu as de bonnes notes à l'école ? continua Laura dont la main tenant sa tasse ne cessait de trembler.

La petite fille hocha la tête et indiqua qu'elle faisait partie de la maison Serpentard dont son père était directeur.

- Ses couleurs sont vert et argent et l'emblème est un serpent. Si tu regardes notre sablier dans le Hall, tu verras que nous sommes en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons.

- J'irai jeter un œil, promit Laura.

- Dommage que je ne porte pas mon uniforme, j'aurais pu te montrer comment était le blason.

- Une autre fois, sourit la jeune femme. Mais je dois dire que tu portes une très jolie robe aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mes grand-mères me l'ont offerte. Elle est en soie, je crois.

- Tu… tu me fais voir ? sollicita la jeune femme en butant légèrement sur les mots.

- D'accord, accepta Alice en se levant et s'approchant d'elle.

Laura toucha le tissu de couleur bordeaux du bout des doigts, qui lui glissa dans la main de façon presque surnaturelle.

- Elle te va très bien.

- Merci, fit la petite fille en esquissant un sourire, pour la première fois.

- Tu es si jeune, murmura Laura en osant lever sa main tremblante pour caresser la joue d'Alice.

Celle-ci se raidit à ce geste et recula de plusieurs pas.

- Ne me touche pas, énonça la Serpentard en lui jetant un regard corrosif.

- Très bien, pardon, balbutia la nièce de Rusard d'une voix cassée.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues une fois de plus et elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement.

La plus jeune se rassit et l'ignora, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

- Dis-moi Alice, fit Mary calmement. Crois-tu qu'il est dans ton tempérament d'agir ainsi ou as-tu été influencée par le caractère d'Harmonie ?

Surprise, l'intéressée dévisagea la vieille dame avant de réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

- Les deux, je crois, avoua-t-elle.

- Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais expliqué la règle numéro 5 du code ?

- Non.

- _Un voyageur peut influer sur le caractère de son personnage, mais ne peut fondamentalement pas le modifier._

- Oui, vous l'aviez mentionné, se souvint-t-elle.

- Dans ton monde d'origine, tu étais réellement très impulsive. Je ne suis guère étonnée que cela rejaillisse de temps à autres dans celui-ci.

- Je ne suis pas impulsive, protesta Alice.

- Non, admit Mary. Mais tu le deviens par moments.

- Est-ce un problème ?

- Ça l'est pour notre jeune amie, notifia Mrs Collins en désignant Laura.

- Son caractère à elle n'a pas changé en tout cas. Vous allez voir que bientôt, elle se mettra à boire pour oublier à quel point c'est une incapable et une ratée.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard désapprobateur de Mary et fit redoubler les sanglots de la jeune femme.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ce ne sont certainement pas des mots qui devraient sortir de la bouche d'une petite fille. Tu avais peut-être seize ans dans l'autre monde mais ici tu en as onze, ce qui fait une grosse différence. Penses-tu sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire ?

Alice haussa les épaules, jugeant l'affaire sans grande importance.

- Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, soupira Mary en se levant. Nous continuerons cette discussion une autre fois.

Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune et l'entraîna vers la sortie de ses appartements.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'aux cachots.

Laissant seule la nièce du concierge, elles cheminèrent le long des couloirs en silence.

- Vous êtes fâchée, Mary ? demanda Alice tandis qu'elles descendaient l'escalier du grand Hall.

- J'imagine que c'était à prévoir, je ne t'en veux pas, non. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ton attitude, ajouta-t-elle. Tu dois te rappeler que les voyageurs inter-mondes sont des personnes exceptionnelles, ayant souvent un rôle à jouer dans leur monde d'accueil.

- Pas Laura, remarqua la Serpentard d'un ton railleur.

- Tu n'en sais rien, un rôle peut être neutre, bien ou mal.

- A quoi cela sert-il d'avoir un rôle neutre ? demanda Alice, perplexe.

- En temps de guerre, cela peut faire une différence.

- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre.

- C'était un exemple, rassura Mrs Collins.

- J'aimerais bien changer le cours de l'histoire vous savez Mary. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà pris des initiatives dans ce sens mais… je ne suis pas sûre que cela ait fonctionné.

- Qu'as-tu fait mon enfant ?

- J'ai capturé Peter Pettigrew, le rat de Ron, et avec mes amis nous avions prévu de nous débarrasser de lui. Seulement, Sirius Black s'en est chargé pour nous.

- Si je comprends bien, tu voulais empêcher par ce moyen le retour de Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'à présent, plus rien ne se passe comme dans l'Histoire originale. D'abord le professeur Lupin se fait posséder par une baguette maléfique, ensuite Harry…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est certainement possible de retourner à la trame que tu connais.

- Comment, Mary ?

- Il faut qu'un maximum d'évènements se déroulent comme ils le doivent. Et ceux considérés comme improbables et subversifs doivent être évités à tout prix.

- C'est très difficile, je n'ai que peu de détails…

- Il va falloir s'en contenter, je le crains.

- Vous m'aiderez Mary ?

- Bien sûr mon enfant, je veillerai sur toi, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Merci, fit la petite fille en l'enlaçant. Je suis contente que vous soyez avec moi.

- Je t'en prie. N'hésites pas à m'écrire si tu as des questions ou des doutes.

- D'accord, je le ferai.

Elles parvinrent jusqu'aux appartements du maître des potions et la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de frapper.

- Mrs Collins, salua Snape de son habituel ton froid.

- Bonjour Severus, répondit l'assistante bibliothécaire en souriant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir emprunté votre fille un petit moment.

- Pas du tout, articula-t-il lentement en baissant les yeux sur Alice.

- Je vous laisse en famille, profitez de vos vacances, exprima la plus âgée. A bientôt.

Le maître des potions laissa entrer sa fille, fixant d'un œil méfiant la vieille femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

- Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes cette Madame Collins, déclara-t-il après avoir verrouillé la porte.

- Pourquoi cela, père ? demanda Alice, déconcertée.

- Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Vous n'avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter, je vous assure père. Mary est très gentille.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle t'influence un peu trop, attesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu n'es pas la première.

- Mais non, elle…

- Le sujet est clos de toute façon, déclara sèchement Severus en entrant dans le salon. Dorénavant, tu l'éviteras autant que possible.

Alice se retint de soupirer et avisa Harry, qui était assis dans le sofa, occupé à écrire sur un parchemin. Il leva la tête en la voyant, et lui sourit amicalement.

La Serpentard allait le rejoindre quand le maître des potions la stoppa et mis sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- As-tu compris ce que je viens de dire ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Oui, père.

- Je l'espère car ce n'est pas une simple suggestion. Je ne t'interdis pas de lui parler si tu as besoin de son aide pour tes études, mais si j'apprends que tu as passé outre mes recommandations, cela pourrait bien arriver.

- J'ai compris, père, consentit Alice à contrecœur.

- Bien, fit-il satisfait. Viens t'asseoir, nous devons parler.

La petite fille obéit et observa le Gryffondor s'agiter nerveusement tandis que son père joignait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, paraissant soucieux.

- J'ai décidé de devenir le tuteur légal de Mr Potter, annonça-t-il sans préambule. Les papiers ont été signés tout à l'heure et sont effectifs immédiatement. La nouvelle est donc officielle.

Alice arbora tout d'abord un air surpris, puis ayant compris le sens des paroles de Severus, les dévisagea Harry et lui avec des yeux ronds. Les paroles de Mrs Collins lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Si ça ce n'était pas un évènement improbable et subversif, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'était.


	28. Histoires de famille

Hello! :)

Voici la suite et en prime vous avez droit à une partie de l'arbre généalogique décrit dans le chapitre (cf lien sur mon profil), enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : Histoires de famille<strong>

- Laisse-moi voir, insista Alice en riant, tenant une grande plume bleue dans les mains.

- Elle est à Hermione, je n'ai pas le droit de la prêter, rétorqua Harry.

- C'est seulement pour essayer, s'il-te-plait.

- Bon, juste une phrase alors, accepta le Gryffondor.

La petite fille appuya la pointe de la plume sur son parchemin et y inscrivit une dizaine de mots, faisant exprès de faire des fautes d'orthographe. De son propre accord, la plume effaça ce qu'elle avait écrit et corrigea les lettres erronées.

- Elle fonctionne vraiment, s'étonna-t-elle impressionnée alors que Christmas tentait d'attraper le bout de la plume entre ses pattes.

- Evidemment, c'est une plume autocorrectrice.

- Oui, mais…

- Silence là-bas, leur lança Severus. Je vous rappelle que c'est votre heure d'étude.

Alice roula les yeux, faisant sourire Harry, et lui rendit la plume, au grand désespoir du chaton qui la suivit des yeux, avant d'aller se blottir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

- Fais attention quand même, murmura la Serpentard. Elles sont interdites aux examens.

- Oui, je sais, répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

- Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser pour faire tes lignes ?

- J'hésite, tu crois que je ne devrais pas ?

Snape les observa chuchoter avec agacement, mais décida de les laisser faire. En réalité, il était plutôt content que sa fille n'ait pas protesté quant à la tutelle d'Harry. Elle avait simplement demandé, tout à fait légitimement, des explications et n'en avait pas fait de cas. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Pour une fois, elle avait fait preuve de maturité et il s'était senti fier d'elle. Alice était mature pour certaines choses seulement, pour le reste elle se comportait comme une petite fille plus jeune que son âge. Comme l'avait souligné à juste titre l'infernale assistante bibliothécaire, il était probable qu'elle compense ainsi les années qu'elle n'avait pas passée avec lui. Cette vieille fouineuse devinait bien des choses, trop pour qu'un secret ne se cache pas là-dessous, et Severus savait à quel point les secrets pouvaient être dangereux.

- Il neige ! s'écria Alice en portant son chaton dans ses bras.

De gros flocons tombaient en effet en rafale dans leur rue, rendant les toits des maisons blancs et scintillants.

- Peut-on aller dehors père ? S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-elle.

Il allait refuser mais songea qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop rigide ces derniers temps. Avoir failli perdre sa fille avait remis certains de ses principes en question, et il n'y avait pas de mal à être permissif de temps à autres.

- Très bien, mais restez devant la maison, ne vous éloignez pas.

Alice le regarda d'un air surpris, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à cette réponse et afficha une expression ravie.

- Monsieur ? demanda Harry timidement alors qu'ils s'habillaient pour sortir.

- Oui, Potter ?

- Est-ce que l'on pourrait inviter David et Sarah ? Ils ont des luges et…

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Alice donna un coup de coude au Gryffondor significativement.

- S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta celui-ci.

C'était la première fois que le garçon demandait quelque chose, et Severus sentit qu'il guettait sa réaction avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Il n'était son tuteur que depuis la veille et l'adolescent restait méfiant vis-à-vis de lui.

- Entendu, mais pas d'imprudence.

Harry sourit et les deux étudiants se précipitèrent dehors, se poussant l'un l'autre pour être le premier à sortir. Christmas voulut les suivre mais la porte se referma avant qu'il ne puisse sortir à son tour et il se mit à miauler plaintivement.

- As-tu fini de faire autant de bruit, petite nuisance ? railla Severus en attrapant le chaton et le déposant à côté de lui près de la table. Celui-ci se frotta contre sa jambe, ronronnant tranquillement.

* * *

><p>- Tiens, vous n'avez pas mis vos capes aujourd'hui ? sourit Sarah alors qu'Alice et Harry venaient de frapper à sa porte.<p>

- C'était des déguisements, on ne les met pas tous les jours, déclara la Serpentard, à qui son père avait suggéré cette idée.

- Je trouvais ça plutôt cool.

- Est-ce que David et toi vous seriez d'accord pour venir faire de la luge ?

- Pourquoi pas. David ! appela-t-elle en se tournant vers le couloir de l'entrée.

Un bruit de fond lui répondit et elle invita les deux sorciers à entrer, avant d'aller chercher son frère, les laissant dans un petit salon tout à fait semblable à celui de la maison Snape.

Alice détailla avec curiosité les objets moldus, dont elle connaissait l'existence mais n'avait jamais expérimenté aucun d'entre eux. La télévision était allumée et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'écran, qu'elle regardait avec intérêt.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de télé ? demanda Harry en riant.

La petite fille tourna les yeux vers lui et rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules.

- Ils ont la même console que Dudley, constata-t-il avec envie. J'ai toujours voulu l'essayer.

- Vous n'avez jamais joué à la Super Nintendo ? s'étonna David qui entra à ce moment dans la pièce, les dévisageant avec autant d'incrédulité que s'ils débarquaient de la planète Mars.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête tandis que la Serpentard regardait l'objet avec perplexité.

- Il faut absolument que tu viennes un après-midi jouer à Super Mario All Stars ! s'exclama-t-il. Je viens juste de l'avoir pour Noël, il est génial !

- Bon, vous venez dehors ou pas ? s'enquit Sarah d'un air ennuyé, visiblement peu intéressée par les jeux de son frère.

Alice acquiesça vivement et tous sortirent sous la neige, qui tombait un peu moins abondamment qu'auparavant.

Les anciennes luges ayant été vendues au magasin de leurs parents, ce fut sur des luges très modernes en plastique fluo qu'ils s'amusèrent pendant une bonne heure.

- Au fait, il est toujours comme ça ton père ? questionna Sarah à Alice tandis qu'elles se relevaient d'une glissade.

- Comment ?

- Hum, grognon ?

Devant la tentative de l'adolescente de ne pas la vexer, la petite fille éclata de rire.

- Tout le temps, répondit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

- Ça doit être gai chez vous, sourit Sarah.

- Quand on parle du loup…, lança Harry qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

Toutes deux relevèrent la tête et virent l'intéressé à une trentaine de mètres, portant un grand pardessus noir qui le rendait bien visible au milieu de la neige.

- Alice ! Harry ! appela-t-il en s'approchant d'eux. Vous rentrez maintenant.

Reconnaissant le ton, les deux concernés rendirent avec regret les luges à leurs amis. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se dire au revoir que Severus était déjà parvenu à leur hauteur. Celui-ci lança un regard noir aux deux adolescents moldus et allait s'en aller quant il fut stoppé dans son élan.

- Monsieur, est-ce qu'Harry pourra venir à la maison jouer à la Super Nintendo ? demanda David, qui ne se laissa pas impressionner par le maître des potions.

Severus le toisa froidement avant de poser son regard sur le Gryffondor, qui n'osait pas bouger un muscle. S'il ignorait ce qu'était une _super nintendo_, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Nous verrons, déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton polaire, avant de faire signe à Alice et Harry de se dépêcher de rentrer.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut court, puisqu'étant à quelques mètres seulement, et personne ne prononça une parole. Quand ils furent débarrassés de leurs manteaux et écharpes, Snape leur désigna le canapé du salon, avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil habituel.

- Nous devons parler, annonça-t-il.

Les deux intéressés lui accordèrent toute leur attention, un peu inquiets.

- Il est important que vous ne parliez à personne des arrangements qui ont été fait récemment. Potter, vous serez censé avoir passé les vacances chez votre famille à Privet Drive. Vous ne devrez parler à personne, je dis bien personne, du fait que je suis à présent votre tuteur légal.

- Pas même à Ron et Hermione, monsieur ?

- Connaissez-vous la signification du mot _personne_, Potter ?

- Oui, mais…

- Dans ce cas vous connaissez la réponse, cessez de poser des questions inutiles.

- Mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis !

- Seuls le professeur Dumbledore et les directeurs de maisons sont au courant de la situation et pour la sécurité de tous, cela doit rester ainsi.

- Je ne veux pas leur mentir, se renfrogna Harry.

- Oh je vous en prie Potter, cessez d'être aussi dramatique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le mensonge est votre seconde nature à vous les Serpentards, que je dois être pareil.

Il y eut un silence glacial, pendant lequel le maître des potions lança un regard si noir envers le Gryffondor que celui-ci regretta instantanément sa réplique. Alice quant à elle, était à la fois interloquée par son audace, et vexée.

- J'ignore si vous cherchez à prouver quelque chose en insultant ainsi ma maison, mais sachez que cela vient d'ajouter un nouveau rouleau de parchemin à vos lignes. Et si je vous entends encore porter ainsi atteinte à l'intégrité de ma maison, croyez bien que je vous ferai passer l'envie de le faire par des moyens bien plus douloureux. Ceci c'est votre seul et dernier avertissement.

Harry soutint le regard du maitre des potions un instant avant de capituler.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Quant à divulguer des informations à vos amis, c'est définitivement non. Et vous ferez ce que l'on vous demande de faire.

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien.

- Le deuxième point que je voulais aborder est qu'Alice et moi serons absents une journée ou deux à partir de mercredi.

- Grand-mère à écrit ? demanda sa fille avec intérêt.

- En effet, et je ne veux pas retarder la date davantage.

- Vous allez me laisser ici ? s'étonna Harry.

- Certainement pas. Le professeur Lupin vous gardera pendant mon absence à Poudlard.

- Je peux très bien me garder tout seul, merci.

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du Gryffondor, et celui-ci ravala sa réplique.

- Comme je l'ai signalé précédemment, vous ferez ce que l'on vous dit de faire.

L'adolescent demeura silencieux, mais afficha un air des plus contrariés. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas de passer du temps avec Remus, mais c'était la façon qu'avait Snape d'annoncer les choses.

- A présent, retournez à vos devoirs.

Sans grand enthousiasme, les deux étudiants reprirent leurs livres et parchemins qui étaient toujours sur la table basse, comme attendant sagement leur retour.

- Avez-vous terminé la lecture du livre que je vous ai conseillé, Potter ?

- J'en suis à la moitié, monsieur.

- Je vous suggère d'accélérer la cadence, car je vous rappelle que j'attends toujours votre essai.

- C'est long et ennuyeux.

- Peut-être, mais cela vous aidera à vaincre votre dépendance.

- Mouais, marmonna Harry.

Severus se retint de rouler les yeux devant cette réponse éloquente et porta son attention sur sa fille qui travaillait sur son devoir de potions.

- Montre-moi les devoirs que tu as déjà fini, exigea-t-il.

Alice fouilla dans son sac et en sortit plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin soigneusement pliés qu'elle lui remit. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, son père se mit à les lire attentivement et un silence studieux s'installa pendant une bonne heure.

Peu habitué à étudier autant, Harry se lassa bien vite de son essai de botanique et rêvassa quelques temps en contemplant le sapin de Noël qui trônait toujours dans le salon. Même s'il était majoritairement vert et argent, il le trouvait très beau et pour une raison inconnue, il l'apaisait.

- J'ai fini, père, annonça soudainement Alice, sa voix fluette le faisant sursauter.

La petite fille se leva et posa son devoir de potion à côté de Severus, qui lui tendit l'un de ses autres devoirs en échange.

- Tu n'as pas assez développé ta conclusion.

- Vous m'aviez déjà dit ça la dernière fois et le professeur McGonagall m'avait tout de même mis un Optimal.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Alice soutint son regard une seconde avant de baisser les yeux.

- Oui, père. Je vais la réécrire.

Elle savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de protester dans ces cas-là, son père était vraiment trop perfectionniste.

Observant la scène, Harry n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. D'une part, la deuxième année avait fini un essai en une heure alors que lui en était toujours à l'introduction, et d'autre part les exigences de Snape en matière de notes lui semblèrent tout-à-coup inaccessibles.

Il déglutit en reportant son attention sur son parchemin et se demanda si son nouveau tuteur allait exiger la même chose de lui.

- Et vous Potter, où en êtes-vous ? demanda justement le maitre des potions en le faisant sursauter.

- Je… j'avance, répondit-il incertain.

Snape le considéra un instant sans rien dire, puis déclara qu'il se rendait dans son laboratoire avant de quitter la pièce.

Le regardant partir, Harry fut certain que celui-ci pensait qu'il était stupide. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il était nul en potions, toutes ses préparations étaient, sinon passables, un véritable désastre et pour cette raison, il savait que jamais son tuteur ne le tiendrait en haute estime. Il était une cause perdue et Snape venait de le réaliser. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il voulait garder le secret sur leur nouveau statut, il avait honte de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son oncle le lui avait toujours dit, qu'il était un incapable, il le savait.

- Il a pourtant promit qu'il s'occuperait de moi maintenant, murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

Alice tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

- C'est le cas, dit-elle, surprise.

- Tu parles, à la première occasion, il me refourgue à quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est différent.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas venir chez ma famille.

Harry la considéra un instant, avant de demander :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Tu as déjà oublié la règle qui dit qu'on ne doit parler à personne de ta situation ?

- C'est une règle stupide.

- Je ne trouve pas non.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle ne te concerne pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de connaître la famille de mon nouveau tuteur ?

- Oh, comprit Alice. Non, tu te trompes, c'est ma famille maternelle.

Le Gryffondor arbora un air un peu déçu et hocha la tête en compréhension.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais voir l'arbre généalogique ? suggéra-t-elle.

- D'accord, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

La petite fille prit sa main et l'emmena à l'étage, dans sa chambre, et ouvrit sa malle d'où elle sortit un vieux grimoire aux pages jaunies et écornées par endroits.

- Tiens, regarde, montra-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Déchiffrant les nombreuses lignes et écritures, Harry se trouva fasciné malgré lui par cet arbre magique qui remplissait des pages et des pages, ses branches se déplaçant pour laisser apparaître des visages de centaines de sorciers. Certains lui souriaient ou le dévisageaient gravement, d'autres semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir dans leur cadre. Il y avait des jeunes adultes, des personnes d'âge mûr voire très âgées et même des enfants.

- Ce sont tes ancêtres ?

- Oui, mais pas uniquement. Toutes les familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre y sont référencées ainsi que les sang-mêlés qui leur sont apparentés. Au fil des naissances, de nouveaux cadres apparaissent.

- C'est incroyable…

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde, voilà ma famille.

Le Gryffondor reconnut le visage malicieux d'Alice qui lui souriait ainsi que celui de Snape qui l'observait froidement, exactement comme l'aurait fait le véritable maitre des potions.

- Le portrait évolue en même temps que la personne puis se fige au moment de sa mort.

Harry détailla les visages de la famille Selwyn et les trouva sincèrement austères voire effrayants. La mère d'Alice particulièrement n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il aimerait rencontrer, son expression était dure et peu avenante, mais il reconnut les traits que la petite fille avait héritée, comme son menton ou encore son nez légèrement retroussé.

- Eux, ce sont mes cousins, sourit-elle en désignant Emmy et Zachary.

- Ils ont la même coupe de cheveux que toi, remarqua-t-il, amusé.

- Oui, c'est typique des Selwyn, on est obligés jusqu'à nos treize ans.

L'adolescent la regarda avec stupéfaction, ce qui la fit un peu grimacer.

- Oui je sais, ça craint…

Harry lui sourit d'un air affecté et reporta son attention sur le livre, quand un détail lui sauta soudainement aux yeux.

- Mais attends, ton oncle et ta tante sont cousins !

- Petits cousins pour être exact.

- Ecœurant, fit le Gryffondor avec dégoût.

- C'est loin d'être rare chez les familles de sang pur.

- Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non, répondit la Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

- Imagine si tu te mariais avec ton cousin Zachary.

- Je ne pourrais pas…

- Ah, tu vois.

- La famille Potter était de sang pur, je suis sûr qu'il y a eut des mariages entre cousins aussi, railla Alice.

- Tu… tu veux dire que tu as ma famille dans ce livre aussi ? s'enthousiasma Harry en réalisant la portée de ses paroles.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle en feuilletant le volume. Voilà !

Le garçon fixa la page qu'elle lui montra avec émerveillement, ne pouvant détacher son regard de tous ces visages qui étaient sa famille. _Sa famille_. Il observa longuement ses parents, puis ses grands-parents et un flot d'émotions enserra sa poitrine.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Alice, un peu étonnée de sa réaction.

- Est-ce que… je pourrais le regarder de temps en temps ?

- Je ne pense pas car ma famille me l'a prêté et je vais leur rendre mercredi.

- Oh, fit-il avec déception.

- Désolée.

- Tu vas souvent les voir ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Père ne veut pas trop que je les fréquente.

- Mais tu y vas mercredi, fit-il remarquer.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il m'interdisait de les voir, il n'aime pas trop que je les vois c'est tout.

- Et si je prenais du polynectar pour vous accompagner demain ? proposa-t-il soudain.

- Impossible, réfuta Alice. Le manoir Selwyn détecte les intrus, ta couverture serait découverte immédiatement.

- Et bien, je pourrais mettre ma cape d'invisibilité ou…

Il se stoppa immédiatement l'air horrifié, conscient d'avoir fait une bourde.

- Une cape d'invisibilité ? répéta la Serpentard, intéressée.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Trop tard ! fit-elle railleusement. Si père la découvre, il te la confisquera à coup sûr.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire ?

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Harry qui pressentait déjà la réponse.

- Que tu me la prêtes de temps en temps.

- Pas trop souvent alors, soupira-t-il.

- Hum, hum, répondit Alice pensivement. Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ?

- Ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- T'es folle, et si Snape la voit ?

- Il est occupé dans son laboratoire.

- Et s'il en sort ?

- Oh allez, laisse-moi l'essayer ! insista la petite fille.

- Plus tard, murmura le garçon d'un ton inquiet.

- Harry, supplia-t-elle.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te la montrerai, promis, mais plus tard.

- Non, maintenant.

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir devant l'obstination de la Serpentard mais était réellement angoissé à l'idée que Snape découvre sa cape.

- Sinon je hurle, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry l'observa d'un air incertain, ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il y avait de ces moments où Alice lui rappelait singulièrement Dudley et cela le perturbait au plus haut point.

Néanmoins il ne fut pas démenti dans sa comparaison quant la petite fille mit sa menace à exécution et se mit à crier, le son résonnant jusque dans le couloir.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Alice poussa soudainement Harry, un peu violemment, le faisant presque tomber. Irrité, celui-ci ne voulut pas se laisser faire et allait imiter son geste quand un maitre des potions agacé entra en trombe dans la chambre et leur lança à tous deux un regard glacial. Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, la situation n'était pas à son avantage et pouvait être mal interprétée.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Potter !

Alice se précipita vers son père et fourra sa tête dans ses robes en faisant mine de sangloter.

- Puis-je savoir où vous vous croyez ? Que vous apprêtiez-vous encore à faire à ma fille ? questionna-t-il froidement en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais…, tenta Harry.

- Je croyais avoir été clair avec vous, Potter.

- Mais, je…

- Et ne tentez pas de justifier votre attitude par votre problème de dépendance.

- Mais non, je…

- Taisez-vous ! Suivez-moi dans mon laboratoire, vous allez me ranger des ingrédients et laver à la main des fioles en verre, nous verrons si vous êtes toujours enclin à faire le malin après cela.

Harry avait envie de hurler et d'étrangler Snape pour cette punition injuste, mais surtout il en voulait à cette petite peste manipulatrice qui avait visiblement décidé de lui faire ce genre de coup à intervalles réguliers. Et dire qu'ils étaient devenus soi-disant _amis_. Elle était son amie quand cela l'arrangeait et il commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte. Il ne s'y laisserait plus prendre.

- Père, Harry est méchant avec moi, se plaignit Alice, lançant au passage un coup d'œil moqueur à celui-ci.

Severus faillit lever les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de sa fille et lui prit la main, l'entraînant avec lui jusqu'au grenier. Le Gryffondor les suivit, bouillonnant de rage.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il dorme dans ma chambre, continua la Serpentard sur le même ton.

Le maitre des potions inspira calmement et montra son étagère d'ingrédients à l'adolescent dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Alice.

- Papa…, fit celle-ci d'un ton boudeur, clairement peu enchantée d'être ignorée ainsi.

- Bien, Potter. Certains de mes ingrédients ont besoins d'être ré-étiquetés, vous allez donc soigneusement retirer les étiquettes abîmées ou effacées et mettre celles-ci à la place. Ne les mélangez pas, chacune d'elles est placée devant le récipient correspondant.

Il sortit sa baguette dans le but de montrer à Harry le sortilège permettant de décoller les étiquettes, mais se trouva bloqué par sa fille qui s'accrochait à présent à sa robe en faisant mine de pleurer. Patiemment, bien que sentant son exaspération monter en flèche, il la repoussa légèrement puis démontra le sortilège.

- _Crusto_, articula-t-il ensuite en pointant sa baguette sur un bocal.

Une nouvelle étiquette prit place sur le devant du récipient, qu'il posa sur l'étagère.

- Cela vous semble-t-il assez clair ? demanda-t-il au Gryffondor en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui monsieur, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Snape pouvait tolérer une telle attitude. Alice était réellement insupportable en cet instant et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était lui expliquer comment changer des étiquettes qui n'avaient honnêtement même pas besoin de l'être !

- Papa…, pleurnicha-t-elle, toujours collée à lui.

- Parfait, dans ce cas vous allez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez fini. Vous en avez très certainement pour plusieurs heures, je viendrai vous chercher pour diner. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Très bien, tâchez de ne rien casser ou abîmer.

Traînant sa fille, qui était à présent à moitié par terre telle une enfant de trois ans, il referma le rideau séparant son laboratoire du reste du grenier et y lança plusieurs sortilèges afin qu'Harry ne les dérange pas dans ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Une fois cela fait, il remit Alice debout un peu brusquement et lui releva la tête.

- C'est bientôt fini ce cirque ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

Sa fille le regarda de son air de bébé, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Elle ouvrit la bouche, à n'en pas douter dans le but de continuer sur sa lancée, mais il la stoppa net dans son élan.

- Tu arrêtes ça immédiatement ou c'est moi qui te calme, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Cette fois-ci, Alice changea totalement d'attitude et s'écarta de lui.

- Bien, fit-il lentement en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. J'avais prévu de te faire pratiquer la danse rituelle cet après-midi et je pense que cela te fera le plus grand bien.

- Oui, père.

- Va te changer.

- Oui, père.

Alice se dirigea prestement vers la malle où elle rangeait ses affaires de danse et enfila sa tenue, à savoir sa jupe, son tee-shirt et ses chaussures. Severus attendit qu'elle ait terminé et sans un mot, attacha les deux rubans noirs dans ses cheveux. Il fit ensuite léviter son précieux bâton servant d'accessoire pour la danse qu'ils pratiquaient en ce moment et l'arrêta juste devant sa fille.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses tomber. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Alice acquiesça gravement, prenant conscience que son père n'allait rien lui laisser passer pour cette séance. Elle le prit entre ses mains et observa Severus tracer l'habituel pentacle et les runes au sol, puis faire apparaître le livre d'enseignement.

- Place-toi, ordonna-t-il.

L'intéressée obéit immédiatement et l'entraînement débuta très vite. Ils reprirent chaque mouvement depuis le début, ce qui fut tout d'abord facile, puis la difficulté augmenta quand elle dut tout enchainer en une seule fois. Le maitre des potions pouvait voir que sa fille était très concentrée ce qu'il approuva intérieurement. Il était réellement impressionné par sa capacité à passer d'un état à un autre aussi rapidement, mais cela valait mieux pour elle si elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir son mauvais caractère. Suivant attentivement ses gestes, il souriait intérieurement devant son étonnante grâce naturelle. Il s'était toujours demandé d'où elle la tenait car ni Samantha ni lui n'en étaient dotés particulièrement.

La musique émanant du livre familial s'interrompit juste avant la fin de la danse, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai oublié la suite, avoua Alice à voix basse.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? On l'a fait trois fois tout à l'heure.

- Pardon, fit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Viens ici.

La petite fille marcha lentement en dehors du cercle et alla se placer devant son père, tenant fermement son bâton entre ses doigts. Celui-ci passa sa main sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu me sembles bien inattentive aujourd'hui. J'accepte que tu revoies la chorégraphie une dernière fois pour cette séance, mais ce sera la seule alors tâche de bien mémoriser.

- Oui, père.

- Car je n'aimerais pas être obligé de te corriger, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de retourner au centre du pentacle.

- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire, père, assura Alice.

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi.

Alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur les anciennes runes, une forme blanchâtre se matérialisa devant elle et l'étrange musique reprit, grinçante de notes métalliques.

Severus adorait admirer sa fille danser, bien que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Quand il avait appris l'existence des danses rituelles, à la naissance d'Alice, il y avait vu des rites de magie noire et en avait été, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, effrayé. En vérité, c'était l'une des plus anciennes et des plus pures formes de magie, à condition d'être utilisée à bon escient. C'était un moyen de protection particulièrement fiable et puissant, et il songea qu'il serait bon qu'Alice apprenne l'anti-ensorcellement, mais elle était encore trop inexpérimentée. D'ici la fin de l'été peut-être pourraient-ils commencer, si ses progrès se poursuivaient.

* * *

><p>Harry, pour sa part, fulminait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape l'avait enfermé ! Car après avoir étiqueté plusieurs dizaines de récipients, il avait décidé de faire une pause et avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil au reste du grenier. Néanmoins, il avait été incapable d'ouvrir le rideau séparant le laboratoire et s'était trouvé bloqué à l'intérieur. Perplexe, il avait collé son oreille contre le tissu mais n'avait perçu aucun bruit lui indiquant où était les deux autres occupants de la maison et encore moins ce qu'ils faisaient. Après réflexion, il était certain qu'il se passait des choses dans cette maison et que l'on voulait absolument le lui cacher. Il était frustré de ne pas savoir mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas grand-chose à faire pour changer cet état de fait. Et après avoir longuement soupiré, il reprit son étiquetage, songeant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.<p>

* * *

><p>- Bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, annonça Severus, voyant que sa fille allait s'écrouler.<p>

Il effaça d'un coup de baguette les symboles dessinés au sol et rangea le livre avant de faire apparaître un gobelet d'eau.

- Alice, appela-t-il, remarquant qu'elle retirait déjà ses chaussures.

Celle-ci se retourna et accepta le verre avec gratitude, qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le finissait.

- Doucement, fit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Il défit ses rubans avec dextérité, ressentant sa propre magie affluer à l'intérieur du tissu. Les accessoires utilisés pour les danses rituelles jouaient exactement le même rôle qu'une baguette magique, mais étaient bien plus anciens et symboliques.

- Merci, père.

- Prépare-toi pour le dîner, pria-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

><p>Harry avait fini sa besogne depuis cinq minutes et se demandait si on ne l'avait pas oublié, quand le rideau noir se tira brusquement, le faisant sursauter.<p>

- Avez-vous terminé, Potter ? demanda le maitre des potions d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, monsieur.

Snape examina les bocaux alignés soigneusement le long des étagères et hocha la tête pour exprimer son approbation.

- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, je vous félicite.

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique, le regarda d'un air estomaqué.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? articula-t-il après un instant.

- Absolument. Descendez maintenant, c'est l'heure de dîner.

Le maitre des potions allait sortir du laboratoire quand Harry l'interpella.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Potter ?

- Est-ce que…, hésita-t-il avant de secouer la tête. Non, rien.

Snape le dévisagea un instant mais ne le pressa pas et tous deux se rendirent à la cuisine.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à table, il servit généreusement sa fille en légumes, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de vitamines pour récupérer après son entraînement, et pour faire bonne mesure fit la même chose pour Harry. Aucun des deux ne protesta, ce qui le surprit agréablement.

- Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier ? demanda Alice en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

- Non, aucun hibou n'est arrivé. De qui attends-tu une lettre ?

- Savannah, elle ne m'a pas encore répondue.

- Ne t'a-t-elle pas écrit il y a deux jours ? questionna Severus.

- Si, mais elle aurait déjà dû répondre.

- Je vois, fit-il en masquant un léger sourire.

Attiré par les odeurs de nourriture, particulièrement celle du saumon qui était au menu, Christmas vint se frotter contre les jambes de sa jeune propriétaire. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant et le prit immédiatement sur ses genoux.

- Pas de chat à table, gronda le maitre des potions. Fais-le descendre.

- Mais il ne fait rien de mal, protesta la petite fille.

- Alice, fit-il sèchement.

- Oui père, se résigna-t-elle en soupirant.

Le chaton miaula faiblement sa désapprobation mais fut reposé par terre et se contenta donc d'aller piocher dans sa gamelle.

Harry l'observa avec amusement un petit moment tout en mangeant avec appétit, quand son attention fut attirée par un mouvement à l'extérieur de la maison. Il posa son regard sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et eut la surprise d'apercevoir un gros chien noir au poil hirsute qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Sursautant de frayeur, il lâcha brusquement sa fourchette qui tomba au sol et détourna précipitamment le regard vers son assiette.

Les deux Serpentards l'observèrent curieusement et le Gryffondor pointa son doigt vers l'endroit où se trouvait le chien.

- Là dehors…, murmura-t-il d'un ton apeuré.

Mais quand ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, il n'y avait plus rien.


	29. C'est ce que font les grands frères

Hello chers lecteurs,

Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine ;)

Merci pour vos reviews, je les adore!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29: C'est ce que font les grands frères<strong>

- Qu'il y a-t-il Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, scrutant attentivement la fenêtre de la cuisine, de laquelle il n'apercevait que la route déserte et les maisons voisines, en tous points identiques à la celle de Snape. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, il avait bien vu un chien noir, ce même chien qu'il avait déjà entraperçu à Privet Drive cet été.

- Je… j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Comment l'animal pouvait-il se trouver ici ? Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il était absolument certain qu'il s'agissait du même.

Severus se leva et alla près de la fenêtre, il ne pouvait nier que le garçon avait vu quelque chose, son expression horrifiée avait parlée à sa place.

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

- Un gros chien noir, affirma Harry sans hésitation. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me regardait.

Persuadé que Snape ne le croirait pas ou qu'il se moquerait de lui, il fut extrêmement surpris quand celui-ci le dévisagea gravement.

- Impossible, murmura le maitre des potions avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine.

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard vers Alice, qui à son grand étonnement, arborait une expression stupéfaite et semblait en profonde réflexion. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'une fois encore tout le monde savait ce qui se passait sauf lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers lui mais ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de l'observer avec perplexité. Il lui sembla qu'elle allait finalement parler quand Snape revint dans la cuisine, ses traits soucieux et songeurs.

- Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous avez vu Potter ?

Harry inclina la tête et le maitre des potions fronça les sourcils, avant de se rasseoir et de leur ordonner de finir leur assiette.

Personne ne prononça une parole pendant le reste du diner, ce qui frustra énormément le Gryffondor, qui avait déjà toutes les raisons d'être agacé ce jour-là.

A la fin du repas, Alice se leva de son propre accord, et débarrassa la table, disposant toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Elle fit ensuite couler de l'eau chaude avant d'attraper une éponge et asperger le tout de détergeant.

Severus l'observa faire d'un air satisfait, légèrement amusé de voir qu'elle arrivait à peine à la hauteur du plan de travail et qu'elle devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les robinets. Il lui avait assigné cette corvée pour le restant des vacances en punition de lui avoir caché l'existence de la baguette ensorcelée. Même s'il était conscient de l'influence qu'avait eue cette étrange baguette sur sa volonté, elle n'avait pas été possédée, contrairement au Gryffondor, et aurait donc pu lui remettre à un moment donné. Cette affaire avait été alarmante en elle-même et voilà qu'à présent s'ajoutait l'éventualité que Sirius Black ait découvert l'endroit où se cachait Harry. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, sa maison de Spinner's End était protégée par d'excellentes barrières magiques et peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence.

Soit c'était une coïncidence, à laquelle il ne croyait pas, soit quelqu'un avait révélé l'emplacement du Gryffondor à Black, et il devait parler à Albus de toute urgence. Mais d'abord, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec sa fille. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il la prit à part, ayant soin de vérifier que le garçon était bien remonté dans la chambre.

- As-tu aperçu Black ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Non, mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry l'ait imaginé.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis non plus.

- Père, comment a-t-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Je l'ignore, mais écoute-moi bien, fit-il sérieusement en se baissant pour être sa hauteur. Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes et je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Potter. C'est ta responsabilité de t'assurer que ni lui ni toi ne sortiez de la maison, tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, père.

- J'ai renforcé les protections, Black n'a aucune chance de passer la porte d'entrée. Soyez sages.

Alice acquiesça solennellement avant de le regarder disparaitre dans la cheminée. Elle prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre et grimpa l'escalier, ayant dans l'idée de ne pas informer Harry du départ de son père.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle pensait trouver le Gryffondor prêt à la questionner davantage sur l'incident concernant le chien. Néanmoins, elle fut accueillie par un regard froid et avisa un objet lisse dans les mains de celui-ci.

- Tiens, cracha Harry en lui jetant sa cape d'invisibilité. Essaye-là puisque tu en as tellement envie.

Alice baissa les yeux sur la singulière matière translucide, visiblement très intriguée, mais ne la prit pas.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça, dit-elle.

Le Gryffondor allait lui demander si elle prenait pour un idiot mais se ravisa et afficha un air désabusé.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite, lança-t-il en se glissant dans son lit et se retournant du côté du mur.

Pinçant les lèvres, la Serpentard demeura silencieuse durant quelques instants, alternant son regard entre la cape et Harry. Finalement elle prit une grande inspiration et articula doucement :

- Je suis désolée.

Un grognement sceptique lui répondit.

- Si tu l'es vraiment, va voir Snape et dis-lui la vérité.

A cela, il n'y eut pas de réponse et Harry se tourna pour voir Alice qui semblait examiner la question. Après quelques secondes cependant, elle hocha la tête.

- Non.

- Exactement ce que je pensais.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas gâcher mes efforts, fit-elle sur la défensive.

- Oui, ce serait tellement dommage, railla-t-il.

- Et puis, il doit s'en douter de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry considéra sa réponse en fronçant les sourcils, indécis. Snape n'avait certainement pas prit le temps de lui demander sa version des faits et il devait avouer que ses actions précédentes n'avaient pas jouées en sa faveur. Mais l'homme aurait-il volontairement ignoré une partie de la vérité ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

- D'autre part, reprit celle-ci sans se préoccuper de ses réflexions intérieures, si je raconte ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je devrais inévitablement parler de ta cape d'invisibilité, fit-elle en la ramassant.

Elle contempla l'objet avec admiration tandis qu'Harry scrutait ses moindres mouvements, comme craignant qu'elle ne l'abime.

- Ce serait tellement dommage, lança-t-elle en reprenant les mots du Gryffondor qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Toi et Snape vous commencez vraiment à me taper sur le système ! s'écria-t-il en se levant.

- Je te rappelle que mon nom de famille est Snape à moi aussi.

- Et ben justement ! fit l'adolescent en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et sa respiration était haletante, signes que reconnus Alice comme étant un état de manque flagrant. Cela faisait un moment qu'Harry n'avait pas pris de potion calmante et les effets s'en faisaient visiblement ressentir.

- C'est décidé, je pars d'ici !

-Non ! s'écria Alice. Tu ne peux pas.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, fit-il en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

- Harry, attends !

Le Gryffondor ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, ayant l'intention de quitter au plus vite cette maison de fous.

- Petrificus Totalus ! lança la Serpentard, juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte d'entrée.

Un bruit sourd annonça la réussite du sortilège et elle observa l'adolescent s'écrouler au sol avant de se diriger vers lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

- Je suis désolée Harry, mais père m'a chargé de veiller sur toi, et tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas te laisser sortir de la maison.

Un regard furieux lui répondit et Alice se sentit un peu coupable. Cependant, elle se contenta de s'installer sur le canapé et d'attendre le retour de son père, jouant machinalement avec sa baguette. Celui-ci revint peu de temps après, émergeant de la petite cheminée familiale, et avisa la scène devant ses yeux.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Mr Potter est pétrifié ? interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur vers Alice.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il voulait sortir de la maison, alors…

- Je vois.

Severus agita sa baguette pour annuler le sortilège et le Gryffondor se releva immédiatement, hors de lui.

- Tu vas me le payer, grinça-t-il en se précipitant sur Alice.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Attends que je te fasse la même chose, fit-il sombrement en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, Potter vous n'allez certainement pas faire ça.

Un sortilège fusa de la baguette d'Harry mais la Serpentard l'évita sans difficulté, étant préparée à son attaque. Elle répliqua aussitôt mais son sort fut bloqué avant d'atteindre sa cible et elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains.

- Assez ! s'écria le maitre des potions. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent avec animosité mais ne continuèrent pas leur dispute.

- Nous allons passer deux jours dans un appartement moldu au centre de Londres, j'ai prévu plusieurs doses de polynectar au cas où nous aurions à sortir.

- Mais est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria Harry. Depuis que j'ai vu ce chien, vous êtes tous les deux complètement parano et maintenant on s'en va soudainement sans aucune explication ? J'ai le droit d'en avoir une !

Severus considéra le garçon un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'agir. Potter avait tendance à être excessivement curieux et à se mêler de beaucoup trop de choses, mais il devait admettre que cette fois il était directement concerné, et peut-être serait-il plus apte à lui faire confiance s'il lui confiait certains faits.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas pour votre propre bien.

- Je ne…

- Cependant, coupa le maitre des potions avec un regard entendu, je consens à vous révéler quelques brides d'information car je conçois qu'il puisse être frustrant pour vous d'être tenu à l'écart. Si le professeur Dumbledore ne juge pas utile de vous faire part de celles-ci, je crois a contrario que vous avez le droit de connaître une partie de la vérité.

Harry le fixa gravement, jaugeant s'il pouvait se fier à ses paroles.

- Ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous… perturber. Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que Sirius Black est un animagus.

Il lança un regard significatif vers Alice, lui indiquant de ne pas intervenir.

- Comme le professeur McGonagall ?

- Précisément.

- Et de quel animal peut-il prendre la forme ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

- Selon toute vraisemblance, un chien.

- Celui que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Sirius Black est là dehors à m'attendre ?!

A cette pensée, il n'en voulu plus tellement à la Serpentard de l'avoir empêché de sortir.

- Il est probable qu'il ne soit pas loin, c'est pourquoi nous changeons d'emplacement pour les prochains jours.

Harry se sentit tout-à-coup découragé et perdu, c'était à croire que peu importe où il allait, où il se cachait, le fugitif le retrouvait toujours. Il n'était en sécurité nulle part.

- Je vous suggère d'aller préparer vos affaires, reprit Snape. Et veillez à sélectionner des vêtements moldus.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça lentement et se rendit à l'étage, chaque marche émettant un léger craquement sous chacun de ses pas. En haut de l'escalier, il fixa quelques instants le couloir à l'aspect lugubre, songeant qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais ici et cela lui était bien égal. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Alice – qui était accessoirement la sienne – et soupira avant de s'attaquer au rangement de sa malle. Il fit le tri parmi les vieux vêtements de Dudley, choisissant ceux qui n'étaient pas trop abîmés, mais le problème avec les plus neufs, c'était qu'ils étaient trop grands de cinq tailles au-dessus de la sienne. Il parvint à faire un tas de vêtements qu'il jugea à peu près présentables, espérant que Snape accepterait de les rétrécir pour lui.

Peu de temps après qu'il eut fini, celui-ci entra justement dans la pièce pour voir où il en était et aperçu sa sélection sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tas de chiffon, Potter ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mes vêtements, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Si vous vous croyez drôle, ce n'est pas le cas. Où sont vos vrais vêtements ?

- Ce sont ceux-là.

- Potter…

Le Gryffondor le regarda d'un air confus et Severus dut admettre qu'il semblait tout à fait sincère.

- Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien de mieux que cette charpie ?

Le garçon haussa de nouveau les épaules, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Snape faisait toute une histoire à propos de ses vêtements.

- Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à votre taille ?

- Ils appartenaient à Dudley.

- Votre cousin je présume?

Harry hocha la tête et le maitre des potions considéra un instant le garçon devant lui. Se pouvait-il qu'il dise la vérité ?

- Où sont vos propres vêtements ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres habits que ceux dont Dudley ne voulaient plus.

Severus cacha soigneusement sa surprise – même s'il devait avouer que d'après ses propos précédents, il s'était plus ou moins attendu à cette réponse – et contempla cette éventualité improbable que le célèbre Harry Potter n'ait pas été aussi gâté qu'il l'aurait cru.

- Votre oncle et votre tante ont-ils des problèmes financiers ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais pris la peine de vous acheter des vêtements à votre taille ?

- Je vous l'ai dit professeur, ils ne se soucient pas de moi.

Il avait en effet mentionné cet état de fait, mais Severus ne l'avait pas réellement prit au sérieux jusqu'à présent, connaissant très bien la forte tendance qu'avaient les adolescents à tout dramatiser.

- Il n'est pas question que mon pupille ait l'air d'un vagabond, déclara-t-il. Nous irons vous acheter des vêtements convenables dès matin.

- Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu et…

- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous soucier de cela, je me chargerai de régler vos dépenses.

- Mais…

- Cela fait partie de mon rôle en tant que tuteur, vous êtes ma responsabilité dorénavant. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Harry, qui paraissait totalement dépassé par la situation.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant, Mr Potter ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez cela pour moi, admit-il.

- Et bien, vous vous trompiez, fit-il sèchement. Maintenant, finissez de préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant un adolescent confus et perplexe sur le palier de la porte.

En redescendant au salon, il marcha jusqu'à sa fille, qui était plongée dans l'un de ses romans d'aventure préférés. L'héroïne était une sorcière pirate, capable de contrôler les océans et qui pourchassait sans fin un équipage de lutins voyageant sur un crabe géant, une histoire totalement ridicule mais qui semblait la passionner indéfiniment.

- Alice, appela-t-il pour attirer son attention.

- Oui, père ? fit-elle en détachant ses yeux du livre à contrecœur.

- Considérant la présente situation, et le fait que tu seras régulièrement amenée à côtoyer Potter dans le futur, j'aimerais établir clairement que je ne veux plus de disputes entre vous deux, fit-il sérieusement. J'en ai assez de vos chamailleries.

- Mais c'est lui qui…

- Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? coupa-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Oui, père, marmonna Alice avec un air renfrogné.

- Je te préviens que si je vous surprends en train de vous disputer, vous serez punis tous les deux et je ne chercherai pas à savoir lequel a commencé. Maintenant, prépare-toi, nous allons bientôt partir.

La Serpentard ne fit pas de commentaire – bien que ce ne fut pas l'envie qui l'en manquait – et referma son livre avant de se rendre à sa chambre. Une fois sur le palier de la porte, elle s'arrêta en apercevant le Gryffondor. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle appréciait la compagnie d'Harry, il était gentil – trop même – et ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Il était un ami et elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas traité comme tel dernièrement, ce qui n'était pas juste pour lui.

-Harry ? fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Puisque l'on va passer nos vacances ensemble maintenant, je pensais que ce serait mieux si on faisait la paix.

- Je ne fais pas la paix avec une petite peste capricieuse qui me fait punir à tort.

Alice lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'en démordit pas. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds encore une fois.

- Admet-le ! Tu veux qu'on recommence à zéro, d'accord, montre-moi que tu es sincère.

Il y eut un long silence, et le Gryffondor crut qu'elle n'allait jamais répondre, quand finalement elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Je… oui, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Oui, c'est vrai.

Harry eut un petit sourire de triomphe et lui tendit la main en signe de trêve.

- Tu promets de faire des efforts ?

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en la serrant dans la sienne.

- Et tu arrêtes de me faire du chantage.

Elle sourit à sa remarque, et songea que cela allait être une habitude difficile à perdre.

- Tu sais, je ne lui aurais jamais dit pour ta cape.

- Sérieusement ? douta Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais gâché l'opportunité de pouvoir l'utiliser ? railla Alice.

- J'imagine que ça n'aurait pas été très Serpentard de ta part, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il faisait à présent très noir dehors et ils durent allumer des bougies supplémentaires pour atténuer la pénombre.

- Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas l'électricité ? C'est une maison moldue non ?

Son interlocutrice tourna vers lui un regard perplexe, semblant ne pas comprendre la question.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Le Gryffondor allait répondre que cela serait sûrement plus pratique, avant de réaliser que la magie était souvent plus efficace – et plus simple – que la technologie moldue.

- Harry, mon père ne t'a pas réellement fait passer la nuit dehors l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor soupira et hocha la tête.

- Non mais j'y suis resté une bonne demi-heure. Ce laps de temps passé, je pense qu'il a eu pitié de moi car il commençait à faire très froid.

- Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- J'ai eu droit à un sermon interminable.

- Et ?

- Il m'a envoyé me coucher.

- C'est tout ? s'écria Alice, abasourdie.

Harry lui lança un regard incertain, selon lui c'était déjà bien assez. Puis, il se souvint l'avoir croisée dans l'escalier juste après que Snape l'ait rappelé et se remémora son visage trempé de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas juste, fit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

- Considère qu'on est quittes.

- Cela n'a rien à voir.

Christmas choisit ce moment pour apparaître et miaula au pied du lit, ses grands yeux azurs fixant sa jeune maitresse. Celle-ci sourit immédiatement en le voyant et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner, heureuse qu'il soit là pour la réconforter.

- C'est ton premier animal de compagnie ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et songea avec amusement que c'était Snape qui avait choisi cet adorable petit chaton, la simple idée le faisait rire tant les deux n'allaient pas ensemble.

- J'ai eu ma chouette Hedwige pour mes onze ans. Hagrid me l'avait offerte, peu de temps après où j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier.

- Tu as dû avoir un sacré choc quand tu l'as appris, fit Alice, continuant de caresser son chaton.

- C'est surtout les Dursley qui ont eu du mal à l'accepter.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à cet instant et tous deux levèrent les yeux vers la porte, apercevant le maitre des potions, qui était vêtu de son pardessus noir moldu.

- Nous partons, veuillez descendre.

Quitter Spinner's End se fit sans regret, comme aucun d'entre eux n'étaient particulièrement attachés à cet endroit. Ils voyagèrent par voie de cheminette, atterrissant dans un petit hall faiblement éclairé comportant deux autres cheminées et une porte d'entrée typiquement moldue, qui menait au hall principal de la gare londonienne de King's Cross.

- Inutile de vous rappeler de ne pas faire de référence concernant notre monde pendant le trajet jusqu'à notre appartement, articula Snape en époussetant son pardessus. Et tâchez de ne pas vous faire remarquer.

Ils franchirent la porte et une cacophonie se fit soudain entendre, un mélange de conversations confuses, de bruit de pas précipités, de roulements de chariots et valises, et autres bruits divers, produisant un bourdonnement incessant. La gare était bondée et Severus prit instinctivement la main de sa fille dans la sienne, qui le regarda d'un air surpris mais ne protesta pas.

- Ne vous éloignez pas Potter, nous en avons pour un peu plus d'une demi-heure de marche.

Ils sortirent hâtivement de la gare et traversèrent deux passages piétons pour atteindre la Gray's Inn Road, sur laquelle ils marchèrent pendant un long moment.

- Pas si vite père, Chris n'aime pas que son panier bouge trop.

Le maitre des potions s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur la petite boite en osier qu'il avait métamorphosée à partir d'une chaise de cuisine, et qui servait pour le transport du chaton.

- Je ne crois pas que cela le dérange, son panier est _anti-choc_.

Ce n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait voulu employer mais dans une rue pleine de moldus, il ne pouvait pas faire référence aux sortilèges de protection qu'il avait appliqués sur l'objet.

- Oh, d'accord, accepta Alice.

- Je vais le tenir si tu veux, proposa Harry.

La Serpentard hésita un instant puis lui remis le petit animal avec un sourire de remerciement.

- Peut-on continuer maintenant ? grommela Severus.

Ils cheminèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, avant de tourner brusquement dans une ruelle sur la gauche. Snape leur indiqua un bâtiment aux murs sombres, tout à fait semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'ici. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la tourna dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte, qui produisit un léger grincement.

- A qui appartient cette maison, père ?

- Une connaissance d'Albus qui n'y habite que rarement.

L'appartement était ancien mais équipé à neuf et comportait une pièce à vivre de taille modeste mais confortable avec une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, d'où on pouvait apercevoir la coupole de la cathédrale Saint-Paul. Severus s'attela immédiatement à la création de barrières de protection autour de la maison et monta à l'étage.

- Les loyers ne doivent pas être donnés dans le quartier, fit remarquer le Gryffondor en posant le panier de Christmas sur une table. Le petit chaton en sortit et vint se frotter contre son bras en ronronnant.

- Nous avons une télé ! s'écria Alice, fascinée par l'écran. Est-ce que tu peux la faire fonctionner Harry ?

Tous deux furent bientôt installés sur le canapé en velours bleu, se prêtant tour à tour la télécommande. Le programme de la BBC1 se révéla bientôt aussi ennuyeux que celui d'ITV et ils eurent bien du mal à se mettre d'accord sur la chaîne à regarder.

- Je vous suggère d'aller choisir vos chambres, intervint le maitre des potions en revenant dans le salon.

- Nous avons notre propre chambre, père ? s'enthousiasma la plus jeune.

- En considérant le nombre de pièces de cet appartement, il serait difficile d'en être autrement.

Alice sourit et s'empressa d'aller visiter le reste de la maison, entraînant son ami au passage.

La demeure comportait trois étages, accessibles par un étroit escalier sinueux qui menait à différentes chambres et salles de bain, clairement peu utilisées.

- Je prends celle-ci, déclara la Serpentard, après avoir déniché une chambre au deuxième étage dont la tapisserie jaune et argent et le mobilier en bois clair dénotait les goûts raffinés de son ancienne résidente.

Christmas, qui l'avait suivie pendant toute l'exploration, miaula son approbation et tenta l'ascension du lit, sans grand succès. Alice le prit dans ses bras et le déposa avec douceur sur le duvet argenté.

- Toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien ? fit-elle en le caressant.

L'endroit était définitivement plus agréable que Spinner's End et elle espérait qu'ils resteraient ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Pas de chat sur le lit, gronda Severus en passant dans le couloir quelques instants plus tard. Potter, quelle chambre avez-vous choisi ?

- Celle-ci convient parfaitement, monsieur, répondit timidement l'adolescent en émergeant de la chambre attenante à celle d'Alice.

- Très bien, veillez à prendre votre potion calmante avant de vous coucher.

- Merci monsieur, dit-il en prenant la fiole qu'on lui tendait.

Severus hocha brièvement la tête et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté, où sa fille – et son chat – étaient en train de jouer ensemble sur le lit.

- Père, regardez ce qu'il sait faire, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Chris, fais le mort.

Le chaton se laissa tomber sur le côté et atterrit doucement sur la couverture, immobile. Néanmoins, il se releva bientôt et sautilla jusqu'à sa propriétaire qui le félicita chaleureusement.

Le maitre des potions haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la scène, se demandant quel genre de boule de poils il avait offert à sa fille. Apparemment pas un chat en tous cas.

- Il est doué, n'est-ce pas père ?

- Prépare-toi pour aller te coucher, s'il-te-plaît Alice.

- Déjà ?

- Nous avons une journée chargée demain.

Il sortit de sa poche un tout petit livre, qu'il agrandit à l'aide de sa baguette et le tendit à sa fille.

- Tu peux lire un peu avant si tu le souhaites, ma chambre est celle d'en face si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Il décrocha Christmas de la couverture et le mit dans son panier au pied du lit, avant d'embrasser sa fille sur le front.

- Dors bien.

- Vous aussi, père.

A peine fut-il sorti de la chambre qu'Alice alla reprendre son chaton et l'installa confortablement avec elle sur son lit, rapidement récompensée par un profond ronronnement.

Une heure plus tard, la demeure devint totalement silencieuse, tous ses occupants plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Le calme de la nuit fut néanmoins troublé par un hurlement provenant de la chambre d'Harry, réveillant presque immédiatement les autres résidents de la maison. Le maitre des potions se leva en hâte, et se dirigea prudemment vers la source du bruit, sa main droite agrippant fermement sa baguette.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et il jeta un rapide sortilège de détection de présence afin de vérifier qu'aucun intrus n'avait pénétré dans l'appartement à son insu – bien que les barrières de protection n'avaient rien détecté.

En entrant, il aperçut le garçon sur son lit, empêtré dans ses couvertures et tremblant de tous ses membres. Son front était trempé de sueur et sa respiration haletante.

Il s'avança doucement vers lui et l'appela, sans obtenir de réponse. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, comme s'il n'était qu'à moitié réveillé et il recula à son approche, effrayé.

- Potter… Harry. C'est le professeur Snape.

Le garçon donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles, alors il secoua doucement son épaule en l'appelant de nouveau.

- Non… s'il-vous-plaît, balbutia-t-il soudainement. Ne me faites pas de mal.

- Harry, tout va bien, rassura Severus. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Ses grands yeux vert émeraude vinrent fixer ceux du maitre des potions, qui pendant un instant demeura plongé dans ce regard familier, une douloureuse sensation au creux de l'estomac.

- J'ai peur, murmura l'adolescent d'une voix anxieuse.

- Personne ne peut te faire de mal ici, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il y eut un silence et Severus observa son pupille reprendre lentement ses esprits. Quel qu'était le cauchemar qu'il avait fait, cela l'avait énormément secoué.

- Mais s'il vient ?

- Qui, Harry ?

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne me retrouverait pas à Spinner's End, mais vous aviez tort...

- Je ne laisserai pas Black te faire du mal, tu as ma parole. Et je t'assure qu'il est très peu probable qu'il sache que nous sommes ici, seul le professeur Dumbledore est au courant de notre position actuelle.

Le Gryffondor ne sembla que peu rassuré par ses propos, mais ses tremblements diminuèrent sensiblement.

- Ça paraissait tellement réel, articula-t-il, d'un ton si bas que Severus dut se concentrer pour saisir ses paroles et étudia attentivement l'adolescent.

- Ton cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête et serra davantage ses doigts autour de ses draps, ses prunelles toujours remplies de frayeur.

- Je vais te chercher une potion, d'accord ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-il en agrippant sa manche Ne me laissez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.

Severus discerna la réelle terreur qui perçait dans sa voix et se demanda – et pas pour la première fois – de quoi Potter était si effrayé.

- Harry ? appela doucement la voix fluette d'Alice.

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, un air inquiet traversant son visage ensommeillé, Christmas serré dans ses bras. Sur un signe de son père, elle marcha jusqu'au lit où ils se trouvaient et leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Veille sur lui jusqu'à mon retour, fit le maitre des potions en détachant gentiment la main de son pupille.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main, laissant Chris descendre sur le lit.

Voir son ami ainsi la mettait mal-à-l'aise, mais réconforter les autres n'avait jamais été son fort. Il serra sa main et le petit chaton vint se coller contre le bras du Gryffondor, comme sentant sa détresse.

Alice se souvint de ce jour, très récemment, où il l'avait consolée après un cauchemar – un mauvais souvenir pour être exact – et elle regretta de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose pour lui.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?

- Voldemort… il les a tués.

La petite fille se retint de frissonner à l'évocation du mage noir et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il était dans ton rêve ?

- Lui, mes parents…, chuchota-t-il, ses yeux humides.

Alice caressa sa main, se sentant extrêmement maladroite dans son geste. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa douleur, mais elle savait ce que c'était de se sentir seul.

- Ne pleure pas Harry, dit-elle paisiblement en essuyant ses joues, sur lesquelles quelques larmes avaient coulées.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir ton père, d'avoir une famille…

A ces mots, la Serpentard demeura passive durant plusieurs secondes, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers le garçon, une lueur pétillant dans ses prunelles sombres.

- Je peux le partager, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Harry, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant, fit-elle à voix basse. C'est un peu comme si j'étais ta petite sœur.

- Mais cela fait juste…

- Peu importe que ce soit récent, nous pouvons essayer de construire quelque chose ensemble.

- J'aimerais cela, sourit-il. Mais Voldemort et Sirius Black…

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

Et Harry était loin d'imaginer ce à quoi Alice faisait référence en disant cela.

- Je veux juste être normal, je ne veux pas être le héro que tout le monde croit que je suis.

- Et tu n'as pas à l'être, Harry, prononça Snape d'une voix solennelle.

Il était revenu depuis un moment, mais avait silencieusement écouté la conversation entre les deux étudiants.

- Mais Dumbledore a dit…

- Albus peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, protesta le maitre des potions. _Je_ suis responsable de toi à présent et _je_ ne te permettrai pas de mettre ta vie en danger de quelque façon que ce soit. Lily a donné sa vie pour que tu vives, ce n'est pas pour la gâcher bêtement.

Il y eut un silence, puis il sortit la potion qu'il était allé chercher et la lui fit boire. L'adolescent se sentit tout de suite mieux et le remercia. Cependant une question tournait à présent dans son esprit, mais il n'osait pas la poser.

- Oui, père la connaissait, répondit Alice, ayant deviné sa question. Ils étaient même amis.

Le visage impassible de Snape passa de l'étonnement à l'agacement en une fraction de seconde et il jeta un regard irrité à sa fille, qui se contenta de sourire, à peine embarrassée.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, votre mère et moi étions amis d'enfance.

Le garçon mis un instant à assimiler cette information et alterna son regard entre les deux Serpentards.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté d'être mon tuteur légal à la place des Dursley ?

- Oui, cela a contribué à ma décision.

Il hocha lentement la tête en compréhension et amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, encore un peu perturbé par son cauchemar. Il avait envie de questionner Snape à propos de sa mère, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre les réponses et surtout pas après un cauchemar la concernant.

- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous rendormir à présent ?

Un éclair de déception passa sur le visage de l'adolescent et Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il, Potter ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête et la reposa sur ses genoux, de nouveau renfermé sur lui-même. Le maitre des potions soupira intérieurement devant son attitude mais nota que le garçon ne semblait plus craintif comme il l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Il éprouvait de la difficulté à cerner son pupille mais commençait à distinguer un schéma répétitif dans son comportement, et si ses interprétations étaient correctes, les conclusions qu'il en tirait n'étaient pas plaisantes.

Sa fille était immanquablement affectée par sa tristesse, malgré leurs récentes disputes, mais ils s'étaient manifestement réconciliés.

- Chris peut rester avec toi si tu veux, offrit-elle.

Le chaton était blotti contre Harry et émit un petit miaulement en frottant sa tête contre sa jambe, semblant comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui.

- Bien, annonça Snape. Alice, retourne te coucher, il est tard.

- Mais, Harry…

Elle jeta un regard désolé à son ami, qui la rassura en hochant la tête et elle sortit de la pièce.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir, fit Severus, mal-à-l'aise.

- Merci, sourit le Gryffondor, qui lui, semblait s'être remis de ses émotions.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans autre évènement, et tous purent profiter de plusieurs heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

* * *

><p>Severus attrapa la télécommande du maudit écran et appuya sur le bouton rouge plusieurs fois, avant de parvenir à éteindre la chose.<p>

- Papa ! s'indigna Alice.

- Vous n'allez certainement pas passer votre journée devant la télé, gronda-t-il en se plantant devant le canapé où se trouvait les deux enfants dont il avait la charge.

- Mais c'était bien, protesta-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, et de toute façon nous avons des achats à effectuer. Vous avez tout deux grand besoin de vêtements moldus.

Il leur fit signe de se lever, ce qu'ils firent paresseusement – le sofa était des plus confortables – et après s'être assuré qu'ils portaient des vêtements suffisamment chauds pour la saison, ils sortirent tous trois dehors. L'air était doux pour un mois de décembre, mais un vent froid soufflait de temps à autre, rafraichissant l'atmosphère.

- Où va-t-on, monsieur ? demanda Harry, alors qu'ils prenaient une ruelle sur la droite.

- Oxford Street, répondit-il laconiquement.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de se rendre dans cet endroit très fréquenté, particulièrement à cette période, mais Severus ne connaissait pas très bien le Londres moldu et il était certain de trouver ce qu'il cherchait là-bas. Il était très improbable qu'ils croisent d'autres sorciers en ce lieu et il n'avait, de ce fait, pas jugé nécessaire de boire le polynectar qu'il avait initialement préparé. Il ignorait pour combien de temps ils allaient en avoir, et la potion devant être bue toutes les heures, cela aurait été une contrainte de transporter trois flacons de potion.

- Alice, remets ton bonnet.

- Mais je n'ai pas froid, père…

Agacé, il le saisit et lui enfonça sur la tête avant qu'elle ait pu protester, ce qui lui valut un regard noir qu'il ignora totalement.

Harry de son côté, était fasciné par les vitrines des magasins, qui étaient décorées aux couleurs de Noël. Même s'il savait que rien de tout cela n'appartenait au monde sorcier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'ambiance était un peu magique.

Severus les fit entrer dans une grande boutique spécialisée dans les vêtements pour enfants et adolescents.

Plusieurs vendeurs vinrent à leur rencontre pour proposer leur aide et il laissa la liberté à sa fille de choisir ce qu'elle voulait tandis qu'il s'occupait de son pupille, qui était totalement perdu au milieu des tee-shirts et des chemises.

- Prends ce qui te plait, offrit-il. Six ou sept tenues devraient suffire.

Le garçon lui lança un regard incrédule, bouche bée, ressemblant à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Mais… c'est trop, monsieur, balbutia-t-il.

- Nous allons régulièrement être amenés à venir dans le monde moldu, murmura-t-il discrètement. Il faut bien vous habiller, Potter.

Ils passèrent quarante bonnes minutes aux cabines d'essayages et Harry se surprit à apprécier l'expérience. Etonnement, Snape se révéla être un bon conseiller en matière de vêtements et ne semblait pas gêné de dépenser une petite fortune rien que pour lui. Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé et se rendaient au rayon chaussures, il se sentit rempli de gratitude envers son tuteur.

- Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi, monsieur. Merci.

Severus parvint à maintenir une expression neutre, mais sentit son estomac faire un flop, pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas réellement. Le garçon le regardait d'un air si reconnaissant qu'il ne sut comment gérer la situation et se racla la gorge.

- Je vous en prie, Potter.

Un vendeur vint vers eux à ce moment et informa Snape que sa fille avait besoin de son aide.

* * *

><p>Alice était ravie de pouvoir déambuler dans le magasin toute seule, un employé la conseilla dans ses choix et bientôt elle eut une pile de vêtements qu'elle estima suffisante.<p>

- Est-ce qu'il te faut des chaussures également ? interrogea le vendeur d'un ton aimable.

Elle acquiesça et en essaya toutes sortes, jusqu'au moment où on lui tendit une paire qui comportait des lacets. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit signe que celles-ci ne l'intéressaient pas.

- J'insiste, elles sont très confortables, fit le vendeur en souriant.

Elle secoua la tête et il abandonna les chaussures au profit d'une autre paire à scratch. Cependant, Alice était consciente que ses propres chaussures étaient à lacets et qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Après avoir choisi deux paires, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son père, qui était toujours au rayon garçons avec Harry.

- N'oublie pas d'attacher tes chaussures, remarqua l'employé, en la voyant prête à se lever du banc où elle s'était assise pour l'essayage. Tu pourrais tomber.

- C'est que… je ne sais pas faire, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vais les lacer pour toi.

- Non, je préfère…

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Severus, espérant qu'il avait bientôt fini.

- Je vais chercher ton papa, d'accord ? fit gentiment le vendeur, comprenant le problème.

Si elle n'avait pas été embarrassée par la situation, la phrase l'aurait sans doute fait rire, mais Alice se contenta de le regarder tandis qu'il se rendait en face et parlait à son père. Celui-ci le suivit, ainsi qu'Harry, et arriva jusqu'à elle.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez attacher mes lacets, père ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Alice, soupira-t-il, essaye d'abord s'il-te-plaît.

Baissant la tête sur ses chaussures, elle prit courageusement les lacets entre ses doigts mais les yeux braqués sur elle la rendirent encore plus nerveuse qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Allez, pressa le maître des potions, voyant que les secondes défilaient sans qu'elle ne continue.

- Vous pourriez peut-être lui montrer ? suggéra l'employé, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

- Elle sait très bien comment faire, siffla-t-il, irrité.

- Je n'y arrive pas, déclara la petite fille, affreusement gênée.

- Alice, tu as onze ans alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lacer tes chaussures. J'en ai assez de cette comédie.

Encore plus angoissée qu'avant, elle sut qu'elle serait incapable de faire le moindre progrès aujourd'hui et se mit à tortiller ses mains.

- Monsieur, désapprouva le vendeur, je crois que vous êtes un peu dur avec votre fille. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne…

- Et je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, coupa sèchement Snape.

A ce moment, Harry marcha jusqu'à Alice et s'agenouilla, avant de lacer habilement ses chaussures.

- Je suis stupide, murmura-t-elle, sur le point de pleurer.

- Mais non, rassura l'adolescent. Je t'apprendrai et tu y arriveras, je te le promets.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris et il prit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- C'est ce que font les grands frères, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ces mots consolèrent Alice plus qu'aucun autre n'aurait pu le faire, et elle appuya sa tête contre lui, une agréable chaleur se diffusant dans sa poitrine.


	30. Pris entre deux feux

Hello chers lecteurs, voici le nouveau chapitre, je sais que je mets du temps à poster, j'espère que vous suivez toujours ^^ merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)

kloswin: les variations d'histoire vont continuer je peux te l'assurer ;) j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

huitreaux: merci beaucoup, je pense que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes en matière d'interactions Alice/Sev/Harry! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 : Pris entre deux feux<strong>

Severus observait de loin son pupille et sa fille, qui étaient en grande conversation, tandis qu'il réglait leurs achats et demandait à ce qu'ils soient livrés à leur domicile. Il donna volontairement une fausse adresse, ayant l'intention de réduire les paquets magiquement pour ne pas s'encombrer. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était montré impatient quelques minutes plus tôt, mais Alice devait vraiment apprendre à arrêter de se comporter aussi puérilement et nouer des lacets n'était tout de même pas compliqué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au lendemain où il allait devoir supporter sa belle-famille et cela le rendait de plus en plus nerveux. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Alice serait restée bien sagement à la maison hors de l'influence de sa famille maternelle, mais il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance, les Selwyns l'avaient harcelé comme jamais ces derniers temps et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Et il y avait Potter, qui l'avait regardé comme le père Noël pour lui avoir acheté quelques vêtements, et cela le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Le garçon était humble et ne possédait pas une once d'arrogance en lui, ce qui avait rendu la tâche de détester l'adolescent bien plus difficile qu'auparavant. Il discernait à présent de plus en plus fréquemment la part de son amie d'enfance qui se reflétait en son fils. Ses sentiments envers lui n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'ils étaient quelques semaines en arrière, et il ressentait un attachement qui grandissait au fil des jours, alors qu'il apprenait à le connaître. Il lui était délicat de le reconnaître et de l'accepter, mais il se surprit à apprécier ce changement de situation.

Assis sur le banc, à côté de celle envers qui il ressentait un nouveau sentiment de protection depuis peu, Harry essayait d'obtenir des explications. Alice était douée dans beaucoup de domaines et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait soudainement paniquée pour une chose aussi simple. Après une bonne minute à la convaincre de se confier à lui, elle lui avait finalement raconté une partie de son passé.

- Quand je suis arrivée au pensionnat, murmura-t-elle, j'étais la plus petite, et il y avait des choses que je n'avais pas encore apprises, comme lacer mes chaussures. Toutes les autres filles savaient déjà faire, et comme j'avais peur qu'elles se moquent de moi, je ne leur ai jamais demandé de m'apprendre, mais cela ne me posait pas de problème puisque les chaussures que l'on mettait pour aller en classe n'en avaient pas. Et pour les autres, je me débrouillais toujours pour les enfiler sans dénouer les lacets ou je ne les portais pas. Mais un jour, je me suis disputée avec l'une des filles qui partageaient ma chambre et elle a détruit certaines de mes affaires, notamment mes ballerines d'école.

Devant l'air compatissant d'Harry, elle eut un petit sourire.

- J'ai fait la même chose aux siennes tu sais, avoua-t-elle, avant de jeter un regard vers son père, qui était toujours affairé avec le vendeur. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule paire de chaussures en bon état et malheureusement, ce n'était pas mes préférées. Quand je suis arrivée en classe bien sûr je n'avais pas réussi à faire les lacets, et notre institutrice m'a grondée et j'ai été punie parce que je n'ai pas voulu obéir quand elle m'a demandé de les attacher.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne savais pas faire ?

Alice hésita à répondre, et porta son pouce à sa bouche, demeurant silencieuse un moment.

- Au début j'avais honte de l'avouer, fit-elle sans le regarder, et ensuite j'ai essayé de le dire mais elle ne m'a pas cru. Après cela, j'ai tenté d'apprendre toute seule, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, c'était comme si on m'avait jeté un sort qui m'empêchait de le faire.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et Harry soupçonna qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Est-ce que tu l'as raconté à ton père ?

- Non, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ?

Alice haussa les épaules et continua de sucer son pouce, son regard brillant d'une lueur mélancolique.

- Tu vois bien comment il réagit, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui expliquer tout cela.

- Pourquoi faire ? Il sait déjà comment c'était là-bas.

- Et comment c'était ? demanda le Gryffondor, qui avait déjà eu quelques détails sur le sujet.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-elle.

Severus choisit ce moment pour réapparaître et toisa sa fille un instant avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner assez brusquement vers la sortie.

- Venez Potter. Et toi, retire-moi ça de ta bouche, lança-t-il froidement.

Alice obéit immédiatement, mais cela ne calma pas du tout le maitre des potions, qui arborait une expression particulièrement agacée.

- Cela ne te suffit pas de me faire honte avec cette histoire de lacets, il faut en plus que tu en rajoutes en suçant ton pouce, mais tu as quel âge ?!

Sa fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux, qui étaient devenus humides. Il serrait sa main un peu trop fermement, mais elle n'osa pas s'en plaindre de peur de l'irriter davantage, et souffrit en silence jusqu'à leur retour à l'appartement.

- Va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer.

Résignée, Alice se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand Christmas apparut et trottina gaiement dans sa direction. Elle le prit dans ses bras, mais se le vit aussitôt arracher des mains par son père.

- Lui va rester ici, fit-il sèchement.

- Mais c'est _mon_ chat ! s'indigna-t-elle soudainement.

- C'est _moi_ qui décide dans cette maison, répliqua Snape d'un ton égal. Et je crois t'avoir demandé d'aller dans ta chambre.

- Je veux emmener Chris, insista-t-elle. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Non, maintenant monte avant que je ne t'y emmène moi-même.

Harry la vit hésiter et s'avança vers son tuteur pour intervenir.

- Je vais le garder pour toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Alice. Si vous êtes d'accord, monsieur.

Le maitre des potions hocha la tête et lui remit le chaton, non sans quitter des yeux sa fille, qui se mit à grimper les marches à contrecœur. Elle se rendit à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit en soupirant doucement. Même si elle en voulait à son père, elle savait que c'était aussi de sa faute, qu'elle l'avait déçu, et cette pensée lui faisait ressentir une boule dans l'estomac. Repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle reporta quasi-inconsciemment son pouce à sa bouche, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens de se consoler. Elle ignora combien de temps passa avant qu'elle n'entende des pas dans l'escalier et releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

A la vue de son père, elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son pouce dans sa bouche et le retira vivement, s'attendant à une réprimande qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Severus lui attrapa le poignet et le serra si fort qu'elle grimaça.

- Si je te surprends de nouveau à faire ça, menaça-t-il, je vais chercher ma canne et crois-moi je t'en ferais passer l'envie. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, père, murmura-t-elle, bien que le regard craintif qu'elle lui lançait fût déjà une réponse satisfaisante.

- Je suis certain que tu ne ferais jamais ça devant tes grands-parents, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il. Ou peut-être que si, pour prouver à quel point je suis un mauvais père comme d'habitude !

Alice se trouva bouche bée devant cette réaction totalement inattendue et ne sut que répondre.

- Demain, il n'est pas question que tu fasses ton numéro de petite fille malheureuse ou que tu me fasses passer pour un imbécile parce que…

- Mais je n'ai jamais, commença Alice qui se sentait dépassée par la situation.

- Ne me coupe pas la parole ou je vais te donner une vraie raison d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta grand-mère !

L'éclair de frayeur et d'incompréhension qui passa dans les yeux de sa fille lui fit comprendre qu'il était en train de s'emporter et il s'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration.

- Tu descends maintenant, on passe à table, lança-t-il avant de sortir.

- Père ? appela Alice en le suivant dans le couloir.

Severus se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Il la considéra un moment sans rien dire, avant de hocher brièvement la tête et de descendre l'escalier.

Le repas débuta dans une ambiance tendue où Harry alternait son regard entre Alice et le professeur Snape, qui fixaient respectivement leurs assiettes avec obstination.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il, brisant le silence. Est-ce que Remus… je veux dire, le professeur Lupin va venir me chercher demain matin ?

- Il a été décidé qu'il viendrait vous garder ici et non à Poudlard. Il devrait en effet arriver dans la matinée.

- D'accord, sourit Harry, qui était ravi à l'idée de revoir l'ancien maraudeur. Et quand est-ce que vous reviendrez ?

Il remarqua qu'Alice jeta un coup d'œil à son père, étant visiblement aussi intéressée que lui par sa réponse. Celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite et le Gryffondor se demanda s'il allait répondre.

- Je l'ignore, finit-il par dire, mais comme je vous l'ai indiqué précédemment, notre absence ne devrait pas excéder deux jours.

- Et est-ce que l'on va rester ici après, jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

- C'est probable.

- Et ensuite, est-ce qu'on reviendra cet été ?

- Je n'en sais rien Potter, fit Snape d'un ton abrupt.

Le garçon observa son tuteur se masser les tempes en inspirant profondément, il paraissait tendu. Harry en ignorait la raison, il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était être un poids pour celui qui avait accepté d'être sa nouvelle famille, en quelque sorte. Snape avait fait plus pour lui en quelques jours que les Dursleys n'en avaient fait en douze ans et ce n'était pas rien. L'homme était mystérieux et ne se dévoilait pas beaucoup, mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, chacun avait son passé et ses secrets, il comprenait. Et puis, si Snape n'était que rarement d'humeur joyeuse, il y avait Alice, sa nouvelle _sœur_. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour se qualifier véritablement de cette manière et avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais il voulait y croire, il voulait que cela fonctionne entre eux. Elle était amusante – même si elle avait également un incroyable don pour l'énerver – et savait ce qu'il ressentait pour beaucoup de choses, ce que c'était que d'être rejeté, de n'avoir personne, de se sentir seul, d'être différent des autres. Bien sûr, leur histoire à chacun était dissemblable l'une de l'autre, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de se confier mutuellement leurs mauvais souvenirs, leurs peurs ou leurs rêves.

Tournant les yeux vers la petite fille, Harry réalisa qu'il lui faisait confiance, il n'aurait pas su dire depuis quand, mais c'était indubitablement récent.

En ce moment, son visage était triste et elle tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette, n'avalant presque rien. Il en devinait facilement la cause, sa relation avec son père était quelquefois conflictuelle et à ce qu'il avait pu constater, reposait trop souvent sur des non-dits. Ils avaient du mal à se comprendre, car en vérité une partie entière de leur vie qui aurait supposément due être commune ne l'avait pas été. De ce qu'Alice lui avait révélé, elle n'avait commencée à connaître son père que trois années auparavant, ce qui était peu en considération de ses onze ans. Tournant la tête vers Severus, qui affichait son habituel air renfrogné, le Gryffondor se promit de les aider à mieux se connaître.

- Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Harry, lâcha-t-il.

Le maitre des potions braqua ses prunelles sombres sur le garçon, son expression indéchiffrable, néanmoins il se détourna de lui après une dizaine de secondes sans faire de commentaire.

- Finis ton assiette, somma-t-il en jetant un regard glacial vers sa fille. Parce que si j'entends ta tante se plaindre que tu es trop maigre, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir, articula Alice à voix basse sans lever les yeux, je peux y aller toute seule.

- Certainement pas, et d'ailleurs je tiens à te prévenir que tu ne me quitteras pas d'une semelle pendant notre séjour là-bas. Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi, il n'y aura pas de discussion privée avec tes grands-parents ni qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce manoir et tu n'iras pas te promener seule ou manigancer je ne sais quelle bêtise avec tes cousins.

Sa fille le regarda un instant sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de parler avec Grand-mère et Grand-père si j'en ai envie.

- Oui, mais tu le feras en ma présence.

- Pourquoi ?

Severus ignora la question mais celle-ci ne tarda pas à être répétée.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, fit-il sèchement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront d'accord.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils diront, tu feras ce que _je_ te dis.

Alice ne répliqua pas mais se mit à écraser avec plus de force que nécessaire le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette, si bien que celle-ci plia légèrement sous la pression.

Harry se sentait pris entre deux feux. Il avait rarement vu Snape perdre son sang froid aussi vite et parler si sèchement à sa fille dans ces circonstances. Il ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire de faire toute une histoire à propos de leur visite du lendemain, mais il ne connaissait pas ces gens et les seules photos qu'il avait vues d'eux ne lui avaient pas franchement laissé une bonne impression. Mais s'il était tellement contre l'idée de se trouver en présence de ces gens, pourquoi y aller ?

- J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de connecter temporairement la cheminée du salon au réseau de cheminette, reprit le maitre des potions, ainsi nous pourrons partir directement d'ici.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut entrer ?

- Non, Potter, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré. Si vous utilisiez votre cerveau, vous n'auriez pas posé cette question.

- Et bien, excusez-moi d'avoir grandi dans le monde moldu, marmonna l'adolescent.

- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait s'excuser, fit Alice d'une voix basse.

- Je te demande pardon, jeune fille ? siffla Severus dangereusement.

- Vous n'avez pas à insulter Harry comme ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il n'est pas au courant de comment fonctionne notre monde.

Snape lui jeta un regard si menaçant que le Gryffondor en frissonna, mais il résolut de ne pas le laisser s'en prendre à Alice, surtout pas quand elle prenait sa défense – ce qui était un changement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il. J'ai l'habitude.

La phrase sembla prendre le maitre des potions au dépourvu, qui abandonna son air furieux et dévisagea le garçon curieusement.

- Les cheminées peuvent être ouvertes à tout le monde ou être restreintes à certaines personnes seulement, expliqua Alice, voyant que son père ne le faisait pas. J'imagine que la nôtre sera accessible par le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Lupin ainsi que nous trois bien sûr.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Lupin n'est plus professeur, railla Snape en détournant finalement son regard d'Harry.

- Mais père, maintenant que nous savons comment il a été possédé, il peut rester n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a donné sa démission, par conséquent même s'il voulait continuer à enseigner, il ne pourrait plus. En outre, un autre professeur a déjà été désigné.

- Qui ?

- Un certain Mr D. Crow, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Il semble qu'il ait beaucoup voyagé et réalisé plusieurs expéditions à l'étranger pour le ministère.

- Il ne pourra pas être aussi bien que Remus, fit Harry, déçu.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton mélodramatique Potter, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez jamais le revoir.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules et continua de manger.

- Laisse tomber Harry, de toute façon il ne l'aime pas. Si ça se trouve, c'est de sa faute s'il a démissionné.

- As-tu bientôt fini avec tes commentaires ? gronda Snape qui sentait son agacement monter en flèche. Parce que si tu tiens à copier ton manuel d'histoire de la magie tout l'après-midi, continue comme ça.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'Harry jugea bien trop insolent.

- Et bien dans ce cas, tu vas commencer tout de suite, déclara Severus en faisant apparaître un rouleau de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume et ledit manuel sur la table.

- Monsieur, cela peut sûrement attendre que nous ayons fini de manger, suggéra le Gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai fini de toute façon, lança Alice en se levant.

Elle prit son assiette entre ses mains et sans aucun signe avant-coureur la laissa tomber par terre. Celle-ci se brisa avec fracas sur le carrelage, répandant des morceaux de porcelaine partout dans la cuisine. La scène fut suivie d'un lourd silence, durant lequel le maitre des potions ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant sa fille d'un regard de braise. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réaction, Alice balaya le dessus de la table avec sa manche et tout ce que son père venait de faire apparaître alla rejoindre le reste de son repas sur le sol.

Lentement, Severus sortit sa baguette et nettoya le désordre, puis se leva.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver avec cette attitude, articula-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Mais tout ce que tu vas gagner à ce jeu-là, c'est une correction.

Alice ne détourna pas les yeux de son père, bien que la lueur de défi qui y brillait précédemment avait sensiblement diminuée.

- Monte dans ta chambre, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

- Mais professeur…, tenta Harry.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Potter, cracha Snape avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille. As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Alice hésita un instant, puis donna un coup de pied dans la table avant de se retourner en direction de l'escalier.

- Tu viens juste d'aggraver ton cas, prévint-il.

- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose, vous n'êtes qu'un con !

Severus se figea et l'observa s'enfuir dans l'escalier, avant de se remettre du choc et la poursuivit à l'étage.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il.

- Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez vous calmer d'abord, remarqua Harry en agrippant le bras de son tuteur.

- Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser insulter par ma propre fille sans rien faire, vous me connaissez mal.

- Non professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

- J'éduque ma fille comme je le veux, lança-t-il en se détachant du Gryffondor.

Harry ne sut que faire et demeura dans la cuisine tandis que des éclats de voix résonnaient au-dessus de lui. Snape était enragé et Alice n'avait visiblement pas le bon sens d'arrêter de le provoquer. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et se prit la tête entre les mains, s'efforçant de ne pas écouter.

Après de longues minutes, Severus réapparut dans la cuisine, à peine plus calme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait quittée. Il n'accorda aucune attention à son pupille, qui à sa plus grande consternation le vit fracasser sa propre assiette contre le mur. Et quand il lança la sienne dans la fenêtre, Harry quitta furtivement la pièce, un peu inquiet de voir Snape dans cet état.

Il grimpa les marches menant au premier étage et marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Même si la porte était fermée, il entendait clairement ses sanglots et sentit le poids de la culpabilité enserrer sa poitrine. Il frappa, bien qu'il doutait qu'elle lui réponde dans tous les cas, et pénétra dans la pièce.

La petite fille était allongée sur son lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans son oreiller, qui était trempé.

Douloureusement affecté, Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa ses cheveux, la faisant tressaillir légèrement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Tout est de ma faute.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et continua à pleurer, mouillant sa chemise. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

C'était la première fois qu'il consolait quelqu'un ainsi et il ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait comme il fallait, mais quand il sentit Alice répondre à son étreinte, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis là petite sœur, fit-il doucement en calant son menton contre sa tête.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne soit totalement calmée et s'écarte de lui, ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et essuya son visage avec sa manche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as répondu comme ça ?

Il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse et fronça les sourcils. Prenant gentiment son menton entre ses mains, il lui releva la tête et prit un air sérieux.

- Tu ne refais pas ça, compris ?

Alice lui lança un regard bizarre avant de sourire faiblement.

- Oui, grand-frère.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et ressentit un élan d'affection envers sa nouvelle sœur.

- Tu t'es excusée ?

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle.

- Alors viens, il est temps de le faire, déclara-t-il en prenant sa main et l'incitant à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur dispute ni du maitre des potions. Ils le cherchèrent dans tout l'appartement sans résultat et conclurent qu'il était sorti.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Harry regarda par la lucarne qui permettait de voir l'extérieur du bâtiment et mis sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Attends, fit Alice d'un ton alarmé. On n'a pas le droit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte.

Sur le palier, assis sur la première marche, Snape fixait la rue d'un air absent. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une cigarette à moitié consommée, qu'il porta à sa bouche et exhala la fumée dans un souffle. Alice, qui avait rarement vu son père dans cet état et encore moins fumer une cigarette, le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Harry la poussa vers la sortie et referma à moitié la porte pour leur offrir de l'intimité.

- Père ? appela la petite fille, hésitante.

Severus n'eut aucune réaction, continuant de fixer le bitume devant lui, le regard dans le vide.

Alice se sentit désemparée et perdue, car c'était sa faute si son père était comme ça. Qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle après tout ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'insulter, il avait fait tant de choses pour elle. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau, elle avança jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête contre sa nuque.

- Je te demande pardon papa, fit-elle à voix basse. Je suis désolée.

Severus laissa tomber sa cigarette et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Puis il se retourna et se mit debout avant de porter Alice dans ses bras.

Celle-ci fut assez surprise car elle était un peu grande maintenant pour ça, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier le geste et de serrer son père aussi fort qu'elle put.

Il les ramena à l'intérieur et croisa le regard de son pupille en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Merci Harry, dit-il d'une voix sincère.

Le Gryffondor se contenta de sourire, observant le maitre des potions bercer sa fille comme s'il venait de retrouver un enfant disparu. Quelque chose venait de changer entre eux. Entre eux trois.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages, baignant de ses rayons le parc verdoyant. Tout était tranquille, les fleurs s'ouvraient paresseusement à la lueur de l'astre céleste, la rosée du matin disparaissait peu à peu, le chant des oiseaux résonnait en une douce mélodie.<em>

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin ! hurla le jeune adolescent._

_- Non Harry, je t'en prie écoute-moi, supplia l'homme vêtu de charpie. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Je sais très bien quel genre d'individu vous êtes ! Vous avez fait du mal à mon père et à ma sœur et jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. Dumbledore vous livrera aux détraqueurs ce soir et vous ne pourrez plus blesser personne._

_- Ta prétendue sœur t'a menti, je n'ai toujours fait que la protéger, ne comprends-tu donc pas qu'elle essaye de te monter contre moi ?_

_- C'est vous le menteur, je ne vous fais pas confiance._

_- Harry, j'étais le meilleur ami de James, supplia le visage de Sirius Black. _

_- C'est faux, vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur !_

_Un flash de lumière rouge éclaira les deux sorciers, manquant de peu le plus âgé, qui l'esquiva avec un sourire narquois. _

_- Servilus, quel plaisir que tu te joignes à nous, ricana-t-il. _

_- Laisse mon fils en dehors de ça, siffla le maitre des potions en lançant un nouveau sortilège vers son ennemi._

_Celui-ci répliqua avec un charme de protection et un flash de lumière verte jaillit d'une baguette, propulsant les trois sorciers à terre, inertes._

Alice émergea de sa vision avec un sursaut d'horreur, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Son père et Harry atteint par un _avada kedavra_. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de vision qu'elle avait oublié à quel point cela était perturbant. Mais celle-ci était absolument terrifiante, et elle devait empêcher ce futur de se produire, il était trop affreux.

Calmant les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle analysa posément cette étrange vision. Il semblait qu'Harry et Severus étaient devenus proches au point de se considérer comme père et fils, ce qui la fit sourire une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de leur destin tragique. Allait-elle cacher la vérité à Harry à propos de Sirius Black ? Elle ne se voyait plus lui mentir à présent, et encore moins après avoir vu où cela allait les conduire. Non, elle devait parler à Harry le plus tôt possible, ainsi rien de ce qu'elle avait vu ne se produirait.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre du Gryffondor, entrouvrant la porte et se glissant à l'intérieur.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci était en train de lire dans son lit et la considéra avec étonnement.

- Il faut que je te parle avant que je m'en aille, chuchota-t-elle, c'est à propos de Sirius Black. Père ne veut pas que je t'en parle alors s'il-te-plaît ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit.

Harry acquiesça et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte avant de reprendre.

- Sirius Black est innocent des crimes qu'on l'accuse, il n'a pas tué ces douze moldus.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ecoute, cela va te paraître insensé mais je l'ai croisé dans la forêt interdite à Poudlard lorsque…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

- Chut, pas si fort, reprocha Alice d'un air anxieux. Mon père est au courant et c'est comme ça qu'il sait que Black est un animagus, mais il ne lui fait pas confiance pour autant, et moi non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal, parce qu'il était un ami proche de tes parents et… il est ton parrain, Harry.

- Tu… tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout, et je tenais à te le dire parce que je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous, dit-elle en prenant sa main. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la Serpentard entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite, détaillant comment Black l'avait sauvée elle et ses amis. Elle lui conta même les détails à propos de Peter Pettigrew, et comment celui-ci avait techniquement tué son ancien ami, même s'il était alors sous sa forme de rat. Avec réticence, elle entreprit de lui expliquer que ses parents s'étaient cru protégés par le sortilège de _fidelitas_ et comment Sirius Black avait été accusé de trahison à tort.

- Harry, tu n'essayeras pas de le retrouver, hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il.

- Tu pourras peut-être discuter de Black avec le professeur Lupin si tu veux en savoir plus, mais fais comme si tu ignorais toujours qu'il est ton parrain et tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, sourit-il, s'attendant à ce que la Serpentard fasse une remarque mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais, déclara-t-elle sincèrement, reprenant volontairement les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dit au début des vacances.

Elle se leva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s'apprêtant à partir quand Harry la rappela.

- Merci, petite sœur.

Alice eut un instant d'hésitation, puis acquiesça avec un sourire timide, avant de s'en aller.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Harry fut surpris de voir débarquer son – à présent ancien – professeur de DCFM en plein milieu de leur petit-déjeuner.<p>

- En avance, Lupin, remarqua Snape d'un air agacé.

- Pardonne-moi Severus, j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais partir assez urgemment.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir mentionné d'arriver aux aurores.

Alice salua le nouvel arrivant et lui offrit de partager leur petit-déjeuner, ce qui sembla irriter son père.

- Va te préparer s'il-te-plaît, fit-il en embrassant son front.

- Oui père, sourit-elle en se levant de table et trottinant dans le couloir.

- Tes vacances se passent bien ? demanda Remus au fils de son ancien ami.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en avalant son omelette. Le professeur Snape m'a acheté des vêtements géniaux hier.

- Vraiment ? sourit Lupin, lançant un regard amusé vers le maitre des potions, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, il est mon tuteur maintenant tu sais.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'en a informé, je suis heureux que la situation te convienne.

- Je n'aurais plus jamais à retourner chez les Dursleys.

Severus échangea un regard avec l'autre sorcier, guettant sa réaction. Mais Lupin se montra tout aussi curieux que lui quand au soulagement perceptible dans la voix du jeune adolescent. Il fallait qu'il discute avec son pupille de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa famille. Il se chargerait de cela à son retour de chez les Selwyns.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, il laissa Lupin seul en compagnie d'Harry pour monter se changer et voir si sa fille avait besoin d'aide.

- Remus, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces deux jours ?

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions continuer ton entrainement au sortilège du _patronus_, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce serait super, s'enthousiasma le plus jeune en mâchant un morceau de toast.

Ils discutèrent de leur programme et de choses et d'autres pendant un long moment, si bien qu'Harry avait presque oublié la présence des deux autres quand il les vit apparaître dans le salon.

La vue des deux membres de sa nouvelle famille – comme il aimait à se le dire – lui causa un choc. Ils étaient extrêmement bien habillés, son tuteur avait même réussi à rendre ses cheveux moins gras qu'à l'ordinaire, et portait une robe de couleur sombre brodée de fils argentés sur le col et les emmanchures. Mais il passa plus de temps à admirer Alice, qui portait une robe noire et blanche qui lui allait réellement à la perfection, réussissant à mettre en valeur son teint pâle, ordinairement trop blafard pour être qualifié d'esthétique. Un serre-tête noir complétait joliment sa tenue, ressortant sur ses fins cheveux blonds. Sa maigreur empêchait tout portrait flatteur et elle n'était certes pas _mignonne_ comme beaucoup d'enfants avaient tendance à l'être à son âge, mais Harry la trouva belle malgré tout.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie, déclara-t-il.

Alice sembla touchée par la remarque et sourit.

- Bien, nous vous laissons, énonça Snape. Tâchez d'être sage, Potter.

- Au revoir, monsieur, salua-t-il.

- Allons-y, sollicita Snape en prenant la main de sa fille. Tu passes la première ?

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avant de faire un signe de la main à l'adolescent. A bientôt, Harry.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils eurent tous deux disparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée, laissant les deux Gryffondors seuls.

- Remus, murmura Harry. Tu connais les Selwyns ? Je veux dire, quelle sorte de gens sont-ils ?

- Je ne les connais pas personnellement, répondit Lupin, mal-à-l'aise. Les deux seules personnes dont j'aurais pu réellement te parler sont les jumelles Selwyn avec qui j'ai été à Poudlard durant à peu près la même période, mais l'une d'elle est décédée et l'autre portée disparue, alors je ne pense pas que cela te soit d'une grande utilité.

- La mère d'Alice, c'est ça ?

- En effet, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon de t'intéresser à cette famille. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Severus les fréquente.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'a pas l'air de les aimer du tout. Alice en revanche… enfin je ne suis pas sûr.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit sur eux ?

- Elle me les a montré sur un arbre généalogique, m'a parlé un peu de ses cousins, de son grand-père, qui a fait parlé de lui pendant la guerre je crois.

- Oui, mais pas en bien, Harry, remarqua Remus, semblant un peu inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Terence Selwyn a été fortement suspecté d'être un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais il a été relaxé en déclarant que sa fille avait été tuée par celui-ci quand il a refusé de se joindre à lui.

- Et c'est vrai ?

- Je l'ignore Harry, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que des résidus de magie noire ont bien été retrouvés sur son corps. C'était l'une des histoires douteuses qui faisaient les gros titres à l'époque.

- Tu penses qu'ils sont dangereux ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire du mal à Alice ?

- Je préfère ne pas porter de jugement, mais pour répondre à ta deuxième question, non je ne pense pas. Et Severus est là pour veiller sur elle.

- J'espère qu'ils reviendront au plus vite.

- Tu as l'air de t'être fait une amie, je me trompe ?

- Non, je l'aime beaucoup, avoua-t-il. Elle est spéciale et c'est une Serpentard, ajouta-t-il railleusement ce qui fit rire Remus, mais…

_C'est ma petite_ _sœur_, pensa-t-il.


	31. Manoir Selwyn

Coucou chers lecteurs! :)

Je sais je suis trèèèès en retard pour le postage de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais le temps comme toujours... je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à poster régulièrement car ma maman est malade depuis plusieurs mois et je dois m'occuper de mes plus jeunes frères et soeurs, c'est une période difficile pour ma famille en ce moment.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis comme d'habitude, je les lirai avec grand plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 : Manoir Selwyn<strong>

Mes pieds atterrissent sur un tapis ancien aux couleurs délavées et je m'écarte, sachant que mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver à son tour. Observant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, je reconnais le salon richement décoré de ma famille maternelle. Assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, je discerne une dame âgée à la chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches blanches, vêtue d'une élégante robe émeraude. Son visage m'est familier et sa vue me fait ressentir une agréable chaleur dans la poitrine.

- Bonjour grand-mère, lancé-je gaiement.

Celle-ci se lève lentement et me détaille des pieds à la tête, semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux.

- Par Morgane, comme tu as grandit. Terence ! appelle-t-elle. Ta petite fille est là.

- Laquelle ? demande un grand homme svelte à la chevelure grise, émergeant du fond de la pièce, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il s'avance vers moi, une main sur sa hanche gauche et me dévisage l'air intrigué.

- Enchantée de vous revoir, grand-père, salué-je, faisant une petite révérence.

- J'ai bien cru ne plus te revoir avant ma mort, sourit-il. Approche, que je puisse te voir d'un peu plus près.

Obéissant, je vois les traits de son visage s'adoucir et ses yeux se remplir de tendresse.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta tante, constate-t-il. Et à ta mère bien sûr.

J'entends les flammes de l'âtre derrière moi crépiter et mon père apparaît, époussetant sa robe qui n'a aucunement besoin de l'être.

- Severus, accueille ma grand-mère avec un chaleureux sourire.

- Bonjour Penny, Terence, répondit-il en hochant simplement la tête.

Je note que mes grands-parents ne sont pas gênés du tout par sa présence, comme je l'aurais cru. Au contraire, ils semblent ravis.

- Allons dans la véranda, nous serons plus à l'aise, convie Penny. Je vais demander aux elfes de préparer du thé.

Mon grand-père pose sa main sur ma tête dans un geste affectueux et m'invite à la suivre. Nous traversons des couloirs dans lesquels je me souviens avoir joué étant petite, dont les tapisseries décolorées sont écornées ou moisies par endroits. L'ancienne véranda est telle que je me la rappelle, envahie par les plantes exotiques et sentant fortement l'humidité. Un escalier blanc en colimaçon ayant connu des jours meilleurs trône sur un côté, assorti au salon de jardin en fer forgé du centre de la pièce.

- Est-ce qu'Emmy et Zachary sont là ? demandé-je en touchant les feuilles piquantes d'un imposant palmier près du banc où je m'assois.

- Ils sont sortit avec Magdalena mais ils devraient rentrer bientôt, informe ma grand-mère. Prends quelque chose ma puce, ne sois pas timide.

- Nous avons déjà mangé, signale mon père.

- Oh, cela ne fait rien. Du thé Severus ?

L'intéressé hoche brièvement la tête tandis que Penny Selwyn converse jovialement, enchantée d'avoir de la compagnie. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à l'écouter car mon père arbore son traditionnel air maussade et ne répond que vaguement lorsqu'elle lui pose une question, fixant à intervalles réguliers différents points de la pièce.

_Est-ce qu'il attend quelque chose ?_

Quant à mon grand-père, il est aussi silencieux que dans mes souvenirs, accoudé sur le banc près de sa femme, et ne prend pas part à la conversation. Cependant, quand je pose mon regard sur lui après quelques minutes, il me lance un sourire bienveillant et me fais signe de venir près de lui.

Voyant que mon père ne prête pas attention à notre échange, je vais à ses côtés et il enserre ma taille avant de murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille.

- Un vrai moulin à paroles ta grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupçonne que cela empire avec l'âge.

Je ris doucement, ce qui attire l'attention de Severus, qui nous lance un regard circonspect.

- Grand-père ? murmuré-je à mon tour. Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir mémé Lucy tout à l'heure, s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux, ma poupée. Qui t'as dit le contraire ?

A ce moment, mon père me fait signe de revenir m'asseoir à côté de lui et je lance un dernier sourire à mon grand-père avant d'obtempérer.

- Alice, raconte-moi comment se passe l'école, sollicite gentiment Penny. Es-tu toujours amie avec la jeune Savannah Welson?

- Oh oui, grand-mère. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Bien, bien. Ses parents m'ont écrits l'autre jour encore, leur aînée est entrée au conservatoire de magie russe récemment, quel honneur. Une élève très douée, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Comme précédemment, le maitre des potions hoche sèchement la tête, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat indéchiffrable.

- Et toi Alice, tu joues du violon il me semble ?

Je sens mes joues se colorer face à cette question. _Euh…_

- Laisse la petite, Penny, intervient mon grand-père. Elle préfèrerait sûrement aller se promener un peu dans le parc.

Je le remercie intérieurement pour son intervention – n'ayant aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet-là – et trouve son idée excellente.

Ma grand-mère acquiesce, non sans lancer un regard entendu à son époux, preuve qu'elle n'est pas dupe de la manœuvre, et nous nous retrouvons bien vite tous les quatre dans le parc de la propriété. Il y a encore de la neige dans les recoins abrités par les arbres qui ont gardés leurs feuilles pour l'hiver, et cela me rappelle les glissades en luge que j'ai faites avec Harry et nos voisins de Spinner's End quelques jours plus tôt. Le parc familial n'a rien d'exceptionnel mis à part l'enclos magique servant de domicile à Heaven, le griffon ayant appartenu à mon arrière-grand-père. La créature m'a toujours fait un peu peur – contrairement à mes cousins qui en sont presque aussi fasciné que par leur collection de scarabées – et je m'assure de rester à bonne distance de l'endroit où il se trouve.

Nous marchons pendant près d'une demi-heure, ma grand-mère continuant de me questionner insatiablement – alternant de temps à autre avec mon père – tandis que Terence suit vaguement la conversation, articulant un ou deux mots ça et là.

En de rares moments, je me retrouve éloignée du groupe, m'arrêtant pour observer quelque chose ou me laissant simplement distancer par les autres sans prendre garde. Cela ne dure jamais longtemps car mon père me rappelle presque immédiatement à chaque occurrence, récoltant des regards désapprobateurs de ma grand-mère, et réussissant même à faire prononcer une phrase entière à Terence – _Il faut la laisser vivre un peu, Severus_ – après avoir hélé mon prénom sur un ton particulièrement sec.

Pour ma part, je n'y prête pas d'attention spéciale, me trouvant à l'aise au milieu de ma famille et habituée aux humeurs maussades de mon père.

- Vous allez rester quelques jours avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jusqu'à demain tout au plus, Penny, annonce le maître des potions. Des affaires urgentes m'attendent à Poudlard, j'en ai peur.

- Bien sûr, je comprends.

La barrière qui clôture la propriété se met à grésiller et prend une teinte bleue luminescente, attirant tous les regards durant une fraction de seconde.

- Clarence est rentré, constate ma grand-mère.

La nouvelle m'importe peu car mon oncle n'a jamais porté la moindre attention envers moi aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, et c'est par conséquent tout à fait réciproque.

Néanmoins, les adultes se décident alors à rentrer et je les suis malgré moi. Mon père a subtilement changé d'attitude à l'annonce de l'arrivée de son beau-frère – _si on peut le nommer ainsi, je ne crois pas que Samantha et père étaient mariés, seulement fiancés_ – et m'interroge sur la raison.

Quand nous parvenons à l'intérieur, Severus pose une main sur mon épaule et m'incite à le suivre jusqu'au nouveau venu.

Etonnement, celui-ci est aussi grand et maigre que lui, mais porte à l'inverse des robes étroites et serrées, ce qui lui donne une allure assez particulière, féminine. Il possède les cheveux clairs caractéristiques de la famille et le même air snob que grand-père qui, associé à son regard froid, le fait apparaître hautain et indifférent. Je suis en revanche surprise de son timbre de voix aigu que j'avais totalement oublié.

- Bonjour Severus, fait-il d'un ton ennuyé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la vieille ruine familiale ?

Je vois mon père esquisser un rictus moqueur à cela, puis se pencher légèrement vers mon oncle avant de parler d'une voix si basse que je dois me concentrer pour tout saisir.

- Si je ne m'abuse, les rumeurs qui filtrent en dehors de ces murs ne sont pas sans fondement. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de mettre un terme à cette mascarade ?

Généralement quand mon père parle de cette façon, son interlocuteur est intimidé ou se met en colère. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas de mon oncle qui arbore exactement la même expression que précédemment, comme si c'était la énième fois qu'on lui parlait ainsi aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'en verrais le premier ravi, fait-il en jetant un regard furtif vers mes grands-parents qui se redirigent vers le salon. Si seulement cela était aussi simple.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un mois, peut-être deux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? gronde Severus entre ses dents.

- Moi ? rit mon oncle. Et depuis quand mon avis importe-t-il ici ?

Mon père se détend perceptiblement et le considère d'un regard qu'il réserve en principe aux copies de ses septièmes années. Il murmure une phrase que je n'entends pas car je viens d'apercevoir mes cousins et ma tante à l'autre bout du couloir et me glisse discrètement derrière lui pour aller les rejoindre.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller très loin néanmoins, car je sens une main agripper mon bras, ce qui me fait pousser un soupir de frustration.

- Mais père…, commencé-je, avant de croiser le regard ténébreux du maitre des potions et ravaler ma réplique, qui je le sais sera inutile.

_Ces nouvelles règles sont vraiment stupides ! _

- … aurait soi-disant envoyé une lettre récemment, déclare Clarence nonchalamment tandis que je fais signe aux jumeaux de venir me rejoindre.

- L'as-tu lue ? demande Severus gravement.

- Non, répond l'autre d'une voix agacée et sur un ton encore plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire. Emily, Zacharias, dites bonjour à votre oncle.

Mon père n'est pas ravi du tournant de la conversation et jette un regard noir à mes cousins, qui ne tressaillent pas d'un pouce. J'en profite pour me dégager de lui et aller les enlacer, ne les ayant pas vus depuis mon anniversaire.

- Viens Alice, il faut que l'on te montre quelque chose, fait Emmy en prenant ma main.

- J'aimerais bien mais…, réponds-je en cherchant la confirmation du côté de mon père, qui secoue la tête négativement avant de continuer sa conversation à mi-voix avec Oncle Clarence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmuré-je à ma cousine. Qui a envoyé une lettre ?

Les jumeaux se consultent du regard puis m'observent avec ce que je pense être de la sympathie mêlée d'un soupçon d'inquiétude. C'est Zachary qui m'annonce la nouvelle, faisant faire un bond à mon estomac.

- Ta mère à ce qu'il paraît. Grand-père pense qu'elle est authentique, mais mis à part lui – et peut-être grand-mère – personne ne sait ce qu'elle raconte.

Ayant du mal à digérer cette annonce, je ne me sens pas très bien tout-à-coup. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas juste avoir disparue ? Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir ni maintenant ni jamais.

- Où est-elle ? demandé-je en hésitant.

- On ne sait pas, mais apparemment elle ne va pas revenir pour l'instant.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Grand-père l'a dit.

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit et je peux respirer à nouveau, ayant sans m'en être rendue compte retenu mon souffle jusqu'ici.

- Tu ne devineras jamais, déclare Emmy d'un ton excité et je suis reconnaissante du changement de sujet. Notre collection de scarabées est intacte !

Je souris en voyant mes cousins arborer tous deux une esquisse de sourire, ce qui est tellement rare que c'est à marquer d'une croix blanche. C'est agréable de les voir ainsi enthousiastes pour une fois, non pas que je comprenne cet attachement qu'ils ont pour les insectes.

- Mère ne les avait pas jetés finalement. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir les voir ?

- Non, je dois rester avec mon père.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure en jetant un autre regard furtif vers Severus et me demande si je ne pourrais pas m'éclipser discrètement.

- Je ne sais pas, murmuré-je, devant l'air perplexe des jumeaux.

Sur un coup de tête, je décrète que mon père n'a aucune raison valable de me vouloir à ses côtés durant tout notre séjour et prend la direction de la chambre de mes cousins sans me soucier plus longtemps de son avis. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au fond ?_

Cependant, les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je songe que je n'ai pas envie de décevoir mon père une nouvelle fois, et lui désobéir mènerait sans aucun doute dans cette voie. Hésitante, je m'excuse auprès de mes cousins et retourne finalement vers Severus, qui je me rends compte, a observé mon cheminement depuis le début. Il m'adresse un imperceptible hochement de tête tout en écoutant mon oncle parler et passe distraitement sa main dans mes cheveux quand j'arrive à sa portée. Le geste m'apaise et je m'appuie contre lui, écoutant la conversation.

- Comment peux-tu tolérer que ta fille apprenne ce rituel macabre ? siffle le maitre des potions sombrement.

- Je n'ai jamais prit part à ces activités, Lucy et leur mère s'en chargent parfaitement bien. Et je ne t'apprends rien en disant que de toute manière mon père tire les ficelles comme toujours et que ni Magdalena ni moi-même n'avons notre mot à dire. Si tu crois que cela m'amuse de vivre dans ce manoir décrépi et hanté par le souvenir de ma sœur alors qu'une charmante propriété héritée de mon épouse nous attend en Cornouaille…

En cet instant, mon oncle laisse tomber son regard contrarié sur moi – comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer ma présence – et ses yeux semblent si remplis de rancœur que je me serre inconsciemment un peu plus contre mon père. _Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même, si ?_

- Sache qu'Alice ne prendra en aucun cas part à ces abominations, fait-il d'un ton soudainement menaçant.

- Si tu crois que je me soucie de ta piètre progéniture Severus, crisse-t-il avant de tourner les talons vers l'escalier et monter raidement les marches, aussi digne qu'un prince.

Peu enchantée d'être qualifiée de la sorte, je lance un regard méprisant dans sa direction, ce qui ne sert à rien sinon relâcher ma frustration. C'est décidé, Oncle Clarence est rayé de la liste des gens que j'apprécie – non pas qu'il y ait jamais figuré, mais la probabilité qu'il en fasse partie est définitivement écartée.

Je sens l'aura d'hostilité émaner de mon père et je lève les yeux vers lui, observant ses traits crispés et écoutant sa respiration plus bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. L'image d'un taureau prêt à charger me vient à l'esprit et je me retiens de rire, consciente que le moment serait mal choisi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogé-je en tirant sur sa manche, tandis qu'il fixe encore de ses prunelles ténébreuses l'endroit où mon oncle a disparut.

- Rien du tout, répond-t-il sèchement.

Je me renfrogne à cette réponse, qui n'est pas celle que j'aurais voulu entendre. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux jamais rien savoir ?_

- Est-ce qu'Emmy a fait quelque chose de mal ? demandé-je en m'interrogeant sur la signification du 'rituel macabre' mentionné précédemment. Est-ce que c'est une danse rituelle, père ?

Face à mon questionnement, je sens sa réticence à répondre mais une dizaine de secondes de réflexion lui suffise à prendre la décision de me révéler la vérité, ou une partie de celle-ci.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit sur la dernière danse qu'elle apprenait ?

- Celle avec le voile, dis-je doucement, en me remémorant la fermeté avec laquelle mon père m'avait ordonné de ne jamais chercher à la connaître.

- Ce rituel déclenche une forme de magie très instable et dangereuse, la noirceur de cette danse suinte des murs. Je soupçonne que ta cousine ait commencé à la maitriser et cela m'inquiète.

L'honnêteté de ces mots me rend muette durant une poignée de secondes. Le lointain écho d'une conversation résonne dans l'étroit couloir où nous sommes alors qu'un malaise m'envahit.

- Mais, les danses rituelles sont une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elles le sont la plupart du temps, répond mon père en s'agenouillant à ma hauteur. Néanmoins comme toute forme de magie, elles ont leur part d'obscurité, dans laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer.

Emmy ne m'a pas dit l'intérêt d'utiliser un voile lors d'une danse, je sais que les rubans noirs servent aux rituels de protections, mon bâton argenté attire généralement des bienfaits mais je ne connais que peu de choses aux autres accessoires et lorsque je le demande à mon père, il élude la question en affirmant que mes grands-parents doivent s'impatienter dans le salon.

La nuit arrive bientôt sans que je n'aie vu la journée passer, mes cousins et moi avons joué aux cartes et aux bavboules une bonne partie de l'après-midi tandis que mon père lisait plusieurs traités de potions qu'il avait apporté. Ma tante est venue discuter amicalement quelques temps, avant de se retirer à l'étage, probablement rejoindre mon oncle, qui n'a daigné se montrer qu'aux repas. Ceux-ci se sont déroulés dans un calme ennuyeux mais les elfes avaient préparé de succulents plats qui surpasseraient presque ceux de Poudlard. Mes grands-parents ont émis le désir que je reste chez eux le restant des vacances, ce à quoi mon père a catégoriquement refusé, provoquant un froncement de sourcils de la part de grand-père qui n'a dès lors plus prononcé un seul mot.

Bien que la liberté de me promener à ma guise m'ait manquée, je n'ai pas désobéit une seule fois à mon père et ait vraiment fait tout mon possible pour me comporter de façon exemplaire. C'est pourquoi, quand arrive l'heure de se coucher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas obtenir une petite récompense pour cela.

- J'ai dit non, Alice. Ton ancienne chambre est trop éloignée de la mienne, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans celle-ci, dans ce cas ce sera ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? répliqué-je en frappant mon pied par terre. Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Mon père s'est mis dans l'idée saugrenue que je devais dormir dans la chambre jouxtant la sienne, qui n'a même pas de salle de bain privée et dont on doit passer par la chambre principale – soit celle de mon père – pour accéder au couloir. Et comme j'ai refusé jusqu'à présent, il veut que je dorme dans _sa_ chambre maintenant !

- Tu abandonnes cette attitude tout de suite jeune fille, siffle-t-il.

- Mais, j'ai _ma_ chambre, grand-mère a dit que…

- Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'a dit Penny, tu dors dans cette chambre-ci et je ne veux rien entendre.

- Et bien je ne dormirai pas, annoncé-je résolument en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Mon père me regarde d'un air exaspéré et finit par hocher la tête en affirmant que je peux bien bouder si j'en ai envie.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimerais dormir dans la chambre où j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de dormir lors de mes séjours ici, est qu'elle se trouve près de celle de mon arrière-grand-mère, que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir aujourd'hui. D'après grand-père, elle ne sort que rarement car elle éprouve des difficultés à se déplacer dû à son grand âge et qu'elle a besoin de repos. Père n'a pas accepté que j'aille la voir pour le moment et quand tante Magdalena m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger, je n'ai pas insisté. Mais j'ai très envie de la voir et je suis triste de savoir que je vais peut-être repartir sans l'avoir vue. Grand-père a dit que je pouvais la voir si je voulais, et je suis à présent tentée de monter à ses appartements en douce.

- Je veux dormir dans ma chambre, répété-je après un instant, décrétant que mon père est irraisonnable.

Je le vois se pincer l'arrête du nez et se planter devant moi avec une posture que je trouve assez intimidante.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ? demande-t-il, passablement agacé. Je ne te demande pas la lune tout de même !

Fixant mes chaussures, je ne décroise pas les bras et m'appuie contre le mur, fulminant contre le maitre des potions et ses règles à la noix.

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus se dirige vers la salle de bain dans le but de faire ses ablutions du soir, mais hésite une fois à la porte et revient dans la chambre pour s'adresser à moi.

- Tu ne bouges pas de cette chambre, prévient-il. Si tu le fais, je t'assure que je vais me fâcher sérieusement.

Je n'aime pas ce ton-là du tout et je songe réellement à abandonner mon plan d'escapade car mon père n'a pas l'air de plaisanter – non pas qu'il plaisante souvent. Pour lui donner satisfaction, je hoche brièvement la tête et m'assois par terre, l'observant repartir vers la salle de bain. Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour prendre la décision de braver l'interdiction et je me relève aussi silencieusement que possible, me faufilant dans le couloir à pas de loup.

Je m'avance avec précaution vers l'escalier, et après m'être assurée que mon père ne m'a pas suivie, grimpe les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivant devant la fameuse porte, je suis envahie par un fort sentiment d'excitation, et sans attendre, je l'ouvre et la referme instantanément derrière moi.

Ma respiration est saccadée tant mon impatience est grande. Je scrute la pièce et repère tout de suite mon arrière-grand-mère qui est allongée dans son lit.

- Mémé ! m'écrie-je en me précipitant pour l'enlacer. Tu m'as manquée.

- Alice, fait doucement Lucy Selwyn alors que je desserre mon étreinte. Comme tu es grande maintenant.

Je m'installe à côté d'elle au milieu du lit, faisant rebondir le matelas à intervalles régulier sous mes genoux.

- Pas autant qu'Emmy, mais père a dit que je la rattraperai bientôt.

- J'en suis certaine, rit-elle rauquement en s'asseyant avec difficulté.

Tandis qu'elle se relève, ses yeux se mettent soudain à tourner dans leur orbite, ses prunelles laissant place à un regard blanc et vide. C'est assez impressionnant, mais c'est loin d'être la première fois que j'en suis témoin. _Je me demande si je pourrais faire ça moi aussi ?_

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? murmuré-je avec curiosité, quand son regard devient fixe à nouveau.

- Rien que, commence-t-elle avant de tousser grassement. Rien que je n'ai déjà vu auparavant.

- Est-ce que tu es malade ? demandé-je d'un ton inquiet.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, tousse-t-elle. Je sais que la syvire bleue que je t'ai faite parvenir a été découverte, j'en suis navrée. Ton père n'a pas dû être très compréhensif.

_Ç__a, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, assuré-je. Et maintenant je suis comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je vais voir tout ce que tu vois, mémé ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis une voyante moi aussi ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesce-elle doucement. Je suis si fière de toi. Raconte-moi tes visions.

- Je n'en ai pas très souvent, admet-je. La dernière fois, j'ai dessiné un lieu où une personne était allée, est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça, mémé ?

- Pas que je me souvienne, mais c'est intéressant. Et plus pratique que de tenter de se rappeler une vision.

- Comment tu fais pour t'en rappeler ?

- J'ai appris avec le temps, répond-t-elle pensivement. Si cela peut t'aider, note par écrit tous les détails dont tu te souviens, juste après avoir eu une vision. Tu apprendras que ce sont souvent les détails qui comptent, non l'impression globale.

- Comment ça ?

- Les visions ne te montrent qu'une partie de la vérité, le contexte est presque toujours inconnu, tu dois faire attention à ne pas faire d'erreur d'interprétation.

- Mais mémé, hésité-je, les visions ne sont qu'un futur possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non, les miennes se sont toujours réalisées.

_Quoi ?! _Un frisson parcourt mon échine à la pensée que ma dernière vision puisse être vraie.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Notre destinée à tous est tracée et nous ne pouvons pas la changer.

- Je ne te crois pas, dis-je avec véhémence.

Lucy me lance un regard amusé et hoche la tête comme si elle était d'accord. Ses cheveux blancs coupés aussi court que les miens voletant devant son visage.

- Tu as raison, ne crois pas sur parole ce que l'on te dit.

Avec étonnement, je la vois attraper une canne sur le côté du lit et l'appuyer contre le parquet usé dans une tentative de se mettre debout.

- Laisse-moi t'aider mémé, proposé-je en descendant du lit.

- Non, non.

Alors que je veux l'aider à trouver son équilibre, je la vois avec horreur lâcher la canne et pencher dangereusement vers l'arrière. Mais au lieu de tomber, elle s'élève à quelques centimètres du sol, flottant comme un ballon, et éclate d'un rire cristallin.

Me remettant bien vite de la surprise, je me mets à rire également devant cette scène incongrue. _Elle est vraiment trop drôle mémé !_

- Ce sortilège antichute est une belle invention, fait-elle avec bonne humeur alors qu'elle retombe doucement sur le lit.

- Tu l'as inventée toi-même ? demandé-je avec curiosité.

- Penses-tu, réfute-t-elle, je n'ai jamais pu réussir un simple sort de lévitation, alors en inventer un…

- Tu exagères, dis-je en souriant.

- A peine, fait-elle en continuant à rire, avant de reprendre une contenance pour aborder un sujet totalement différent.

- Montre-moi tes progrès en danse rituelle, j'ai ressenti la dernière que tu as effectuée.

Avant que je n'aie pu lui dire que je n'ai pas emmené mes affaires, elle agite sa baguette en chantonnant et mes vêtements se transforment et un bâton rituel me tombe entre les mains.

Je rougis un peu sous son regard bienveillant. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé devant mémé que je me trouve tout à coup toute intimidée.

- Je ne suis pas très douée par rapport à Emmy, tu sais mémé… et père n'est pas un aussi bon professeur que toi.

- Allons, ne critique pas Severus, il est tout-à-fait compétent. Quant à Emily, elle est différente de toi, vous avez chacune vos spécialités.

- D'accord, acquiescé-je avec timidité.

J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Il y a dans cette maison une atmosphère que je n'ai jamais ressentie nulle part ailleurs. Sans doute est-ce dû à toutes les générations qui se sont succédées et qui ont pratiqué les rituels pour leur famille. La magie émane des murs, suinte de chaque pierre qui m'entoure. Il n'y a pas de musique pour rythmer mes pas alors Lucy se met à fredonner un air pour moi et je me demande comment elle sait quelle danse je suis en train d'apprendre, il ne me semble pas lui avoir dit, mais mon arrière-grand-mère a toujours été pleine de mystères.

Rassemblant toute l'énergie mentale nécessaire, j'exécute avec autant de justesse que possible la danse nouvellement apprise, censée apporter le bonheur sur ma famille proche. Bien sûr, je n'en suis encore qu'au stade de l'entraînement, mais bientôt peut-être je pourrais effectuer le rituel. Je me sens tellement médiocre à cela et je suis un peu jalouse d'Emmy, qui peut pratiquer avec mémé autant qu'elle le souhaite et qui est bien plus en avance que moi, n'ayant pas passé quatre années entières dans un stupide pensionnat débile. Je relègue ces pensées désagréables dans un coin de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur les pas.

Le parquet est un peu glissant, mais mes pieds sont sûrs malgré tout. Mes mains deviennent moites et je manque de faire tomber mon bâton – chose que père déteste et je n'ose pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait maintenant s'il me voyait faire – mais quand arrive la fin de ma prestation, je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie. Mon cœur bat trop vite car j'appréhende la réaction de mémé et mes chevilles tremblent sensiblement.

- C'était très bien, félicite-t-elle. Tu es légèrement en retard sur le rythme, mais tes mouvements sont corrects.

- Vraiment ? murmuré-je.

Il y a dans son regard une lueur que je n'interprète pas et alors qu'elle s'apprête à parler, une quinte de toux secoue son corps fragile. Le bruit est rauque et m'inquiète. Ce n'est certainement pas une toux ordinaire.

- Mémé ? demandé-je en m'approchant du lit.

- Ce n'est rien, ce…, tousse-t-elle, bien plus longtemps cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon trésor.

Je contemple la vieille dame durant plusieurs instants et un sentiment terrible pénètre mon cœur, si profond et si soudain que je sais que cette pensée n'est pas anodine, mais elle me terrifie. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et me rend compte qu'une humidité commence à me monter aux yeux. Une question me traverse l'esprit et je sais que je dois la poser, même si c'est dur. Très dur.

- Est-ce que tu vas mourir, mémé ?

Les traits de mon arrière-grand-mère perdent toute trace de gaieté, son sourire s'efface pour laisser place au regret. Son visage ne m'évoque aucune expression familière, jamais celle-ci n'a arboré son gracieux profil.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir en t'affirmant le contraire, dit-elle sérieusement en prenant mon visage entre ses mains ridées. Il va falloir que tu sois très courageuse, Alice.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne serais bientôt plus là pour te guider.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je fixe le regard bleuté devant moi avec des yeux perdus.

- C'est à toi à présent. A toi de protéger ta famille. Les visions sont un don, non une malédiction. Jamais tu ne dois penser cela.

- Mais comment je vais faire sans toi ? demandé-je d'une voix cassée.

- Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu étais si en colère que ta magie a brûlée les livres que Severus t'avait offert ? Ce jour où tu m'a affirmé que tu ne danserais plus jamais, parce que tu détestais ta famille ?

Je hoche la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage au regard translucide en face de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit alors ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je me remémore cet épisode de ma vie, plusieurs années auparavant, lors d'une des visites tant attendue de Lucy à StormySpring.

- Qu'un jour, j'aurais une vraie famille, et je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.

- Oui, c'est bien le cas non ? fait-elle en regagnant étrangement un petit sourire.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogé-je, méfiante.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai vu l'avenir, trésor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Je la vois me lancer à nouveau ce regard que je ne comprends pas et tapoter ma main dans un geste rassurant.

- Il n'y a pas que les liens du sang qui comptent.

Elle ne répondra pas à ma question alors j'étudie ses traits calmes, ses cheveux cotonneux, sa silhouette svelte malgré son âge avancé.

- Comme tu es belle, mémé.

Un silence s'établit pendant lequel la boule dans ma gorge refuse de partir.

- J'ai peur de ne plus te revoir, murmuré-je avec tristesse.

- Ne dis pas cela, fait-elle doucement en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me serre contre elle, retenant les larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues et après un laps de temps beaucoup trop court, je me sens repoussée de ses bras.

- Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai besoin de repos.

Mes vêtements se transforment comme précédemment et bien que j'aimerais rester encore, je n'ose pas. Je me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre et la referme sans bruit, me demandant vaguement si mon père s'est mis à ma recherche. Nul doute qu'il va être hors de lui et que je vais avoir droit à un sermon mémorable, mais cela ne me semble plus si important tout-à-coup.

Alors que je descends les marches, affectée de voir mon arrière-grand-mère si faible, le son d'un orgue résonne dans le manoir. Je m'arrête, stupéfaite.

Cette musique je la connais, mais je l'avais oubliée. Et l'entendre à nouveau est étrange, déconcertant, comme si elle surgissait d'un passé antédiluvien. Je frisonne et me dirige vers elle comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière, ressentant chaque note, laissant une mélancolie qui n'est pas mienne envahir mon cœur.

Parvenant au grand salon du manoir, celui décoré de pâles teintes violines dont le temps a effacé la couleur originelle, je discerne la silhouette de mon grand-père à la lueur des bougies qui flottent dans les airs. Ses doigts glissent habilement sur les claviers de l'instrument magique et malgré la tristesse de la mélodie, j'admire la beauté de cette féérique symphonie.

M'avançant jusqu'à lui, je le regarde jouer un moment avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Son visage est si triste, son regard si rempli de ténèbres, ses épaules voûtées sous le poids d'un deuil qu'il n'a jamais fait.

Cela m'a toujours fait bizarre de porter le nom de quelqu'un qui est mort, c'était comme si je lui avais volé son identité, et je comprends pourquoi personne ne m'appelle jamais ainsi. _Sauf père quand il est très en colère._

Quand le morceau se termine, je le vois fermer les yeux et soupirer doucement. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, ses prunelles demeurent figées dans le vide.

- Elle vous manque n'est-ce pas, grand-père ?

- Chaque jour, murmure-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est bizarre de penser tout le temps à quelqu'un qui est mort depuis si longtemps. C'est un concept que je ne parviens pas à intégrer.

- Alison était ma vie, répond-t-il. Mon rayon de soleil.

Je songe que quiconque en douterait serait convaincu par sa présente expression. _Est-ce que père ressent cela pour moi aussi ? Oh non, ça m'étonnerait. _Penser à lui me rappelle qu'il doit être en train de me chercher, mais je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre.

- Et Samantha ? interrogé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ta mère était différente, plus brusque, plus téméraire que sa sœur.

Il n'y a pas dans ces mots la même affection que précédemment, mais je devine qu'un sentiment de perte l'habite malgré tout. Il fait mine de se lever, agitant sa baguette pour éteindre les bougies de la pièce, et sa manche gauche glisse légèrement de son bras, laissant apparaître une partie de sa disgracieuse marque des ténèbres. Elle ressemble à une cicatrice, en tous points semblable à celle de mon père et je la fixe un instant avant de détourner les yeux.

Il marche jusqu'au petit salon adjacent, rejoignant ma grand-mère qui est installée devant une tasse de thé. Je me décide à rejoindre mon père à l'étage, ne voulant pas me faire réprimander devant mes grands-parents au cas où il descendrait ici, et leur souhaite une bonne nuit.

J'escalade les marches en vitesse et me rend à sa chambre, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop fâché. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'y trouve pas, et aucun bruit de pas ne résonne dans les couloirs alentours. Tout est silencieux.

Partant à sa recherche, je l'appelle mais n'obtient pas de réponse, que ce soit de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre. _Où est-il ?_

Inquiète, je redescends au salon où se trouvent toujours mes grands-parents.

- Où est père ? demandé-je.

- Il est parti, déclare nonchalamment ma grand-mère en désignant la cheminée.

Fixant les flammes, je sens un poids tomber dans ma poitrine et mon sang se glace.

- P-pardon ?

- Tu l'as manqué de peu, il vient de nous quitter à l'instant, prétextant une urgence quelconque.

- Où est-il allé ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sa destination était peu claire.

- Il n'a pas demandé où j'étais ?

- Pas du tout.

Cela plus que le reste allume un signal d'alarme dans mon esprit. Quelque chose n'est pas normal. Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration devient saccadée.

- Mais, il va revenir n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma foi, je serais bien incapable de le dire.

- Il… il ne m'a pas attendu ?

Ma voix est si faible que je ne la reconnais pas.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? interroge mon grand-père. Severus n'a jamais été du genre à attendre qui que ce soit. _Pas même moi ? Pourquoi il est parti sans moi ? Pourquoi il… m'a abandonnée ?_

Je sens mes jambes se mettre à trembler et tourne un regard affolé vers ma grand-mère.

- Alice mon enfant, tu es bien pâle tout-à-coup. Viens t'asseoir.

_Il n'a jamais fait ça, il n'est jamais parti, pas depuis…_

Tout autour de moi se met à tourner et les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, résonnant à mes oreilles comme le son d'un tambour. _Boum… boum…_ Ma vue s'assombrit et bientôt tout devient noir.

* * *

><p>Mes paupières tressaillent, je sens des picotements dans mes doigts, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Percevant les voix de plusieurs personnes, je ferme les yeux plus fort encore, ne voulant rien entendre ni voir.<p>

Quelqu'un secoue mon épaule et je remue la tête négativement, ne voulant plus jamais voir personne. _Laissez-moi ! _Mais celui ou celle qui tente de me réveiller insiste et je me bouche les oreilles obstinément avec mes mains.

- … sa faute… partit… crise d'angoisse…

J'ai beau ne pas vouloir écouter, les mots font écho dans ma tête et la boule dans ma poitrine resurgit comme un boulet de canon, faisant monter malgré moi les larmes dans mes yeux.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée, c'est impossible._

J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux, mais j'ai trop peur. Effrayée par ce que je vais voir, terrifiée par la pensée que la réalité soit trop dure à contempler. Lentement, je décolle mes paupières l'une de l'autre et lève les yeux vers le visage inquiet de ma grand-mère. Les contours de ses yeux sont ridés, ses cils blonds sont épars, les iris qui entourent ses prunelles sont si claires, cristallines. Je compte les tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes avant de détourner le regard, apercevant uniquement grand-père Terence, qui a l'air pensif.

Réalisant que je suis allongée sur un sofa, je me mets en position assise, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et les entourant de mes bras. Je reste silencieuse un instant, alternant mon regard entre mes grands-parents, qui se sont arrêtés de parler, et chaque détail de la pièce que je regarde sans voir.

- Grand-mère ? appelé-je à voix basse. Est-ce qu'il est rentré papa ?

J'observe les deux membres de ma famille échanger un regard et je devine la réponse avant qu'elle ne soit prononcée.

- Je crains que non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Il n'a rien dit de tel, Penny. Si tu veux mon avis, il s'est prit un peu de temps libre. Une urgence. Quelle urgence pouvait-il bien avoir ? Aucun hibou n'est arrivé pour lui que je sache et personne ne l'a contacté par voie de cheminette.

Je dévisage mon grand-père, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là.

- Les parents ont besoin d'être seuls parfois, explique-t-il. Loin de leurs enfants.

_Comment ça ? Pour quoi faire ? Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à père de faire ça._

- Père veut s'éloigner de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

- Rien, rassure Penny. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle pose sa main sur l'un de mes genoux avant de continuer.

- Tu sais que tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Mais il avait dit que…

- Ah, tu sais les adultes disent beaucoup de choses.

- Il avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus, dis-je sans réfléchir.

- Quand on fait une fois quelque chose…, commence grand-père Terence.

- Une honte que Severus t'ait enlevée sans prévenir, comme s'il était soudainement attaché à l'enfant pour qui il avait à peine manifesté de l'intérêt les années précédentes, enchaîne ma grand-mère. Tout cela pour se débarrasser de toi dans cet établissement, sans contact avec ta famille.

Je baisse les yeux, ne sachant que dire face à cette vérité troublante.

- _Nous_ ne t'avons jamais abandonnée, bien au contraire, assure-t-elle. Nous avons tous fait pour que tu viennes vivre ici avec nous – ton père inclus bien sûr.

- C'est vrai ? demandé-je à voix basse en relevant la tête.

- Bien sûr, nous aurions été ravis de t'élever comme nous avions commencé à le faire. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir vivre avec nous, aimerais-tu cela ma puce ?

- Je… je crois…

Un coup d'œil à mon grand-père confirme mon impression que l'invitation est sincère, mais mes pensées reviennent rapidement sur mon père.

- Mais j'ai pratiqué le rituel, et j'ai réussi, dis-je. Vous l'avez ressenti grand-mère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, naturellement. La danse rituelle de renforcement des liens familiaux que tu as pratiquée était tout-à-fait correcte mais je crains que tu ne sois pas assez expérimentée pour que ses effets soient durables.

_Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a servi à rien, père m'a peut-être vraiment abandonnée alors… _

- Mais il avait promis, dis-je, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Et tu y as cru, ma pauvre chérie.

- Des promesses vaines, ajoute Terence. Il nous en a faites à nous aussi, comme sa promesse de mariage. Severus n'a toujours pensé qu'à lui-même.

- Grand-père, demandé-je alors que mes joues deviennent humides. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux attendre ici au cas où il revienne ?

Il incline la tête et ma grand-mère me propose une tasse de thé que je refuse. Posant mon menton sur mes genoux, je n'arrive pas à croire à la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Les heures passent sans que Severus ne réapparaisse et un sentiment de malaise grandit en moi.

- Je veux mon papa, murmuré-je.

Pour une raison inconnue, les souvenirs d'Harry et moi dans notre cuisine de Spinner's End écoutant la radio diffusant des chants de Noël me viennent à l'esprit. Ce jour-là, mon père était parti et je m'étais sentie un peu seule, un peu abandonnée. Mais le Gryffondor avait été là avec moi et nous avions bien ri. J'aimerais bien qu'il soit là en ce moment aussi. Inconsciemment, je me mets à fredonner doucement l'une des chansons que j'avais entendues alors, espérant peut-être me consoler quelque peu.

_Come on, it's lovely weather  
>For a sleigh ride together with you<br>Outside the snow is falling_

Mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, et je me demande si je pourrais refaire de la luge avec Harry. Au fond de moi, je suis sûre que oui et cette pensée a le mérite d'égayer mon humeur mélancolique.

- Alice ?

Je lève les yeux vers mon grand-père en sentant une pression sur mon épaule, mais je repose bien vite mon menton sur mes genoux.

- Tu viens te coucher, ma poupée ? incite-t-il gentiment. Il est tard.

- Non, je veux rester là.

Sa main vient caresser mes cheveux et cela m'apaise plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- Il ne viendra pas ce soir, tu sais.

- Si, il va venir, insisté-je d'une voix peu convaincante.

Et pour cause, je ne suis pas convaincue moi-même.

- Je vais te dire un secret, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Severus a peur que ta mère revienne, il t'as enlevé à nous quand tu avais quatre ans pour nous faire souffrir ta grand-mère et moi, comme si la perte de nos deux filles n'était pas suffisante. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment soucié de toi, Alice. Il a supplié Dumbledore de te faire entrer plus tôt à Poudlard pour le simple fait que nous avions demandé à te voir de temps en temps. Et tu vois maintenant, il est partit en te laissant ici car il sait que si Samantha revient, il aura des comptes à rendre à notre famille. Et à présent il t'abandonne, comme il l'a déjà fait, comme un lâche.

Mes yeux picotent à ces paroles et je me sens soudain très seule à cette idée. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi mon père avait changé radicalement d'attitude envers moi ces dernières années. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait semblant tout ce temps ?

- Nous sommes ta vraie famille, Alice, nous l'avons toujours été.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Mais père aussi.  
><em>

- Severus ne te mérite pas, tu es une Selwyn.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire grand-père ? interrogé-je en levant de nouveau les yeux sur son visage grave.

- Préfères-tu rester avec celui qui t'as menti et abandonnée sans scrupule ou avec la famille qui a pris soin de toi dès ta naissance et qui a toujours cherché à te retrouver ?

- Je ne veux pas choisir, dis-je, me sentant perdue face à ces propos.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le souhaites pas ma poupée, mais sache que ta grand-mère et moi-même serons toujours là pour toi.

Son visage dépeint une expression si sincère et bienveillante qu'une agréable chaleur se diffuse dans ma poitrine à ses mots.

- Merci, grand-père.

Celui-ci incline légèrement la tête et retire sa main pour m'inviter à monter à l'étage me coucher. J'hésite un instant, jetant un dernier regard vers la cheminée, d'où j'espère toujours voir réapparaitre mon père. Mais à l'évidence, il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui.

Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais celle qui revient le plus constamment me donne mal au cœur. M'a-t-il vraiment abandonnée une nouvelle fois ?


End file.
